Un amor atravez de los multiversos
by Elena Gomez Maestra Jedi
Summary: esta historia se relata en diferentes tiempos, lugares, sucesos, que cambiarian la vida de las protagonistas, crossover de Glee, icarly y victorius espero que les guste con las parejas jade & tori, brittani & santana, carly & sam y Quinn & rachel
1. Chapter 1: Comandante West

**nota de autor:** bien no estoy muy segura de que esta historia les guste lo unico que puedo decirles es que con ver el video ( es como el intro de la historia ) podran darse cuenta que personajes apareceran

**nota de autor 2: todos los personajes que se utilicen en esta historia no me pertenecen **

.com /watch?v=n_wewTYu22g &feature=g-all-s&context=G2badb94FAAAAAAAAAAA

aqui esta el video quiten los espasios

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 - base lunar – universo P. n° 6

Hace muchos años callo en la tierra 2 meteoritos, uno de ellos tenia unas llaves y una tecnología con la que podríamos ayudarnos con todo lo que nos pudiéramos imaginar, y el segundo contenía el arma mas poderosa del universo, mientras pasaron los años la gente de la tierra oculto todo las llaves y el arma para proteger a todos pero no contaron que había gente de otros planetas que quería adueñarse de ella y fue cuando todo empeoro, se inicio una guerra, ahora estamos en el 3064 y al parecer encontramos una forma de salvar a todos el problema es que el meteorito esta viajando a través de varios universos y no sabemos cual será el resultado a ciencia cierta, por esa razón se construyo una maquina en la que se puede viajar atreves del tiempo-universo.

Para esta misión se escogió a la mejor de las mejores solo era ya cuestión de tiempo para que esta aventura empezara.

**Científico 1:** si entiendes que esto es muy arriesgado no – dijo preparando una maquina

**Científico 2:** si, lo se, pero tu como yo sabemos que solo así podremos salvar lo poco que queda

**Científico 1:** lo se, pero es arriesgado, no quiero que pase algo malo y no puedas regresar, esa cosa esta avanzando muy rápido atreves de los universos paralelos y el tiempo

**Científico 2:** por eso tengo que viajar al pasado donde se estrellara para intentar prevenir un caos – se acercó a su colega y se quito la mascara que le cubría el rostro – sabes que si pasa algo nos podremos comunicar pero nadie puede saber quienes somos hasta que todo esto termine

**Científico 1:** lo se, recuerda que a donde iras será donde estarán las llaves para parar todo esto – dijo dándole un casto beso en la comisura de los labios

**Voz 1:** 10 minutos para el viaje al pasado posiciónense todos en sus lugares – grito esto ultimo

**Científico 2:** ya es la hora – se acercó a su colega y lo abrazo – no me pasara nada mi amada hija tu estarás cuidándome las espaldas mi pequeña – susurro en su oído aun en el abraso

**Científico 1:** dalo por hecho – respondió soltándose del abraso y yendo a su lugar de comando – buena suerte comandante West

**Voz 1:** estamos listos inícienla cuenta regresiva

-iniciando cuenta regresiva en 10…

**-9**

**-8**

**Científico 1:** buena suerte

**-7**

**-6**

**-5**

**Científico 2:** regresare

**-4**

**-3**

**Voz 1:** prepárense para el destello de luz

**-2**

De repente nada mas se vio un gran destello de luz que ilumino la habitación y saliendo atreves del espacio exterior para atravesar un agujero negro

**Científico 1:** …. Uno - suspiro

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

575 a.c. Egipto – palacio de la reina Nefertiti

-reina!...reina!... – gritaba uno de los sirvientes mientras corría hasta llegar a ella

**Nefertiti :** que sucede

-el astrónomo quiere verla con urgencia dice que algo esta mal

**Nefertiti :** enseguida iré – dijo levantándose de donde estaba – soldados!

**Soldado 1:** si mi reina – dijo a modo de saludo

**Nefertiti :** soldado valla y aliste sus hombres que vallan por las otras 7 reinas y usted avísele a nuestro visitante del espacio que la hora se acerca

**Soldado 1:** si mi reina pondré a mis mejores hombres en esta misión

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

575 a.c. Roma – coliseo

-Reina….. no debe preocuparse, ya esta todo listo para lo que se aproxima

- no me preocupa lo que se acerca, me preocupo por lo el ahora

- tranquila reina su pueblo esta con usted reina Lucy

**Lucy:** lo se jesse pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ellos sabes que tal vez no regresemos entonces tu tomaras el mando de todo y te convertirás en el nuevo cesar

**Jesse:** tranquila todo estará bien, ahora vámonos de aquí que la hora se acerca

**Lucy :** lo se – dijo ya saliendo del coliseo y dirigiéndose a su palacio – soldado – grito

**Soldado 1:** si mi reina, que se le ofrece

**Lucy :** llame a máximo y tráigalo ante mi, dígale que la hora llego que se aliste

**Soldado 1:** como usted diga mi reina

Después de darle esa orden al soldado la reina se fue a su palacio hablando con su asesor jesse preparando todo

**Jesse :** sabes que esto no era para siempre y que iba a pasar, por eso no debiste atravesar ese portal

**Lucy :** calla jesse, nadie debe enterarse de que estoy en esta época – dijo sentándose – sabes que en la época donde yo vengo las cosas estuvieron muy mal, perdí a mi gran amor, a mis amigos, a mis padres y a mi hija

**Jesse:** lo se, lo se, pero Quinn no se que quieres hacer en esta época

**Lucy :** calla sabes que no me debes llamar así por seguridad, y estoy aquí para cambiar el futuro, cambiarlo por uno donde allá paz.

-reina aquí la busca un soldado egipcio

**Lucy:** hágalo pasar

-como usted mande mi reina

**Soldado Eg.** : disculpe la molestia pero me manda la reina nefertiti con un mensaje para usted

**Lucy:** y cual es ese mensaje soldado

**Soldado Eg. :** dice que la hora ya llego, me mando por usted

**Lucy:** me lo suponía … - dijo reflexionando

**Maximo :** me mando llamar mi reina

**Lucy:** si máximo, arregla todo la hora ya llego debemos partir al amanecer

**Máximo:** como usted diga mi reina

**Lucy:** máximo llévate contigo al soldado egipcio lo vamos a ocupar

**Máximo:** como usted ordene

**Soldado Eg. :** con permiso

**Jesse:** ojala todo salga bien, cuídate mucho Quinn – dijo dándole un abraso

**Lucy:** tu también jesse, cuídate y cuida a la gente

**Jesse:** por eso ni te preocupes los dejas en buenas manos

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara el amanecer y Quinn, Máximo y el soldado Eg. Partieran para el gran Egipto para lo que ya se habían preparado desde la llegada del hombre del espació, aunque Quinn no quería decirles que ella sabia que no era un hombre del espasio si no un viajero del tiempo.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Tal como lo había mandado la reina Nefertiti cada soldado fue por las reinas de los países del nuevo y viejo mundo, y llevarlas hasta Egipto donde todas se prepararían para lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la reina les dio como máximo a sus soldados un mes para que las trajeran ante su presencia.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

575 a.c. Egipto – palacio de la reina Nefertiti

**Visitante Esp. : **me mando llamar reina

**Nefertiti : **si ya llego la hora las demás reinas ya vienen en camino

**Visitante Esp. : **esta bien va siendo hora de contactarme con mis superiores

**Nefertiti : **puedo saber tu nombre antes de que esto empiece

**Visitante Esp. : **no seria conveniente – suspiro – si se lo digo es posible que yo deje de existir

**Nefertiti : **algún día lo sabré

**Visitante Esp. : **si algún día lo sabrá y cuando ese día llegue esto habrá terminado y sabrá que todo estará bien

**Nefertiti : **eso me tranquiliza un poco

**Visitante Esp. : **esa es la idea reina

**Nefertiti : **pero que eres hombre … o mujer

**Visitante Esp. : **soy mujer mi reina, ahora si me permite tengo que terminar con unos asuntos

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==


	2. Chapter 2: esta viva

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 - base lunar – universo P. n° 6 – varias horas después de enviar a la comandante West

**Comandante 2:** cuando le dirás que tu otra madre no murió en la explosión como ella cree

**Científico 1:** cuando sea el momento comandante Puckett

**Sam P.:** hija – se hacerco a ella y la volteo para que se vieran a los hojos – Vanessa, debes decirle que tu madre Tori esta viva

**Vanessa:** lo se tia pero sabes que no es fácil, pero tienes razón se lo dire cuando se comunique

**Sam P.:** muy bien, mira te mandaron esto – dijo dándole un sobre – cuídate Val

**Vanessa:** ok.. a ver que será esto – no tardo en leer lo que decía aquel sobre, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que mas personas viajarían – estimada señorita Vanessa se le informa que deberá reajustar la maquina del tiempo-multiverso ya que la comandante Puckett, la doctora Pierce, la co-comandante en jefe López y la teniente Berry viajaran como apoyo a las que ya están en el pasado como la científica West, la especialista en misiones encubiertas Fabray y la especialista en desastres naturales e intergalácticos la señora Carly Shay. Atentamente el General: Franklin – leyó en voz alta pues no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo – hay mas en el pasado

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

575 a.c. Egipto – tienda de Jade West

Jade al entrar a su tienda saco un equipo especial para comunicarse a su tiempo y con su hija para recibir nuevas indicaciones.

Jade: aquí la científica West alguien me recibe por allá cambio

Vanessa: aquí Vanessa te escucho claro y fuerte madre

Jade: hija ya esta todo en marcha acá cual es el siguiente paso

Vanessa : el general Franklin te enviara refuerzos, mas de los que ya envió

Jade: como que mas de los que ya envió, pues quienes están aquí

Vanessa: pues tu amiga Quinn Fabray y mi madrina Carly ya están alla pero no se decirte bien en donde.

Jade: esta bien intentare contactarme con ellas, y a quienes enviara

Vanessa: pues van a ir la comandante Puckett, la doctora Pierce, la co-comandante en jefe López y la teniente Berry

Jade: muy bien, entonces es un hecho que nos están siguiendo los artemianos

Vanessa: así es madre – suspiro – madre hay algo que te tengo que decir

Jade: que paso hija, tan mal se esta poniendo todo

Vanessa: no madre esta todo bien pero – suspiro pesadamente – mi madre Victoria no murió en la explosión

Jade: como dices que dijiste – grito por la impresión

Vanessa: mi madre no murió, en la explosión fue llevada atreves del tiempo

Jade: y por que no han ido por ella

Vanessa: por que no sabemos exactamente en que tiempo esta, madre la declararon oficialmente perdida en el tiempo

Jade: entonces esta viva..- suspiro y limpio una lagrima de felicidad que caia por su mejilla – y por eso vienen a ayudar las demás, no solo por lo que pueda pasar con las llaves si no que también es una misión de rescate

Vanessa: eso parece madre

Franklin: señorita West prepárese en 3 días de la época en la que esta a las afueras de Egipto llegaran sus refuerzos, recuerde que nadie debe reconocerlas ni verlas

Jade: no se preocupe general, estaremos listos acá, pero me temo que el meteorito pare que se estrellara antes de lo previsto

Vanessa: como es eso posible

Jade: tal vez por el viaje que hice atreves del agujero negro que me trajo aquí acelero su trayectoria y me temo que con un segundo viaje al momento de aterrizar tendremos solo 7 días de esta época antes de que se estrelle

Franklin: esta bien entonces prepárense y encuentre la manera de que ustedes también estén listas para ese día.

Jade: así será general

Vanessa: madre le diré a Sam que lleve mascaras de distorsión de rostro así será mas fácil pasar desapercibidas.

Jade: que son esas

Vanessa: no me queda mucho tiempo madre que la tia Sam te lo explique al llegar

Jade: esta bien hija cuídate y diles que se traigan mas reloj comunicadores los ocuparemos

Vanessa: yo le digo cuídate madre – y corto la comunicación

Jade: esto esta peor de lo que me imagine

A paso velos salió del lugar donde estaba y se dirigió al palacio para hablar con la reina Nefertiti, ya que todos los planes habían cambiado

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 - base lunar – universo P. n° 6

Vanessa iba caminando por un largo pasillo en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraban las que viajarían al pasado y así fue lo que encontró al entrar a la habitación

Vanessa: ya es la hora – dijo entrando y mirando a las chicas que se encontraban ahí

Sam P.: tranquila todo saldrá bien

Santana: si regresaremos bien y la traeremos con nosotras

Brittany: hija deja esto en nuestras manos

Vanessa: yo lo se pero eso no evita que me preocupe

Rachel: tranquila si ocupas algo sabes como contactarnos

Vanessa: si lo se, por cierto mi madre me dijo que llevaran mas comunicadores por que los ocuparan

Sam P.: gracias hija ya llevamos mas

Vanessa: ok.. – suspiro y se dirigió a las chicas para darles un gran abraso a cada una e irse y detenerse en la puerta – salen en 30 minutos las espero en la plataforma

Rachel: la plataforma, pensé que nos enviarían una por una como lo hicieron con tu madre

Vanessa: no, mi madre descubrió que entre mas personas pasen por el agujero negro mas se aceleran los meteoritos en aquella época por eso las enviaremos a todas juntas

Santana: entonces será mejor que terminemos pronto

Sam P.: Vanessa tu madre ya sabe que vamos

Vanessa: si ya le avise, ella ira por ustedes

Brittany: entonces será mejor irnos lo mas rápido posible

Vanessa: las estaré esperando – dijo y acto seguido se fue de la habitación

Brittany: entonces esto hace que se cambien los planes no es así

Santana: así parece mi amor, así parece – dijo abrasándola y dándole un tierno beso

Rachel: iug! Tanto amor me da asco

Santana: cállate Berry que no dirías eso si tu amada esposa estuviera aquí, aparte eso solo lo puedo decir yo

Brittany: tranquila mi Santi, tiene envidia por que hace mucho que no le dan amor – dijo haciendo que todas estallaran en risas

Sam P.: esta bien será mejor que ya nos vallamos a la plataforma ya es la hora

Las 4 chicas salieron de la habitación con todo lo que se llevarían en dirección a la plataforma, Sam y Rachel hablaban de como les iba en su vida Sam de novia y Rachel ya de casada aunque Sam parecía que estaba casada, mientras que Brittany y Santana venían tomadas de los meñique como ya se les había hecho costumbre.

Al llegar a la plataforma vieron que casi toda la estación lunar estaba ahí…

Brittany: que hacen todos aquí

Santana: no tengo idea

Vanessa: posiciónense en medio y pónganse las gafas

Las cuatro se posicionaron con las cosas que se llevarían y recibieron un saludo militar de parte de todos los presentes.

Franklin: inicien cuenta regresiva en 10

Vanessa: como usted ordene general

-cuenta regresiva al 575 antes de Jesucristo en 10

-9

-8

Vanessa: cuídense

-7

-6

Rachel: regresaremos y esto habrá acabado

-5

-4

-3

-2

Brittany & Santana: hasta la vista baiby

-1

En seguida se vio un gran rallo de luz que segó a la mayoría que no traía los lentes protectores

Vanessa &franklin: buena suerte

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

575 a.c. Egipto – palacio de la reina Nefertiti

( N.A.: recuerden que la reina nefertiti no sabe aun como se llama el visitante ósea jade )

Jade: reina ya pasaron 2 días desde que me aviso que todo estaba por comenzar y ya no falta mucho para que mis refuerzos lleguen

Nefertiti: lo se, las otras reinas llegaran en 2 días

Jade: reina me podría prestar a tres de sus hombres y una de sus barcas fluvial para ir a recogerlas

Nefertiti: claro tómalas has demostrado que podemos confiar en ustedes, solo una pregunta, tampoco conoceré el nombre de ellas verdad

Jade: asi es, es mas por seguridad

Nefertiti: si es por eso no interferiré ahora ve y tráelas para conocerlas

Jade: así lo are

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Mientras jade viajaba para ir por las otras 4 chicas en el palacio de Nefertiti ivan llegando las reinas quienes ayudarían a proteger las llaves, no paso mucho tiempo para que todas las demás reinas ya estuvieran en el palacio junto con Nefertiti, ellas ya sabían de que se trataba todo eso en especial 2 de ellas.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Desierto egipcio a las afueras de el reino de Nefertiti

Jade: soldados paren el barco aquí es

Soldado 5: aquí esta bien – pregunto un poco incrédulo

Jade: si aquí, yo iré ustedes esperen en este lugar

Jade bajo de la embarcación en dirección al desierto, camino 3 kilómetros cuando vio un destello de luz aterrizando y fue cuando corrió

Jade: parece que no aterrizaron bien

Sam P.: no te burles no es gracioso

Rachel: lo que no es gracioso es que estén encima de mi las 3, quítense de encima – grito esto ultimo

Santana: uuy que carácter Berry

Ya todo listo las chicas regresaron al barco en el cual jade había viajado para ir al palacio de la reina Nefertiti.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==


	3. Chapter 3:un trio de agresivas

**NOTA DE AUTOR: BUENO TAL VEZ TENGAN MUCHAS DUDAS O TAL VEZ NO PERO POR SI ACASO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI FACE: http: /www. ?id=100001115230788**

**POR SI QUIEREN PREGUNTAR, O APURARME PARA ACTUALIZAR, TODO ES BIEN RESIVIDO.**

**POR OTRO LADO SI NO ACTUALIZO ENTRE SEMANA NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO SUBA CAPITULOS EN EL FIN YA QUE LA UNIVERCIDAD ME TIENE UN POCO OCUPADA ULTIMAMENTE ( TRABAJOS FINALES YA ENTENDERAN USTEDES ) **

**nota de autor 2: todos los personajes que se utilicen en esta historia no me pertenecen**

**BUENO LES DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO **

**ATTE: ELENA GOMEZ **

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

575 a.c. Egipto – palacio de la reina Nefertiti

**Nefertiti: **soldados preparen las habitaciones y el gran salón, tendremos invitados esta noche

**soldado 3: **como usted ordene mi reina

-mi reina esta segura que quiere participar en esto – dijo una de sus ayudantes

**Nefertiti: **a callar, la que toma las decisiones aquí soy yo no lo olvides - termino de decir y se marcho a sus aposentos

No pasaron mas de 4 horas por que uno de sus soldados interrumpió su descanso, ya que tenia novedades, el mismo que había mandado a arreglar todo para la llegada de las invitadas

**Soldado 3: **reina esta todo listo

**Nefertiti: **gracias soldado puede retirarse

**Soldado 3: **mi reina hay otra cosa que tengo que decirle – suspiro por el cansancio y la agitación que tenia por correr por todo el palacio – la Reyna Lucy esta a 3 kilómetros de aquí, y las otras no están muy lejos de aquí

**Nefertiti: **gracias te recompensaré, dime tu nombre soldado

**Soldado 3: **me llamo Sinjin, Sinjin Van Cleef - termino de decir dando una reverencia y marchándose

No paso mucho para que la Reyna Nefertiti ya estuviera en su trono esperando a la llegada de las Reynas que estaban apunto de llegar a su palacio, solo los dioses sabían lo que estaba por pasar o al menos eso pensaba la Reyna antes de ver llegar a la primera de todas las reynas de otros reinos cercanos.

**Nefertiti: **bienvenida reina de roma, Lucy la sabia – dijo al ver a Quinn aunque con una mascara de oro y acompañada por su asesor

**Quinn:** gracias por recibirnos, le presento a mi asesor jesse, el nos va a ayudar ya que me temo que pronto será la hora y usted entenderá muchas cosas

**Nefertiti: **no hay problema con que tu confíes en el me vasta, bienvenido jesse – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

**Jesse: **perdón mi atrevimiento mis reynas pero cuando llegaran las demás? – pregunto con un signo de preocupación

**Nefertiti: **no te preocupes no van a tardar mucho, de hecho ya están llegando todas vienen entrando ahora mismo – termino y señalo a las demás Reynas que iban entrando

**Quinn:** jesse asegúrate de que estemos a salvo esto será un festín para tu sabes quien – dijo de modo de que solo el la ollera

**Jesse:** claro yo me encargo no te preocupes te veo al rato

**Sinjin: **mi Reyna ya esta todo listo sígame por favor

**Nefertiti: **por favor síganos, vamos al salón mientras llegan las que faltan

Todas las demás siguieron a el soldado hasta el salón a comer, beber, platicar y esperar a las que faltaban

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Egipto a 3 kilómetros del palacio de Nefertiti

**Sam P.: **jade me puedes decir otra vez por que nadie nos puede reconocer o ver el rostro

**Jade: **por que ahí en el palacio estarán mas que las reinas

**Rachel: **explícate porqué no entiendo nada

**Jade: **hace menos de un día me contacte con Quinn discretamente ya que cerca de palacio hay señales de que los artemianos están en esta época y quieren las llaves

**Santana: **ahora entiendo porque mis sensores registraban esa señal no era por el viaje, era por que los artemianos también llegaron a esta época

**Brittany: **entonces cual es el nuevo plan

**Sam P.: **me imagino que tendremos que localizar a carly para regresar las 7 juntas

**Jade: **si eso es lo que debemos hacer – dijo volteando a ver a jesse que estaba vigilando en la entrada – y tu que rallos haces en esta época

**Jesse: **y tu que rallos haces aquí, pensé que era el otro equipo el que venia no el de las niñitas lloronas – dijo muy altanero

**Brittany & Rachel: **JESSE!

**Santana & Jade & Sam:** ahorita te quitaremos lo gracioso pelo de perro

**Brittany & Rachel:** esto no acabara bien – terminaron de decir mirándose y volteando a ver al chico

-ya basta que no pueden dejar de ser ustedes mismas trio de agresivas – dijo una vos muy conocida para Sam

Todos voltearon a ver quien era y para su sorpresa era Carly vestida de una Amazona

**Sam P.:** _wow… que sexy_ – pensó para luego darle un abraso – te vez hermosa amor – termino dándole un tierno beso por varios minutos hasta que el aire le izo falta en sus pulmones

**Santana: **como llegaste hasta aquí

**Carly: **no fue fácil pero llegue

**Jesse: **bueno ya vasta de cursilerías las están esperando adentro

**Rachel: **entonces ya es hora, no nos queda mucho tiempo

Antes de entrar al salón donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos y esperándolas para saber que iban a hacer con lo que se venia dentro de poco todas se pusieron sus mascaras para que no pasara nada malo y poder proteger todo.

Pasaron al salón se sentaron todas juntas para poder ver a todas las reinas, e inmediatamente Quinn se sentó al lado de Rachel sorprendiendo a las Reynas y no dándole otra opción que explicarles que ella también venia del espacio como ellas creían que era, no paso mucho tiempo de esa conversación, acordaron que después de su partida las reinas construirían una pirámide alrededor del meteorito que traía las llaves y la tecnología para su protección y así en el futuro poder usarla para cualquier emergencia o contratiempo que tuvieran.

Ya todo aclarado las reinas se retiraron a sus aposentos dejando a las chicas en el salón a solas con la privacidad necesaria para quitarse las mascaras.

**Brittany:** entonces es cierto

**Quinn:** si es verdad lamentablemente tenemos que darnos prisa

**Santana:** pero como supieron que estábamos aquí

**Jade:** no sabemos, deberíamos contactarnos con Vanessa tal vez ella nos saque de dudas

**Sam P.:** será lo mejor, contactémosla de una buena vez

**Rachel: **ya esta hecho en unos segundos la podremos ver – dijo acercándose a las chicas con un holograma

**Vanessa: **hola señoras como están

**Jade:** no, nos llames señoras que no estamos tan viejas

**Vanessa: ** por dios madre todas de ustedes tiene por lo menos 35 años y eso por que la explosión que hubo las dejo con esa edad si no ahorita tal vez ya hubieran muerto

**Santana: **que ayuda nos esta dando tu hija west

**Sam P.: **haber Vanessa concéntrate los artemianos están en esta época, quieres decirnos que chingados están haciendo aquí

-eso yo se los responderé – dijo una joven de unos 19 años o eso aparentaba

**Quinn: **Beth, hija que paso, que salió mal

**Beth: ** cuando sucedió la explosión en la señora vega quedo atrapada en el tiempo viajando por el se convirtió como en un rastreador para los artemianos, cuando tu viajaste al pasado con jesse para encontrar una solución el meteorito se acelero mas haciendo que su energía cósmica aumentara haciendo que fuera mas perceptible, cuando la comandante West y las demás viajaron esta ultima vez les dieron la localización exacta de donde estaban – dijo sentándose en frente de una cámara para que la vieran

**Rachel: **entonces los artemianos nos están pisando los talones

**Beth: **así es madre, pero ahora no saben lo que tramamos, aunque la guerra aca sigue, con ustedes tenemos la esperanza de terminarla aunque ….

**Quinn: ** aunque que

**Beth: **aunque no sepamos bien que reacción podría tener la explosión del segundo meteorito – suspiro – si bien en un principio les detuvo el crecimiento haciendo que no envejecieran una segunda explosión no sabríamos bien cual seria su efecto, hay muchas posibilidades de que no salgan bien paradas de esta

**Santana: **entonces esto es mas peligroso de lo que parece

**Jade: **oye Beth, ya saben donde caerán las llaves

**Beth: **si Jade ya sabemos y ese es el problema, fue tanta la distorsión que se hizo cuando viajaron por el agujero negro que ahora las llaves no solo no caerán todas en un mismo lugar si no que tampoco caerán todas juntas … me temo que tendrán que separarse para ir por ellas a través de los multiversos que se están creando con la llegada de los meteoritos pero no con un tiempo diferente, si bien estarán en el mismo año, mes y tal vez dia no estarán en el mismo plano existencial

**Brittany: **entonces tendremos que saber bien todo lo que aremos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder esta guerra

**Santana: **Britt tiene razón – dijo dándole un pequeño beso – ahora será mejor que descansemos

**Quinn: **si tienes razón santana, Rachel me acompañas – dijo extendiéndole una mano – _hoy no te dejare dormir en toda la noche _– pensó ya retirándose con su esposa a una de las habitaciones seguidas de Brittany & Santana y de Sam & carly que también tenían mucho que arreglar y no necesariamente dormidas dejando a Jade a solas aun con la comunicación con Beth

**Beth: **Jade hay algo que debes saber

**Jade: **que paso Beth, por que hasta ahorita quieres decírmelo

**Beth: **por que no quería que estuvieran mis madres, mis tías ni Vanessa ni sus madrinas esto te lo tengo que decir solo a ti

**Jade:** que esta pasando Bath

**Beth: **bien veras, cuando los artemianos llegaron a donde están ustedes nos permitió ver una señal

**Jade: ** una señal, de donde

**Beth: **de la tierra…. Pero la situación no es muy alentadora de donde recibimos esa señal esta muy cerca del campamento artemiano en el año 2011

**Jade: **Beth con un carajo déjate de rodeos y dime que pasa

**Beth: **Jade.. – suspiro – ya encontramos a victoria Vega – solo vio el rostro de jade de que no podía creer nada y no dudo en repetirlo - ya encontramos a tori…


	4. Chapter 4: empecemos con esto

**Jade: **Beth con un carajo déjate de rodeos y dime que pasa

**Beth: **Jade.. – suspiro – ya encontramos a victoria Vega – solo vio el rostro de jade de que no podía creer nada y no dudo en repetirlo - ya encontramos a tori…

**Jade: **están seguros de eso

**Beth: **totalmente, ya estamos intentando localizarnos con ella pero por alguna razón no podemos pero ya encontramos su ubicación precisa

**Jade: ** donde esta Beth – dijo un poco alterada y emocionada a la vez – CARAJO BETH DIME DONDE ESTA MI MUJER!

**Beth: **jade … tranquila, cuando lleguen a esa época yo les mando las coordenadas – termino de decirle y corto la comunicación

**Jade: **hace cuanto estas ahí

**Carly: **lo suficiente para saber que tenemos que ir por ella

Las dos chicas se fueron a descansar ya que la semana no seria fácil, tenían que arreglar muchas cosas.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

En algún lugar de los multiversos en el año 2011, es donde se encontraba Tori atrapada pero no de la forma que todos creían, estaba a salvo pero corría mucho peligro ya que los artemianos estaban muy cerca de ella y parecía que le pisaban los talones, ella era la única que tenia dos titulaciones una camuflaje y otra en armas, si armas quien lo hubiera imaginado no.

En estos momentos lo único que podía hacer era ver, recaudar la información que pudiera y esperar ordenes o señales de vida de la base.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

575 a.c. Egipto – palacio de la reina Nefertiti

Ya a pasado la semana que teníamos y ya tenemos todo listo para poder empezar con esta misión, en esta semana las llaves mientras mas se acercaban mas se tenia claro que tendrían que viajar a diferentes universos Paralelos, ya se habían puesto de acuerdo, mientras jade iba al universo 4, carly viajaría al universo 2, Rachel se iría al universo 3 y brittany se iría al universo 5, ellas serian las primeras en viajar y luego las otras chicas las alcanzarían.

**Jesse: **chicas ya es hora de empezar esto, comuniquémonos con la base en la luna

**Rachel: **ya esta hecho – dijo acercando el comunicador 3D con imágenes holográficas – Beth es la que nos guiara

**Beth: ** acá ya estamos listos, debemos terminar esto antes de que el meteorito toque la tierra

**Quinn: ** hija están seguros de esto

**Beth: ** claro que si madre confía en mi

**Jade: ** no perdamos mas tiempo empecemos

Después de esto Jade, Rachel, Carly y Brittany se colocaron cada una en diferentes marcas que previamente ya avían puesto para poder viajar, mientras que Quinn, Sam P. y Santana se ponían las 3 en una sola marca cosa que extraño a las otras chicas.

**Beth: **están todas listas – en seguida todas dijeron que si – reina nefertiti recuerda lo que tiene que hacer

**Nefertiti: **claro que si en seguida que se vallan empezaremos con el plan

**Beth: **prepárense para ser enviadas al futuro

**Jesse: ** Beth estas segura que quieres que me quede

**Beth: **si te necesitamos ahí

**Vanessa: **estamos todos listos, la primera será Rachel – dijo para que después de eso se mentalizaran las chicas que ya era la hora

**Beth: **empecemos con esto

**Vanessa : **cuenta regresiva en 5…

-4

**Quinn: ** amor cuídate …. Te amo

-3

**Rachel: **también cuídate tu, te amo

-2

**Rachel: **nos volveremos a ver lo prometo

-1

Enseguida un resplandor blanco cubrió a Rachel haciéndola desaparecer

**Beth: ** tia britt sigues tu cuídate mucho cuenta regresiva en 5

**Brittany: **lo hare no te preocupes – volteo a ver a santana – amor te amo

-4

-3

**Santana: **te amo también, cuídate por favor

-2

**Brittany: **lo are –dijo mandándole un beso

-1

Seguido de eso otro resplandor blanco inundo ese lugar haciendo desaparecer a Britt.

**Vanessa: **bien tía Carly vas tu , iniciando cuenta regresiva en 5

-4

**Carly: **sam! – grito – te amo

-3

**Sam P.: **y yo a ti amor

-2

**Carly: **No agas maldades

-1

**Sam P.: **no lo prometo- al terminar de decir esto carly al igual que las otras chicas desapareció.

**Beth: **jade tranquila ellas iran por tori y la traerán, iniciando cuenta regresiva en 5

-4

-3

-2

**Jade: **tráiganla sana y salva por favor

-1

Un resplandor inundo el lugar y jade desapareció un una sonrisa casi imperceptible, si jade estaba feliz ya iban a rescatar a su tori.

**Nefertiti & Jesse: **activen rápido la maquina nos están atacando

**Vanessa: **cuenta regresiva en 5

-4

-3

-2

-1

Y desaparecieron las 3 chicas que faltaban ya con una muy grande misión, búsqueda y rescate de Victoria Vega.

**Jesse: **reina cree que aguantaremos a este ataque

**Nefertiti: **tranquilo saldremos de esta

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 3 – a las afueras de HA. Año 2011

Rachel había llegado a la que fue la antigua escuela de Jade y de tori, y lo que izo fue infiltrarse a la escuela y hacerse pasar como maestra de canto y actuación.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 5 – a las afueras de la escuela de Ridgeway. Año 2011

Brittany estaba ahí afuera de esa escuela, intentando ver como le aria para infiltrarse, fue cuando de casualidad vio a una Sam correr dentro de la escuela y fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de entrar como maestra sustituta de educación física.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

asi como ellas 2 carly y jade llegaron a sus destinos infiltrándose en la escuela donde se supone que habían estudiado Santana y Quinn con las otras 2 chicas y se metieron también como maestras una como maestra de canto y otra de actuación respectivamente en el universo 2 y 4. ==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 6 – cerca de las pirámides mayas en Oaxaca México – año 2011

Mientras que Quinn, Santana y Sam caminaban por el bosque algo las tomo por sorpresa, una trampa, las tres estaban amarradas por enzima del suelo y no podían hacer nada.

**Quinn: **tengo que admitir, esto no me lo esperaba

**Santana: **si, ni yo pero ten por seguro que golpeare al bastardo que se atrevió a poner esto

**Sam P.: **ya me enoje…. En donde se supone que estamos

**Quinn: **según esto en México

**Sam P.: **y como demonios bajamos de aquí

-diciendo por favor me suena convincente – dijo una voz debajo de ellas

**Santana: **nunca pensé que tu me vieras en estas condiciones

-que quieres ustedes cayeron no yo

**Sam P.: **nos puedes bajar de una buena vez

-di las palabras mágicas

**Sam & Santana: **ni lo sueñes Vega

**Quinn: **me da gusto encontrarte Tori, pero creo que la sangre se esta lledo a nuestras cabezas, nos podrías bajar por favor

**Tori: **claro enseguida las bajo, y a mi también me da gusto verlas

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

**NOTA DE AUTOR: BUENO ESTAMOS EN PUENTE LARGO ASI QUE ESPERO SUBIR APARTE DE ESTE OTROS 2 PERO NO LES ASUGURO NADA **

**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA SE COMPLICARA UN POCO DESPUES DE ESTE CAP. ESPERO Y LES GUSTE **

**SI QUIEREN PREGUNTAR ALGO, CON MUCHO GUSTO YO LES RESPONDERE **

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC.**


	5. Chapter 5: quien le dijo nuestros nombre

**NOTA DE AUTOR: BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL QUINTO CAPITULO, PERO ANTES, POR AHÍ LEI EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE NO SABIAN A QUE ME REFERIA CON INFILTRARSE, ME REFERIA A ENTREAR A ESE LUGAR SIN SER RECONOCIDAS Y PASAR DESAPERSIVIDAS PARA UNA EXITOSA MISION, POR CIERTO:**

**MAS ALLA DE LA REALIDAD.- AGRADESCO MUCHO TUS COMENTARIOS **

**OTRA COSA.- APARTIR DE ESTE CAP. LAS PARTES VAN A ESTAR NARRADAS POR EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LA PERSONA INFILTRADA O EN EL CASO DE LAS QUE FUERON POR TORI SERA INDEFINIDO.**

**YA ANTES DE QUE ENPIECEN A LEER EL CAPITULO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SI SE LES VIENE UNA CANCION A LA MENTE PARA ESTE CAPITULO HAGANMELO SABER YA QUE OCUPARE VARIAS Y CON MUCHA SUERTE EN TODA LA HISTORIA PONGA UNAS 16 MAX.**

**NA. 2: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN **

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 3 – a las afueras de HA. Año 2011 – una semana después de la llegada de Rachel

Rachel estaba ya en el salón de clases, le habían asignado un mini auditorio de 2 pisos no muy grande pero suficiente para lo que tenia planeado hacer.

Ella se encontraba en la parte de arriba del salón para tener un mejor panorama

**Rachel: **_bien concéntrate esto no será fácil pero ya sabes que vamos hacer aparte esto es uno de tus sueños de la adolescencia _– pensó mientras seguía observando el lugar

- JADE! Deja de avanzar que tenemos que hablar

**Rachel: **_pero que demonios pasa aquí –pensó_

-lárgate de aquí vega!

**Rachel: **_esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé, tendré que hablar con las chicas y eso no se como lo are – pensó mientras observaba toda la ocena _

-no Jade, por que sabes que yo no me rindo tan rápido y yo luchare por ti, no me importa que no me quieras escuchar y que me golpes, pero tu indiferencia me duele mucho mas

-vega ya cállate

-no cállate tu que yo estoy hablando,- termino de decir esto y solo observo la cara de jade de sorpresa y prosiguió – sabes bien que yo te quiero y que solo soporto que estés con Beck por que si tu eres feliz yo lo soy, pero se bien que no lo amas y por eso luchare por ti aunque intentes uir de mi, de mis abrazos – se acercó a ella – de mis ojos – se acercó aun mas – de mi cercanía – se volvió a acercar hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su rostro – de mis labios

- tori ya no sigas por ahí – suspiro – las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees – y dicho esto se alejó y se sentó en una de las sillas que había por ahí

**Rachel: **_esto me da una idea –_ susurro para si misma

No paso mucho tiempo y todos los demás llegaron a la clase

-y ustedes saben quien es la maestra – pregunto Cat

-no, dicen que es una nueva – le respondió tori

- y será una maestra súper Sexy que podamos comernos con la mirada – dijo rex con su mejor voz de pervertido

- REX! – exclamaron todos

**Rachel: **al parecer esta será una clase interesante – alzo la voz desde lo alto haciendo que todos voltearan asustados – no me miren así y quiero que usted señorita tori se quede ahí abajo y todos los demás suban aquí donde yo estoy

-perdón por la tardanza – dijo entrando trina mientras veía a los chicos subir – y la maestra – pregunto un poco confundida

**Rachel: **llega tarde señorita vega suba aquí con los demás y de una buena vez les digo no me gusta la impuntualidad

-que sexy se ve mandando – dijo rex

**Rachel: **joven o calla a su marioneta y no me importa si le gusta ese nombre o no, o esa cosa no entrara a mi clase – los chicos nada mas asintieron mientras ella bajaba y se ponía a la altura de tori – tori oí lo que le dijiste a Jade hace un rato y quiero que te desahogues con una canción y si quieres que te acompañe me dices te daré 5 minutos para que elijas y me digas – le dijo de modo de que solo ella la escuchara

-esta bien maestra yo le aviso

**Rachel: **chicos de una vez les aviso en esta semana cada uno de ustedes individualmente tendrán que cantar una canción y yo elijo al azar donde, cuando y a que ora lo aran pero hoy será la señorita tori vega quien lo agá

-quien le dijo nuestros nombres – pregunto André

**Rachel: **yo antes de entrar con una nueva clase veo quienes son mis alumnos – dijo y se giro para ver a tori – estas lista – le pregunto

-si ya se cual y creo que la cantare yo sola

**Rachel: **muy bien comienza y no mires arriba imagínate que estas sola sácalo de tu corazón

La música empezó a sonar y tori se dispuso a empezar a cantar..

_Me miras diferente _– empezó con los ojos cerrados

_Me abrazas y no siento tu calor_

_Te digo lo que siento_

_Me interrumpes y terminas la oración_

_Siempre tienes la razón_

_Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible_

_Yaaa... ya me lo se _

Termino la primera estrofa viendo a la maestra que la incitaba a seguir

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Ya viví esta escena_

_Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no_

_Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta_

_Se quedó mi corazón_ – di mirando a jade con una lagrima que traicionera caía por su mejilla

_Tuuu... libreto de siempre tan repetido_

_Yaaa no no te queda bien_

Tori se empezó a desenvolver en el escenario con mucho sentimiento

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos_

_Yaaa…. ya me lo se_

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad_

_Dedicarte un verso mas está de más_

_Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual_

tori termino llorando visiblemente y viendo a Jade pero no lo soporto mucho se iva a ir corriendo cuando Rachel la abraso para que se calmara mientras todos menos Jade estaban confundidos por la canción y Jade sintiera que algo se le quebraba por dentro con esa canción.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 5 – a las afueras de la escuela de Ridgeway. Año 2011

Después de un tiempo en el que Brittany estuviera como maestra de educación física para la carly, sam y freddie de ese universo se les hacia muy agotadora la clase, un día Britt los invito a un parque para ponerlos en forma y ellos no pudieron decir que no.

-maestra esto es necesario – pregunto Freddie

**Brittany: **si niños están en muy mala condición física

-pero maestra no es mucho correr, ya llevamos 9 cuadras sin parar sin contar de que ya nos alejamos del parque – dijo esta vez Carly

-además que no se supone que esto no debe de pasar esto es contra las normas – dijo sam frustrada y enojada

**Brittany: ** sam si sigues corriendo hasta el siguiente parque te compro un jamón entero

Dicho esto sam apresuro a todos para llegar al próximo parque para degustar su jamón que en el camino la profesora había comprado.

Ya los 4 sentados en el parque y con sam comiendo su jamon empezaron a platicar animadamente cuando un meteorito se vio venir estrellándose cerca de ellos- _demonios esto esta mal-_ pensó Brittany mientras que una luz blanca los envolvía enviándolos a los cuatro por el tiempo sin que antes una extraña llave se aferrara al cuello de Carly.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==


	6. Chapter 6: te quiero

**NOTA DE AUTOR: BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. LA VERDAD SI HAY ERRORES CREO QUE ES NORMAL ES TARDE XD PERO IGUAL, AQUÍ EN ESTE CAPITULO QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTO NO LO INVENTO POR QUE QUIERA TODO LO QUE SUBO O ESCRIBO LO SUEÑO Y NO CONTROLO MIS SUEÑOS ASI QUE CREO QUE ESTOY UN POCO LOCA PERO ASI ME QUIEREN XD JAJAJAJAJA.**

**DISFRUTEN DE EL CAP.**

**N.A LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN **

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR…

TORI Y JADE SE ESTABAN PELEANDO MIENTRAS UNA MAESTRA NUEVA LAS OBSERVAVA, LA MAESTRA POR FIN PUSO EN SU LUGAR A REX Y LE PIDIO A TORI QUE CANTARA. MIENTRAS QUE EN OTRO LUGAR BRITTANY HACIA CORRER A SUS ALUMNOS CUANDO SE DETUBIERON EN UN PARQUE CUANDO CALLO EN METEORITO.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. desconocido aun – lugar un bosque al parecer Año indefinido

Adonde los avían mandado, eso es lo que se preguntaba Brittany al despertar en un lugar lleno de arboles, vio a su alrededor y solo vio a sam inconsciente y con su jamón a un lado de ella, no dudo en subirse a un árbol enorme de unos 5 metros y ver donde se encontraban.

Mientras ella subía, sam despertaba e hizo lo primero que se le vino a su corazón hacer

-CARLY! – grito con toda preocupación – CARLY DONDE ESTAS!

-SAM ! – grito freddie

-AQUÍ ESTOY FREDO! – grito levantando un brazo para que la viera

- sabes donde esta la maestra – pregunto freddie llegando a la altura de Sam

**Brittany: **estoy aquí arriba chicos

Los dos voltearon a verla trepada en la copa del árbol

-que diablos hace ahí arriba – se preguntaron ambos chicos

**Brittany: **SAM! Corre Carly esta a punto de caer al barranco por esa dirección – dijo apuntando el lugar – CORRE YO TE ALCANZO EN SEGUIDA, freddie asegura esta zona para poder acampar aquí – dijo ya abajo y apunto de correr tras sam

Sam corrió todo lo que podía y vio a carly casi cayendo al barranco, ella estaba inconsciente aun y sam no dudo y salto para agarrarla.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 5 – a las afueras de la escuela de Ridgeway. Año 2011

**Reportero 1: **el día de hoy en un día triste, para unas familias… hoy mientras 3 alumnos de la escuela de Ridgeway y su maestra de educación física salían a correr para entrenar, se detuvieron en un parque cuando un meteorito callo justo sobre de ellos causándoles la muerte instantáneamente y carbonizando sus restos, y causando que otras 4 personas estén gravemente heridas y otras 2 desaparecidas… hoy aquí afuera de la escuela se encuentran todos los alumnos con una vela encendida en memoria de las victimas…**Carly Shay, Sam Puckett**, **Freddie Benson** y la maestra recién llegada la señorita Elisa Gómez (**Brittany**)

Mis mas sinceras condolencias alas familias.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. desconocido aun – lugar un bosque al parecer Año indefinido

-carly despierta ayúdame a subirte no me dejes sola – suplicaba sam intentando no resbalarse ella también ya que carly estaba ya a mas de medio cuerpo cayendo al barranco

-sam… - susurro carly

-no me dejes hermosa, no me dejes sola – suplicaba sam

Cuando carly despertó vio que sam estaba sujetándola pero cuando se movió callo un poco mas

-no te muevas carly o caerás mas

-sam no me sueltes

-nunca lo are

-sam prométeme que si me pasa algo estarás bien – dijo y resbalo un poco mas

- no te va a pasar nada, se lo prometí a tu padre y te lo digo ahora no te pasara nada

-sam …. Voltea a verme a los ojos – dijo con tranquilidad en la voz

No muy retirado de ahí brittany se amarraba una soga de un extremo a si misma y el otro lo amarraba a un árbol.

-carly no quiero que me dejes – dijo con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla

-te quiero sam y por eso no quiero que tu caigas con migo – le dio una tierna sonrisa y se soltó de las manos de sam

Sam solo vio a su maestra saltar al barrando después de que carly la soltara

-CARLY NO! – dijo y miro hacia abajo

**Brittany: **les dije que no iba a dejar que les pasara nada, eso y que les faltaba condición –dijo con una carly asustada en sus brazos – sam no te quedes ahí y ayúdanos a subir

-claro maestra – dijo ayudándolas a subir

Después de unos 15 min. De intenso esfuerzo por fin sam logro subir a carly y la maestra sanas y salvas

**Brittany:** bueno chicas las dejo un momento las espero donde te despertaste sam – termino de decir y se marcho como si nada

-carly en tu vida me vuelvas a hacer eso me entiendes – dijo abrazándola

-sam, tranquila no lo volveré a hacer – dijo cerca de su oído

-te quiero hermosa – susurro sam sin darse cuenta de sus palabras haciendo que carly sonriera

- es la segunda vez que me llamas hermosa – le respondió apartándose un poco

-si, amm, mejor vámonos de aquí –dijo agarrando la mano de carly y yéndose

-maestra que esta pasando – pregunto freddie

**Brittany: **pues creo que estamos a las afueras de los Ángeles pero no estoy segura

-y como llegamos aquí – preguntaron al unísono sam y carly

**Brittany: **creo que ya llego la hora de contarles todo

No paso mucho tiempo de la explicación de lo que sucedía y porque carly tenia esa llave en su cuello, aunque al principio no lo entendieron mucho lo terminaron entendiendo muy bien y decidieron ayudar a todo y sobre todo sam ya que no quería que nada le pasara a carly y sabia que esto era peligroso.

Mientras arreglaban el mini campamento sam empezó a cantar sin darse cuenta ya que le salía del corazón.

_Si supieras cómo se siente_

_mirarte entre tanta gente,_

_saber que no eres para mí,_

_saber que no me perteneces_

_o al menos sé que es así,_

_tal vez no ha sido suficiente,_

_robarme el corazón pues sé,_

_que nada dura para siempre.._

_Yo sólo veo en ti_

_el más perfecto error_

_de la creación.._

carly no se pudo aguantar y la continuo

_Enamorarme de ti,_

_inevitable sufrir, es_

_traicionar de nuevo al_

_corazón porque tú y yo_

_ya no podemos seguir_

_porque en mi vida_

_ya no hay dolor,_

_enamorarme de ti yo sé_

_fue mi gran error.._

sam se le quedo mirando cuando de repente empezó a cantar brittany

_Enamorarme de ti,_

_inevitable sufrir, es_

_traicionar de nuevo al_

_corazón porque tú y yo_

_ya no podemos seguir_

_porque en mi vida_

_ya no hay dolor,_

_enamorarme de ti yo sé_

_fue mi gran error.._

las 3 siguieron cantando con acepción de que carly le estaba cantando cara a cara a sam

_Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo_

_cambiaría lo que ahora siento_

_desearía no estar así dejar_

_todo por un momento y_

_tal vez completar quien soy,_

_sin hablar, sin decir te quiero,_

_no te quiero pedir perdón_

_ni matar este sentimiento.._

_Yo sólo veo en ti_

_el más perfecto error_

_de la creacion.._

cuando terminaron de cantar Sam y Carly se miraron fijamente a los ojos diciéndose todo con la mirada.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 4 – a las afueras de lima - año 2011

Jade había sido transportada a las afueras de lima, a un pequeño parque abandonado, desde que llego la primera vez ese se había vuelto su lugar favorito .

Al dia siguiente Jade se dispuso a ir a la escuela McKinley para impartir sus clases aunque lo único que le importaba era ver a 2 personas la hora se estaba acercando y ella aun no conseguía nada.


	7. Chapter 7: amor, ya viniste por mi

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 4 – escuela McKinley - año 2011

Jade estaba en el salón lista para dar su clase de improvisación cuando escucho unos disparos y salió corriendo al lugar donde escucho los disparos.

-que les pasa eres idiota Finn – grito santana con lagrimas en los ojos

- si no es para mi no será de ella – grito ahora apuntándole con una arma a Quinn

**Jade:** baja esa arma, ya heriste a Rachel que quieres ahora – corrió hasta ponerse a la altura de santana y de quinn quien lloraba sin consuelo por una Rachel mal herida

-si no es mía no será de nadie – termino de decir y le disparo a Quinn justo en la cabeza causando así su muerte de inmediato

-NO! – grito santana enfurecida lanzándose en contra de finn y empezando a golpearlo

-la policía ya viene en camino, no dejen que se escape – grito Brittany

**Jade:** atrápenlo – grito ya que a santana se la quito de enzima

Jade y Santana corrieron para atrapar a Finn, tenia que pagar por lo que hizo….

-britt me haces un favor – susurro Rachel que se encontraba tirada en el piso en un charco de sangre

-que pasa Rach – dijo lo mas tierno posible

-dile a mis padres que los amo y que me ire con mi amor de la mano

-amor, ya viniste por mi – dijo Rachel con una sonrisita

- no Rach no nos dejes – decía britt pero era inútil

- espérame Quinn yo voy contigo – termino de decir y acto seguido cerro los ojos para no volverlos a abrir

Brittany se quedo al lado de los dos cuerpos que yacían inmóviles en mitad de ese gran espacio con todos los alumnos alrededor de ellos, si bien Quinn y Rachel no eran las mas queridas esto impacto a toda la escuela.

Mientras tanto afuera de el instituto santana y Jade corrían tras finn que cuando tenia oportunidad se volteaba y les disparaba pero jade en una de esas alcanzo a dispararle en la pierna dejándolo mal herido.

-hijo de puta! Porque mataste a mis amigas, porque mataste a mi prima Rachel – gritaba y golpeaba a la vez

Si en este universo Santana y Rachel son primas o al menos lo eran hasta que Finn mato a Rachel.

**Jade: **tranquila – de repente como reflejo volteo al cielo y vio al meteorito que descendía – mierda! Corre santana britt esta en peligro – dijo poniendo marcha rumbo donde se encontraba brittany

-que ocurre – pregunto santana ya entrando donde se encontraban todos incluyendo britt

**Jade: **eso es lo que ocurre – dijo señalando el meteorito que se dirigía justo a brittany – corre con brittany

Jade y santana corrieron con brittany pero no tuvieron mas tiempo a escapar por que el meteorito se estrello contra ellas y antes de desaparecer de ahí una llave se allá adherido al cuello de brittany antes de mandarlas a un universo paralelo, y un año desconocido.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 2 – escuela McKinley - año 2011

Todo esta mal, en este universo los artemianos ya empezaron la guerra carly tubo que ir y proteger a Quinn y Rachel, todo se salió de control, Santana y britt se quedaron a pelear contra ellos pero desgraciadamente después de 3 días perdieron la vida a causa de una bomba, las 3 chicas se encontraban a las afueras del instituto ya que ahí era su refugio pero de repente un meteorito callo haciendo así que las llevara a un universo diferente y que una llave adherida al cuello de Rachel se hiciera notar.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. desconocido aun – lugar un bosque al parecer Año indefinido

A unos metros de donde estaban acampando Brittany, Sam, Carly y Freddie dos resplandores se vieron caer a unos 3 kilómetros de su ubicación uno hacia el norte de ellos y otro al sur de ellos dando por hecho que las que llegaron en el norte fueron la Carly del futuro junto con Quinn y Rachel y al sur Jade con Santana y la Brittany del futuro, las 4 chicas que pertenecían al instituto McKinley no aguantaron mas, cada una desde su lugar empezaron a llorar cuando de repente Rachel y Quinn empezaron a cantar.

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_

_con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

_no se si algún día vuelva a verte_

_no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

Empezaron a caminar las 6 chicas que acababan de aparecer en ese lugar con rumbo hacia donde estaba el campamento.

Santana continuo con lagrimas en los ojos

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_

_dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_tenia que elegir otro camino._

Quinn y Rachel continuaban cantando y caminando ya estaban mas cerca

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si no la vivo contigo_

_de que me sirve la esperanza_

_si es lo ultimo que muere_

_y sin ti ya la he perdido._

Brittany siguió llorando y abrazando a santana cuando vieron el campamento

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si eres lo que yo pido,_

_voy detrás de tu ternura_

_pero no me queda duda_

_que me dejas sin tus besos._

*Brittany y Santana

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_para decirte que no me arrepiento_

_de haberte entregado el corazón._

Ya habían llegado todas al campamento, las chicas no podían creerlo sus amigas estaban ahí vivas no muertas y las 4 continuaron cantando al unísono

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_

_dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_tenia que elegir otro camino._

A cada momento las chicas se acercaban mas

*Quinn

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si no la vivo contigo_

_de que me sirve la esperanza_

_si es lo ultimo que muere_

_y sin ti ya la he perdido._

Quinn se acercó a santana

*Santana

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si eres lo que yo pido,_

_voy detrás de tu ternura_

_pero no me queda duda_

_que me dejas sin tus besos._

*Rachel

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si no la vivo contigo_

_de que me sirve la esperanza_

_si es lo ultimo que muere_

_y sin ti ya la he perdido._

Britt se acercó a Rach, ella había muerto en sus manos prácticamente y continuo

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si eres lo que yo pido,_

_voy detrás de tu ternura_

_pero no me queda duda_

_que me dejas sin tus besos._

Quinn, Santana, Rachel y Brittany

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido..._

Al terminar la canción no lo pudieron evitar y no querían evitarlo se abrazaron las 4, haber visto morir a sus amigas en sus universos y ahora tenerlas ahí había sido muy impresionante.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

**NOTA DE AUTOR: BUENO ESTA CANCION ME RECORDO A MI MADRE QUE YA TIENE 12 AÑOS DE NO ESTAR CON NOSOTROS SOLO LE QUIERO DECIR, GRACIAS MAMI POR QUE SE QUE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES ME CUIDAS **

**N.A. 2: ESPERO Y LES AGRADE ESTE CAP. **

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN AQUÍ NO ME PERTENECEN**


	8. Chapter 8:nunca me fui

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 3 – a las afueras de HA. Año 2011 – 2 semanas después de que Rachel le pidiera a tori que cantara.

-maestra que hacemos aquí, en este escenario estilo Broadway – pregunto una tori un poco confundida

**Rachel: **después de lo que paso con la canción que cantaste hace 2 semanas me dio una idea de como enseñarles lo duro que puede ser este mundo que tanto quieren – le respondió subiéndose al escenario

-pero lo que paso hace 2 semanas no hizo que cambiara nada… - tori pensó en sus palabras – o tal vez si ahora que lo pienso

**FLASH BACK: 1 semana atrás**

-vega espera – exclamo jade agarrando del brazo a tori

-que quieres jade, lastimarme

- no…, eso es lo ultimo que quiero, pero no se como afrontar esto que siento – dijo ya soltándola

- tu sabes que con eso yo no te puedo ayudar, esa es tu decisión y la debes tomar tu misma y nadie debe elegir por ti

-lo are y cuando este segura no dudare en venir por ti – termino de decir y se fue a su siguiente clase

-hay jade si sigues así no dudare en besarte la próxima vez

**FIN FLASH BACK…**

**Rachel: ** en que piensas tori – pregunto ya que su alumna había estado muy pensativa

-no.. en nada…solo que – dijo un poco temerosa y acercándose a donde estaba su maestra – usted en verdad piensa que jade puede cambiar

**Rachel: **no, no lo estoy…. Estoy segura… tranquila todo estará bien y ella vendrá

**FLASH BACK**

-maestra para que quería verme – pregunto una Jade un poco confundida

**Rachel: **jade no voy a andarme con rodeos yo se que te gusta la señorita victoria y que por las inseguridades no te atreves a decírselo, que porque ella es diferente a ti no puedes permitírtelo – le dijo sin titubear

-quien le dijo eso – respondió un poco molesta

**Rachel: **nadie me dijo nada, pero si no haces algo ahorita, victoria se cansara de esperarte y entonces la perderás para siempre y eso te dolerá mas

-usted como sabe eso, usted no se lo imagina siquiera – le grito sin sospechar la respuesta que venia

**Rachel: **si lo se jade, por el miedo que me dio casi pierdo el amor de mi vida, pero por suerte pude darme cuenta a tiempo y ahora tengo una hermosa esposa y una hija preciosa

-entonces que me aconseja que agá, decirle ey… vega, te amo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti – le respondió sarcásticamente

**Rachel: **_esta se parece a santana _– pensó – no, pero sigue a tu corazón, enamórala antes de que la pierdas – termino de decir esto y se marcho

-gracias…. – susurro

**FIN FLASH BACK …..**

-bien aquí me tienen que quieren que agá – pregunto Jade dispuesta para ayudar

**Rachel: **bueno creo que me están hablando allá afuera… las dejo a solas chicas

-traidora – susurro tori mientras veía que su maestra se marchaba de aquel lugar

-que dijiste no te oí

- no nada tranquila

- y bien para que me querían – pregunto aunque ella lla sabia para que estaban ahí las 2

**FLASH BACK**

**-**esta segura que no dirán nada si lo uso - pregunto un poco temerosa

**Rachel: **tranquila, yo las dejare a solas y tori pensara que nos ayudaras

-pero no sospechara nada

**Rachel: **mientras no se entere que terminaste con Beck… todo saldrá bien tienes mi apoyo

-gracias, le debó una

**FIN FLASH BACK…..**

**-**ammm… me cereras si te digo que no se, pero iré a ver que pasa – antes de que se alejara jade la agarro del brazo y la pego a su cuerpo

-tori te tengo que decir algo – le susurro en su oído – termine con Beck y luchare por ti

-Jade no se que decir….

-no digas nada aun, tu solo oye la canción que tengo preparada para ti

- esta bien Jade te escucho

Una lenta melodía empezó a escucharse por todo el escenario y Jade empezó a cantar

_**Here I am**_

_**This is me**_

_**There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be**_

_**Here I am**_

_**It's just me and you**_

_**Tonight we make our dreams come true**_

Tori que estaba sentada en un banco frente a jade no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oir la primera estrofa

_**It's a new world**_

_**It's a new start**_

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am**_

Jade empezó a acercarse a tori hasta ponerse a unos cuantos centímetros

_**Here we are**_

_**We've just begun**_

_**And after all this time**_

_**Our time has come**_

_**Yeah here we are**_

_**Still goin' strong**_

_**Right here in the place where we belong**_

Para este momento a tori se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas que Jade quitaba con sus dedos de una forma muy delicada

_**Oh it's a new world**_

_**It's a new start**_

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**And a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am**_

Jade agarro a tori y empezaron a bailar juntas

_**Here I am**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Here I am**_

_**This is me**_

_**There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be**_

_**Here I am**_

_**It's just me and you**_

_**Tonight we make our dreams come true**_

Tori puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Jade para estar un poco mas cerca

_**Oh it's a new world**_

_**It's a new start**_

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

De repente tori le dio un beso delicado, tierno y lleno de amor a Jade y continuo cantando

_**Oh it's a new world**_

_**It's a new start**_

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**(Waiting, waiting waiting)**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Suddenly the world is all brand new**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Where I'm gonna stay**_

_**Now there's nothin' standing in our way**_

_**Here I am**_

_**This is me**_

-Victoria Vega te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado y que pase lo que pase sabremos solucionarlo, tori quieres ser mi novia – pregunto un poco temerosa de la respuesta

Tori no respondió solo la beso muy tiernamente

-eso es un si.. porque no me quedo mu… - tori la interrumpió con otro beso – lo tomare como un si – termino de decir y la beso levantándola en el aire y dándole unas vueltas por la emoción

**Rachel: **chicas creo que ya esta todo hecho y todo estuvo muy romántico pero nos tenemos que ir si no quieren que las castiguen y a mi me corran – dijo apresurando a las chicas

-A que hora regreso – preguntaron las 2 chicas a la vez que estaban tomadas de la mano mientras eran apresuradas por su profesora

**Rachel: **chicas para ser artistas no saben observar y eso es muy malo – vio la expresión de las jóvenes y termino de decir – nunca me fui, estuve todo el tiempo aquí

Después de un tiempo de caminar por el parque para regresar a la escuela Rachel noto dos destellos de luz blanca cayendo en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad igual que hace una sema vio una cayendo en dicho lugar.

**Rachel: **tendré que hablar de esto con Vanessa y con Beth – pensó en vos alta y sin darse cuenta que no estaba sola

-quienes son Vanessa y Beth – pregunto tori

**Rachel: **Beth es mi hija y Vanessa… algún día sabrán quien es ella – suspiro ya que se le avía escapado eso – ahora vámonos que llegamos tarde

-claro vámonos – dijo Jade ya que ella nos llevaría en su camioneta

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 - base lunar – universo P. n° 6

**Beth: **comuníquenme con Santana a la voz de ya!

-si teniente

**Santana: **que pasa Beth por que la urgencia de comunicarte

**Beth: **necesitamos que a 3 metros de donde están creen una zona de extracción

**Santana: **que esta ocurriendo

**Beth: **no tenemos mucho tiempo tía corre ve a hacerla y pásame a mi madre y a Sam p.

**Santana: **esta bien parece que es urgente

**Quinn: **que pasa hija

**Beth: **han cambiado los planes

**Sam P: **que tanto cambiaron

**Beth: **lo suficiente

**Sam P: **déjate de rodeos niña

**Beth: **necesitan destruir el campamento que esta ahí con bombas y después de ponerlas serán enviadas atreves del tiempo

**Quinn: **por que tan drástico el cambio

**Beth: **ocupan su ayuda en otro sitio a la voz de ya

**Quinn: **entonces necesitamos ponernos a trabajar

**Beth**: nos veremos allá con las demás

**Sam P: **como que las veremos

**Beth: **si a Vanessa y a mi nos enviaran como apoyo

**Tori: **Beth, como esta mi hija

**Beth: **se encuentra bien en muy poco tiempo la vera, pero ahora me tengo que alistar, luego nos vemos… te quiero madre – después de decir esto corto la comunicación

**Vanessa: **por que no les dijiste que no, nos mandaron como refuerzo, si no que ya nos están atacando y estamos huyendo de aquí

**Beth: **por que entre menos sepan será mejor, eso es lo que tu debes aprender todavía

**Vanessa: **esolo entiendo, te lo juro que lo entiendo, pero, es tu madre debiste decírselo

**Beth: **todo a su tiempo Vanessa, todo a su tiempo, ahora alístate que salimos después de enviar a nuestras madres

**Vanessa: ** ya estoy lista solo faltabas tu

**Beth: **entonces esperemos una señal

No pasaron mas de 45 minutos cuando recibieron una llamada diciendo que ya estaba todo listo y que las sacaran de ahí

**Quinn:** Beth! sácanos de aquí o si no es la explosión la que nos mata lo ara la onda expansiva

**Beth: **activen la maquina

-maquina activada..

**Vanessa: **prepárense para ser envidas a través del espacio

-viaje en 5

**-4**

**-3**

**-2**

**Beth: **las veremos pronto

**-1**

**Vanessa: ** esta hecho ahora nos toca a nosotras

**Beth: **si… eso creo – suspiro - preparen todo – dijo poniéndose en la marca indicada al lado de Vanessa

-viaje a través del tiempo en 5

**-4**

**Vanessa: **todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

**-3**

**Beth: **eso espero linda, eso espero

**-2**

**-1**

…**..**

**Después de que las 2 chicas fueran enviadas al pasado y a otro universo los artemianos hicieron explotar la base lunar dando así las muertes de todos los que estaban ahí…**

**Quien podría imaginar que la ambición de tener todo el poder podría cobrar tantas vidas**

_**-Que todo el mundo lo aga no es excusa para seguir sus pasos…. – pensó un joven que estaba sentado al lado de su padre el líder de los artemianos **_

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

**NA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. LO HICE CON MUCHA EMOCION Y SI ME PREGUNTAN QUE CUANTOS CAPITULOS TENDRA ESTA HISTORIA YO LES DIRE "TANTOS COMO MI CEREBRO LO PERMITAN" LA VERDAD NO SE CUANTOS SERAN HABRA QUE ABERIGUARLO**

**CANCION: HERE I AM DE bryan adams**

**NA. 2 : LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN**


	9. Chapter 9: que pasa aquí

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 3 – a las afueras de HA. Año 2011

-maestra me puede decir otra vez por que no vendrá en una semana a dar clases y se llevara con usted a jade y a tori – pregunto André

**Rachel: **por que sus padres van a estar ahí y mi mujer trabaja con ellos – dijo sin tener un filtro en su boca cosa que hizo que se arrepintiera

-dijo su mujer?.. – preguntaron todos asombrados

- que sexi seria verlas besándose – dijo Rex con vos de pervertido

**Rachel: ** suficiente ya me hartaste muñeco de circo mal pagado – lo agarro y lo encerró en una caja fuerte, cuando cerro la puerta de la caja fuerte cat, tori, jade y trina le aplaudieron – bien chicos por lo que ya les dije tienen el día de hoy libre, pero ya saben cuando nosotras regresemos quiero una obra de teatro musical lista para ser representada

-si maestra, yey!.. ya quiero empezar – dijo cat dando pequeños saltitos

**Rachel: **bueno ya dicho todo, jade… tori … ya es hora – dijo esto ultimo muy seria y las chicas entendían el por que

-estamos listas para todo – dijo jade y sorprendiendo a todos salió junto con las otras chicas pero dándole la mano a tori

Las 3 chicas se fueron alejando de todos, de la escuela yendo hacia una camioneta que Rachel había conseguido

-Rachel estas segura que no te regañaran por decirnos todo lo que esta pasando y decirnos quien eres..- le pregunto tori que aun estaba tomada de la mano con jade

**Rachel: ** con que no se lo digan a nadie estará bien, recuerdan los que les dije – pregunto abriendo la camioneta

-si, no debemos preguntar nada de lo que veamos, o al menos que no se relacione con las personas que traigan el pañuelo azul – respondió Jade

**Rachel: **bueno ya esta, súbanse chicas que no sabemos si podremos regresar en una semana

-ellos estarán bien – pregunto tori

-tranquila amor ellos estarán bien por eso aremos esto, por eso ayudaremos – Jade termino de decir esto y la beso delicadamente con tanto amor

Las chicas se subieron y se pusieron en marcha hacia su destino ….. el bosque a las afueras de los Ángeles donde Rachel había encontrado a todas las chicas del presente y el futuro…

-Rachel… como es tu esposa …. Si ya se que te veremos a ti y a ella cuando eran de este tiempo pero me intriga saber como es ahorita – dijo tori

-si cuéntanos como es ahora contigo – pregunto esta vez jade

**Rachel: **bueno ahora en mucho mas adorable que cuando estábamos en la secundaria, es muy lista y si no fuera por todo esto hubiera sido una gran fotógrafa, le gusta tanto el arte como a mi y a ustedes, y sobre todo me dio una hija hermosa

-y como fue que las encontró, justo aquí a las afueras de los Ángeles

FLASH BACK….

(Rachel)

Después de que Rachel viera esos rallos de luz caer a las afueras de la ciudad no dudo en ir a ver que sucedía en un fin de semana ya que solo duraría una hora en llegar…

-que estará pasando – se pregunto a si misma en el camino

No dejaba de pensar que algo malo estaba pasando y eso no la dejaba tranquila temía que todo estuviera mal.

Al llegar al bosque se bajo con una pistola de 10 mm para protegerse de cualquier cosa…

Mientras mas avanzaba, mas se oían las risas de las chicas y un grito de un chico y fue ahí donde se apresuró para ver que pasaba.

Cuando llego no pudo evitar contener la risa, era muy divertida la escena que estaba presenciando oculta detrás de un árbol para no se vista, la Sam del presente y el futuro peleándose con las santanas del presente y el futuro y cada una de ellas siendo contenida por las carly's y brittany's respectivamente, y alrededor estaban una mini quinn, Rachel y fredie riendo y atrás de ellos una jade negando con la cabeza y mas retirada de los demás estaba ella su esposa con una mano en la cara negando con su cabeza, de repente dos risas la distrajo,

**Rachel: **Son ellas – susurro para si misma

Cuando menos se dio cuenta aquellas dos chicas lograron ver a alguien a lo lejos y decidieron actuar pensando que era el enemigo.. rodeando todo muy discretamente llegaron hasta una persona que se ocultaba detrás de un árbol

**Vanessa: **quieta ahí, pon tus manos en la nuca y date vuelta lentamente – dijo en voz alta Vanessa

La Quinn del futuro que estaba mas cerca de todo ese alboroto les dijo a las demás que se fueran y se ocultaran para proteger a las chicas mientras ella iba a ver que pasaba

**Vanessa: **te dije que te des vuelta lentamente – grito Vanessa

**Quinn: **que pasa aquí – llego Quinn viendo la escena y a una persona que aun mira a un árbol

**Beth: **pasa que encontramos a esta espía merodeando, no se si sea sorda o solo sea estúpida y quiera morir.. – respondió una Beth alterada

**Rachel: **no me hables así jovencita que soy tu madre y merezco mas respeto, no por que te sientas muy poderosa y de alto mando te da derecho a gritarle a tu madre – se volteo dejándose ver bien e impactando a las dos jóvenes y dándole una hermosa sonrisa a su esposa

**Beth: **yo…, yo….. – tartamudeaba

**Rachel: **deja de comportarte como una niña asustada y ben a darme un abraso

Las dos se fundieron en un gran abrasó que necesitaban, después de todo lo que estaban viviendo ese abrasó se sentía tan bien

**Rachel: **y tu no me vas a saludar o te quedaras ahí como una tonta que esta viendo a un fantasma

**Quinn: **por fin te veo amor – corrió hacia los brazos de Rachel levantándola del suelo y besándola delicadamente – cuanto llevas aquí

**Rachel: **aquí donde?

**Quinn: ** en este universo y en este lugar

**Rachel: **mira en este universo tengo un mes maso menos y aquí apenas unos cuantos minutos

**Quinn: **te extrañe tanto amor – dijo dándole un suave beso y llevándola con las demás – no vienen ustedes dos o se perderán como el otro día

Ni Rachel y mucho menos Vanessa y Beth se esperaba esa respuesta y solo caminaron hasta donde estaban todas las demás chicas y chico

**Rachel: **antes de llegar con las demás me puede alguien explicar por qué ese comentario Quinn – pregunto abrasando a quinn y mirando fijamente a las 2 chicas que venían detrás de ellas

**Quinn: **te cuento, pues resulta que el otro día estas dos señoritas se perdieron por ahí juntas y cuando regresaron una de ellas tenia al revés su camisa y la otra tenia un chupetón en el cuello, así que ya sabes lo que hace tu hija a nuestras espaldas – le conto mirando a su hija viendo que no podía articular palabra alguna

**Rachel: **solo espero que no sean encuentros fugaces y que pase lo que pase todo este bien – termino de decir para seguir avanzando con su mujer quien la abrazaba por la espalda

FIN FLASH BACK….

-momento, su esposa vio que su hija y la otra chica que no se por qué pero no nos dice como se llama regresaron con un chupetón y otra con su camisa al revés – rectifico tori lo que le habían contado para asegurarse

**Rachel: **así es, yo nunca me imagine que esas 2 iban a tener algo

-por que no, no tiene nada de malo – dijo Jade

**Rachel: **lo se, pero digamos que son de distintas épocas y eso puede causar algo en su relación – vio las caras de confusión de las chicas y continuo – miren, Vanessa nació en el año 3038, mientras que mi hija beth nació en el 2010 y cuando todo regrese como debe ser no sabremos que pasara

Ahora as chicas lo comprendían no era tan fácil pero debían comprender esa situación…

-bueno que paso después – pregunto Jade

FLASH BACK…..

Ya desde afuera de las tiendas se oía una discusión y fue cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de algo..

**Rachel: **nunca van a cambiar cierto – le dijo a Quinn

**Quinn: **ni aunque les den millones de dólares para eso – dijo un poco fastidiada – dejen de discutir y traigan todos su trasero aquí – les grito y acto seguido salieron todos

**Jade: **hola, donde están – dijo un poco confundida

**Rachel: **hola, están en tu casa y de seguro se están besando – dijo con cara picara y viendo que victoria también la oía

**Victoria: **que están haciendo que?... – pregunto feliz y sorprendida

**Rachel: **lo que oíste como te quedo el ojo – le sonrió y se abrasó a quinn quien no la dejo de ver tontamente

**Jade: **valla tardaron menos que nosotras – termino de decir y todos los que estaban ahí se echaron a reír

**Santana: **y cuando las traerás - pregunto curiosa

**Rachel: **la próxima semana, por cierto, ya les conté todo menos que Vanessa es su hija

**Beth: **por que hiciste eso – pregunto un poco enojada

**Rachel: **y por qué tu y Vanessa se escapan y ella regresa con un chupetón en el cuello – le cuestiono aunque todas las demás se quedaron calladas – eso pensé

**Jade & Tori: **que ustedes dos que! – gritaron las 2 ya cayendo en lo que Rachel había dicho

**Vanessa: **Beth… - le susurro ante el miedo que traía por ver a sus madres enojadas – corremos?... – siguió susurrándole

**Beth: **creo que es lo mejor – le respondió también con un susurro - a la cuenta de 3

**Jade: **estamos esperando unas respuestas jovencitas

**Vanessa: **tres!... – grito echándose a correr junto con Beth con la mirada asesina de tori y su madre Jade detrás de ellas

**Tori: **creo que alguien tiene que detener a Jade…. Y por lo que veo tendré que ser yo – dijo yendo tras Jade

**Santana: **bueno nosotras nos vamos para dejar a las tortolitas solas y que se den unos buenos besos y ….

FIN FLASH BACK…

-que paso después – pregunto Jade caminando por el bosque pues de hace rato ya habían llegado

-si que paso – pregunto Tori

**Quinn: **lo que paso después no se los puede decir si no la dejo a pan y agua – respondió con una risita y besando a Rachel – hola chicas las estábamos esperando

-creo que ya sabemos que paso – respondió Tori con una risita

- que bueno es ver que podemos ayudar – respondió Jade ya caminando hacia las demás

**Rachel: **así que a pan y agua… - dijo pícaramente – ya veremos a quien es que dejamos a pan y agua

**Quinn: **creo que ya me ando arrepintiendo de eso – dijo recibiendo un beso de su mujer

**Rachel: **eso me parece

-bueno se que darán ahí o nos presentaran a las chicas que están por allá casi matando a ese chico – dijo Jade

**Rachel: **aquella rubia con el traje blanco las presentara – dijo señalando a Brittany

Después de las presentaciones decidieron darse ese día de relax para después ponerse en lo que de verdad debían hacer

(Jade)

Mientras Jade corría tras su hija y Beth, y Tori corría tras ella en un descuido en el cual Jade callo las chicas se fueron a esconder

**Jade: **esa niña me sacara canas verdes – dijo en el piso

**Tori: **te estas oyendo verdad – le dijo sentándose a su lado

**Jade: **sabes aun aquí toda tumbada me encanta volverte a ver – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Tori

**Tori: **yo también te extrañe mucho, te amo – dijo dándole un beso

**Jade: **sabes, estamos a mas de 3 kilómetros del campamento en a otros 3 kilómetros hay unas cuevas quieres ir – le dijo muy pícaramente

**Tori: **que estas esperando para levantarte – dijo ya yéndose para ir a las cuevas

(Beth & Vanessa)

Las chicas corrían hasta que se adentraron en una cueva totalmente agotadas…

**Beth: **amm… vane, creo que nos mataran tarde o temprano – dijo tratando de respirar correctamente sentándose en una roca

**Vanessa: **ya se pero no ahora que apenas me atreví a decirte todo lo que siento – dijo acercándose a Beth y dándole un tierno beso que se fue tornando un poco mas intenso al paso de los minutos

**Beth: **vane te quiero – le dijo entre besos

**Vanessa: **y yo a ti – dijo besándola nuevamente

Mientras estaban pasando los minutos el beso se tornaba a cada momento mas y mas intenso hasta que la ropa les empezaba a estorbar y así lo hizo saber Vanessa que estaba quitando la parte superior de Beth

(Jade & Tori)

Las dos ya estaban afuera de una de las cuevas cuando oyeron unos extraños sonidos dentro de ella, y no dudaron en entrar cuidadosamente, pero lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban.

**Jade & Tori: **VANESSA! – gritaron alarmando a las chicas que tenían pánico en la mirada

**Beth: **esto esta mal – dijo en un susurro

**Vanessa: **por dios no íbamos a hacer nada malo es natural hacer esto – dijo un poco a la defensiva

**Tori: **ya sabemos que es normal pero por lo menos avisen que son novias o algo así no nos toma por sorpresa

Después de hablar las 4 por un largo tiempo estaban dispuestas a regresar y así lo hicieron….

Mientras tanto en el campamento todas las demás chicas estaban alrededor de la fogata cuando Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Carly, Jade y Tori del presente se pararon para hablar con las otras chicas

-sabemos que estamos en tiempos difíciles – comenzó Quinn

-y también sabemos por todo lo que han pasado en estos tiempos – continúo Jade

- y todas queremos decirles que estamos dispuestas a hacer lo que sea para ayudarles – dijo santana

- pero sobre todo estamos dispuestas a que vuelvan a vivir como mas les guste les dijo Rachel

- y para eso – dijo tori acercándole una guitarra a Quinn

- ellas dos – señalo a Quinn y Rachel – les cantaran una canción – termino de decir para luego invitar a todas que se sentaran

Quinn empezó a tocar las primeras notas mientras Rachel empezaba a cantar

_Ah sido largo el viaje pero al fin llegué_

_La luz llego a mis ojos aunque lo dude_

_Fueron muchos valles de inseguridad_

_Los que cruce_

_Fueron muchos días de tanto dudar_

_Pero al fin llegue, Llegue a entender_

_Que para esta hora eh llegado_

_Para este tiempo nací_

_En sus propósitos eternos yo me vi_

Quinn empezó a cantar la siguiente estrofa

_Para esta hora eh llegado_

_Aunque me ah costado creer_

_Entre sus planes para hoy, me en contre…_

_Y nunca imagine que dentro de su amor_

_Y dentro de sus planes me encontraba yo_

_Fueron muchas veces que la timidez, me lo impidió_

_Fueron muchos días de tanto dudar_

_Pero al fin llegue, Llegue a entender_

_Que para esta hora eh llegado_

_Para este tiempo nací_

_En sus propósitos eternos yo me vi._

Quinn & Rachel del futuro cantaron al unísono sorprendiendo a sus otras yo pues las voces que oían sus propias voces y no entendían nada

_Para esta hora eh llegado_

_Aunque me ah costado creer_

_Entre sus planes para hoy, me encontré._

_Para esta hora eh llegado_

_Para este tiempo nací_

_En sus propósitos eternos yo me vi._

_Para esta hora eh llegado_

_Aunque me ah costado creer_

_Entre sus planes para hoy, Me encontré…_

_Ah sido largo el viaje_

_Pero al fin llegue._

Cuando terminaron de cantar Jade, Tori, Vanessa y Beth del futuro llegaron casi al principio de la canción y entonces se acercaron todas las chicas del futuro con sus propios yo's y quedaron frente a frente con la atenta mirada de Vanessa y beth quien no decían nada, solo sabían que ese día había llegado y no habría vuelta atrás…

Cada una de las chicas que se encontraban frente a sus yo's del presente se fue quitando la mascara que nunca se habían quitado, y mientras eso sucedía cada una de las chicas se daba cuenta que era mas grabe de lo que pensaban mientras no se creían lo que veían… a ellas mismas frente a sus ojos.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos – universo P. n° 6

Un joven se encontraba en el lugar mas escondido de la nave para no ser visto por su padre para que no supiera lo que estaba planeando hacer

-me mando llamar príncipe – dijo una joven acercándose a el

- Elena ya te dije que cuando estemos aquí no tienes que tener formalidades – dijo agarrándole una de sus manos

**Elena: **ya se pero no me quería arriesgar, aparte sabes que te quiero mas que como un amigo Sergio – respondió acercándose a el lentamente

**Sergio: **sabes que yo también te quiero mucho pero por eso quiero que me acompañes – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios

**Elena: **hasta el fin de los tiempos – dijo regresándole el beso – a donde iremos

**Sergio: **al pasado, terminaremos esta guerra y ayudaremos a derrotar a mi padre

**Elena: **ya era hora que lo vieras tu también – le dijo abrasándolo

**Sergio: **ya se, y cuando esto termine tu y yo podemos ser felices por fin, no importa que seamos de planetas diferentes

**Elena: **lo se tu eres del planeta Artemis y yo soy de la tierra, pero eso no impide que te ame tanto

Los dos se fundieron en un gran beso y se fueron a un puerto especial donde los mandarían al pasado donde se encontraban todas las chicas.

**Sergio: **amor sabes que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos mientras las encontramos – le dijo mientras la maquina anunciaba la cuenta regresiva

**Elena: **no por nada me llaman Elena Ghost Gómez, lo recuerdas no – le dijo con un poco de arrogancia y una gran sonrisa, una que le encantaba a Sergio mientras ya una luz los iluminaba para llevarlos a donde ocupaban.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: LO SE, LO SE TARDE ORRORES, PERO LA UNI NO ME DEJA MUCHO TIEMPO, HASTA AHORA CREO QUE ESTE ES EL CAP. MAS LARGO, BUENO QUIERO DECIR LO SIGUIENTE…. LA CANCION QUE APARECE EN ESTE CAP. SE LLAMA UN LARGO VIAJE DE MARCELA GANDARAN, ES UNA CANTANTE CRISTIANA**_

_**N.A. 2: LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**N.A. 3: LOS PERSONAJES DE ELENA GHOST GOMEZ..ESA SOY YO ASI QUE ESE ME PERTENECE ASI COMO TAMBIEN EL PERSONAJE DE SERGIO ES UNA PERSONA QUE CONOSCO**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

_**La vida es corta, y si estas bien contigo misma todo será mejor en tu vida, con todo…. **_

_**Sigan sus sueños por que todos los sueños son grandes, no dejen que nadie mas te diga lo contrario.**_


	10. Chapter 10:no cualquiera reaccionaria

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 3 – a las afueras de los Ángeles CA. Año 2011

Después de que las chicas se quitaran sus mascaras ante sus yo's de ese presente mas de una no comprendía lo que tenían frente a ellas, y solo una se desmallo de la aprensión.

**Quinn: **quien iba a decir que se desmallaría – dijo cargando a la chica y entrando a una tienda de campaña muy grande para dejarla acostada

**Santana: **no fue la única – dijo entrando a la tienda – ella también callo un poco después - dijo acostando a la Rachel del presente

**Quinn: **y yo que pensaba que mi yo era mas resistente ante estas cosas

**Jade: **acéptenlo todos sabíamos que esto podía pasar – termino de decir y entraron sus compañeras con las demás chicas en brazos

**Victoria: ** también fue una gran impresión no cualquiera reaccionaria así pero desmallarse es la mejor… o eso quiero pensar

**Rachel: **en eso tienes razón, mejor será que nos vallamos mañana será un día muy largo y tenemos que reacomodarnos en las casas de campaña

Dicho y hecho las demás salieron de la carpa como le decían algunas con dirección hacia donde estaba la fogata….

**Santana: ** y bien como dormiremos, por que si les recuerdo las chicas están durmiendo en la carpa y solo nos quedan casas de campaña de máximo 4 personas – termino de decir con un gesto de "ni en sus sueños duermo con ustedes"

**Jade: **tranquila López, nosotras tampoco queremos dormir con mas personas – le dijo desafiante

**Quinn: **eso esperamos.. yo no dormiré con santana y sus ronquidos – dijo haciendo reír a todas menos a la susodicha

**Santana: **no es divertido.. y para que se les quite, yo y mi britt dormiremos solas – dijo llevándose a britt a la casa de campaña y metiéndose a ella

**Victoria: **eso nos deja un dilema – dijo parándose en seco a escasos 4 metros de donde se encontraba la fogata

**Quinn &Rachel: **¿que cosa? – preguntaron al unísono

**Jade & Victoria: **eso… - dijeron apuntando a donde estaba la fogata

**Quinn: **que esta pasando aquí! – exclamo acercándose a una Beth y una Vanessa aterradas

**Beth & Vanessa: **que no se habían ido ya a descansar? – preguntaron exaltadas pues no se las esperaban ahí

**Jade: **eso quisiera.. ¿no?– pregunto con su tan distinguido tono de voz

**Beth: **si! – respondió sin darse cuenta

**Vanessa: **BETH! – le recrimino y lo único que obtuvo de Beth fue una mirada de "y que tiene " – por favor si nosotras ya estamos grandes y ustedes hacen lo mismo

**Victoria: **o por dios! – exclamo asustando a las otras chicas – ustedes dos ya estuvieron juntas íntimamente por eso están así – dijo señalándolas

**Quinn & Rachel: **así como – preguntaron

**Victoria: **como si estuvieran de luna de miel, dios mio se les nota hasta en los poros – termino y vio como las chicas se sonrojaban

**Jade: **por dios, ni por que las encontramos semi- desnudas en la cueva no paran verdad – les dijo sin ser consiente que las chicas estaban ahí

**Quinn & Rachel: **QUE LAS ENCONTRASTE DONDE Y COMO! – preguntaron exaltadas y sorprendidas a la vez

**Beth: **no te podías callar verdad – le dijo a jade – si nos encontraron así y que, no sean anticuadas

**Quinn: **tu – dijo señalando a Beth – a la casa de campaña con tu madre Rachel ahora – ahora volteaba a ver a Vanessa – y tu a la carpa con tus madres,… ahora! – grito

Las dos chicas se separaron para irse a las casa de campaña que les había dicho Quinn, seguidas de Rachel que acompañaba a Beth, y Tori que acompañaba a Vanessa, dejando a Jade y Quinn solas junto a la fogata.

**Jade: **que haremos con esas dos – pregunto con un tono de preocupación

**Quinn: **ya no hay nada que hacer, tenemos que dejarlas, aceptarlas, pero sobre todo – termino esto volteando a ver a jade – apoyarlas cuando todo esto termine por que no sabemos que pasara cuando todo esto termine

**Jade: **no tenemos opción verdad

**Quinn: ** me temo que no, esto no tiene vuelta a tras

Las dos chicas se fueron con sus respectivas parejas y preocupadas de lo que se podrá venir….

**10001111.1000111110.011110001.10101010101.1010101010101010101.0101010101010101.10010000.101010101010101.0101010101010101.010101010101010101.0101010101010101010101.**

A la mañana siguiente, en la carpa del campamento, justo al amanecer, la primera en despertarse fue Rachel B. B.

-que demonios es lo que paso – dijo lanzándolo al aire

**Rachel: **se desmallaron.. todas – dijo entrando muy silenciosamente

-bueno fue impresionante, no todos los días me veo yo con unos años mas – dijo volteando a ver a Rachel del Futuro

**Rachel: **lo se, pero tu y yo sabemos que fue necesario, a ninguna nos gusta que nos mientan

-lo se y ahora lo agradezco – le dijo muy amable

**Rachel: **bueno, cuando todas despierten búllanse a donde esta la fogata para desayunar y después empezar su entrenamiento – termino de decir y se fue

-sabes, les agradezco que nos dejaran durmiendo juntas, así pude despertarme abrasada a la mujer mas linda de este planeta – le dijo Quinn

- hace cuanto que te despertaste – le pregunto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- justo cuando llego tu clon – dijo riendo

- bueno ya es hora de despertarse por que tu ya oíste, tenemos un largo día – le dijo a Quinn poniéndose de pie, seguida por ella – CHICAS! Arriba, que ya es la hora – les grito a las demás

- YA CALLATE! – le gritaron jade y santana, en definitiva tenían mucho en común, demasiado para el gusto de Rachel

- creo que tendremos que preguntarles a nuestras yo's como lidiar con estas dos juntas – le susurro muy bajo a Quinn

- creo que te apoyo en eso – le respondió con un pequeño beso en sus labios – salgamos de aquí

Las dos chicas salieron y se reunieron con las demás en la fogata….

**Quinn: **y las demás… donde están – les pregunto a las chicas

-tu mas que nadie debería de saberlo – le respondió Lucy ..(**N.A. Lucy es Quinn del presente así no se confundirán tanto, también pasara así con las demás chicas del presente n_n)**

- por cierto como diablos lidian con el carácter de esas dos – dijo Rachel señalando a santana y a Jade del futuro

**Victoria: ** solo las pueden controlar unas ciertas personas y creo que ya saben quienes

-eso me lo temía – dijo Bárbara Berry resoplando

- tranquila estrella, lo manejaremos – le dijo Lucy 

**Rachel & Quinn: **awww …. Que lindas

-cállense, que de seguro ustedes son iguales – les dijo Lucy

**Rachel: **y el carácter no cambia – dijo riéndose un poco – auch! .. porque fue eso

**Quinn: **ammm… viejos tiempos – cuando volteo a ver a Rachel ella la miro desafiante – ok… creo que mejor corro

-pero fue divertido – dijo esta vez Lucy y al igual que Quinn recibiendo un golpe

**Quinn: **corre! – le grito a Lucy ya corriendo ella

-las seguimos – le pregunto Bárbara a Rachel

**Rachel: **que de algo sirva esos recorridos cada mañana – le dijo corriendo tras las chicas seguida muy de cerca de Bárbara

Ya llevaban casi 5 minutos corriendo sin parar seguidas muy de cerca de sus amores cuand vieron algo muy extraño en el cielo y pararon en seco

-que demonios fue eso – pregunto Bárbara

-no tengo idea, ustedes saben algo – dijo Lucy volteando a ver a Rachel y a Quinn

**Quinn: **corran…. – susurro por que aun no sabia que esperar

-que esta pasando Rachel – pregunto Bárbara

**Rachel: **no se …. – dijo y se puso junto a Lucy y Bárbara

**Quinn: **esto esta muy mal, no debería estar pasando …. No ahora….. – volteo a ver a las chicas que la miraban con cara de no saber que decía – corran… CORRAN! – les grito mientras sacaba un arma y se dirigía a donde se había impactado lo que vieron

**Rachel: **vámonos corran chicas – dijo llevándose del lugar a las chicas

**10001111.1000111110.011110001.10101010101.1010101010101010101.0101010101010101.10010000.101010101010101.0101010101010101.010101010101010101.0101010101010101010101.**

las chicas corrían hasta que llegaron al campamento y todas las demás ya estaban alrededor de la fogata.

**Jade: **que paso, donde esta Quinn

**Rachel: **lo vieron – les pregunto a todas las demás

**Santana: **si lo vimos, que paso

**Rachel: **no se pero Quinn fue a ver que pasaba

**Victoria: **ya esta apunto de comenzar la verdadera travesía…..

**10001111.1000111110.011110001.10101010101.1010101010101010101.0101010101010101.10010000.101010101010101.0101010101010101.010101010101010101.0101010101010101010101.**

Mientras Quinn corría por el bosque para ver que pasaba otros destellos de luz se vieron y fue ahí cuando se preocupo y un escalofrió la invadió.

**10001111.1000111110.011110001.10101010101.1010101010101010101.0101010101010101.10010000.101010101010101.0101010101010101.010101010101010101.0101010101010101010101.**

Universo P. numero 3 – a las afueras de los Ángeles CA. Lugar de aterrizaje de los artemianos. Año 2011

**Elena: **se encuentran todos bien! – grito pues no sabia que había pasado

-si general – respondieron 8 de los que habían viajado con ellos

**Elena: **SERGIO! – grito desesperada – donde estas

**Sergio: **AQUÍ ESTOY! – respondió a una gran distancia de ella y se fue acercando corriendo hasta llegar a su altura

**Elena: **te encuentras bien? – le dijo un poco preocupada

**Sergio: **si tranquila – le respondió dándole un pequeño beso – amor, tenemos que encontrarlas

**Elena: **tienes razón – se separo de el – teniente

-si general – le respondió con un saludo un tanto al estilo militar

**Elena: **junte a sus hombres y recojan todo lo que trajimos para la misión, nos vemos aquí dentro de 3 horas, retírese eso es todo

-si mi general, en seguida lo hago – le respondió marchándose del lugar

**Sergio: **a donde vamos – le pregunto ya que se veía arrastrado por Elena por el bosque

**Elena: **shh…, agáchate, mira si mis recuerdos no me fallan una de las que buscamos pasara por aquí y yo la conozco – le dijo cuando Sergio ya estaba agachado junto a ella

**Sergio: **es de quien me contaste cuando estábamos…. – pero fue callado con un beso

**Elena: **si es ella…pero no me recuerdes en donde te lo conté por que me muero de pena – le respondió un poco sonrojada

**Sergio: **tranquila amor, no te lo recordare, pero fue divertido acéptalo – le respondió con una risita

**Elena: **si… bueno cállate ahí viene, yo voy a ir y cuando te diga vas – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso y corriendo hacia la chica que estaba esperando

-hace mucho tiempo que no sabia de ti – le dijo la chica parándose en seco

**Elena: **hace mucho tiempo que deje de recibir ordenes, así que tuve que improvisar

-todos te creíamos muerta

**Elena: **nunca olvide mi misión… y tu Quinn… te olvidaste de lo que nos enseñaron en la academia

**Quinn: **servir, proteger y patear traseros – dijo dándose la vuelta

**Elena: **cuanto tiempo sin verte…. O ya te habías olvidado de la familia

**Quinn: **nunca los olvido.. pero sabes que en aquel tiempo yo tenia que cuidar de otras personas

**Elena: **lo se, y no te lo reprocho.. pero no me fue fácil sabes…. Bueno hasta que conocí a un artemiano que no es como los demás

**Quinn: **y es confiable

**Elena: **fue capas de desafiar y desobedecer al propio Rey… creo que es confiable

**Quinn: **quien es

**Elena: **_espero que no lo rechace _– pensó y le hizo una seña a Sergio para que se acercara, y ya cuando estaba a la altura de las chicas – el, es Sergio, el hijo del Rey artemiano

**Quinn: **que hizo para ganarse tu confianza y por lo que veo tu corazón – le respondió viendo sus manos entrelazadas

**Elena: **me salvo la vida, aparte de que el fue quien las salvo a ustedes y a sus hijas antes de que destruyeran la base lunar

**Quinn: **como que las salvo, a mi me dijeron que las mandaron de apoyo

**Sergio: **entonces les mintieron, por que la base lunar del lugar donde los tres venimos esta totalmente destruida y a las personas que pudimos salvar después de que las chicas viajaran a esta época fueron mandadas al viejo Egipto para que esperaran nuestra llegada

**Elena: **Quinn… el no es como su padre… ni como el nuestro

**Quinn: **eso lo estoy viendo, bueno bullámonos por que si no, alguien nos vera

**Sergio: **necesitamos avisarles a nuestros hombres

**Quinn: **vamos por ellos.. alguien estará feliz de verte – le dijo esto ultimo a Elena

Dicho esto los tres fueron por los soldados que viajaron con Elena & Sergio y después tomaron rumbo hacia el campamento donde estaban las chicas….


	11. Chapter 11: que nos dispararon

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Universo P. numero 3 – a las afueras de los Ángeles CA.- rumbo al campamento de la resistencia Año 2011

**Sergio: **entonces encontraron a las chicas que portan las 7 llaves – pregunto un tanto desconfiado

**Quinn: **espera… como que 7… tengo entendido que solo son 4 … - dijo un poco preocupada

**Elena: **no son 7… pero llegando le explicamos a todas juntas te parece – le dijo abrazando a Quinn con mucho cariño pues hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían

**Quinn: **sabes – le dijo deteniéndose y volteando a ver a los dos que la acompañaban – me alegro que estén juntos y felices .. algo bueno tenia que salir de esta tormentosa guerra

**Sergio: **la verdad lo lamento mucho nosotros no éramos así… nos orillaron a esto, cuando nos desterraron de nuestro planeta.. y fue cuando mi padre descubrió lo de las llaves y fue su ambición por recuperar todo lo que hizo que empezara esta guerra – dijo un poco decaído

**Quinn: **pero por que la tierra – le pregunto un poco tímida y enojada a la vez

**Elena: **por que desde un principio las llaves caerían aquí así que decidió atacarla para poder obtenerlas - le respondió mientras seguían caminando

**Quinn: **y estos hombres que son – pregunto un poco temerosa

**Sergio: **ellos son lo mejor de lo mejor – le respondió con una sonrisa – fueron entrenados por tu prima hermana – dijo dándole una sonrisa a Quinn y un dulce beso a Elena

**Quinn: **ahora entiendo el porqué del escudo, pero no me refería a eso – no alcanzo a terminar por que fue interrumpida

**Elena: **4 de ellos son artemianos y los otros 4 son humanos a eso te referías no? – le respondió

**Quinn: **si a eso me refería – dijo dándole una sonrisa – somos iguales de eso no hay duda

**Sergio: **lamento interrumpirlas pero creo que esas chicas que vienen hacia acá apuntándome con armas no son muy amigables por que también le están apuntando a elena – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva

**Rachel: **aléjense de ella – grito y todas las chicas les dispararon tanto como a los soldados como a Sergio y a Elena con somníferos

**Quinn: **que carajos acaban de hacer – dijo poniéndose al lado de elena muy preocupada

**Santana: **quien es ella para que te preocupes tanto – pregunto santana

**Quinn: **luego les digo ahora tenemos que llevarlos a todos al campamento - le dijo muy preocupada – que esperan ayúdenme – dijo llevándose en brazos a su hermana al campamento

Cada una de las chicas se llevaron a todos al campamento, y cuando llegaron fueron recibidas solo por las chicas que estaban preocupadas

-que fue lo que paso – pregunto Lucy

- y quienes son ellos – dijo Bárbara

**Quinn: ** luego les explicamos pero ayúdenos y traigan el botiquín

-claro yo lo traigo – dijo tori

Después de un tiempo en que todos estuvieran ya en la carpa y ver que quinn les aplicaba una inyección de adrenalina a la única mujer que estaba junto con Quinn cuando la encontraron, cosa que se les hizo muy extraño.

Después de un tiempo la primera en despertar fue elena un poco agitada y sudando.

**Elena: **que paso – pregunto tocándose el pecho

**Santana: **quien eres y que hacen aquí – le dijo apuntándole con un arma

**Quinn: **podrías bajar esa arma, no quiero que les hagan daño a ninguno

**Rachel: **Quinn, quien es ella para que estés tan preocupada, no te veía así desde que desapareció tu hermana – le dijo viéndola a los ojos y entonces le callo el veinte y miro fijo a la chica – o por dios tu eres su hermana … ella es Elena – termino de decir y todas quedaron sorprendidas

**Jade: **pero que no fue dada por muerta – pregunto

**Elena: **no, solo deje de recibir ordenes asi que tuve que hacer lo que tenia que hacer – le respondió un poco débil

**Quinn: **todavía tienes esa afección cardiaca – le pregunto muy preocupada

**Elena: **si, pero los artemianos, o mas bien dicho Sergio creo una medicina que me lo controla y me lo esta curando, pero no se donde esta, solo el sabe

**Sergio: **están en una de las maletas, tráiganlas para sacarlas y dárselas

**Quinn: **Rachel corre por ellas y llévate a las chicas – le dijo muy preocupada

Rachel y las demás chicas que estaban ahí fueron por las maletas que ni siquiera recogieron del lugar donde le habían disparado a los que acompañaban a Quinn

**Sergio: **que nos dispararon – pregunto muy preocupado

**Quinn: **creo que fue un somnífero, por que – pregunto un tanto extrañada

**Sergio: **es que ella ya se había tomado la medicina y no debería estar asi y ahora que me dices esto lo entiendo todo, ese medicamento o lo que sea es lo único que contra arresta la medicina que se le esta administrando a Elena – le dijo muy preocupado

**Elena: **tranquilo amor estaré bien ya no estoy tan mal del corazón como cuando me conociste – le dijo muy dulcemente – aparte no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente

**Quinn: **si… se nota que somos familia – dijo riendo – tenemos algo en común

**Elena: **pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta – le respondió riendo también

**Sergio: **entonces estamos todos en familia – pregunto riendo un poco

**Quinn: **no.. todavía te falta conocer bien a mi mujer y a mi hija – dijo muy orgullosa

**Sergio: **entonces tengo una sobrina, y dos cuñadas – dijo un poco dudoso

**Quinn: **te molesta eso

**Sergio: **claro que no.. es que como yo soy el único, ahora aquí con ustedes y pensando que son ahora mi familia me hace sentir muy bien

**Quinn: **haber como que ya eres de la familia – pregunto – tu pertenecerás a esta familia cuando te cases con mi hermana

**Elena: **ya tranquilos, es que el y yo ya estamos casados por la ley de los artemianos – le respondió

**Quinn: **eso explica muchas cosas, pero no importa todavía falta que se casen aquí en la tierra

**Rachel: **quien se casara aquí en la tierra – pregunto dándole a Sergio un botecito con la medicina

**Quinn: **ellos dos – dijo señalando a Elena y a Sergio quien ya le estaba dando la medicina a ella – dicen que ya se casaron ante la ley de los artemianos, pero les digo que aun falta bajo la ley de la tierra

**Rachel: **en eso tienes razón, pero hay algo que no me deja de dar vueltas, para que vinieron aquí – pregunto muy intrigada

**Elena: **que reúnan a todos en un punto sin excepción y ahí les contamos – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Rachel – me alegro de verte – le dijo y la abraso

**Rachel: **a mi también me da gusto verte, pero ahora quiero respuestas y para eso reuniré a todos incluso a tus estudiantes así que, con tu com-permiso voy a hacerlo – dijo saliendo del abraso y saliendo de la carpa

Rachel salió reuniéndose con todas las chicas afuera de la tienda y diciéndoles que despierten a los artemianos y que nos reunamos en la fogata y ahí es donde nos contaran todo, las demás no protestaron y después de 15 minutos ya estaban todos sentados alrededor por un lado las chicas del presente por otro las chicas del futuro junto con Beth y Vanessa, y por ultimo los artemianos y terrícolas que venían junto con Elena y Sergio.

**Sergio: **ahora si pregunten

**Quinn: **como es eso de que Beth nos mintió

**Elena: **ellas les mintieron por que no las mandaron de apoyó, si no que las mandaran para que se salvaran, la estación lunar iba a ser destruida por completo matando a todos

**Quinn: **y como es eso de que los salvaste a todos

**Sergio: **cuando estaban a punto de explotar la base lunar yo mande a todos los que estaban ahí a un punto en el espacio para salvarlos y terminaron en Egipto

**Elena: **un momento aquí veo tres llaves del presente y una del futuro ósea que falta una del presente y dos del futuro

Y en ese preciso momento callo un meteorito justo en medio de todos haciendo que una llave se aderiera en el cuello de tori del presente y mandándolos a un lugar, universo y tiempo desconocidos, pero de algo estaba segura Elena, solo faltaban 2 llaves y una gran pelea se aproximaba.


	12. Chapter 12: en marcha estoy

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos – universo P. n° 6

-rey esta confirmado su hijo y nuestros mejores hombres que tenemos junto con su entrenadora de guerra están con el enemigo pero no sabemos en donde – le dijo uno de sus comandantes

-eso ya me lo veía venir – termino de decir poniéndose de pie – general prepare a sus hombres cuando la ultima llave baje a la tierra y ellas la obtengan nosotros atacaremos y comenzara la verdadera pelea

-si mi rey, estaremos listos para ese momento – termino de decir retirándose

- _no me importa si mi hijo esta con ellos el decidió su bando y por eso también morirá – _el rey pensó y se fue a sus aposentos

- esto esta mal debo avisarles a los demás….. – dijo una persona que se escondía – hay kurt en que se metió tu hermano – termino de decir y se fue

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año desconocido… lugar desconocido … universo desconocido…..

Ahí es donde se encontraban todos.. en un barco desconocido en medio de alta mar y sin saber que había pasado…

**Elena: **donde estamos – pregunto un poco desorientada

-están en el barco del capitán barba negra quienes son ustedes – pregunto uno de los marineros

**Santana y Jade: **genial ahora que mas debemos esperar – dijeron ambas

-Reúnan a todos los polizontes – grito alguien que iba saliendo de una puerta

- Ahora que pasara – dijo Lucy muy preocupada

- marinero lleve a todos los polizontes a las celdas hasta que el rompe mares llege a nuestro destino – dijo esa misma voz

Todos los marineros se llevaron a los polizontes y los metieron a todos en una misma celda.. 29 personas en una misma celda … si son muchas

**Quinn: **estamos todos… - pregunto

**Elena: **eso creo… soldados confirmen su situación – dijo muy autoritaria

-general y cuidador de armas, todo bien

-medico de la tierra, equipo estable

-medico artemiano todo en buenas condiciones

-francotiradores de la tierra, todo bien

- tácticas, todo bien

- almacenamiento, con una baja en la maleta de comida, se ha perdido una de las 4 maletas que tienen la comida

**Sergio: **yo aquí con todo en su lugar

**Elena: **bueno mis hombres están bien, que dicen ustedes

**Quinn: **pues haber, Vanessa, Beth, Santana, Britt, Rachel, Jade, Victoria, Carly, Sam P. todas están bien

**Si ! – **contestaron las antes mencionadas

**Jade: **West, Vega, Freddie, Sam, Carly, Lucy, Bárbara, López, Brittany están bien ustedes – pregunto y recibió un si de todos

**Barba negra: **bravo, se ve que son muy organizados y que no son de aquí, así que, a que subieron a mi nave

**Sergio: **venimos de un futuro lejano y ocupamos su ayuda

**Barba negra: **por que lo aria

**Sergio: **por que si mas lo recuerdo atacaran este barco en unos minutos y después el krakent vendrá y destruirá uno de los dos barcos

**Barba negra: **hasta no verlo no lo creeré – termino de decir y se marcho

**Elena: **todos saben usar las espadas – pregunto recibiendo una afirmativa – muy bien, comandante dele espadas a todos – ya todos teniendo sus armas en la mano solo esperaba a que terminaran de analizarlas – prepárense no falta mucho para que empiece la pelea

0101010101110.001111100011.101010101010101.010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101010101.010101111110011.101010101010011010101010101.010101010101

-capitán, se acerca una nave grande, y tiene la bandera de ataque

**Barba negra: **preparen los cañones, icen las velas – dijo desapareciendo para ir a donde tenían a los polizontes, y al llegar empezó – tenían razón, si nos ayudan con esto tendrán mi apoyo y a mis hombres a su disposición

**Sergio & Elena: **trato hecho – dijeron al unísono

**Quinn & Lucy: **ábrenos la puerta para empezar – dijeron sorprendiendo a todos

Después de que el capitán les abriera todos se posicionaron en la nave….

**Sergio: **necesitamos aquel barco – apunto al que se aproximaba – metan a los cañones balas de gas somnífero para poder tomarlo, posiciónense en sus lugares esto no será nada fácil…

**Elena: ** prepárense para el ataque – grito y todos ya estaban listos

**Sergio: **FUEGO! – le dijo a barba negra

**Barba negra: **FUEGO!

**Elena: **FUEGO!

**Quinn: **FUEGO!

Y así empezó una de tantas peleas que se aproximaban, todos peleaban con valentía, cuando lograron capturar el otro bote pusieron a sus enemigos atados y dirigieron el barco para que estuviera delante de ellos, por muchos metros de distancia.

**Sergio: **detengan el barco, ahí viene el kraken

El barco se detuvo y todos se quedaron viendo al frente y entonces fue cuando paso, tal y como lo habían dicho el kraken, aquel mounstro del mar se llevo aquella embarcación con el a las profundidades el inmenso océano.

**Santana: **como sabias que esto iba a pasar – pregunto muy asombrada

**Elena: **por que ese mounstro no es de este planeta, fue desterrado del suyo y nosotros lo mandamos a esta época

**Quinn & Rachel: ** por que? – preguntaron al unísono

**Sergio: ** por que esa es, o al menos era la única forma de mantenerlo vivo

**Carly: **por eso sabias todo, y por que lo quieren mantener vivo?

**Elena: **por que lo ocupamos

**Sam P: **para que lo ocupamos – pregunto un poco intrigada

**Sergio: **el es el único que puede salvar y mantener la vida en este océano, el es el rey del mar

**Barba negra: **yo soy hombre de palabra y yo y mi tripulación ahora estamos de su lado tal y como dictan nuestras leyes del código pirata

**Lucy: **que es ese ruido – pregunto volteando a todos lados

**West: **miren esta cayendo otro meteorito y parece que se estrellara aquí en la embarcación

**Quinn: **júntense todos y no se separen – dijo y las 50 personas que estaban abordo se sujetaron unos a otros y esperaron el impacto

**Victoria: **no se suelten

Y cuando termino de decir esto vieron como el meteorito impacto contra el barco llevándolas a otro tiempo pero solo Rachel vio como una llave se adhería al cuello de jade

El meteorito las había mandado a un lugar donde solo victoria vega sabia cual era…

**Britt: **están todos bien – pregunto

**Santana: **si estamos bien, pero donde estamos

**Jade: **que paso me ciento diferente

**Beth: **tu traes una de las llaves

**Quinn: **donde están los demás

**Rachel: **donde esta victoria

**Vanessa: **y donde están todos los demás por que solo estamos nosotras

**Quinn: **tendremos que encontrarlas no podemos perderlos por fin estamos juntando gente para esta batalla ….

**Rachel: **tenemos que separarnos y buscarlos… - dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando al cielo para pensar mejor – demonios…. – grito corriendo hacia un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia seguida de las demás chicas

**Quinn: **que paso por que corriste – le pregunto un poco agitada

**Rachel: **miren allá arriba – dijo señalando la copa del árbol

**Jade: **demonios, quienes son… las niñas y victoria – dijo un poco preocupada

**Beth: **como las bajaremos

**Sergio: **pueden pedirnos ayuda – respondió bajando de otro árbol junto con sus hombres

**Vanessa: **y Elena, donde esta – pregunto muy extrañada

**Sergio: **pensé que estaba con ustedes

**Quinn: **pues ya ves que no

**Sergio: **bueno primero lo primero, soldados bájenlas de ahí arriba con cuidado

Los soldados subieron y bajaron con cuidado a todas las chicas hasta que tocaron el suelo firme..

**Victoria: **donde están los demás – pregunto

**Britt: **no sabemos en donde están

**Vanessa: **hay que ir a buscarlos

**Beth: **tiene razón debemos encontrarlos – dijo tomando a Vanessa de la mano y dándole un beso

**Sergio: **entonces ella es mi sobrina y su novia – le pregunto a Quinn y Rachel que se estaban abrasando

**Quinn: **si y esas 2 que están allá besándose – dijo apuntando a la Jade y Tori del futuro – son las madres de su novia

**Sergio: **todo queda en familia

**Rachel: **al parecer si

**Jade & Victoria: **aunque no lo esperábamos – dijeron acercándose con todos atrás de ellas

**Santana: **gente es hora de irnos – dijo ya poniendo marcha con todos atrás de ella

**Britt & Brittany: **saben esto me recuerda una canción – dijeron mirándose entre ellas y a los demás que tenían una expresión de no saber que tramaban y fue cuando empezaron a cantar

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, con mucho que_

_ver y vivir, con cielos azules andando voy, a un lugar asi_

_soñaba con ir._

Todos sonrieron al escuchar la primera estrofa y todos acompañaron a las chicas

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, que me gusta_

_cada instante aqui, con el sol mas brillante mis pasos_

_doy, no se aparta la risa de mi._

_y es lo mas importante volvernos a ver, no importa donde_

_tenga que ir, mil historia hay que oir y van a ser las que_

_quiero compartir._

_y diles que me siento bien, con tanto que ver y vivir, con_

_la luna sobre mi vuelvo a donde ven, nada mas se podria pedir,_

_ni la lluvia al caer, me va a cambiar, el sol siempre vuelve a salir,_

_y sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va a encantar cuantas_

_cosas hay por descubrir._

_sigue mi camino_

_mi destino_

_es mi camino..._

_es mi camino..._

_es mi camino..._

_es mi camino..._

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, y voy a cumplir_

_mi mision, los cielos azules por donde voy dan alas a mi_

_corazon._

_mi corazon.._

_Diles a todos que en marcha estoy que voy a volver a mi hogar_

_con el sol mas brillante mis pasos doy, disfruto el camino al_

_andar siiii que en marcha estoy, si en marcha estoy._

Cuando terminaron de cantar vieron como aparecían en el cielo 3 bengalas de auxilio y supieron que ahí es donde tenían que dirigirse

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

**Nota de autor: ya se que me equivoco y lo siento solo les puedo decir que ya estamos casi a la mitad de la historia, bueno ya nos pasamos de la mitad, si quieren leer pequeños fragmentos de los avances de la historia, nuevas historias que estan por ser subidas ( de parte mia ), los videos de la historia, pueden agregarme aquí les dejo mi face:**

** . ?id=100002119768451**

**otra cosa: si austedes les gusta esta historia, recomiéndenla, no estaría mal que mas personas la conocieran **

**ya por ultimo quiero decir lo siguiente: quiero felicitar a mi abulito que este pasado 6 de junio cumplió 99 años si 99AÑOS!... felicidades abu **


	13. Chapter 13: esto apenas comienza…

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos – universo P. n° 6

-mi rey, ya consiguieron 6 de las 7 llaves, cuales son sus ordenes

-si, general llame a mi otro hijo, el tiene que guiar una de los dos batallones de guerra que enviaremos

- si mi rey, enseguida lo traemos a su presencia

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

**Elena: **están todos bien! – dijo levantándose del suelo

**Barba negra: **sii – dijo acercándose con sus hombres – donde estamos – pregunto

**Elena: **pues no estoy segura, pero por el clima y lo que veo – dijo apuntando a una pirámide – estamos en el nuevo mundo, uno que ustedes todavía no conocen bien

**Barba negra: **y que hacemos ahora

**Elena: **tenemos que ir a la pirámide pero antes – termino de decir sacando una pistola de bengalas y disparándola 3 veces – ahora si vámonos

**Barba negra: **ya la oyeron marineros vámonos – termino de decir por que ya empezaron a avanzar hacia la pirámide

Caminaban hacia la pirámide i de vez en cuando Elena disparaba un bengala para que supieran por donde iban y hacia donde

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos – universo P. n° 6

-príncipe el rey lo requiere ante el

**Kurt: **dile que enseguida voy

-si señor

**Kurt: **comandante – dijo y un joven se le acerco – prepara a todos los hombres vamos a ayudar a mi hermano Sergio aunque el rey no lo quiera

-señor, va a desafiar a su padre

**Kurt: **por gente como mi padre nos quedamos sin un lugar donde vivir, y no dejare que le haga lo mismo a los terrestre y si para eso tengo que desafiarlo lo are, pero primero tenemos que hacerle creer que estamos de su parte para poder evitar que mande a todo el ejercito de un jalón y termine de matar a todos los que estamos metidos en esto

-si señor, tiene razón, me iré a preparar las tropas

**Kurt: **yo iré con mi padre, prepárense no será nada fácil

-si mi general

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

**Barba negra: **que vamos a hacer cuando encontremos a las demás

**Elena: **entrenar a las mas jóvenes

**Barba negra: ** y nos vas a contar que esta pasando

**Elena: **claro mientras seguimos les platico – les dijo disparando 3 bengalas anunciando que se establecerían ahí

En el transcurso del camino hacia la pirámide maya Elena les conto a todos lo que estaba pasando, sobre los artemianos, las llaves, los meteoritos, que hizo ella para meterse en la nave enemiga y lo que tuvieron que vivir y cuantos años tenían por culpa o gracias al meteorito que hiso que parara su crecimiento dejando a ella y a las otras chicas de esa edad.

Claro que mientras le contaba, barba negra y sus hombres no sabían como reaccionar no todos los días alguien te dicen que andan viajando por el tiempo y que están en plena guerra, pero lo aceptaron muy bien.

Todos seguían caminando y Elena cada kilometro que recorrían disparaba una bengala hasta que ella vio una no muy lejos de ellos, se dirigían a ellos entonces decidió que descansarían mientras los alcanzaban y mientras tanto respondía las preguntas de sus acompañantes.

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos – universo P. n° 6

**Kurt: **me mando llamar padre

-si, prepara a tus hombres, ustedes y el batallón "C" serán la primera oleada de guerra contra de esas chiquillas que se resisten a lo inevitable

**Kurt: **como usted diga padre

-ah.. y kurt – se dirigió a su hijo que solamente se detuvo – no me falles como tu hermano sino también olvídate de que tienes un padre y serás exiliado igual que el

**Kurt: **no te preocupes padre yo se cuales son mis prioridades – dijo retirándose – _y también se que es lo mejor para nuestra gente – _pensó

Kurt caminaba por los pasillos hasta que llego donde se encontraban sus hombres ya reunidos

-general cuales son sus ordenes ya todos estamos listos

**Kurt: **prepárense para salir en 3 horas terrestres, y una cosa mas mándele un mensaje a mi hermano diciéndole que es lo que esta pasando y que al batallón "C" lo retrasaran llegara 1 semana después que nosotros, y que no se les pase decirle que somos sus refuerzos

-si mi general

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido – a varios kilómetros de la ubicación de Elena y Barba negra

**Lucy: **miren chicas – apunto al cielo – lanzaron tres bengalas

**Victoria: **ahí se quedaran, tenemos que alcanzarlos

**Rachel: **que estará pasando

**Beth: **a que te refieres madre

**Rachel: **pues es que todo esta muy callado, demasiado

**Quinn: **no te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos

**Sergio: **aparte no falta mucho para llegar con los demás

**Tori_(presente): **además antes de que llegaran los artemianos a nosotras ya nos enseñaron a manejar el sable asi que podemos defendernos

**West: **y eso sin contar que algunas de nosotras ya sabemos manejar armas

**Carly_(presente): **además tenemos ayuda no estamos solos

**Sam & Sam P. : **aparte no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente

**Britt: **pase lo que pase tenemos que estar juntas

**Brittany: **por que a pesar de todo seguiremos juntos

**Jade: **no estamos solas nos tenemos unas a otras y para que los enemigos nos lleguen a tocar para matarnos… – fue interrumpida

**López & Santana: **tendrán que pasar por encima de nosotras para ganarnos 

**Siiii! – **gritaron todos y siguieron avanzando

Todos siguieron avanzando, emocionados y listos para todo, platicaron, cantaron, se ayudaron mutuamente con las cosas hasta que se detuvieron por un momento a 2 kilómetros de donde estaban los otros

**Vanessa: **que esta pasando

**Jade: **algo no anda bien aquí

**Quinn: ** nos están siguiendo, pero quienes son? – pregunto

**Sergio: **demonios son buscadores – dijo y se acercó a sus francotiradores – señores tenemos 4 buscadores siguiéndonos adelántense con Beth y Vanessa donde esta su maestra y posiciónense para dispararles nosotros haremos tiempo…

Los 4 se fueron tal y como les habían indicado, y los demás se quedaron como distracción….

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos – universo P. n° 6

-teniente mandaron a los buscadores para encontrar a los enemigos

- si mi rey, ya los mandamos

- muy bien preparen las maquinas que en cuanto recibamos los datos de la ubicación de los enemigos mandaremos a las tropas

- si mi rey lo que usted ordene

- avísenme si pasa algo – termino de decir y se retiro

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

575 a.c. Egipto – palacio de la reina Nefertiti

**Jesse: **reina ya esta terminada la pirámide, y los refugiados de mi época están ya listos para todo

**Nefertiti: **y mis soldados, los de roma, china, Japón, y demás reinos llegaran en 4 días

**Jesse: **esta segura que aquí será la ultima parada

**Nefertiti: **aquí será según la profecía, y estaremos listos para cuando lleguen

**Jesse: **entonces seguiremos con la defensiva o atacaremos

**Nefertiti: **tenemos que proteger a las poseedoras de las llaves

**Jesse: **eso que significa

**Nefertiti: **que el mejor ataque es la defensa

**Jesse: **entonces nos prepararemos

**Nefertiti: **Jesse – le dijo antes de que ella se retirara – seremos muchos soldados y los troyanos vendrán en 2 días, estarás listo para todo esto

**Jesse: **no se preocupe reina la guerra la ganaremos nosotros

**Nefertiti: **no hay que confiarse

**Jesse: **no lo are no se preocupe

**Nefertiti: **esto apenas comienza….

\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

**Nota de autora: bueno aquí otro cap. Pero ese no es el asunto ahorita, lo que pasa es que no se si terminar esta historia en dos cap. O hacerle continuación que se llamara cuando todo llega a la normalidad… no digo que ya mero se termine pero seria bueno como saber lo preferirían ustedes. **

**También quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia… no seré muy buena pero la escribo de todo corazón **

**Ya por ultimo: esta historia en parte se puede hacer realidad con forme a mi persona ya que estoy apunto de meterme a una academia de policía…. Sii de hecho ese es mi sueño desde chiquita y lo voy a cumplir .. deséenme suerte … bueno se cuidan mucho si sigan leyendo .. besos.**


	14. Chapter 14: THE FRIKI FAMILY

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

Elena y barba negra estaban descansando un rato junto con sus hombres cuando se oyeron unos pasos que parecía que corrían

**Elena: **barba negra dile a tus hombres que se escondan y tu también

**Barba negra: **que esta pasando

**Elena: **no estoy muy segura.. pero será mejor que se oculten no deben saber que tenemos mas gente de nuestra parte

**Barba negra: ** ya la oyeron marineros, a esconderse

Todos los piratas se escondieron y en cuanto Elena ya no los veía lo primero en aparecer fue Vanessa

**Elena: ** por que bienes asi, que paso

**Vanessa: **nos estaban siguiendo

**Beth: **son 4 hombres, y ocupamos matarlos

-son buscadores maestra

-y son de los mejores

**Elena: **esta bien, ustedes dos – señalo a los francotiradores – súbanse a los arboles ahí será mas fácil que les disparen a los buscadores

-como usted diga – y acto seguido se subieron a dos arboles diferentes para tener una mejor visión para disparar

**Elena: **ahora nosotras iremos por las demás – ahora se volteo y miro a la copa de los arboles y grito – prepárense para disparar los traeremos hacia acá pero solo cuando ellos les avisen donde estamos para contra-atacar

Los soldados solo le asintieron y las tres chicas se fueron en busca de las otras…..

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos – universo P. n° 6

-señor ya tenemos todo listo, y los hombres ya están esperando sus ordenes

**Kurt: **esta bien, solo tengo que hacer algo – se giro y observo a sus hombres – esto no va a ser sencillo y por lo mismo quiero decirles que agradezco que hagan esto, no por que son soldados, si no por que todos queremos esa paz en la galaxia, esa paz que nos fue arrebatada, esa paz que mi padre se niega a seguir.. quien de ustedes puede encontrar a los otros 10 alumnos de la esposa de mi hermano - pregunto muy decidido

-yo se donde encontrarlos pero no será fácil – dijo uno de sus hombres

- se que su grupo completo se hacen llamar THE FF que completo se llama THE FRIKI FAMILY por sus diversos gustos, habilidades, y demás cosas pero que ante todo son una familia

- y eso es lo que ocupan, que los encontremos para que nos ayuden

**Kurt: **muy bien ustedes tres – dijo señalando a los que habían hablado – me guiaran a ellos los demás prepárense para cualquier cosa

-si señor! – dijeron al unísono …

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

Las chicas estaban sirviendo como señuelo hasta que a lo lejos se escucho algo..

**Jade: **que fue eso

**Victoria: **no lo se pero será mejor que no nos movamos hasta saber que todo esta listo

**Britt: **que esa que se esta asomando y haciendo señales no es Vanessa – dijo apuntando a unos arboles

**Quinn: **si esa es la señal vamos

**Sergio: ** muévanse rápido

Siii! – respondieron todos

No pasaron mucho hasta alcanzar a las otras chicas

**Elena: **rápido no hay mucho tiempo sigan ese sendero que esta por allá – les señalo un camino – ahí se encontraran con los piratas nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás

Todos y todas fueron por donde les habían dicho y los únicos que se quedaron fueron los hombres con quienes llegaron ya que Sergio se fue con las chicas para cuidarlas

**Elena: ** solo estamos nosotros listos para atacar….

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos, en la parte mas escondida de tal – universo P. n° 6

**Kurt: **están seguros que es aquí – dijo teniendo en frente una pared

-si es aquí

-solo tenemos que tocar – y diciendo esto golpeo la pared 4 veces y este se abrió – pasen

-que es este lugar

**Kurt: **es uno de los compartimientos que nunca se supone que debieron existir, pero creo que si lo hicieron

-usted como sabe todo eso, si el único que sabe eso es nuestra maestra

**Kurt: **su maestra esta en peligro y ocupamos su ayuda, mis hombres y yo vamos como refuerzo, queremos terminar esta guerra

-como podemos confiar en el hijo del que esta dirigiendo a las tropas artemianos para la destrucción de un planeta que no tiene la culpa de los errores de nuestro pueblo

**Kurt: **yo no soy como mi padre, bien podría haber venido con todo un batallón y acecinarlos, pero en vez de eso vengo con solo 3 hombres y desarmados todos, una vez confiaron en su maestra y en su marido el cual es mi hermano, por la sangre de el y yo corre el mismo deseo de liberar a ambos mundos sin que allá mas muertes

-como podemos confiar en ti, como sabremos que no nos traicionaras, como sabemos que lo que dices es la verdad

**Kurt: **que tenemos que hacer para que ustedes confíen en mi y en mis hombres

-si nos dices de donde es nuestra maestra y cuando nació, solo entonces tendrás nuestra confianza

**Kurt: **si se los digo aparte de viajar con nosotros nos ayudaran a retrasar al pelotón "C"

-si la respuesta es correcta eso tenlo por seguro

**Kurt: **esta bien, su maestra es terrestre, nació en el año 1992 en México, claro después se mudo a lima, Ohio cuando tenia año y medio donde su padre tubo otra relación y de esa tubo otra hija

-muy bien solo otra cosa, a los cuantos años el meteorito detuvo su crecimiento junto con su hermana

**Kurt: **ella tenia 23 y su hermana 22

-muy bien, estamos contigo que quieres que ágamos

**Kurt: **necesitamos que saboteen todo lo que llevan para atacar para ganar tiempo

-y después de eso que quieres que ágamos

**Kurt: **después váyanse a la pista para ser tele transportados junto con nosotros asi el rey no los reconocerá

-esta bien en 40 minutos artemianos nos vemos ahí

**Kurt: **esta bien – dijo ya retirándose – chicos vámonos….

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

-aquí vienen prepárense

**Elena: **seré el anzuelo, escóndanse que esto va a empezar

-apúrense y tiren a matar ellos son muy rápidos

**Elena: **pensé que su entrenamiento los iba a ser mejores, no tan mediocres

-no sabes lo que es, somos los mejores y ahora el rey ya sabe en que lugar están

**Elena: **a si?.. y en que lugar están por que aquí solo me encuentro yo

-sabemos que se fueron por el sendero no somos tarados

**Elena: **así que ya mandaron la localización en la que nos encontramos

-así es y ahora te mataremos sin piedad tal y como tu mataste al hermano del rey

- di tus ultimas palabras

**Elena: **_espero que entiendan la señal – _pensó – FUEGO! – grito y se puso pecho tierra

Lo único que vio y oyó fueron 4 disparos a los cuales les dieron a los buscadores dándoles las muertes en apenas 4 segundos

-se encuentra bien maestra

**Elena: **si esta todo bien, ya bajaron los francotiradores

-en eso andamos

-como se encuentra

**Elena: **bien, regístrenlos – ella solo los observo como registraban los cadáveres pero sabia bien que ella no estaba bien

-maestra se encuentra bien

**Elena: **llévenme rápido con los demás ocupo la medicina …

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos, en la parte mas escondida de tal – universo P. n° 6

-rey, ya mandaron las coordenadas

-y que paso con los buscadores

-no sabemos nada de ellos

-preparen las tropas, que serán enviados al pasado, mi hijo Kurt y su batallón iran primero

- si señor lo que usted diga …. General avise por el altavoz que se solicitan a los batallones "C" y "A" en la pista para ser enviados

- ya es la hora – dijo un espía de THE FF

**TO BE CONTINUED….. **

.

**Nota de autora: bueno acá otro capitulo espero que les allá gustado y quiero decirles que faltan com capítulos para terminar la guerra y ocupo que me digan para ver si quieren segunda parte o que le siga aquí…..**

**Bueno cuídense y las dejo con lo de aquí abajito …. Besos … elena**

.

**En El siguiente capitulo de un amor atreves de los multiversos:**

**Victoria: **son o se hacen chicas – termino de decir y vio las caras de las demás de que no sabia de que hablaba – allá esta la pirámide maya, ahí podemos establecernos

**Quinn: **que paso, por que esta así

**Kurt: **entonces con precaución nos tendremos que mover

-no señor, tienen bien vigiladas todas las salidas

**Santana: **les enseñaremos lo mejor de cada una de nosotras

**Carly_(Pasado): **tiene razón solo asi nos podemos proteger mutuamente

– preparen al batallón "C" ellos serán mandados en 10 minutos

**Santana: **entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer

**Quinn: **espero que nada malo


	15. Chapter 15: esa es nuestra ayuda

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

Todos estaban esperando a que regresaran y estaban planeando su siguiente movimiento

**Santana: **entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer

**Bárbara: **lo mejor es crear un perímetro para protegernos a lo que viene

**Vanessa: **odio admitirlo pero ella tiene razón

**Carly_(Pasado): **tiene razón solo así nos podemos proteger mutuamente

**Sam: **aparte de que aun falta terminar nuestro entrenamiento

**West: **pero aun así quienes serán nuestras maestras

**Quinn: **lo seremos todos los que estamos aquí

**Santana: **les enseñaremos lo mejor de cada una de nosotras

**Lucy: **nos convertiremos en lo mejor de lo mejor

**Rachel: **esa es la idea

**Sergio: **demonios! – exclamo preocupado – Elena no se a tomado la medicina

**Quinn: **como que no se la ha tomado, por que no se la tomo

**Sergio: **por que la medicina la traíamos nosotros y ella estaba en este lugar

No pasaran mucho tiempo discutiendo cuando oyeron disparos y eso los alarmaron

**Bárbara: **que fue eso – dijo y se abraso a Lucy

**Lucy: ** me temo que fueron disparos

**Santana: **que habrá pasado …

**Quinn: **espero que nada malo

Pero sus palabras quedaron ahí en solo palabras…. A lo lejos vieron que los hombres se acercaban y uno de ellos tenia a Elena en su espalada, cargándola ya que se había desmallado, y al parecer estaba lastimada por una bala que uno de los buscadores logro disparar antes de su muerte…

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos, en la parte mas escondida de tal – universo P. n° 6

-señor ya todo esta listo, THE FF cumplió su parte

**Kurt: **que bueno, prepárense que salimos en 5 minutos terrestres

-si señor – se dio vuelta para ver al resto del grupo – preparen todo nos vamos como refuerzo si o si, nosotros terminaremos esta guerra

**Kurt: **tenemos que irnos rápido, le mandaron la nota que les pedí

-no señor, tienen bien vigiladas todas las salidas

**Kurt: **entonces con precaución nos tendremos que mover

-como usted diga señor – termino de decir colocándose junto a todos los que viajarían – hay que salvar al mundo – le susurro

**Kurt: **activen la maquina – ordeno – es hora de irnos a terminar con esto

**Siii! – **gritaron todos siendo cubiertos por una luz blanca

-buena suerte hijo – susurro el rey – preparen al batallón "C" ellos serán mandados en 10 minutos

-si señor

Y antes de que todos fueran enviados a su destino el espía de THE FF se lanzo para que no se quedara ahí con ellos

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

**Quinn: **que paso, por que esta así –pregunto bajando a Elena de la espalda de su estudiante

**Santana: **que fue lo que paso

-cuando ella nos dio la señal de disparar, no solo nosotros disparamos si no uno de ellos también hiriéndola en un hombro nada grave, pero lo que ocupa ahorita en una inyección de adrenalina y su medicina

Uno de los que estaba ahí fue quien empezó a curar a Elena mientras los otros veían que hacer

**Lucy: **que haremos ahora

**Quinn: **tendremos que hacer un perímetro y protegernos pero en donde

**West: **un lugar donde hasta los francotiradores puedan tener todo a la vista

**Jade: **y que podamos crear el efecto sorpresa

**Tori: **pero estamos en medio de la nada y con un herido

**Victoria: **son o se hacen chicas – termino de decir y vio las caras de las demás de que no sabia de que hablaba – allá esta la pirámide maya, ahí podemos establecernos

**Sergio: **además desde ahí podemos poner un perímetro explosivo - dijo ayudando a los soldados a poner a Elena en una camilla improvisada para marcharse

**Elena: **entonces tenemos que darnos prisa – susurro muy cansada por el esfuerzo que le hizo pasar a su corazón

**Rachel: **ya la oyeron vámonos – grito esto ultimo para que todos se movieran

Todos iban caminando hacia la pirámide, todos los que hasta este momento formaban la resistencia para la batalla final… empezaron a caminar cuando algo paso después de estar a poco mas de un kilometro de la pirámide

**Victoria: **alto – exclamo

**Jade: **que paso, por que haces que nos detengamos

**Victoria: **algo no esta bien aquí – dijo dando unos pasos hasta quedar delante de todos – Beth, Vanessa, averigüen en que año estamos

**Beth: **por que tanta urgencia

**Victoria: **solo háganlo y esta noche podrán dormir juntas

**Vanessa: **hecho – dijo rápido sacando un aparato para averiguar en que año se encontraban

**Sam P.: **que esta pasando victoria, por que tanto apuro por saber en que año estamos

**Victoria: **cuando estaba perdida me encontré con una tribu.., una tribu maya muy antigua, me dijo que en el pasado había algo raro en la pirámide, algo que pasaría y que salvaría al planeta, algo muy raro, pero lo mas raro es que me enseñaron lo que estaban guardando sus antepasados… y era una medalla como la que nos dieron a nosotros cuando nos graduamos de la milicia especial solo que l que tenían estaba muy dañada y no se podía leer nada

**Quinn: **pero de aquí, quien le daría esa medalla, no se ve nada, no se ve rastro de civilización…

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año 3064 – Nave espacial de combate de los artemianos, en la parte mas escondida de tal – universo P. n° 6

-rey su hijo ya fue enviado con su batallón

-muy bien, preparen a los otros dos batallones

-rey, no esperara a que su hijo cumpla con su cometido

-solo quiero asegurarme de que no falle nada, y si en el transcurso de eso podemos ganar eso lo are con mucho mas placer

-como usted ordene mi rey – se retiro y se fue al puente donde se enviaban a la gente para las diferentes misiones – batallones "A" y "b" prepárense para ser enviados, contamos con ustedes

-si señor! – gritaron ambos batallones

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

**Beth: **esto esta un poco raro

**Vanessa: **por que raro

**Beth: **por que hay algo que interfiere con mi señal, y no se que es

**Vanessa: **pero eso no puede ser, lo único que podría interferir con la señal es la llegada de alguien desde donde venimos nosotras, tendrían que haber mandado a alguien a esta época, en este mismo lugar

**Beth: **eso es lo peor que si eso pasa estaremos en problemas, y la interferencia es tal que no creo que sean pocas personas las que viajan – avanzo hacia los demás – Vanessa estamos en problemas

Las dos caminaron de regreso con los demás, y aunque su cara no expresaba se de buenos amigos ni de traer buenas noticias la de ellos era peor, al parecer algo había pasado y no muy bueno por sus caras

**Beth: **que paso, por que traen esas caras – pregunto con mucha preocupación

**West: **llego un mensaje de la nave artemiana

**Vanessa: **pero como es posible eso

**Jade: **es un aviso de advertencia

**Beth: **pero que nos advierten

**Quinn: **el rey artemiano, mando a tres batallones para terminar con nosotros, pero uno de ellos al parecer viene como refuerzo de nosotros

**Victoria: **aparte de que ya nos dijeron en que año estamos y en que universo y so nos dice muy poco

**Sam P.: **aparte de que hay como un campo rodeando la pirámide y no sabemos que tipo de escudo es para poder establecernos

**Bárbara: **no podemos cometer errores desde aquí

**Vanessa: **y como le aremos entonces

**Carly: **tendremos que arriesgarnos no todos pueden continuar – volteo a ver a Elena que aun estaba acostada en la camilla improvisada que hicieron

**Beth: **entonces tenemos que avanzar

**Rachel: **no podemos, este campo esta hecho solo para que la persona que lo puso o sus familiares de sangre puedan pasar

**Sam P.: **solo puede pasar esa persona y desactivarlo pero no sabemos quien es

**Vanessa: **y entonces por que beth ya esta llegando a la pirámide – dijo señalando a la chica que estaba viendo su comunicador sin darse cuenta que ya mero llegaba a la pirámide

**Jade: **como pudo pasar- pregunto – Quinn pasa tu a ver si te deja

**Quinn: **claro – dijo y empezó a avanzar viendo que mientras mas avanzaba se habría como una puerta para que entrara – pasen a Elena tal vez ella puso esto y solo ella lo puede quitar

**Santana: **Sergio, trae a tu mujer la ocupamos, solo ella puede hacer esto

**Sergio: **pero aun no se puede parar del todo

**Brittany: **no te preocupes Beth y Quinn la cuidaran y la ayudaran

**Sergio: **esta bien, soldados traigan a Elena y ayúdenos con esto – cuando los soldados y el se acercaron al campo de fuerza que protegía la pirámide es cuando vieron lo que estaba pasando

**Quinn: **Beth! – grito – ayúdame con tu tía

**Beth: **ya voy – dijo corriendo – a donde la llevaremos – termino de decir poniendo el brazo izquierdo de Elena sobre sus hombros, mientras su madre hacia lo mismo pero con el brazo derecho

**Quinn: **tenemos que llevarla a la pirámide, solo ella puede desactivarla – termino de decir y empezaron a avanzar de apoco

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.01101010101010

**López: **ahora que es lo que haremos

**Santana: **tenemos que juntarnos y prepararnos por si algo llega antes de que desactiven el campo de fuerza

**Lucy: **por que no voy a ayudarlas, por que no intento pasar – pregunto

**Santana: **tienes razón ve y ayúdalas y llévate la medicina – dijo y vio como Lucy se iba y pasaba sin dificultada el escudo

**Jade: **y ahora que nos queda hacer, por que lo del escudo esta en sus manos – dijo mirando a las chicas que ya iban a medio camino hacia la pirámide

**Santana: **nos queda ser pacientes, y rezar por que eso que esta cayendo sea nuestra ayuda y no nuestros enemigos – dijo apuntando a un gran rayo de luz que al parecer aterrizaría a varios kilómetros alejados de ellos

**Victoria: **ahora todo depende de ellas …..

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.01101010101010

**Lucy: **oigan chicas traje la medicina – dijo poniéndose a la altura en la que iban

**Beth: **como lograste pasar el campo de fuerza

**Elena: **por que ella es tu madre cuando era joven, hace muchos… pero muchos años – dijo y recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Quinn y unas carcajadas de parte de Beth y de Lucy – es la verdad admítelo, las dos sabemos que tenemos mas de mil años gracias al meteorito

**Quinn: **en eso tienes razón, pero no tenias que decir que era vieja, y tu – miro a Lucy – como me veo te veras

**Lucy: **ok.. ya entendí no me burlare de mi edad

**Beth: **no puede ser – dijo viendo al cielo – tenemos que apresurarnos ya llegaron los artemianos

**Elena:** esa es nuestra ayuda, los artemianos no dejan un rastro azul cuando llegan ellos lo dejan negro, pero aun así tenemos que apresurarnos – dijo avanzando mas rápido hasta que llegaron a los pies de la pirámide – esperen – dijo al ver que se disponían a subirla – vengan por acá – les dijo guiándolas por su propio pie a un costado de la pirámide – hace mucho, cuando recién me infiltre con los artemianos, me mandaron a una misión por el tiempo y me mandaron aquí, cuando llegue a este lugar lo quise proteger y puse el campo de fuerza, pero no lo puse en la cima, hay una parte de la pirámide que nunca se descubrió, hay varios pasadizos por los cuales yo entre la vez que vine – termino de decir abriendo uno y pasando seguida de las otras – también por esas fechas fue cuando descubrí que la muerte de nuestros padres no fue accidente, si no que alguien lo hizo por querer separarlos pero les salió mal puesto que los dos murieron – termino de decir abriendo otra puerta y bajando unas escaleras – la decisión de hacer esto, fue tomada por mis hombres como precaución a lo que pudiera pasar, pero también descubrí que esta pirámide fue construida por la misma civilización que hizo las llaves que tanto quiere el rey artemiano, esta civilización vino antes que yo y junto con la tribu maya construyeron esto

**Quinn: **entonces esto es otra parte para ayudarnos a acabar con esta guerra

**Elena: **esta pirámide solo ayudara si no pasa algo antes – dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras y dirigiéndose a un pasillo – antes de eso tenemos que reactivar la pirámide y para eso tengo que quitar el campo de fuerza, cuando vine, unos nativos de aquí me dijeron que cuando llegara el momento ellos estarían listos para pelear y proteger este lugar, dijeron que cuando el campo se fuera, ellos estarían aquí para proteger esta pirámide hasta con su vida, no estamos solas en esta guerra, los artemianos también viajaron y mataron a mucha gente del pasado con tal de que esta pirámide fuera destruida y aunque no lo lograron, por la ambición, hubo muchas muertes las cuales no debieron haber pasado

**Quinn: **y por que no lo mataste cuando pudiste

**Elena: **por que en el fondo lo único que quiere es que su pueblo tenga un lugar donde vivir – les dijo entrando a un cuarto muy grande que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la pirámide – solo ocupamos que el gran meteorito llegue, que las llaves activen lo que callo en Egipto, y todo se podrá arreglar pero mientras esto pasa, si tendremos que luchar lo aremos – dijo deteniéndose junto a un aparato – es esto, esto es lo que genera el campo de fuerza, una vez desactivado estamos vulnerables y nosotros tendremos que proteger esta pirámide

**Beth: **hazlo, desactívalo, que no estamos solas

**Elena: **esta bien – dijo desactivando el aparato, y así eliminando el campo de fuerza – ahora estamos nosotros solos en esto, tenemos que proteger esta pirámide y para eso necesitamos reactivarla …..

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.01101010101010

**Santana: **todos júntense, reúnanse todos – dijo y vio como todos se acercaban

**Jade: **no falta mucho para que el campo de fuerza sea desactivado, a partir de ahora no sabemos que pasara, desde aquí se empieza la batalla

**Santana: **tendremos que proteger esta estructura, por que aquí será la primera batalla, y la tenemos que ganar, tenemos que terminar con esta guerra

**-siii! – **gritaron todos

**Rachel: **ahora no solo nosotros estamos en esta guerra hay mas gente en otras épocas que nos ayudaran pero solo cuando estemos con ellos estaremos con mas ayuda, ahora solo tenemos que protegernos entre nosotros

**Jade: **el escudo ya fue desactivado, todos agarren sus cosas y los de los demás, y pongámonos en marcha que ocupan nuestra ayuda

-recuerden chicos, lo que siempre nos dijo nuestra maestra cuando teníamos una misión – dijo uno de los miembros de The FF que viajaron con Sergio y Elena

- SERVIR, PROTEGER Y PATEAR TRASEROS! – gritaron, tanto los miembros de The FF que viajaron con Sergio como los que estaban llegando a ese lugar que habían viajado con kurt

**Sergio: **ya llego la ayuda …..

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.01101010101010

**Quinn: **como reactivaremos la pirámide – pregunto siguiendo a su hermana que bajaba por otras escaleras

**Elena: **necesitamos llegar hasta el centro de la pirámide y solo ahí podremos activarla, esto es una gran maquina, una computadora compleja, y para eso ocupare su ayuda esto tiene que activarse para que nos pueda ayudar la pirámide

**Lucy: **entonces esto es verdad, tenemos que terminar con esto para poder vivir felices

**Beth: **aunque en cierto momento parezca que perdimos todo, por algo será no se sorprendan de lo pueda pasar cuando esto termine

**Quinn: **por que lo dices, tu que sabes de eso – le pregunto ya llegando a la sala donde tenían que activar la pirámide

**Beth: **es mejor que no sepas madre, es mejor que no sepas…

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

**NOTA DE AUTORA: HOLA SI ME TARDE UN POCO PERO NECECITABA ACOMODAR MIS IDEAS, AHORA ME HAN DICHO QUE SE REVUELVEN CON LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SABEN CUANDO HABLAN LAS DEL PASADO O LAS DEL FUTURO O PRESENTE, NO SE PREOCUPEN AQUÍ SE LOS ACLARO LO MAS POSIBLE.**

**AHORA QUIERO AGRADECER A: **Mas alla de la realidad POR LEER ESTE FIC Y DECIRLE QUE SU FIC ES MUY BUENO ME ENCANTA, SI TAMBIEN ME PERMITE AGARRAR UN CAP. DE TU FIC (QUE POR SIERTO RECOMIENDO MUCHO A TODOS AQUELLOS FANS DE VICTORIUS) PARA UNO DE ESTOS CAPITULOS PARA DESPUES DE LA GUERRA Y ASI TENER COMO UNA VIDA DE UNO DE LOS UNIVERSOS DE ESTE FIC

**AHORA SI ACLARO LO DE LOS PERSONAJES:**

OK AHÍ VA

LOS PERSONAJES QUE TENGAN:

LUCY, BARBARA, BRITT, CARLY_(PASADO), SAM, LOPEZ, WEST, TORI_(PASADO) SON LOS PERSONAJES POR LOS QUE VIAJARON A SALVARLOS LAS CHICAS DE LA BASE LUNAR

EN CAMBIO LAS QUE SI SE USAN EL NOMBRE NORMAL DE LAS SERIES SON LAS QUE VIAJAN A SALBARLAS QUE SON

BRITTANY, JADE, VICTORIA, SANTANA, RACHEL,QUINN, CARLY_(PRESENTE), SAM P., BETH Y VANESSA,

AHORA SI, LOS QUE SON LOS PERSONAJES DE VICTORIA Y CARLY SE ESPESIFICARAN SI SON DEL PRESENTE O EL PASADO

**ESPERO QUE ESTO ESTE ACLARADO, AHORA SISFRUTEN MUCHO ESTE CAP. Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO, IGUAL SI QUIEREN ENVIARME O DECIR ALGO MI CORREO ES…. ele-chan .mx BUENO SUERTE CON LO QUE AGAN EN SU VIDA…BESOS….ELENA**


	16. Chapter 16: ya es suficiente

**NOTA DE AUTORA: BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, DE UNA VEZ LES DIGO QUE TAL VEZ ME PASE CON EL FINAL DE ESTE CAP. PERO ENTIENDANME ES LA GUERRA **

**POR CIERTO FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS QUE CUMPLAN AÑOS ENTE MES DE JULIO **

**INCISTO NO SERA MI PRIMER FIC PERO LA VERDAD SOLO LO AGO POR DIVERCION QUIEN NO LE ENTIENTA ME MANDA UN MENSAJE PRIVAO Y CON GUSTO SE LOS RESPONDO IGUAL SI AL TERMINAR TODA LA HISTORIA QUIEREN LA COPIA EN WORD SE LAS PUEDO PASAR SOLO DIGAN, POR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE TODOS…**

**BUENO HAY UNA PARTE EN ESTE CAP. QUE ESTA EN CODIGO BINARIO, OSEA QUE ESE CODIGO ES EL PRIMERO QUE SE USO EN LAS COMPUTADORAS SI ALGUIEN LOGRA DESCUBRIRLO AMMM NO SE LE DOY UN AVANCE DEL FINAL DEL FIC QUE SERA EL PUNTO DE PARTIDA DE LA CONTINUACION QUE LES PARECE n_n SUERTE Y SEAN FELICES EN LA VIDA…..ELENA**

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México, dentro de la pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

**Quinn: **como reactivaremos la pirámide – pregunto siguiendo a su hermana que bajaba por otras escaleras

**Elena: **necesitamos llegar hasta el centro de la pirámide y solo ahí podremos activarla, esto es una gran maquina, una computadora compleja, y para eso ocupare su ayuda esto tiene que activarse para que nos pueda ayudar la pirámide

**Lucy: **entonces esto es verdad, tenemos que terminar con esto para poder vivir felices

**Beth: **aunque en cierto momento parezca que perdimos todo, por algo será no se sorprendan de lo pueda pasar cuando esto termine

**Quinn: **por que lo dices, tu que sabes de eso – le pregunto ya llegando a la sala donde tenían que activar la pirámide

**Beth: **es mejor que no sepas madre, es mejor que no sepas…

**Elena: **es aquí ya llegamos – dijo poniéndose en medio de toda la pirámide, y acto seguido aparecieron tres lugares mas – cada una posiciónense en cada uno de los lugares que aparecieron – dijo tocando unos cuantos interruptores

**Lucy: **que quieres que ágamos

**Elena: **cuando vine y la desactive hice que solo hubiera una forma de reactivarla, y para eso ocupo su ayuda.. Bueno mas bien sus voces

**Beth: **ya me perdí, por que nuestras voces

**Elena: **por que programe a la pirámide con canciones mientras se debe poner el código para activarla debe estar en un código numérico

**Quinn: **entonces tenemos que cantar mientras tu pones ese código – pregunto incrédula por la idea que tubo su hermana

**Elena: **exacto, la otra vez tenia las canciones en un aparato que traje, pero como no lo tengo aquí ustedes tendrán que cantar

**Lucy: **y son canciones cualquieras, o tienen que ser en especifico

**Elena: **bueno, por error se quedaron programadas las que yo escuchaba en ese momento, así que si son canciones especificas…

**Beth: **y cuales son esas canciones

**Quinn: **por favor que no sean en un idioma extraño que no conozca

**Elena: **tranquila, te acuerdas de ese día en tu instituto que cantaron las canciones de M.J. – dijo y esta asintió – pues solo será una canción de el así que no se preocupen, les saldrán las partituras para cantarlas – termino de decir presionando un interruptor que elevo unas plataformas en las que estaban las chicas

**-si! **– gritaron las 3 chicas

**Elena: **bueno solo debo comunicarme con alguien ocupamos mas ayuda cuando lleguemos a la ultima canción …

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101

En el otro lado de donde se encontraban las chicas activando la pirámide, todos los que quedaron afuera del campo de fuerza, ya estaban llegando a los pies de la pirámide cuando Sergio recibió un mensaje

**Voz de Elena: **Sergio, me oyes, cambio

**Sergio: ** fuerte y claro, que paso

**Sam P.: **que es eso – pregunto ya se oía la voz de elena muy clara y todos podían oírla

**Sergio: **es un comunicador, así nos podemos contactar todos los que entrenamos con ella

**Voz de Elena: **escúchenme con mucha atención no puedo repetir esto

**Sergio: **no te preocupes estamos todos poniéndote atención

**Santana: **todos estamos atentos a lo que digas

**Voz de Elena: **muy bien, escuchen atentamente, en este momento estamos a punto de activar la pirámide, cuando estemos en la ultima fase de la activación nos encontraremos en la cima, ahí es donde ocupo que las chicas que trajeron del pasado y ustedes estén en la cima, en esta pirámide hay una sala especial donde se entrena lo de un año en un día y pueden entrar todas las personas que sean, ahí ustedes entraran pero para eso también necesitan poner un perímetro si algo le pasa a esta pirámide la tierra no se salvara, empiecen de una vez todos deberán estar en la cima en 30 minutos…. Elena cambio y fuera …

**Sam: **y ahora que haremos

**Santana: **muevan sus traseros tenemos ordenes, Sergio y todas las mujeres empezaremos a subir esta pirámide, los demás pongan el perímetro explosivo, Kurt te quedas vigilando

**Kurt: **ya oyeron a la señorita, muevan sus traseros

**Sergio: **los vemos en la cima – termino de decir ya subiendo con las demás

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101

**Elena: **Están listas chicas – les pregunto ya en su posición

**Quinn: **con cual debemos iniciar – pregunto ya colocándose bien en su sitio

**Elena: **con la de este amor sabe a chocolate

**Beth: **y por que esa canción

**Elena: **quieres la verdad o seguimos siendo amigas – le respondió con una seriedad muy cómica

**Beth: **mejor empecemos con esto

**Elena: **muy bien – dijo y empezó la música

(Quinn)

_Tú endulzas mi canción  
Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación  
Siempre Tú_

Mientras cantaban Elena ponía el código para activar la pirámide: - 011010.001010.011100.001010. 011010.011100.011001.011110.001110.010000.001110.011100. 001110.011101.011110.001110.

(Lucy)

_¿Quién podría ser mejor?  
Contigo sale el sol  
Sazonas mi interior, siempre_

**Elena: **vamos chicas esto ya mero esta – dijo poniendo el siguiente código: - 010110.011111.010111.001101.011001. 011101.001110.011100.001010. 010111.001110.001100.001110.011101.001010.011100.010010.011001.

(beth)

_Se derrite el corazón  
Tan sólo con una mirada  
Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada_

**Elena: **_vamos no falta mucho – _pensó :- 011111.010111.010010.011100. 001111.011111.001110.011100.100100.001010.011101. 001100.011001.010111.011110.011100.001010. 001110.010101.

(Beth, Lucy & Quinn )

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

Uuh uh uh uh uh  
uuh uh uh uh uh

Tú, tú mi inpiración  
Receta de pasión  
Amor sin condición, siempre

Se derrite el corazón  
Tan sólo con una mirada  
Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada  


**Elena: **_vamos chicas ustedes pueden con esto – _pensó : - 001110.010111.001110.010110.010010.010000.011001. 011010.001010.011100.001010. 011010.011001.001101.001110.011100.

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

Quien no ha probado y no mas  
Verás que te hace volar  
El cielo en tu paladar  
Así me quiero quedar

Quien no ha probado y no mas  
Verás que te hace volar  
El cielo en tu paladar  
Así me quiero quedar, Contigo  


**Elena: **solo falta este y terminamos con el primer nivel – les grito : - 001110.011101.011110.001010.011100. 001110.01011. 011010.001010.100100.

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

**Elena: **ya esta el primer nivel lo termine

**Beth: **ahora que sigue q.. – no pudo terminar por que la sala en la que estaban se empezó a elevar hasta la cima de la pirámide hasta que se podían ver a los demás poniendo explosivos alrededor de la pirámide y a las chicas subiendo a toda prisa

**Quinn: **ahora que hacemos

**Elena: **ahora necesito que cada una agarre un extremo de esa cruz que esta en el centro y la tenemos que unir - se acerco a las chicas y saco su comunicador de muñeca – Sergio me oyes cambio

**Beth: **que diablos haces

**Voz de Sergio: **fuerte y claro

**Elena: **pon la canción d … All About Us, a todo volumen pero ya

**Voz de Sergio: **pero que no solo la pondrías para reactivar la pirámide

**Voz de Santana: **por eso idiota, si no para que mas la quisiera, tu solo ponla y no preguntes

**Voz de Sergio: **esta bien en 2 minutos la pongo

**Elena: **y Sergio, dense prisa, elena fuera .. – dijo cortando la comunicación – prepárense que esto no será fácil…

De repente la música se hizo escuchar

**Elena: **es la hora chicas, a sus posiciones

_They say don't trust  
You, me, we ,us  
So we'll walk  
We must  
cause of you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_

Cada una agarro un extremo de esa cruz que estaba en medio de todo y empezaron a levantar cada extremo para que las puntas se juntaran pero con mucho esfuerzo

___It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can\'t touch  
'cause you know - us_

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us

Run away if we must  
'cause you know - us

It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about us (it's all about us)  
And no-one can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us 

Las chicas ya llevaban un cuarto levantado cuando en un esfuerzo extreme Lucy logro llevar su extreme hasta arriba

**Elena: **Lucy, mantenlo ahí

__

_If they hurt you,  
They hurt me, too.  
So we'll rise up,  
Won't stop.  
And it's all about,  
It's all about_

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can\'t touch  
'cause you know - us

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'cause you know - us

It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about us (it's all about us)  
And no-one can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us  


Y ahí seguían levantando cada punta, y Lucy mantenía la suya arriba con mucho esfuerzo, cuando de repente Beth hizo lo mismo que Lucy y llevo su punta hasta arriba y manteniéndola ahí

___They don't know.  
They can't see  
Who we are.  
Fear is the enemy.  
Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'Cause tonight…_

It's all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'cause you know - us

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'cause you know - us  


**Elena: **Quinn, esta es la ultima oportunidad, juntemos las puntas a las tres

**Quinn: **una….

**Elena: **dos….

**-tres…. **– gritaron ambas juntando por fin las cuatro puntas

___It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about us (it's all about us)  
And no-one can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Y como si fuera un imán las puntas se unieron y se mantuvieron ahí formando una pirámide que en medio se dejaba ver una luz

**Santana: **ya llegamos que ocupas

**Elena: **cuando llegue el meteorito, láncenme a el junto con 4 de mis hombres, ese meteorito no debe tocar tierra

**Vanessa: **y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí varados en esta época

**Sergio: **no la pirámide nos llevara a donde este la ultima llave

**Rachel: **tenemos un pequeño gran problema

**Sam P.: ** ya llegaron los artemianos como quieres que nos quedemos aquí

**Elena: **tendrán que derrotarlos y meter a las chicas a la cámara del tiempo para que entrenen por que no tarda en llegar el meteorito, alisten a todos esto no será muy bonito – dijo viendo que los artemianos aterrizaban no muy lejos de ellos – prepárense la pelea comenzara

Los que aun se encontraban a los pies de la pirámide se ponían lejos de la zona explosiva y en posición de ataque.. cuando se me lo esperaron todos los enemigos corrían para atacarlos y cuando ya iban a alcanzarlos exploto el perímetro dando muerte a mas de la mitad de los enemigos y los demás corrían para matar a todos

**Barba Negra: **ATAQUEN!

Después de esto todos empezaron a atacar, fue una lucha muy sangrienta los piratas no tenían compasión de nada y los demás no dejaban de dispararles a quema ropa, mientras unos disparaban en la cabeza de sus oponentes los piratas les cortaban las cabezas sin compasión alguna, como si pareciera que de eso fueran felices en la vida de matar gente, las chicas solo observaban como caían cadáveres con disparos y otros sin cabeza, si decimos que los nazis eran malos estos eran peores, no se comparan con ellos

La lucha fue transcurriendo con lentitud para unos, hasta que solo quedo uno, el comandante del batallón "A", y barba negra lo agarro para su placer

**Barba negra: **te gusta lo que ves – dijo agarrando al artemiano del cuello y haciendo que vea un cuerpo mutilado – ves eso, eso te are yo

Después de esto barba negra empezó por cortarle la lengua primero, después siguió por su brazo izquierdo, cuando termino con esto se acerco a sus ojos y con lentitud le quito cada ojo, dejándolo ciego,

**Barba negra: **nunca debiste haberte metido con nosotros

Cuando todos pensaban que ahí se iba a quedar el pirata le corto el otro brazo, y paseo la hoja afilada de su espada que estaba llena de sangre por todo el cuerpo del artemiano, y cuando la punta de su espada ya estaba cerca de su abdomen, la encajo abriéndolo por completo exponiendo sus entrañas y aun con vida el artemiano se retorcía del dolor causado por esa tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido

**Barba negra: **ya es suficiente debes morir ya

Poco a poco barba negra se fue agachando, con su mano derecha, fue introduciéndola en las entrañas del artemiano hasta llegar donde se encontraba su corazón, de un principio lo acaricio, pero después lo agarro fuerte con la mano arrancándolo de ese lugar, sacándolo del cuerpo del comandante artemiano, y levantándolo sobre su cabeza enseñándoselo a todos en señal de victoria …..


	17. Chapter 17: la vida…

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México, en la cima de la pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

Nadie podía creer lo que aquel pirata había hecho, no solo había mutilado al artemiano si no que también se regocijaba con su muerte, y fue ahí cuando notaron que barba negra se tenia bien merecida su fama de despiadado….

Los demás que ya estaban subiendo a la pirámide para alcanzar a las demás veían la escena, veían a un barba negra subiendo con sus hombres detrás de todos y aun sosteniendo el corazón en sus manos, y no solo veían eso si no que también veían a varias chicas que no podían creer lo que había pasado

Cuando barba negra empezó con la tortura, Elena puso a Beth contra su pecho asegurándose de taparle los ojos, quinn y las demás chicas del futuro hicieron lo mismo con sus contra partes, Sergio hizo lo mismo pero con Freddie y entre Jade y Victoria le taparon los ojos a Vanessa para que no vieran nada siendo ellas testigo de lo que pasaba a los pies de la pirámide.

En un descuido de Rachel, Bárbara se giro y vio como era arrancado el corazón del artemiando poniéndose a llorar y siendo abrazada en ese momento por Rachel para intentar tranquilizarla y quitarle esa imagen de la mente

Ya iban a la mitad de la pirámide y barba negra aun tenia ese corazón en la mano, con sangre que le estaba escurriendo, nadie podía creerlo, nadie podía creer que esto fuera real y que la guerra ya había empezado …..

Cuando todos llegaron a la punta de la pirámide y estaban tos frente a frente menos las chicas del pasado, Beth, Vanessa y Freddie que aun seguían con los ojos tapados todos observaron que el meteorito se acercaba..

**Elena: **es la hora, chicos tienen que lanzarme ahora antes de que el meteorito caiga – dijo separando a Beth de sus brazos

-como usted diga mi comandante – dijo un miembro de The FF

**Elena: **saben que hacer verdad – se dirigió a los demás

**Carly_(futuro): ** si ve con cuidado

**Elena: **chicos láncenos hacia el meteorito

Después de esto Elena y los hombres que la acompañarían se posicionaron como en un estilo de plataforma que los lanzaría hasta estrellarse con el meteorito, todos los presentes estaban observando como el meteorito se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta que vieron a Elena y sus hombres volar hasta estrellarse con el meteorito haciendo una explosión con luz blanca como resultado y la desaparición de ellos a un destino que no estaban muy seguros de cual era…

**Santana: **Sergio, llévanos a la cámara del tiempo para cuando ellas estén ahí dentro nosotros podamos marcharnos de aquí

**Sergio: **claro síganme, tenemos que bajar

Y así fueron bajando hasta llegar a una cámara muy extraña, y una por una fueron entrando las que tenían que ser entrenadas seguidas por los miembros de The FF que les enseñarían, y para terminar también Quinn, Jade y santana entraron dejando a las demás afuera para que ayudaran a llevar esta pirámide sana y salva a donde debían ir…..

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año: 12 de octubre de 1931, lugar: Río de Janeiro, en Brasil

Aquel meteorito, el ultimo para ya ser poseedores de todas las llaves los llevo a Brasil, al cristo redentor donde esa gran e imponente imagen de 30 metros de Jesús de Nazaret con los brazos abiertos mostrando a la maravillosa, la ciudad y puerto, de Río de Janeiro, esa era su siguiente parada, tenían que activar al cristo redentor al igual que lo hicieron con la pirámide maya..

-que estamos haciendo aquí – pregunto uno de los soldados

**Elena: **tenemos que activar eso – señalo hacia el gran cristo – al igual que la pirámide, y tenemos que infiltrarnos

-y como lo haremos

**Elena: **aprovecharemos que lo están inaugurando para poder meternos

-cuantos mas hay – pregunto un soldado – digo cuantas mas tenemos que activar

**Elena: **esta y dos mas, - le respondió dirigiéndose hacia la gente que iba a la inauguración para no ser identificada – corran tenemos que adelantarnos a todos

Todos caminaron, intentaron no llamar la atención, pero con las prendas que llevaban puestas eran difícil de no llamar la atención, después de unos minutos llegaron hasta el frente, donde vieron una puerta por donde podían entrar, pero la idea fue descartada ya que para que nadie descubriera la verdad del cristo, la verdadera entrada era una coladera que estaba a un lado de este y del cual nadie estaba pendiente.

Entre todos, y con mucho esfuerzo lograron abrir la puerta que los llevaría adentro, los primeros en pasar fueron los estudiantes para verificar la zona y ya al ultimo la maestra que se encargo de cerrar la puerta.

Ya adentro fueron pasando por puertas, corredores hasta que llegaron a un elevador que los llevaría al cuarto de controles que estaba situada en la parte superior de todo, si bien todo fue muy complicado con la pirámide maya, con este y los demás no serian así ya que estos nunca fueron desactivados en su totalidad como aquella así que seria mas fácil activarlos

Nadie sabia que iba a pasar o por que ocupaban hacer todo esto, pero siempre encuentras las respuestas, tarde o temprano será así

-hemos llegado, ahora que sigue

**Elena: **ponte en aquellos controles – dijo señalando una mesa con varios comandos – ahora presiona el interruptor blanco y sube la palanca azul – no tardo mucho el estudiante cuando lo hizo y el cristo se activo haciendo que la estatua abriera los ojos y se viera un resplandor azul de ellos – ahora cuando te diga subes la palanca negra, y después subes todas las demás asi te llevara a donde estarán los otros, entendiste

-si no se preocupe

**Elena: **los demás síganme que nos iremos a otro sitio – caminaron hasta ponerse en una plataforma – ahora si sube la palanca que te dije primero eso nos llevara al próximo destino

Cuando el estudiante subió la palanca el cristo estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo, asustando a las personas que estaban observando lo que pasaba, y también enviando a otro sitio a los demás tal y como lo había pedido, no paso mucho para que subiera todas las palancas tal y como debía hacerlo haciendo que el cristo fuera juntando sus palmas en el pecho en forma de oración y con su cabeza viendo hacia abajo y en menos de 5 segundos todo el cristo fue desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer….

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año.. Desconocido … - lugar…. Oaxaca, México, dentro de la pirámide Maya – universo… desconocido

**victoria: **y ahora que aremos

**Sergio: **prepárense todos partimos en 15 minutos – dijo retirándose y yendo hacia los controles de la pirámide

**Rachel: **que habrá pasado con elena

**Brittany: **espero que todo allá ido conforme al plan

**Sam P: **que plan, que es lo que no nos dijeron todavía

**Carly: **antes de que elena se fuera de infiltrada descubrimos varias cosas extrañas que sucedieron al romper la delicada línea del tiempo

**Brittany: **se descubrió que no solo esta pirámide tenia otro tipo de tecnología sino que otras tres maravillas del nuevo y viejo mundo eran así

**Carly: **así que si todas se activan, y con ayuda de las llaves, acabaremos con el meteorito y cono mucha suerte, con nuestros enemigos

-chicas deben ponerse estos trajes para que sea mas seguro el viaje – dijo uno de los soldados entregándoles unos trajes blancos de los que solo faltaban ellas en ponerse – por cierto siéntense por que el viaje será turbulento – termino de avisarles y se retiro del lugar

**Sam P: **creo que ya debemos dejarnos de juegos y de aparentar algo que no somos

**Brittany: **por lo menos tienes razón ya vasta de vigilar a los que nos están ayudando tenemos que confiar en ellos, nos lo han demostrado

**Carly: **es hora de sacar todo nuestra sabiduría

**Rachel: **tenemos que estar preparadas para la guerra y si seguimos así por culpa de nuestra desconfianza aremos que nos maten a nosotras y a todos

**Victoria: **hay que hacerlo por nuestras familias que ya no están con nosotros, por nuestros amores, por que esto no lo sufran mas personas pero sobre todo hay que hacerlo por la vida….

Después de eso se sintió una pequeña turbulencia anunciando que ya estaban viajando y que en tan solo unos minutos ya estarían en su destino….

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

**NOTA DE AUTORA: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CORTITO CAPITULO PUESTO QUE ACTUALICE NO HACE MUCHO, TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TAL VEZ ACTUALICE HASTA EL MARTES O PASADO EL MARTES PERO TAMBIEN QUE NO SERA 1 CAP. SINO TAL VES HASTA DOS…**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LEER ESTE FIC… SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO SON LAS MEJORES CHICAS.. **

**LOS DEJO SUERTE EN LO QUE AGAN EN EL FIN DE SEMANA…BESOS :D… ELENA**


	18. Chapter 18: no estan solas

_**Nota de autora: espero les guste este capitulo, la verdad no actualice por que me fui de vacaciones y a donde fui ni por error hay internet, asi que ahí me tendrán a las 2 de la mañana sin nada que hacer XD **_

_**En si este capitulo esta dedicado en si para aquellas personas que quieran buscar el amor pero no saben como decirlo**_

_**También en este cap. Regresan las canciones espero les gusten y le entiendan al capitulo,**_

_**Sobre la decisión de hacer una segunda parte de este fic… queda descartada… lo seguiré aquí asi que esto no termina tan pronto**_

_**La verdad estamos a 14 de agosto y son las 4:04 am y no tengo sueño… disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo**_

_**Sigo sin nada que hacer XD jajajajajajajaja**_

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

**Capitulo 18: no están solas**

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Año: 1987.. lugar: a unos kilómetros de la gran muralla china …

Ya habían llegado a su siguiente destino, a la gran imponente muralla china justo en el día cuando la Unesco la declaro Patrimonio de la Humanidad, y estaban todos ahí para ver un concierto realizado por el gobierno de china con sus antiguas costumbres..

-maestra que hacemos aquí

**Elena: **aquí esta el otro punto que debemos reactivar

-y… donde esta

**Elena: **cuando la muralla estaba siendo construida, los trabajadores y uno que otro general descubrieron los controles de la maquina y como pensaron que sus dioses querían que lo protegieran desviaron la muralla y la hicieron por arriba de ellos cubriéndolos, al terminar la construcción se hizo un conteo de muertes las cuales fueron enterrados por encima de los controles y debajo de la muralla, ahí hay mas de 10 millones de cadáveres

-entonces tenemos que bajar a donde están todos esos cadáveres

- a las catacumbas, con las momias

-que genial siempre quise ir ahí

**Elena: **muy bien chicos, vamos, tenemos que aprovechar que hicieron un festival, así podremos entrar sin ser vistos o seguidos

Y así fue, lograron colarse al evento, hasta que llegaron a la gran muralla..

-aquí es igual que en el ultimo verdad – dijo ya entrando a un cuarto que era parecido a la que estaba en el cristo redentor

**Elena: **si aquí es igual, pero aquí nos iremos todos junto la ultima parada esta llegando a Egipto- les dijo preparando todo para irse – bueno es que la ultima la tiene que activar la reina – termino de decir ya que todo ya estaba en marcha y estaban por viajar

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==

Habitación del tiempo – pirámide maya – rumbo al antiguo Egipto

Al final las que entraron con las chicas y los alumnos de Elena, fueron quinn, santana y jade quienes les enseñaban el arte de ser la mejor de lo mejor, en este caso les enseñaban a mantener su físico, tener una resistencia envidiable.

Ya habían pasado una semana ahí adentro de la habitación, y desde que entraron todos no habían descansado hasta ahora, para que no se distrajeran las chicas santana opto por separar a todas cada una estaba entrenando con una persona en especifico, y cuando terminaban tenían que rotarse para ir con el siguiente, hasta que Quinn decidió que ya era hora de un descanso ya que ellas no estaban acostumbradas como ellas.

**Santana: **chicas tienen este día libre hagan lo que quieran – les dijo y se fue con quinn y jade a meditar a un lugar muy lejano

-y que haremos chicas – dijo bárbara

Pues no se ellas pero tu y yo nos perderemos un rato – le dijo Lucy prácticamente arrastrándola con ella

-diviértanse – eso fue lo ultimo que dijo bárbara tras desaparecer con su amor

Las demás chicas se quedaron ahí platicando, disfrutando del día libre que les ofrecieron pero algo estaba rondando en la mente de sam…

-carl´s puedo hablar contigo un momento – le dijo en forma que solo ella la ollera

-claro que pasa sam

-mejor acompáñame, no quiero que nos interrumpan –termino de decir agarrando la mano de carly y llevándosela a un lugar mas apartado

-creen que por fin se anime a decirle lo que siente por ella – pregunto tori

-yo creo que si, vean su determinación – dijo López

- espero que sea correspondido – dijo jade

- solo el tiempo nos lo dirá – dijo britt

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010000000000111 11010101010101010101011010

-Sam, de que querías hablarme, llevamos caminando ya un buen tramo – dijo carly deteniéndose

- mira carly la verdad es que quería decirte, que en lo que nos conocemos, estos años fueron los mejores de mi vida

-sam no me asustes

-mira carly lo que quiero decirte que antes de que pasara todo esto no estaba segura de lo que sentía, y ahora lo estoy

- de que estas segura sam…

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010000000000111 11010101010101010101011010

-de que estarán hablando – pregunto Bárbara

-¿Quién?, ¿aquellas? – señalo a las 4 chicas que estaban sentadas – ¿o aquellas 2? – esta vez señalo a carly y a sam que estaban mas apartadas

-todas, aunque las ganas de chisme me carcoma por dentro, prefiero estar aquí, contigo, entre tus brazos, y sobretodo a solas

-eso mismo pensé yo, por eso te traje acá

-oye amor

-¿amor? – pregunto levantando una ceja – suena muy lindo

- ¿no te gusta?

-no, no me gusta …. Me encanta cielo

-tonta,… ya me avías asustado

-sabes hay algo que no e hecho, pues ya que el día que el meteorito callo, yo te iba a preguntar algo muy importante y eso no me dejo …..

- que cosa amor

- Rachel Bárbara Berry…

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010000000000111 11010101010101010101011010

**Santana: **crees que cuando todo esto termine, volvamos a donde inicio todo - hecho la pregunta al aire, mas para si misma que para las otras 2 chicas

**Jade: **cuando todo esto termine, nosotras tendremos que limpiar a este mundo

**Quinn: **cuando todo esto termine y no allá mas guerra entonces podremos ser felices…

**Santana: **saben creo que ellas serán muy felices… y si tengo que dar mi vida para que lo sean lo daré… por que ellas apenas están empezando su amor, y yo por lo menos ya tengo poco mas de 1000 años junto con el mio

**Quinn:** sabes que eso puede pasar – vio la mirada de confusión de las otras dos chicas – digo a la de morir, si bien tenemos vida eterna, no somos inmortales y podemos morir

**Jade: **en eso tienes razón, tal vez no moriremos por viejitas, pero eso no evita que nos puedan dañar con armas o algo parecido

**Santana: **exacto, ya vieron lo que le paso a Elena, se supone que ella como nosotras tiene vida eterna mas sin embargo ya la hirieron de un balazo

**Quinn: **de ahora en adelante nos tenemos que ir con mucha precaución, esto no es fácil, y menos lo será cuando salgamos de aquí

**Jade: **las protegeremos pase lo que pase – dijo viendo a todas las chicas

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010000000000111 11010101010101010101011010

-de que estas segura sam..

-estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia ti – le tomo de las manos – desde hace tiempo algo esta pasando aquí – señalo su corazón – y esto que siento, es solo por ti

-sam, dime por favor que no es una broma

- no mi querida carly, esta no es una broma – se acerco mas – esto que siento por ti – le acaricio su rostro con la llama de sus dedos – es tan grande, que pase lo que pase estoy segura que te amare hasta mas allá de la muerte

- sam, yo no se que decir, yo te quiero mucho – le devolvió la caricia – me dolió mucho pensar que molestabas a Freddy por que te gustaba, y eso me rompió el corazón – la abraso – pero yo también estoy segura de algo – le susurro en el oído – yo también te amo – termino de decir y beso esos labios que tanto había querido besar

- pase lo que pase esto que siento, siempre estará aquí en mi corazón, tu estarás en mi corazón….

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010000000000111 11010101010101010101011010

- Rachel Bárbara Berry – dijo Lucy arrodillándose delante de Bárbara – ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Lucy Quinn Fabrey – dijo poniéndose a su altura – acepto con mucho gusto – dijo besándola – claro que si quiero ser tu novia

Las chicas se fundieron en un gran abraso y un gran beso por la felicidad, ero sabiendo que pronto regresarían a la realidad…

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010000000000111 11010101010101010101011010

Todos estaban disfrutando su día libre, unas nos se dejaban de besar, otras intentaban meditar con forme lo que debían hacer, y otras solo disfrutaban …

Ese día tan ameno… lleno de declaraciones, tal vez seria uno de pocos días que disfrutarían, están en tiempos de guerra y como tal no se puede descansar.

Para ellas ahí dentro fueron pasando los días, y cuantos mas días pasaban mas aprendían, de mas cosas se enteraban.

Ya habían pasado medio año ahí, medio año sin saber que es lo que pasaba afuera, en todo ese tiempo todos sabían que lo que tenían que hacer era proteger a quienes llevaban las llaves, pero se les hacia incierto lo que les esperara.

**Jade: **tendremos que estar preparadas y tenemos que prepararlas

Esto fue una de las cosas que jade les dijo a los que como ella, estaba haciendo de entrenadora de las demás chicas, si ben ya estaban listas en lo físico las chicas había algo de lo cual aun no las preparaban

**Quinn: **ella aun no puede dormir bien, aun tiene pesadillas de ese día

Desde que habían entrado a la habitación del tiempo, bárbara no había podido dejar de tener pesadillas, aunque hasta ahora ya habían bajado considerablemente los días en los que tenia las pesadillas, si bien de un principio eran frecuentes ahora solo las tenia 2 veces por semana y eso era un gran avance

**Santana: **tenemos que enseñarles como soportar ese sufrimiento

No había mas remedio, tenían que enseñarles a superar ese dolor, el dolor de ver morir a un ser vivo frente a sus ojos, tenían que enséñales a no mostrar debilidad mientras veían a un amigo o familiar ser torturado frente a sus ojos, tenían que aprender a sobrellevar todo, pero para eso solo tenían seis meses.

La tarea no era sencilla, pero no había otra forma, y así lo tendrían que hacer….

Mientras pasaban los días de los últimos meses, sabían que lo que en un principio les parecía difícil ya no lo era tanto, lograron que todas pudieran soportar las masacres y lo mas terrible que se pudieran imaginar, lograron hasta que las pesadillas terminaran, no faltaba mucho para que se cumpliera el año ahí dentro de esa habitación, todas las chicas del pasado habían cambiado, sus relaciones entre ellas era mas fuerte, su amor era cada día mayor, sus cuerpos habían cambiado, y su entrenamiento ya había finalizado solo quedaba una cosa…. Salir de ese lugar en enfrentar por lo que estuvieron siendo entrenadas tanto tiempo.

**Jade: **chicas ya es hora están listas – dijo poniéndose en frente de la puerta

-esto debemos acabarlo – respondió Lucy que tena de la mano a una Bárbara muy decidida

**Santana: **creo que estamos por volver a la realidad

-vamos a patear traseros – dijo López muy entusiasmada

**Quinn: **saben que no será fácil verdad – termino de decir y obtuvo la mirada de todos – se que están preparadas para lo que viene, se que podemos confiar en ustedes, pero todavía falta saber que debemos hacer, y mientras eso pasa, habrá perdidas, de ambos lados, pero no por eso dejara de doler, habrá momentos en los que sientan que no podrán seguir, y para eso estamos aquí con ustedes - se acerco a la puerta quedando ella al frente – después de que esto termine, que terminemos con lo que tenemos aquí en el antiguo Egipto, no sabemos donde, como o en que tiempo llegaremos por eso les pido que agarren un papelito y anoten lo mas importante para ustedes que quieran recordar, por si pasa algo

Y así lo hicieron, las chicas agarraron un papel y una pluma y empezaron a escribir eso que querían recordar pase lo que pase, cosas como _tu amor es correspondido, no dudes en decirle que la amas_ o otras cosas como _pase lo que pase siempre hay esperanza _ fueron de las dos cosas que las chicas escribieron en esos papeles y se los guardaron en sus trajes especiales

-solo se me ocurre una canción para esto –dijo bárbara – Lucy me acompañas para cantarla

- por supuesto linda – le respondió y saco una de las pocas cosas con las que se entretuvieron en ese año… una guitarra – cuando tu quieras linda

**Rachel B.:**  
A words just a word til you mean what you say

**Lucy:**  
And love isnt love til you give it away

**Rachel B.:**  
Weve all gotta give

**Lucy :**  
Yeah, something to give

**Rachel B. & Lucy:**  
To make a change

**Quinn, jade & Santana:**  
Send it on (send it on)  
On and on (on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart (be apart), reach your heart (reach your heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction will never stop  
Make us strong, shine a light and send it on

**Brittany & Santana L.:**  
Just smile (just smile)  
In the world (in the world)  
Will smile along with you (along with you)

**Jade West:**  
That small act of love

**Jade West & Tori:**  
Is good for one will become two

**Carly:**  
If we take the chances

**Sam P.:**  
To change circumstances

**Carly & Sam P.:**  
Imagine all we can do if we  
Send it on (send it on)  
On and on (on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart (be apart), reach your heart (reach your heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction will never stop  
Make us strong, shine a light and send it on, send it on

**Santana:**  
Oh, send it on  
Theres power in all the choices we make

**Quinn:**  
So Im starting now theres not a moment to waste

A words just a word til you mean what you say

**Todas:**  
And love isnt love til you give it away  
Send it on (send it on)  
On and on (on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart (be apart), reach your heart (reach your heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction will never stop  
Make us strong, shine a light and send it on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart (be apart), reach your heart (reach your heart)  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction will help things start  
Make us strong, shine a light and send it on

**Jade:**  
Shine a light and send it on

**Rachel B. & Lucy:**  
Shine a light and send it on

Cuando acabo la canción Quinn abrió la puerta y empezaron a salir todos, viendo que ya eran esperados por los demás, si bien para ellas fue un año, para los otros solo transcurrió una hora, lo primero que hicieron Quinn, Santana y Jade fue abrasar y besar a sus respectivas parejas siendo observadas por todos.

Cuando por fin se separaron solo había una pregunta que se debía hacer y esa era ¿Dónde estamos?, la cual solo fue respondida por una respuesta simple _ya llegamos _lo cual indicaba que debían salir de la pirámide para ir a su próximo objetivo.

Todas ya iban caminando a la salida solo se quedaría uno que seria quien estaría al pendiente para cuando se ocupara activar otra vez la pirámide, cuando salieron notaron que no estaban muy lejos el palacio de la reina nefertiti, y fue cuando decidieron emprender el viaje hacia palacio.

**Victoria: **que habrá pasado con los demás – dijo para si mima pero de forma que todos oyeron

**Quinn: **espero que este bien

**Sergio: **solo espero que no se le Allan acabado las medicinas

**Jade: **dime una cosa Sergio, como es que descubrieron a Elena en la nave artemiana

**Sergio: **pues un día me llego una alerta de que alguien estaba entrando al cuarto de fusión, pero para mi eso era imposible así que mande a uno de mis hombres, pero no regreso, así que yo fui a ver que pasaba pero lo que me encontré fue que Elena había puesto una bomba en el reactor y que ella estaba inconsciente, después me entere que al momento de poner la bomba el reactor le había dado una descarga haciendo que su corazón se dañara de una forma que la verdad no se como sigue viva, desde ahí la protegí junto con mis hombres, pero lo que si es que logro explotar esa nave retrasando nuestra llegada por 3 meses terrestres

**Quinn: **entonces si cumplió su misión, si destruyo la nave

**Sergio: **claro que lo cumplió, si no fuera por que nos dimos cuenta de la bomba ahorita no tendríamos esta conversación

**Santana: **como es que ella sabe tanto de esto – dijo señalando a su alrededor refiriéndose a las llaves y a todo eso que estaba sucediendo

**Sergio: **por que en uno de sus viajes lo descubrió, en una de los lugares que recorrió aquí en Egipto encontró una nota oculta con una cajita que contenía un almacenador de información, donde se contaba todo, y fue cuando decidió proteger todo lo que salvaría la tierra hasta el día que se ocuparan

**Rachel: **creo que debemos apurarnos – todos voltearon a verla a lo cual solo señalo hacia el cielo – Elena ya esta por llegar

**Santana: **¡oh por dios! – grito asustando a las otras – es el cristo redentor de Brasil – les dijo y todas vieron como bajaba y ya en el suelo de tener las manos unidas como en una plegaria las bajo totalmente y agachando la cabeza

**Brittany: **dios esto es increíble – dijo volteando a otra parte – miren – dijo señalando hacia el otro lado – esa es la muralla china

Todas voltearon a ver y si efectivamente era la muralla china que se colocaba alrededor de las pirámides haciendo que adentro de esta estuvieran el cristo redentor en una punta las pirámide de guisa en otra, la pirámide maya en otra formando un triangulo y en el centro dejando la pirámide donde tendrán que depositar las llaves

-esto solo quiere decir que todo va a empezar y que no habrá vuelta atrás – dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio – creo que deberíamos esperar a que llegue acá Elena para irnos todos juntos a palacio

**Jade: **de que estas hablando – le pregunto a lo que solo tubo como respuesta una seña para que volteara a ver hacia la muralla donde salían unas personas – o por dios regresaron

Todos voltearon a ver, y ahí estaban caminando hacia ellos, con la cabeza en alto, sabían que no seria fácil lo que venia pero lo estaban consiguiendo, ahora todo se veía mas sencillo, ahora sabían con mas seguridad que podrían ganar esta guerra…

Ya solo las separaba unos cuantos metros cuando Quinn y Elena decidieron correr para abrasarse seguidas de todos, ahora ya todos eran una familia.

Después de tanto abraso empezaron a caminar a palacio donde de vez en cuando y entre broma y broma alguien daba uno que otro beso fugas.

**Rachel: **ahora que es lo que sigue

**Elena: **lo ultimo que falta es que la reina Nefertiti active la ultima pirámide

**Santana: **y cual es esa

**Elena: **es una de las pirámides de guisa, en una de las cámaras donde esta el sarcófago del faraón

**Victoria: **entonces ahora es la reina quien debe activarla… quien lo diría

Iban caminando cuando empezaron a oír que alguien cantaba bajo, cuando voltearon descubrieron que la que cantaba era Elena sin darse cuenta y solo la dejaron continuar..

_There's A Place In Your Heart  
And I Know That It Is Love  
And This Place Could Be Much Brighter Than Tomorrow  
And If You Really Try  
You'll Find There's No Need To Cry  
In This Place You'll Feel  
There's No Hurt Or Sorrow  
_

Iban caminando y Rachel no lo pudo resistir, se puso a la altura de Elena y empezó a cantar mas fuerte la siguiente estrofa

___There Are Ways To Get There  
If You Care Enough For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
Make A Better Place...  
_

Siguieron cantando ambas cuando Quinn canto la siguiente estrofa sorprendiendo a todos

___Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
_

Quinn, Rachel & Elena:

_If You Want To Know Why  
There's A Love That  
Cannot Lie  
Love Is Strong  
It Only Cares For  
Joyful Giving  
If We Try  
We Shall See  
In This Bliss  
We Cannot Feel  
Fear Or Dread  
We Stop Existing And  
Start Living  
_

Y uniéndose a las demás Santana y Brittany cantaron a una sola voz lo que seguía

___Then It Feels That Always_

Love's Enough For  
Us Growing  
So Make A Better World  
Make A Better World...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me  


Todos:

_And The Dream We Were  
Conceived In  
Will Reveal A Joyful Face  
And The World We  
Once Believed In  
Will Shine Again In Grace  
Then Why Do We Keep  
Strangling Life  
Wound This Earth  
Crucify Its Soul  
Though It's Plain To See  
This World Is Heavenly  
Be God's Glow_

We Could Fly So High  
Let Our Spirits Never Die  
In My Heart I Feel You Are All  
My Brothers Create A World With No Fear  
Together We'll Cry Happy Tears  
See The Nations Turn Their Swords Into Plowshares

We Could Really Get There  
If You Cared Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
To Make A Better Place...  


Todos caminaban y cantaban, para varios esa canción significaba mucho y era parte de si

___Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me_

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me  


Seguían caminando hasta que lograron ver como llegaban guerreros de todas las naciones e ingresaban a palacio

___There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me_

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me  


Ya estaban a pocos pasos de palacio cuando observaron que ahí estaban muchas personas conocidas desde jesse st. James hasta el comandante de la base lunar

_You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me We Could Really Get There  
If You Cared Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
To Make A Better Place..._

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me  


Todo era increíble mientras entraban, guerreros enviados desde roma y china, hasta guerreros mayas y amazonas pasando por guerreros troyanos y egipcios

___Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me_

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me  


Ahí había cientos tal vez hasta miles de hombres y mujeres que darían su vida por ayudarlos, ahora todo seria un poco mas fácil

___There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me_

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me  


Seguían caminando hasta que llegaron con la reina y se quedaron en frente de ella hacienda todos una reverencia

___You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me_

**Nefertiti: **chicas – dijo hacercandose a ellas - no estan solas en esto….


	19. Chapter 19: topo: parte 1

**Nefertiti: **chicas – dijo acercándose a ellas - no están solas en esto….

**Quinn: **lo sabemos mi reina, pero aun nos falta algo para estar preparados para lo que viene – dijo poniéndose al frente de todas

**Nefertiti: **y que e eso de lo que me estas hablando, que e eso que le falta – pregunto un tanto desconcertada

**Rachel: **no falta activar una pirámide

**Nefertiti: **y yo que tengo que ver en eso – dijo sentándose en su trono

**Victoria: **que al parecer solo usted puede activar esta pirámide

**Nefertiti: **¿y que tengo que hacer?

**Elena: **ahorita tiene que ir a esta pirámide y seguir las instrucciones de este papel – dijo entregándole una carpeta con varios documentos

**Nefertiti: **que aran ustedes chica

**Elena: **nosotras terminaremos esto – apunto a todos lo que se encontraban ahí

**Nefertiti: **perfecto… Sinjin – grito hasta que el ya estaba cerca – prepara a los hombres, nos iremos a salvar al futuro

**Sinjin: **si mi reina

**Santana: **manos a la obra entonces…

1010101010101010101101010101 010101.0101010101010101010101010101 0101.1010101010101010101010101010 .10101010101

No paso mucho tiempo para que la reina nefertiti se fuera de su palacio para activar la pirámide, dejando así a cargo de todo a las chicas, aunque no lo quisieran admitir la guerra empezaría mas pronto de lo que esperaban, y eso se los dijo aquellos guerreros que venían hacia su posición para matarlos…..

1010101010101010101101010101 010101.0101010101010101010101010101 0101.1010101010101010101010101010 .10101010101

Punto de vista de Quinn

Ya hace mas de 2 horas que nos separamos todos para proteger mejor todo, y hace 30 minutos que la pelea empezó, no se que pasa con las demás pero pase lo que pase debo llevar a las chicas hasta el lugar acordado para luego esperar a mi hermana Elena para acabar con esto, pero lo que me preocupa es que no se donde estarán mis amigas y mi mujer, mi hija esta liderando la batalla desde los cielos junto con Vanessa, mentiría si dijera que estoy de los mas tranquila pero no es cierto, aun me falta poner a salvo a las chicas, mientras mas caminamos hacia el lugar que debemos estar mas me doy cuenta que no será nada fácil, a lo lejos veo a unos 20 soldados artemianos esperándonos y es cuando me detengo….

-chicas esto será mas difícil de lo que parece – me acerque a ellas – ahí adelante, hay 20 soldados que nos quieren muertas… espero que estén listas para pelear por que no será fácil – termine de decirles y vi que sacaron sus armas para defenderse – yo iré primero y si ven que la cosa se pone difícil me ayudan pero solo si se pone difícil la cosa, las otras chicas ya vienen para acá, así que no van a estar solas, cuídense por si esto es una emboscada – cuando termine de decir esto me fui yendo hacia los artemianos

Yo llevaba ni 4 pasos cuando sentí un brazo rodeándome desde atrás, cuando vi quien era no pude evitar recordar mi juventud, Lucy estaba abrazándome y diciendo que ella iría conmigo pero entonces me agache hasta su altura y le dije

-pequeña Lucy, no te preocupes tu tienes que cuidar a esas personas para que todo este esfuerzo que estamos haciendo valga la pena, cuídate y ya sabes que hacer

Me reincorpore y fui directo a los artemianos, cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos, sentí sus burlas y cuando ya no resistí les lance una bomba que no tardo en estallar matando a 5 de ellos y haciendo que de dos en dos se me dejaran venir, al primero le dispare en la cabeza, y al segundo utilice una de las espadas que traía y lo degollé.

Así fui matando a varios hasta que solo quedaban 5, pero de un de repente algo hizo que mi pistola saliera de mi mano quedando solo con la espada, 3 de los 5 artemianos se desesperaron que en cuanto los vi acercarse no dude en utilizar la espada partiendo por la mitad al primero, degollando al segundo y partiendo en diagonal al tercero pero lo que no vi fue el movimiento de los otros 2 que cuando me quise dar cuenta uno con una patada me desarmo y el segundo con un golpe me tumbo y los dos me amenazaban de distintos ángulos con sus espadas, en un movimiento de cabeza vi que las chicas tenían su propia pelea y entonces me arrepentí por dejarlas solas pero en ese momento yo creía que era lo correcto, entonces mire a mis enemigos que ya habían levantado las espadas para matarme y yo cierro los ojos por un momento cuando veo que las dejan caer para incrustarse en mi y dar por terminada mi larga vida….

Después de unos segundos sentí que algo goteaba por mi cara entonces decidí abrir los ojos, a uno le atravesaba una espada desde la espalda hacia el frente atravesando su corazón y al otro … bueno el otro ya no tenia cabeza fue degollado cuando me quiero recuperar siento dos brazos que están levantando uno de ellos es el de Lucy y el otro es de Rachel.. mi Rachel y cuando veo a las demás veo como Santana y los guerreros que estaban con ella y mi Rach están ayudando a las demás ….

1010101010101010101101010101 010101.0101010101010101010101010101 0101.1010101010101010101010101010 .10101010101

Punto de vista de Santana y Rachel

Santana.

Cuando iba yo imaginar que si me hubieran dicho de joven que esto iba a pasar, yo me hubiera reído pero no, esto esta pasando desde hace ya 2 horas que ando cubriéndole las espaldas a Quinn y a las pequeñas minis nosotras, junto con Rachel, cuando me distraigo para ver como esta Rach por que esta peleando con otros ciento que alguien pone una espada frente de mi evitando que otra pudiera degollarme, cuando volteo ahí veo a Rachel con un poco de sangre en su naris y un labio partido, y fue cuando reaccione y degollé al artemiano

Nunca pensé que especialmente ella me salvaría la vida, y no por que me callera mal, sino por que por ocultar nuestro secreto nos distanciamos mucho, eso es algo que no me perdonare nunca, que por culpa de ese orgullo que yo tenia en la secundaria ella allá sufrido tanto, aunque también por eso encontró al gran amor de su vida.

Ya terminando con los que quedaron aquí nos dispusimos a continuar el camino ya que Jade y Victoria limpiarían la zona de palacio, Vanessa y Beth limpiarían el cielo, Brittany se adelanto a todas eliminando lo mas que podía sin que nadie la viera y Elena …. Bueno de ella no se que este haciendo…

Mientras caminábamos detuve a Rachel en seco y la gire abrasándola y susurrándole al oído un _perdóname_

Rachel.

Mientras íbamos caminando santana y yo siento como me para en seco me gira y me abrasa diciéndome que la perdonara, tal vez en ese momento si sentí tristeza por todo lo que paso con ella en la secundaria pero eso ya había pasado y se lo dije

-san mírame – le aparte la cabeza de mi hombro para que me mirara – yo te perdone hace mucho

- pero nunca debimos ocultar nuestro parentesco, yo te tuve que defender – me dijo con los ojos cristalizados

- ahora lo que importa es que ellas – apunto al horizonte donde se supone que estaban las chicas – no cometan el mismo error que nosotras – le tome la mano y le deje un beso en la frente

Después de eso seguimos caminando no teníamos mucho tiempo que perder hasta que algo me paro en seco pero esta vez no fue santana si no que fue la explosión de una bomba así que corrimos todo lo que pudimos hasta alcanzar a las demás…

Cuando llegamos a ver lo que pasaba encontramos a las chicas peleando con varios artemianos y a Lucy volteando para otro lado mientras trataba de defenderse, cosa que me llamo la atención así que fui y con mi espada degollé al artemiano y cuando termine voltee al mismo lado que Lucy y vi a mi quinn siendo desarmada por un artemiano y siendo tumbada por el otro así que Lucy y yo salimos corriendo en su defensa.. cuando llegamos Lucy no se lo pensó y atravesó su espada contra el artemiano traspasándole el corazón y yo no me quede atrás degollando al otro, cuando bajamos la vista Quinn estaba en shock así que la ayudamos a pararse y cuando ella volteo a ver a las demás nosotras también lo hicimos viendo como todas junto con santana y nuestros hombres mataban Artemiano por Artemiano…

Santana.

Cuando vi que Rachel salía corriendo para ayudar a Quinn yo me dedique a ayudar a las chicas para ir con ellas…

Habían 15 Artemianos enfrente y lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza fue cuando en 2009 jugué zombi land en un x-box y así me los imagine en ves de Artemianos, zombis y susurre _muerte a los zombis _ y empecé a degollar a todos, ¿sádica?, tal vez, ¿sin corazón?, nunca por que esto lo ago. para defender un mundo donde están todos los que mas amo …

Mientras mas avanzaba el tiempo mas iba degollando cabezas imaginando que eran zombis, hasta que noto que solo queda uno y es la misma Bárbara quien lo elimina.

Después de esto me reuní con las demás chicas y nos fuimos a ver como estaba Quinn que por cierto no dejaba de abrasar a Rach…

-lamento interrumpir pero debemos continuar – les dije y seguimos el camino en dirección hacia donde se suponía que estaba brittany

No falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino yo pienso que britt ya estará ahí pero lo que no me esperaba era ver enfrente de mi prácticamente un cementerio, ante nosotras había una hilera de cadáveres Artemianos y mientras íbamos atravesando todos los cuerpos a lo lejos vimos a britt matando a otros 2….

1010101010101010101101010101 010101.0101010101010101010101010101 0101.1010101010101010101010101010 .10101010101

Punto de vista de Brittany

Ahora estoy caminando por este desierto para poder despejarle el camino a las chicas y me pongo a pensar en lo que paso en la secundaria, pienso en que abría pasado si no me hubiera hecho la tonta y hubiera sido yo misma, como soy, con una gran inteligencia, observadora y amante del baile… y después me pongo a reflexionar, si no hubiera actuado así como tonta no hubiera tenido a esos grandes amigos que tuve, a esa magnifica esposa que es santana, a mi hija que lamentablemente murió a su avanzada edad de 75 años de un paro cardiaco y que a lo cual no tubo hijos pues decía que no quería que vivieran en ese mundo donde lo único que existía era guerra, rencor, odio y muerte, y donde lo único bueno de ese tiempo eran nosotras que cuidábamos el mundo, aunque también antes de su muerte nos dijo a san y a mi _la juventud eterna puede llegar a ser tentadora para hacer muchas cosas, pero lo que importa es como la uses, para salvar al mundo de ellos mismos es un buen ejemplo, madres si con eso que la vida les dio puede hacer que el mundo sea un lugar mejor háganlo no se lo piensen _ entonces fue cuando cerro sus ojos para nunca mas abrirlos y con una gran sonrisa nos dejo…

Después les dijimos a nuestras amigas lo que nos dijo nuestra hija y fue cuando Quinn nos dijo que eso lo haríamos realidad, lo recuerdo bien ese día por que fue cuando Quinn recibo la noticia que a su hermana la iban a dar por muerta, ese fue el día mas triste de nuestras vidas no podíamos aceptar que las dos personas que mas nos enseñaron a quitarnos este orgullo que traíamos estuvieran en mejores manos, esa misma noche hicimos un funeral de cuerpo presente para mi hija y para Elena aunque no supiéramos con certeza que lo estaba, a mi hija le empezamos a dejar sus cosas favoritas, y a Elena le cantamos una de sus tantas canciones preferidas y que aun recuerdo en mi memoria por que se convirtió en una de las mías también.

Después de una larga caminata me encuentro con algo muy raro, se supone que me mandaron a despejar el lugar, pero también se supone que nadie sabia que era lo que íbamos a hacer y enfrente mio hay unos 35 Artemianos no se bien no quiero contarlos, así que lo primero que hago es sacar varias bombas pero antes de que exploten miro hacia atrás y veo una estallar y eso significa que esto era una emboscada y es cuando me enfado, guardo las bombas y saco las espadas una en cada mano, no me la pienso empiezo acorrer y conforme avanzo empiezo a cortar cuellos, cabezas y cuerpos por la mitad, no se cuanto tiempo tarde pero solo me faltaban dos, mientras avanzaba para matarlos se me dejaron venir al mismo tiempo y empezamos la pelea, aunque para mi es mas un baile, un baile en donde dos terminaran muertos, y así fue después de unos minutos termine matando a los dos que me quedaban y cuando ya iba a guardar las espadas sentí unas manos en mis hombros y sin darme cuenta me gire para degollar a esa persona pero varias espadas se interpusieron y que bueno que lo hicieron por que la que me toco el hombro fue Rachel y si no lo hubieran hecho ya estaría muerta y detrás de ella estaba san, Quinn y todas las chicas sonriéndome…

-si no me querías viva solo tenias que decirlo – me dijo con un tono chistoso

- es solo que pensaba que eras un artemiano – le respondí guardando mis armas y regalándole un abraso a todos – que bueno que ya están aquí

En ese momento vimos una nave artemiana ser derribada por la nave de Beth y Vanessa la seguía de cerca

-que estará pasando por el cielo – me pregunto Quinn que estaba preocupada por su hija

- no se pero Beth sabe lo que hace amor – le respondió Rach

- será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí y rápido – digo volteando al cielo ya que una nave que al parecer era la d Vanessa nos indicaba que nos apresuráramos, y así lo hicimos, no faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar indicado desde aquí lo podía ver algo en el me resultaba muy familiar pero no lo recuerdo tal vez luego lo agá ahora solo quiero llegar hasta que desde una de las naves dejan caer a dos personas y de la otra nave sueltan a dos mas…

1010101010101010101101010101 010101.0101010101010101010101010101 0101.1010101010101010101010101010 .10101010101

Punto de vista de Beth

Desde que nos mandaron a esta época para la batalla final no e dejado de pensar en que pasara con migo, si bien yo quiero mucho a Vanessa se también que no somos de la misma época y eso nos afectara mucho pero también se que si ella consigue ser feliz yo lo seré por ella

Ya llevamos como una hora en el cielo desde que las demás se fueron para estar preparadas, una hora en que la batalla empezó, sangrienta y sin compasión alguna, desde el cielo veo como mi tía Elena va liderando el primer grupo junto con jesse que me hacen una señal para que vea al lugar donde me apuntan y cuando lo hago veo el humo de una explosión y entiendo lo que me dicen, quieren que vea que es lo que esta pasando y cuando quiero ir veo que mas naves se acercan…

**Beth: **Vanessa me oyes, cambio

**Voz de Vanessa: **claro y fuerte, cambio

**Beth: **Vanessa ven y cúbreme en lo que puedas tengo a 10 naves Artemianas, cambio

**Voz de Vanesa: **allá voy empieza la fiesta sin mi, cambio y fuera

Y así fue empecé a destruir naves Artemianas pero por una tontería una me estaba siguiendo pero algo se oyó y cuando voltee era Vanessa que la había destruido

**Voz de Vanessa: **me extrañaste preciosa, cambio

**Beth: **nunca cambias Vane, pero si te extrañe pero no es el momento, pateemos traseros artemianos, cambio

Y así pasaron varios minutos y solo quedaba una nave que se alejaba con dirección a donde se supone que estaban las chicas y lo seguimos, cuando iba siguiéndolo no pude ver hacia abajo y lo que vi no me gusto, había muchos cadáveres artemianos y solo se me vino a la mente que era una emboscada así que me apresure y destruí a la nave y cuando me fije hacia abajo ahí estaban todas y les di una señal para que se apresuraran y yo me fui a palacio para ver como podíamos ayudar.

al llegar vimos como venían miles de Artemianos a la posición que defendía mi tía y otros estaban a punto de llegar a palacio entonces le dije a Vanessa que les disparara a los que iban a la poción donde se encontraban sus madres mientras yo mataba desde el cielo a los que iban por mi tía así que eso hicimos, cuando la mayoría de artemianos fue exterminada aterrice cerca de con mi tía pero lo que vi no me gusto mientras veía como a lo lejos venían Jade & Victoria y Vanesa aterrizaba su avión…

1010101010101010101101010101 010101.0101010101010101010101010101 0101.1010101010101010101010101010 .10101010101

Punto de vista de Jade

Dese que nos separamos, Tori, Carly, Sam y yo nos quedamos a defender palacio pero por situaciones que surgieron Carly y Sam se quedaron a dentro de palacio y lo cerraron y por ende evacuaron el lugar, antes que todo esto sucediera, nos dijeron que no abriéramos palacio sino volaríamos todos, lo que me hace suponer que pusieron explosivos, junto con tori ahora estamos defendiendo desde fuera, al parecer algo va mal, por que todos van hacia palacio y a la ultima pirámide que hay por activar, y a eso se le dice de una forma, hay un topo dentro de nosotros.

Cuando me quise reincorporar vi a mi querida tori ser atacada por varios Artemianos y fui en su ayuda, entre las dos les dimos muerte, así iban pasando los minutos no se cuantos en realidad solo de que cuando ya estaba cansada llego Vanessa y desde el aire mato a muchos de los artemianos que se acercaban y después aterrizo, cuando me fije que venia hacia nosotras saco un arma y empezó a disparar y nosotras la seguimos dando por fin la muerte de los últimos artemianos.

**Vanessa: **tenemos que darnos prisa

**Victoria: **por que hija que pasa

**Vanessa: **parece ser que ya sabemos quien es el rey, o eso me pareció ver

**Jade: **sabemos, Vanessa que esta pasando

**Vanessa: **al parecer Elena esta paliando con los mas altos lideres Artemianos junto con Jesse

**Jade: **entonces corran para ver que esta pasando – dije y empecé a correr seguida de mi mujer y mi hija, pero cuando llegamos al encuentro de la batalla no lo podía creer – ya se quien es el topo…

1010101010101010101101010101 010101.0101010101010101010101010101 0101.1010101010101010101010101010 .10101010101

**NOTA DE AUTORA: espero que les guste este capitulo, se que me tarde mucho pero la verdad tuve un accidente y no recordaba muchas cosas así que el doc. Me dijo que dejara que mi memoria regresara por si sola y eme aquí ya toda recuperada.**

**Como también les dije aquí no acaba con este capitulo marco el final de los viajes en el tiempo, como decirlo es el final de una temporada para empezar otra aquí mismo, mismos personajes historia basada en lo que llevamos, pero diferente trama espero y les guste.**


	20. Chapter 20: topo: parte 2

**CAPITULO 20: TOPO PARTE 2 **

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\=

Punto de vista de Carly y Sam

Sam.

Desde que decidieron separarnos, y que carly y yo nos encerramos en palacio para proteger a todos los que estaban adentro así que decidí reunir a todos, teníamos que protegerlos…

-atención todos – grite para que me hicieran caso – en unos momentos evacuaremos palacio y pondremos a todos a salvo, serán llevados a roma donde serán refugiados hasta que puedan irse a sus naciones, de todos los que estamos aquí se formaran 2 grupos – empecé a caminar y me fui a un lugar mas alto – todos los guerreros los quiero a mi derecha – les grite – y a los civiles y las reinas a mi izquierda, tu Sinjin, te bienes conmigo, te ocuparemos – termine viendo como sinjin se acercaba a mi

- sam! – me grito carly desde el otro lado – ya es hora, iré colocando las bombas, ve bajándolos – me dijo y se fue

- bueno ya la oyeron ya es hora – dije bajando de donde estaba – síganme todos, tenemos que llegar a los túneles

Carly.

Cuando sam estaba a mitad de su discurso yo por puro reflejo me asome para ver que sucedía pero eso no me alentó mucho, ahí afuera vi a un grupo grande de artemianos que venían justo hacia acá y a la ultima pirámide y fue cuando Salí corriendo a donde estaban todos y la interrumpí…

- sam! – le grite para que me prestara atención - ya es hora, iré colocando las bombas, ve bajándolos – le dije y sin esperar respuesta me fui para seguir con mi misión

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y ya casi terminaba pero mientras mas recorría todo mas me acordaba de lo que me paso con sam en el pasado, si bien fue muy hermoso también fue muy doloroso, se que no fuimos las únicas pero eso no evito que nos doliera por igual, perder a un hijo no es nada fácil, pero perder dos es todavía peor, y a eso sumarle que vimos morir a todos nuestros familiares no fue fácil…

La pequeña Dania, nuestra ultima hija, era la mas apegada a mi, en una de las misiones que tuve con mi mujer, no fuimos consientes de que descubrieron que teníamos familia y fue ese mismo día cuando me arrebataron de mis brazos a mi hija, a mi pequeña Dania con tan solo 5 años de edad…

Mientras mas recuerdo ese día mas me duele, no solo por que murió mi hija, si no por que dos días después murió mi pequeño hijo también a manos de los asesinos de mi pequeña…

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya termine de colocar las bombas y ahora me dirijo hacia los túneles donde ya me deben estar esperando para marcharnos antes de que palacio explote..

Sam.

Mientras dirigía a las personas para llegar a los túneles, no pude evitar acordarme de mis pequeños, pero sobretodo de mi pequeño Emiliano, mi hijo, el mas apegado a mi, que un día en un descuido de una misión murió 2 días después que su melliza Dania, ambos murieron con tan solo 5 años a manos de unos traficantes de armas, desde ahí no supimos que mas hacer, de un principio carly y yo nos hundíamos en una desesperación, pero con forme el tiempo fue pasando el sufrimiento fue disminuyendo… prometiéndonos que terminaríamos esta lucha para que podamos ser felices, por ella, por mi, por todas y todos, esta guerra terminaría…

-bien ya llegamos – grite parándonos en frente de tres pasadizos – soldados ustedes irán por el pasadizo de la izquierda, ese los llevara hasta donde esta la reina Nefertiti, su misión es proteger a toda costa a la reina y la pirámide – les dije volteando hacia atrás para ver si venia carly – los demás irán por el túnel del centro, al llegar al final, se encontraran con varias embarcaciones y vehículos que los llevaran al lugar ya antes dicho para poner a todos a salvo…

- usted que ara – pregunto uno de los soldados

- eso no le incumbe soldado, dese por bien servido que le estoy salvando el trasero por unos minutos mas

-sam – me dijo sinjin – ahí viene ya carly – termino y me apunto hacia por un momento nosotros habíamos llegado

- muy bien prepárense todos – grite

- solo tengo una ultima pregunta, a donde lleva el tercer túnel – me pregunto uno de los civiles pero algo no me daba buena espina sus ojos no eran como los de todos….

Carly.

Ya estaba por llegar con los demás cuando escuche a ese civil preguntar algo que no me dio buena espina…

- solo tengo una ultima pregunta, a donde lleva el tercer túnel – oí que pregunto

- eso no te incumbe – le dije acercándome a sam

- ya esta todo listo – me pregunto sam

- si ya esta todo, pero antes ese tipo no me da buena espina – le susurre esto ultimo

- tu ve por el – me susurro y en el mismo tono le dijo a sinjin que se posicionara en medio de los dos primeros túneles por si intentaba escapar- yo te cubro desde acá

Y fue así que me puse atrás del tipo disimulando que ayudaba mientras daban la orden de avanzar, mientras mas avanzaba hacia él, el mas se alejaba, en una de esas alcance a ver el escudo artemiano y fue cuando actué, sin mas me lance hacia el tacleándolo, cosa que dejo muy sorprendida a sam y a todos cuando por fin logre someterlo y esposarlo sam me ayudo a pararlo y amordazarlo…

-bien ya es la hora, corran – grite para que todos oyeran – protéjanse y cuídense… nos veremos pronto

Así fueron pasando todos por sus respectivos túneles quedándonos solo el espía, sinjin, sam y yo, y lo primero que hicimos fue intentar hacer hablar al espía pero sam se me adelanto…

Sam.

Cuando ya todos se fueron era mi momento de saber por que estaba ese artemiano ahí y no dude en ejecutar mis métodos de persuasión…

-que están tramando – le grite

- no te lo diré humana asquerosa

- crees que estas a salvo, esto se termina acá y si ocupo matarte lo are, ahora dime a que te mandaron

- esta guerra la ganaran los artemianos y ustedes seres inferiores morirán uno por uno hasta que no quede ni uno

- por lo visto no hablaras, esta bien como tu quieras – me voltee, agarre a carly y a sinjin, los puse en la entrada de la cueva por la que nos íbamos a ir, y fue cuando saque una espada y me coloque frente al artemiano – como veo que no vas a hablar solo me queda matarte, tu ultima palabra artemiano – le dije colocando mi sable a un lado del cuello de este

- el rey ya sabe donde están todas y las matara ahora que solo les faltan una llave – termino de decir con una sonrisa en la boca

- al parecer solo pronunciaste estupideces – acto seguido degollé al artemiano para después guardar mi sable – tenemos que llegar pronto con las chicas esto esta mal

Los tres empezamos a correr lo mas que pudimos hasta que después de media hora vimos el final del túnel y a lo lejos ahí estaban todas solo parecía que faltábamos nosotras, pero justo en ese momento sonó una alarma que provenía de la muñequera de carly y fue cuando corrimos con toda la velocidad que teníamos hacia ellas ya cuando estábamos a unos cuantos metros recibimos la segunda alarma y carly y yo les gritamos…

-CORRAN! La pirámide va a estallar junto con los túneles – no nos esperamos y las pasamos aun corriendo nosotras seguidas de ellas…

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.0

Punto de vista de Elena.

Cuando la reina se marcho no dudamos ni un segundo y nos dividimos estratégicamente para que nada son sorprendiera, y era por esa acción que por mas avanzaba hacia a la batalla tal vez mas arrepentida estaba, parecía que los artemianos me leían las estrategias y eso me empezaba a frustrar mucho, Jesse se había venido como mi apoyo ya que Sergio se adelanto para ver como avanzaba todo pero me sorprendió no tener noticias suyas, pero lo que si recibí fue una llamada de la reina…

**Voz de la Reina Nefertiti: **Elena ya estoy enfrente de la maquina pero no se que hacer desde aquí

**Elena: **en frente de ti hay cinco botones, los primeros dos activan las defensas de la pirámide, la del centro activa la pirámide y los otros dos activen las armas

**Voz de la Reina Nefertiti: **ya los halle como procedo, también hay una pantalla

**Elena: **primero presionaras el botón de en medio poniendo al mismo tiempo tu mano izquierda en la pantalla

**Voz de la Reina Nefertiti: **listo ya lo hice ahora que

**Elena: **ahora activa las armas y después el escudo

**Voz de la Reina Nefertiti: **listo, se abrió una plataforma con una silla un poco rara

**Elena: **ahora te tienes que sentar ahí y aguantar hasta que todas se activen, y ya sabes que pasara después de eso

**Voz de la Reina Nefertiti: **si lo se, moriré, pero eso no importa si el futuro será mucho mejor

**Elena: **Reina, usted es la Mujer mas valiente que e conocido, fue un gusto estar a sus ordenes

**Voz de la Reina Nefertiti: **el sentimiento es mutuo, espero que todo se solucione en su época, suerte Elena…

Y fue ahí cuando la comunicación se corto y me di cuenta que batallones completos de artemianos se acercaban hacia nosotros y entonces tenia que decir esas palabras que no me gustaban pero tenia que decirles a los guerreros que estaban detrás de mi junto con todos los miembros de The Friki Family que ya estaban alistándose y Jesse se ponía a mi lado…

-ahora la reina nefertiti ya activo la ultima pirámide y eso quiere decir que solo falta que llegue a donde callo el primer meteorito, de ahí es donde empezara el fin de esta guerra, pero ahora esta en sus manos – me dirigí hacia todos los guerreros – que esta guerra pueda terminarse, por su valor que están mostrado y decirles que les estaremos por siempre agradecidos por su esfuerzo y que siempre serán recordados, ahora tenemos a los enemigos avanzando y nosotros tenemos que detenerlos por todos los que vivimos y vivirán en la tierra – mire a todos – es ahora o nunca – voltee para ver de frente por donde venia el enemigo – Quien esta conmigo – solo obtuve como respuesta un ¡UHAAA! General – entonces – desenfunde mi sable y mi arma – AL ATAQUE! – grite empezando a correr seguida de todos

**When you were young  
and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live  
you know you did  
you know you did  
you know you did**

Corríamos para empezar la batalla, corría desesperada, con un solo objetivo, terminar esta Guerra, corría desesperada, Jesse estaba a mi lado con la misma mirada hacia nuestro objetivo, ambos teníamos la mirada llena de odio, pero al final mientras mas recorríamos todo para llegar a plena batalla mas me daba cuenta que esto tenia que ser una pesadilla, no quería que esto fuera verdad.

**But if this ever changin  
in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry  
Say live and let die  
Live and let die**

Ya estaba a unos pasos de los primeros artemianos y mi primera reacción fue dispararles en la cabeza poniendo en Alerta tanto como a los que me seguían como a los artemianos dando por iniciada oficialmente la batalla, una batalla que traería mas de una sorpresa para todos, y que probablemente de aquí se tomarían decisiones difíciles para salvar y proteger a la tierra…

**What does it matter to ya  
When ya got a job to do  
Ya got to do it well  
You got to give the other fella hell**

Pasaban los minutos y ya ambos bandos nos dispersábamos para degollar artemianos, una, dos, tres, en realidad ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas cabezas artemianas ya e degollada, no fijaba que pasaba al rededor solo avanzaba como podía hasta que un brazo me detuvo, fue Jesse jalándome de una posible pelea que había pero cuando me fije bien de quienes peleaban no me lo podía creer…

**You used to say live and let live  
you know you did  
you know you did  
you know you did**

ahí en el centro estaba Sergio peleando a capa y espada pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que peleaba con su propio hermano Kurt pero al lado de este estaba otro individuo que al parecer era alguien importante pero no sabia bien quien era, al menos no desde esa distancia…

**But if this ever changin  
in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry**

Me fui acercando par a ver quien era esa otra persona, esa persona de la cual no se me hacia conocida, mientras mas me acercaba un artemiano me intentaba atacar teniendo como resultado que lo degollé, así fuimos avanzando cuando paso lo peor… kurt mato a Sergio con ayude de quien estaba a su lado que al fin se quien es… el Rey de los Artemianos…

**Say live and let die  
Live and let die**

Ahí estaba, en el suelo en un charco de sangre, no supe como avance tan rápido y quede enfrente de kurt y el rey, y eso solo se podía decir de una forma, la batalla final estaba por comenzar

-nosotros confiamos en ti, el confió en ti, y tu como nos pagas, traicionándonos y matando a tu propio hermano – le grite a kurt empezando la pelea

- no te equivoques terrícola, el nos traiciono a nosotros, por eso lo mate, por que un traidor no es merecedor de nuestra raza – me contesto también empezando a intentar tomar la delantera

- eso no es razón suficiente para matar a tu propia sangre – grite, y ataque cortándole parte del brazo inmovilizándolo pero entro el Rey a la pelea y cuando iba a matarme, Jesse entro a la pelea y ahora éramos dos contra dos

-no lo entiendo, por que quieren este planeta – le dije cambiando de posición con Jesse para yo pelear con el Rey y el con Kurt – habiendo tantos mas por que nosotros

-por que descubrimos que el inicio de nuestra destrucción lo empezaron unos humanos - las ruinas de nuestro planeta decía que cuando hubiera un problema la tierra seria nuestro nuevo hogar – respondió Kurt que en su distracción Jesse aprovecho y lo mato, cuando yo vi que mas artemianos venían una nave los mato desde el aire para después aterrizar, y en esa distracción herí al rey haciendo que hullera a una de sus naves

- jesse, estamos listos para lo que queda de esto – le dije volteando a todos lados y viendo que en frente estaba Beth, y atrás estaban Vanessa, Jade y tori – es hora

- Beth, yo manejare tu nave para que tu y Elena estén listas – dijo Jesse

- Vanessa, tu llevaras a tus madres… - le dije y vi como empezaron a correr – estamos todos listos en marcha

Tal vez después de esto nada seria igual, me quede pensando en las palabras de Kurt, y nada de esto es casualidad, esas mismas palabras utilice yo cuando conocí a Sergio, tal vez por eso me ayudó por que sabia que esto no era casualidad y eso me lleva a otra misión, después de esta guerra, tendré que ir al planeta Artemis…

No me avía dado cuenta que ya estábamos llegando pero el sonido de la voz de Jesse desde la cabina me puso en alerta…

**Voz de Jesse: **señoritas tenemos naves artemianas enfrente prepárense para ser arrojadas

**Voz de Vanessa: **esto es muy complicado, pero todas prepárense

**Voz de Jade: **estamos listas

**Beth: **nosotras igual

**Voz de Jesse: **prepárense, la caída no será nada cómoda

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en el aire agarrada de la mano de Beth y poco atrás de mi venían Jade y tori, cuando voltee al suelo vi a las chicas un poco mas retirado y fue cuando caímos aparatosamente y para acabarla Beth callo enzima mio….

-debí hacerle caso a Jesse…

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.0

**Elena: **debí hacerle caso a Jesse…

**Quinn: **caso de que – pregunto – y por que Beth esta enzima tulló e inconsciente

**Elena: **la caída le callo mal

**Santana: **por que solo a ella le callo mal la caída

**Victoria: **eso que te lo explique mi mujer

**Quinn: **jade que le hiciste a mi hija

**Jade: **nada solo que creo que se me callo algo del bolsillo y le golpeo la cabeza dejándola inconsciente

**Lucy & Bárbara: **hija?

**Lucy: **un momento, ella es mi pequeña Beth?

**Rachel, Quinn & Elena: **amm.. si…

**Lucy: **ya sabia yo que no era mi imaginación, si se parece a mi y al idiota de su padre

**Elena: **en definitiva ella es tu – de repente Beth se despertó – hija ya se que estas cómoda pero estas pesada te puedes quitar

**Beth: **claro – respondió quitándose

**Victoria: **quien falta – pregunto

**Brittany: **Carly y Sam

**Rachel:** ahí vienen corriendo, que les pasara

**Carly & Sam: **CORRAN!

**Quinn: **que?

**Carly & Sam: **CORRAN! – corrieron pasándonos de largo y todas las demás empezamos a correr detrás de ella

**Jade: **por que corremos – dijo un poco agitada

**Sam: **por eso – apunto a dirección a palacio

Después de eso vimos como todo palacio y los túneles estallaban y una oda expansiva nos cubría, dejándonos solo con un objetivo llegar a la tecnología, no recorrimos mucho mas para llegar a los pies de la construcción en donde estaba pero algo llamo nuestra atención…

**López & West: **esto es mas parecido al olimpo …

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\=

**NOTA DE AUTORA: NO SE SI LES GUSTE O NO LA HISTORIA, NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS SE AGAN PERO HASTA ESE MOMENTO QUIERO AGRADECER A GABRIELA Y A, MAS ALLA DE LA REALIDAD, POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA… ESPERO QUE LA INSPIRACION NUNCA LAS DEJE JOVENES JEDI :D ….**

**ESPERO SEGUI ACTUALIZANDO PRONTO… **

**QUE LA FUERZA L S ACOMPAÑE…. ELENA CAMBIO Y FUERA…**


	21. Chapter 21: tenemos que marcharnos

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\=

**López & West: **esto es mas parecido al olimpo …

**Elena: **dejen de perder el tiempo, esto esta empeorando a cada segundo que dejamos pasar – dijo subiendo unas escaleras seguida de todos los demás

No subieron muchas escaleras cuando ya estaban arriba donde se veía un estilo de fuente y varios paneles a su alrededor

**Rachel: **y ahora que hacemos – dijo observando todo a su alrededor

-las poseedoras de las llaves deberán ponerse ante mi – dijo una voz

**Voz de Jesse: **háganle caso, esa es la voz de la tecnología, aunque nosotros la llamamos Katia o kat

**Elena: ** ya lo oyeron acerquémonos – lo dijo con decisión y se fue acercando junto con las demás

**Voz de Katia: **aquí solo veo que pasaron las poseedoras de seis llaves

**Quinn: **pero solo fueron seis los meteoritos que traían las llaves, o al menos los que nosotros sabemos… - dijo pensativa

**Santana: **entonces como hacemos para encontrar la ultima llave

**Elena: **no es necesario – dijo volteando al cielo y prestando atención a la pelea que se vivía en las alturas

**Sam: **por que dices eso – pregunto

**Elena: **por que aquí están las siete llaves – respondió sin quitar la vista de la pelea

**Quinn: **aquí nadie tiene la ultima llave

**Elena: **enserio piensas eso – pregunto – fíjate bien en todas – termino de decir sin abandonar su lugar mientras Quinn se fijaba en todas

**Jade: **que tanto miras – pregunto viendo al mismo lugar que Elena miraba

**Elena: **algo no esta bien algunos artemianos ya se retiraron y las naves parecen que solo están entreteniendo a los nuestros – termino de decir volteando a ver a todos – algo anda mal… Kat debemos empezar todo

**Katia: **como usted guste, pónganse las ponedoras de las llaves en medio de todo, y las demás pónganse al lado de uno de los pilares que hay, este templo se elevara por los cielos

**Elena: **Quinn… - dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella – lo lamento – la abraso y se fue junto con Beth – pequeña, ya es hora, no te preocupes… esta pesadilla ya va a terminar solo sígueme con las demás

**Quinn: **Elena que haces, por que quieres que Beth te acompañe

**Elena: **ella tiene la ultima llave, tranquilas no pasara nada – agarro la mano de Beth y se la llevo a donde estaban las otras chicas que tenían las llaves – Kat… ya estamos listas puedes comenzar

**Kat: **como tu digas… todas quítense las llaves y pónganlas en medio – dijo y todas la obedecieron – ahora tómense de las manos – cuando lo hicieron todo tomo un particular resplandor blanco y se empezó a elevar – bien ya pueden separarse, las que no sean del futuro, mas allá del año 3000 colóquense en parejas en los cubículos los demás agárrense

**Voz de Jesse: **ATENCION! Tenemos código negro, Repito, entramos en código Negro!

**Elena: **jesse que esta pasando

**Voz de Jesse: **dos naves de ataque de mayor rango están entrando a la atmosfera de la tierra

**Voz de Vanessa: **por eso se empezaron a retirar todos, piensan activar los cañones para terminar la guerra de una vez

**Quinn & Jade: **eso no me gusta nada

**Voz de Jesse: **deberían activar esa cosa ya! Sino todos vamos a morir y todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano

**Kat: **necesitamos tiempo para que todo se acomode como debe

**Elena: **Jesse ocupamos tiempo, denos mas tiempo

**Voz de Jesse: **te daré todo el que podamos, dejare la comunicación abierta por si pasa algo

**Elena: **esta bien cuídense, los queremos

**Santana: **ya oyeron prepárense, Elena llama a tus hombres para que estén preparados, Kat cuanto tiempo ocupas – dijo y se dirigió a sacar varias armas pesadas

**Kat: **con que me den 5 minutos y las comunicaciones abiertas con las demás tecnologías todo estará listo

**Rachel: **Cuanto falta para que le otro meteorito se impacte contra la tierra

**Kat: **menos de 30 minutos

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
I don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart**

**Elena: **kat ya tienes la comunicación que pediste – dijo agarrando un estilo de bazuca – ahora hay que hacer tiempo – apunto la bazuca a una nave artemiana que iba detrás de Vanessa – Jesse, Vanessa, les ayudaremos desde aquí.. – dijo disparando el arma y derribando a la nave artemiana que perseguía a Vanessa

**Voz de Jesse: **gracias, nosotros trataremos de hacer que nos sigan y ustedes les disparan

**Voz de Vanessa: **tenemos un problema, las naves se preparan para disparar

**Kat: **ocupo mas tiempo

**Elena: **Beth ayúdame, protejamos a Vanessa

**Beth: **claro – dijo tomando una bazuca – Vanessa ya tienes quien te cubra el trasero

**Voz de Vanessa: **gracias… - dijo y se fue dirigiendo a una de las naves – Jesse sabes que esta es la única solución verdad…

**Voz de Jesse: **lo se, pero tendremos que hacerlo

**Elena: **los cubriremos ya saben que los queremos mucho

**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start**

**Voz de Vanessa: **mamis las amo mucho, perdónenme por los errores que allá tenido, pase lo que pase sean felices – termino de decir con un objetivo en la mira

**Voz de Jesse: **como me hubiera gustado que esto acabara de otra forma, protejan de este planeta, esto debe ser un futuro prospero y sin guerra, termínenla aquí…

**I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are**

**Voz de Vanessa: **Beth, tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida… de mi corta vida, se feliz….

**Voz de Jesse: **Vanessa… ya es hora…

Mientras mas avanzaban hacia las naves artemianas que ya estaban preparado una bola de energía de la parte baja lista para disparar, ellos avanzaban y las demás los protegían

**Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start **

Solo quedaba una oportunidad, tenían que mandar la nave en la que estaban a la bola de energía para que explotaran ambos, esa era la única opción para salvar a los demás y las demás se dieron cuenta pero eso no quería decir que lo quisieran y no evitaron soltar una que otra lagrima.

**Beth: **te amo Vanessa, nos reuniremos un día de estos…

**Elena: **nos veremos en el otro mundo…

****

Ohhhh,uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh  
Ahhhh,uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh  
ohhhh,uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh...

Y así fue, no tardaron demasiado cuando Jesse y Vanessa mandaron sus naves a las bolas de energía haciendo que tanto las naves como ellos explotaran dándole muerte tanto a ellos como a los artemianos.

**Kat: **ya esta todo listo, prepárense… esto ya empezó – termino de decir cuando todo se fue rodeando de un resplandor blanco

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\=

Universo P. numero 5 – a las afueras de la escuela de Ridgeway. Año 2011

**Reportero 1: **hoy en día después de la desaparición de los 3 alumnos de la escuela de Ridgeway y su maestra de educación física están pasando cosas extrañas, se están viendo personas iguales y cuando se tocan una de ellas desaparece, este suceso se esta denominando como el fin del mundo, con esta ultima nota me despido sin saber como terminara todo esto… **Carly Shay, Sam Puckett**, **Freddie Benson, **ojala estén bien donde todos nos iremos alguna vez…

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\=

Antiguo Egipto, dentro del olimpo, tiempo: desconocido

todo ya estaba en marcha… lamentablemente para que esto fuera posible Vanessa y Jesse tuvieron que dar sus vidas para darles mas tiempo a todas, dentro del olimpo, o como así lo llamaban, todas estaban desconcertados un gran resplandor blanco los rodeaba mientras minuto a minuto el gran meteorito se acercaba para impactarse con la tierra y así causar su destrucción total.

**Beth: **que esta pasando… por que me siento tan rara

**Kat: **todos los universos se están juntando para ser uno solo

**Quinn: **y que pasara con los artemianos sobrevivientes

**Elena: **serán enviados a su planeta

**Carly: **entonces todo esto ya acabo

**Kat: **no ellos regresaran

**Elena: **pero para que no regresen yo voy a ir a su planeta para terminar esto, ya no esperare mas

**Quinn: **tu no iras, no te perderé otra vez

**Beth: **yo iré contigo

**Quinn: **tu te quedas aquí conmigo

**Santana & Brittany: **nosotras nos apuntamos

**Jade & Victoria: **nosotras también vamos

**Carly & Sam: **nosotras las seguimos

**Quinn: **esta bien si ellas quieren ir pero no iras tu – apunto a Elena – ni mi hija, y mucho menos mi mujer

**Rachel: **amor esto debe ser así, yo y nuestra hija iremos a apoyar a tu hermana ella no estará sola y nosotras tampoco

**Elena: **si no quieres ir, esta bien quédate, yo no quiero poner en riesgo a nadie, yo iré sola esa es la idea, pero tampoco impediré a las otras, de no asistir, es su decisión, yo quiero ir sola por que se que tal vez si vamos mas algunas no regresemos, pero tampoco soy nadie para impedírselos.

**Quinn: **esta bien, iré, pero solo para asegurarme de que todos regresen sanos y salvos..

**López: **y nosotras que, que pasara

**Kat: **ustedes regresaran al ya único universo, no se si recordaran algo de todo esto que paso, cuando vallan a ser transportadas piensen en un lugar donde esconder sus trajes para mayor protección

**Bárbara: **entonces este es el adiós

**Rachel: **así parece…

**Kat: **prepárense, ya vamos a destruir el meteorito, y cuando eso suceda, las niñas serán enviadas a su tiempo

**Lucy: **me gusto mucho conocerlas – termino de decir poniéndose ella y todas las demás en su lugar para ser regresadas a una época diferente sin saber si recordaran algo de toda esa aventura..

**Elena: **Lucy, no se si recuerdes estas palabras, pero… cuando puedas búscame… habla conmigo, yo te ayudare en lo que sea – se acercó a ella y le dio un papel en la mano y le susurro al oído – déjalo en tu mano, así llegaras con el hasta que despiertes, te quiero… a todas – termino de decir alejándose – Kat ahora… - grito

Katia atendió a la petición y las mando a la época que ahora iba a formar su hogar, y en el proceso les borraría sus recuerdos pero no sus habilidades para la guerra…

Ellas se iban a una época en donde no recordarían casi nada y lo que recordarían seria como un sueño… y en el olimpo y las demás piezas de tecnología se activaban y tras un gran rayo de luz lanzado desde la tierra, el gran meteorito era destruido y así cada una de las maravillas regresaba a su lugar de donde procedían dejando el lugar donde evitaba Katia, denominado, el olimpo, por su gran parecido al recinto donde los antiguos dices griegos habitaban, suspendido en el cielo para que no fuera encontrado, podría decirse que aquí terminaba la participación de la tierra, pero solo era el comienzo, esto no terminaba aquí, y todas lo sabían…

**Quinn: **tenemos que marcharnos, todas ya están arriba en la nave – le dijo a Elena

**Elena: **dame 20 minutos tengo que arreglar algo antes – termino de decir dirigiéndose a donde estaba Katia – tu sabes que esta misión aparte de acabar con el rey artemiano es para restaurar toda paz en la tierra como en el planeta Artemis – le dijo a Katia

**Kat: **así es, que quieres que agá

**Elena: **en los antiguos relatos se dice que existió una ciudad frente a las columnas de Hércules, conforme el tiempo fue pasando no se hallaron rastros de ella, quiero que crees una ciudad en el mar para los refugiados Artemianos, se llamara Atlántida, también quiero que montes una base de operaciones en tierra firme, especialmente ubicada en la isla de alcatraz

**Kat:** esta bien cuando regresen todo eso estará construido

**Elena: **gracias, cuídense nosotras nos marchamos… hasta dentro de unos miles de años…

Y así… con esa ultimas palabras se fue a la nave que las llevaría al planeta Artemis, para terminar la guerra, se subió y despegaron, tardarían en llegar varios años por lo que entraron a unas capsulas de sueño hasta que llegaran al planeta y pudieran terminar con todo…

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\=

**NOTA DE AUTORA: hasta aquí se supone que va esta historia o esta parte solo falta el siguiente capitulo que seria el final…. Quiero que me digan si quieren que le continúe la historia aquí o ago. una segunda parte con todos los personajes igual que aquí pero con otras circunstancias…**

**Los dejo… decidan que quieren, por que el ultimo capitulo ya esta escrito al igual que el primer capitulo de la segunda parte, solo ustedes los lectores deciden si se continua aquí o no…**

**Decidan…**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe mis queridos jóvenes jedi….**

**Atte: yo ;) :P**

==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/====\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\==/==\\=


	22. Chapter 22: recordando a los caidos

Capitulo 22: algo bueno salió….. la guerra termino

Lugar: espacio exterior tiempo: 15 años después de que partieron al planeta Artemis

-sabes… durante todo este tiempo que a pasado, algo bueno salió, la guerra termino en los mejores términos, sin ninguna baja, pero si con un herido, gracias a los avances de medicina que nos dieron los Artemianos, pudimos salvarla, pero no se por qué me despertó antes que a los demás, no entiendo que quiere Kat

**Katia: **yo tampoco se que pasa… pero ya esta todo listo aquí en la tierra,

-ella siempre se fue con precaución y sin querer lastimar a los demás, si me despertó antes que a los demás, y ella se puso ese traje especial que aparte de curarle las heridas, le proporciona habilidades extraordinarias es por algo

**Katia: **por cierto Beth, como quedaron las cosas en el planeta Artemis, como fue esa batalla

**Beth: **el Rey Artemiano, termino siendo un Traidor de su pueblo, resulta que cuando llegamos descubrimos que el había matado al antiguo rey, su antecesor, y a quien lo contradecía lo esclavizaba, al parecer su pueblo no lo quería, lo desterraron, por eso se quiso adueñar o en este caso conquistar a la Tierra, quería tener su propio reino pero no pudo gracias a las chicas que detectaron los avances del ultimo Rey… - camino hasta colocarse en una de las ventanas que dejaba ver el espacio – no te puedo mentir Kat – suspiro – la guerra fue horrible, si no fuera por que tuvimos la ayuda de los Artemianos ahorita estuviéramos llorando por las muertes de mas de una, pero gracias a ellos y a sus avances en la medicina todas regresaremos – camino hasta ponerse de frente al holograma de Katia – tal vez unas regresamos mejor que otras, pero regresamos sabiendo que en un par de años los Artemianos llegaran a la Tierra y crearemos una sociedad o tratado para que todo este mejor, tanto en la tierra como en el planeta Artemis

**Katia: **entonces al final todo quedo tranquilo, los dos planetas estamos en un acuerdo de paz, y ayuda

**Beth: **así es… pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo

**Katia: **por que lo dices – pregunto

**Beth: **por que la historia se repetirá y alguien tratara de llegar a ellas – señalo a todas las que estaban en tiempo suspendido dentro de unas capsulas – o a las de ese tiempo

-entonces sabes que por eso te desperté antes verdad

**Katia: **yo no se que paso allá, aun faltan 2 días para que lleguen a la atmosfera terrestre y 30 minutos para que lleguen al olimpo y por lo que pude detectar las demás no despertaran después de 4 días… que esta pasando

-ocupo que mantengan a todas en el olimpo ahí las ocupo, yo iré a tierra para arreglar y proteger a las chicas

**Beth: **por que me despertaste

-necesito tu ayuda para controlar este traje, tengo 2 días, 4 horas para controlarlo a la perfección

**Katia: **creo que ya entendí que esta pasando, empezare con los preparativos, por cierto chicas acá ya pasaron cientos de años, tal vez miles, aquí estamos ya en el 2010, a principios de año

-creo que no tendré tanto tiempo, Katia empieza todo, no tenemos tiempo

**Katia: **esta bien me pondré en marcha… Katia fuera… – dijo y cerró la comunicación

-hay que empezar no tenemos tiempo

**Beth: **vallamos al cuarto de entrenamiento

2 horas de entrenamiento en el cuarto después

Ahí estaba, tratando de controlar ese traje, ya lo estaba logrando para solo haber pasado dos horas, solo quedaban varios detalles por controlar, pero por ese día fue mas que suficiente y satisfactorio el resultado

-Beth, cuando lleguemos al olimpo, hagan un funeral para que los que cayeron en batalla y puedan ser recordados, a ellos y a los que mientras estábamos en esto también murieron como la hija de santana

**Beth: **claro que si, no lo dudes…

4 horas antes de llegar al olimpo…

-mira que hermosa se ve la tierra desde aquí, nunca pude disfrutar esto, y no quiero que se termine

**Beth: **es impresionante la vista

-ojala todo este bien…

**Beth: **para eso estamos aquí…

-quieres cantar un rato mientras yo te acompaño en la guitarra

**Beth: **claro… ya se cual cantar, sirve que practico mi español

-cual cantaras – pregunto sacando una guitarra

**Beth: **atenea para Zeus, responde Zeus

**Katia: **aquí Zeus

**Beth: **me acompañarías con una canción – pregunto

**Katia: **cual canción – pregunto

Así se pusieron de acuerdo por un par de minutos cuando se empezaron a oír unas notas y Beth empezó a cantar

**Como si fuera mi último día,  
Voy a vivir en la vida, amando sincero  
Mostrando a los míos cuanto los quiero  
**

-las tres-**  
Como si fuera mi último día  
Voy a luchar por mis sueños  
Viviendo sin miedo  
Y cada minuto, vivirlo intenso.  
No voy a esperar hasta mañana, si el presente lo tengo  
**

-Katia-**  
Como si no hubiese tiempo, Me quedara un momento  
Voy a mostrar que te amo, Que estoy contento, que te tengo,  
Como si tu alegría depende de mí, voy a darlo todo por ti,  
Y voy a hacerte este día el mejor que pueda vivir.  
**

-las tres-**  
Como si fura mi último chance para mirarte de nuevo,  
Hare del momento, el más importante de tu recuerdo,  
**

-Beth-

**En el estrés de la vida, Se nos escapan detalles,  
Que luego más adelante lamentamos olvidarse,  
A veces se hace difícil o imposible recuperarse,  
**

-las tres-**  
Como si no hubiese tiempo  
Me quedara un momento  
Voy a mostrar que te amo  
Que estoy contento, que te tengo **

-beth-**  
Como si tu alegría depende de mí, voy a darlo todo por ti  
Y voy a hacerte este día el mejor que pueda vivir.  
**

-Katia-

**Disfrutar todo aquello que Dios me brindo  
Mis amigos, familia y amor  
**

-las tres-

**Y voy a hacer este día el mejor que pueda vivir  
Y voy a hacer este día el mejor que pueda vivir**

y así fueron transcurriendo las horas restantes… hasta que por fin llegaron a la atmosfera terrestre y posteriormente aterrizar en el olimpo que estaba suspendido a miles de kilómetros de la tierra…

**Katia: **ahora que va a pasar…

-yo bajare de inmediato y me pondré manos a la obra, no puedo perder el tiempo

**Beth: **yo que are – pregunto

-tu te quedaras aquí mientras arreglo todo después te tendrás que ir a otro lado que Katia te dirá – dijo poniéndose al borde del recinto

**Beth: **como te podremos localizar

-solo con un código que por seguridad les diré después ahora tengo prisa… beth cuida a todos – termino de decir lanzándose del olimpo para llegar a su destino próximo, Los Ángeles california…

**Beth: **buena suerte… tía… - termino de decir yendo a la nave en la que habían llegado para despertar a todos

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.0

Ahí iba cayendo y no tarde mucho antes de llegar a los Ángeles más exactos a Hollywood y ahí empecé mi misión…

-Ghost a Zeus, responde Zeus

**Katia: **aquí Zeus

-consígueme la dirección del creador de armas West, mientras voy a comisaria

**Katia: **enseguida… Zeus fuera

No sabia si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto solo quiero proteger a mis seres queridos…

-estoy buscando al teniente vega, donde se encuentra su oficina – pregunte

- se encuentra al fondo, pero no puede pasar – me contesto un hombre alto, que tenia un orgullo gigantesco

- tu no sabes quien soy yo así que no te metas conmigo, ahora se buen oficial y vete a patrullar – le respondí yéndome hacia la oficina, toque la puerta, y después de oír una voz que me permitía pasar, entre – teniente vega, me manda Zeus

- ya es la hora no es cierto – pregunto

- así es usted y toda su familia tendrán que mudarse a Lima Ohio, pero recuerde que su familia no debe saber porque, para ellos usted fue ascendido y trasladado

- cuanto tiempo tenemos

- tiene una semana para arreglar todo e irse de aquí

- no se como explicárselo a mi familia

-no se preocupe si quiere yo hablare con ellos

- por favor, venga a la casa esta noche

- por supuesto pero ahora tengo que resolver lo de la escuela de sus hijas y hablar con otra persona

- la esperamos allá – termino de decir y me acompaño afuera de comisaria

- tranquilo todo saldrá bien, por eso estamos con esto – dije viendo adentro de comisaria – si puede controle a todos hay personas que no me agradan de aquí – le susurre esto ultimo – nos vemos en la noche

- lo tendré en cuenta no se preocupe – termino de decir y yo me marche

- Ghost a Zeus

**Katia: **aquí Zeus

-todo esta en marcha, ya me tienes la ubicación

**Katia: **claro ya te lo mande a tu localizador, esta a 3 cuadras de tu ubicación no será fácil entrar

-lo se pero no queda de otra, aparte solo es avisarle

**Katia: **cuídate… Zeus fuera

Cuando se corto esa comunicación, fui a la dirección que me mando Katia, la verdad no se como llegue hasta la oficina, el traje me ayudó mucho pero ahí estoy y no dudo en abrirla y encontrarme con un hombre de rasgos fuertes.

-Usted es el que dirige esta empresa – me acerque a su escritorio – el señor West

- si, quien es usted

- me mandaron desde el mas alto rango, me mando Zeus, usted, su empresa y su familia se tienen que mudar a lima en máximo una semana

- tan grave es el asunto

- así es, usted no se preocupe por la escuela de su hija yo me encargo – dije volteando al ventanal para mirar a la calle pero ahí había algo que no me gusto – es mejor que se valla rápido me temo que me han seguido – camine hasta el – tenemos que ir por su familia

- que debo hacer – me pregunto

- yo lo distraeré, solo dígame por donde subo a la azotea y usted salga rápido, valla a su casa, junten las maletas y a su familia y los veo a las 8:30 en casa del teniente vega

- yo no se donde vive el teniente, hemos hablado y todo pero nunca nos hemos visto

-las hijas de ambos estudian en la misma escuela, pregúntele a la suya, ella sabe donde viven

-esta bien sígame – fuimos hasta unas escaleras un poco escondidas – por aquí sube a la azotea

- gracias, corra salga de aquí, ya sabe donde vernos, me temo que esto no me gusta

Corrí de regreso a la oficina, entonces agarre el escritorio y lo avente hacia la ventana quebrándola, esa era la distracción, después me fui a la azotea… eran las 7:50 no tenia mucho tiempo…

-Ghost a Zeus

**Katia: **aquí Zeus

-necesito que mandes a Atenea con una de nuestras naves a la casa del comandante Vega, me temo que nos han descubierto ocupo una extracción inmediata de 8 personas incluyéndome a las 2100 horas

**Katia: **así será Atenea ya esta saliendo para allá… Zeus fuera

-no me queda mucho tiempo… - dije saliendo volando hacia la escuela de las hijas del comandante Vega y el señor West

Mientras iba en camino decidí mover otra ficha en el tablero, agarre un celular y marque un número hasta que me contestaron – con el coronel Shay, gracias

-quien es usted

-soy la persona que mando Zeus

-cuanto tiempo tenemos

- cuatro días máximo llévese a su familia con usted, lo esperare para la siguientes ordenes, no se preocupe todo esta listo, prepárense – termine de decir y corte la comunicación y marcando otro numero – hablo con la entrenadora Su Sylvester

-con ella habla quien es usted – pregunto

- necesito que se lleve con usted a su sobrina Sam Puckett con usted

-como sabes eso

-mejor le digo que si su sobrina no esta en Lima con usted su vida corre peligro

-como te localizo

-no se preocupe, mi nombre clave es Ghost, y cuando este en lima yo la buscare a usted entrenadora Su Sylvester Puckett, espere mi visita en esta semana – termine y colgué la llamada

no tarde mucho y me reuní con el director y el coordinador escolar – señores e venido solicitar el traslado de escuela de las señoritas Trina y Victoria Vega, como también de la señorita Jede West, para la escuela de McKinley en Lima Ohio

- no se preocupe el traslado es un hecho ya nos habían avisado con anterioridad, solo que a la escuela de McKinley no se le aviso todavía

- no se preocupe se le avisara en estos días

- muy bien aquí están los papeles de las chicas – dijo entregándome tres carpetas

- gracias, lamento no quedarme pero me tengo que ir – y así Salí corriendo para llegar a la casa de los vega

**Voz de Beth: **Atenea para Ghost

-aquí Ghost

**Voz de Beth: **en 30 minutos estoy llegando a la ciudad y en una hora ya estaré lista para la extracción

-entendido Ghost fuera

En el transcurso de ese pequeño dialogo ya estaba en frente de la casa de los vega, y solo toque el timbre y el comandante me abrió

-te estaba esperando

- lo se pero cambiaron los planes

-que esta pasando

-se tendrán que ir hoy a las 21:00 horas

-por que

-alguien nos descubrió, preparen las maletas de todos

-ya las preparamos pero no se quieren ir sin saber porque – termino de decir invitándome a pasar a la sala donde ya se encontraba toda su familia

- atención ella es mi superior ha venido a explicarle el porqué de todo esto – dijo y luego me cedió la palabra

-les diré la verdad por que no hay tiempo, trasladaremos al señor vega por su excelente trabajo que hace aquí y lo queremos en otra ciudad, y por qué también aquí corren peligro todos y a las 21:00 horas ustedes junto con otras tres personas serán enviadas a un lugar seguro

Raramente lo comprendieron bien, note que Victoria me miraba, cuando me guiño un ojo entendí todo, ella me recordaba, y si ella me recordaba podría ser que las demás igual, eso no seria un problema y solo el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos…

-quien será yo no invite a nadie

-con su perdone pero deben ser las personas que irán con ustedes en el viaje – y así me dispuse a abrir la puerta encontrándome con la familia West – pasen están en la sala

- con permiso – me dijo el señor muy amablemente

- ella que hace aquí – dijo Trina señalando a Jade

-si tu tienes un problema conmigo dímelo en la cara – le respondió Jade

-lárgate de mi casa – le grito Trina

- tu no vas a correr a nadie Trina, ya me canse de ti, no es el momento ni el lugar para que arreglen sus diferencias – le respondió Victoria

-todos ustedes vivirán en una misma casa – les dije – así no se levantaran muchas sospechas, se aran pasar como familia – dije mirando el reloj que marcaban las 2055 horas – ya es tiempo suban todas sus cosas al techo ahí nos espera la nave

-ya escucharon empecemos a subir todo – dijo el señor Vega – Tori, Jade pongan comida en una caja para llevárnosla

-si papá – fueron a la cocina ella y jade, mientras los demás subían las maletas y la supuesta jefa del padre de Tori se quedaba vigilando la entrada – oye Jade, te acuerdas de ella – dijo señalando con los ojos a la persona que vigilaba

-si, la recuerdo, pero se ve muy diferente, como que algo paso, algo muy delicado al parecer, por eso no se que pasa, debe ser algo muy grave para que venga en estas circunstancias

- mejor démonos prisa – dijo terminando de poner todo en orden y yendo a la sala – ya tenemos todo podemos irnos

-esta bien vámonos – dije yendo escaleras arriba – se acuerdan de mi verdad – les pregunte

-si, y debe ser grave lo que pasa para que nos estén evacuando de aquí – respondió Jade

- no se preocupen se los diré después de que arregle lo de Carly y regrese con ustedes – les respondí

**Voz de Beth: **Atenea para Ghost

-aquí Ghost

**Voz de Beth: **prepárense para abordar – dijo poniendo a la altura de donde estaban la nave y abriendo una compuerta para que entraran – suban los veo aquí adentro, Atenea fuera

-suban rápido antes de que nos descubran – dije asegurándome que todos subieran y yo subiendo de ultimo y cerrando la compuerta, para luego irme con los demás a la cabina – ya esta todo listo, pon rumbo a Lima Ohio…

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.0

Lugar: el olimpo tiempo: dos horas después de que Ghost empezara todo

**Beth: **tenemos que preparar la ceremonia

**Katia: **claro que si, por cierto las chicas ya están despertando… será mejor que vallas con ellas, de seguro estarán un poco desorientadas

**Beth: **claro sirve que les explico todo – así se fue para una de las habitaciones del recinto donde se encontraban todas – como se sienten – les pregunto

**Rachel: **adolorida y con hambre

**Jade: **donde estamos – pregunto

**Beth: **estamos ya en la tierra, bueno en el olimpo como lo llamaron unas de ustedes

**Victoria: **como esta la tierra

**Beth: **bien, todo sirvió de mucho

**Santana: **les falto hacer la pregunta mas importante de todas – dijo levantándose

**Brittany: **y cual es esa – pregunto

**Quinn: **en que año estamos – dijo intentando ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo

**Beth: **estamos en el año 2010

**-QUE!- **gritaron todas al unísono

**Beth: **que estamos en e… - no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida

**Santana: **si te oímos la primera vez

**Jade: **como es eso posible

**Beth: **luego se los explico, ahora necesito que se arreglen, ya va a empezar la ceremonia

**Rachel: **que ceremonia – pregunto ayudando a Quinn para que estuviera lista

**Beth: **solo arréglense y suban

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando toda ya estaban en un gran patio, donde ya se encontraban Beth y Katia, que al parecer se construyo un robot para tener mayor accesibilidad a las cosas y ser de mayor ayuda para todas.

**Quinn: **ya estamos aquí mejor comencemos…

**Beth: **Katia, ya puedes empezar…

**Katia: **estamos todas aquí reunidas para honrar a los caídos en esta gran guerra de dos mundos – hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a todas – no solo murieron personas de la tierra, también fueron Artemianos que no tuvieron la culpa de nada… para empezar queremos recordar a la señorita Vanessa West Vega y al joven Jesse st. James que gracias a su sacrificio pudimos terminar esta guerra – volteo a ver a Jade y a Victoria las cuales estaban llorando ante el recuerdo de su pequeña al igual que beth quien era abrasada por su madre Rachel y Quinn le sostenía la mano – también recordaremos gratamente a la señora Gloria Pearce López, ya que sin ella, los avances de la armada no hubieran sido posibles…

**Ya no importa cada noche que espere  
Cada calle o laberinto que crucé  
Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor  
Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré**

**Katia: **recordaremos de igual forma a la gran Reina Nefertiti que dio su vida para que todo acabara… recordaremos también la ayuda de el pirata mas temible de su tiempo, Barba negra, al igual que el apoyo del joven Sinjin Van Cleef…

**Piel con piel  
El corazón se me desarma  
Me haces bien  
Enciendes luces en mi alma**

**Katia: **También recordamos a los pequeños niños, Emiliano y Dania Puckett Shay, unos niños que no tuvieron la culpa de nada de lo que paso…

**Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**

**Katia: **aunque sabemos que no fue lo correcto quiero hacer mención a las muertes de los artemianos que por culpa de un rey que no los supo gobernar con sabiduría, murieron sin saber que podían vivir mejor…

**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo  
Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago  
Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer  
Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz**

**Katia:** también quiero que guardemos unos minutos de silencio en memoria de las chicas que murieron en el transcurso esta pelea y la búsqueda de las llaves… Quinn & Rachel del ya inexistente universo Paralelo 4, y a Santana & Brittany del otro inexistente universo paralelo 2…

**Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro  
Es aquí mi único lugar seguro**

Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre

**Katia: **también pero no menos importante, a todos los guerreros que cayeron en batalla, The Friki Family, El príncipe Artemiano Sergio, el joven Freddie Benson, y todos los soldados del pasado…

**Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedo km atrás  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**

**Katia: **por todos ustedes estamos aquí ahora, y siempre serán recordados…

Se oyeron los aplausos al termino de la ceremonia, al igual que los sollozos por recordar a sus familiares muertos y fue cuando en la cabeza de una de ellas hizo clic…

**Quinn: **donde esta Elena, por que no esta aquí – pregunto volteando a todas partes

**Rachel: **eso es cierto donde esta ella…

**Voz de Elena: **Ghost a Zeus – se oyó muy fuerte en aquel recinto

**Katia: **aquí Zeus – respondió observando a todas

**Voz de Elena: **necesito que mandes a Atenea con una de nuestras naves a la casa del comandante Vega, me temo que nos han descubierto ocupo una extracción inmediata de 8 personas incluyéndome a las 2100 horas

**Quinn: **que esta pasando Beth – le pregunto a su hija

**Beth: **al parecer esta pasando algo en la tierra y mi tía esta protegiendo a todas llevándolas a otro lugar pero al parecer todo va mal, tengo que irme, se cuidan – dijo corriendo a una de las naves para ir en ayuda de su tía

**Katia: **así será- respondió viendo como Beth ya despegaba e iba en ayuda de ella - Atenea ya esta saliendo para allá… Zeus fuera

**Quinn: **esto empezara de nuevo, pero esta vez estamos listas…

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.0

**Nata de autora: y aquí esta el capitulo final…. Pero de esta parte no crean que me voy a ir así por nomas… antes de irme a luchar por mis sueños les dejare terminada la segunda parte de esta historia… no se si les guste o no igual me gusto que se tomaran la libertad de leer**

**En esta historia se usaron personajes de series que no me pertenecen como Glee, iCarly y Victorius, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que hubo personajes que de verdad existen, como Sergio y Elena, también no todo lo que se menciono de las maravillas del mundo es falso, tome referencia de la historia de cada una de ellas.**

**¿Qué esperar de la segunda parte? En la segunda parte habrá nuevos personajes, una nueva trama, renacerán lugares que creíamos que nunca existieron, Aventura, Amor y un poco de Drama, y por qué no, unos especiales de día, como de día de muertos, navidad, día de reyes, y san Valentín.**

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió este fic? Fácil… demasiadas películas, juegos y una puntería de muerte que cargo y todo eso en un día… si tal vez estoy un poco loca pero así soy.**

**Con esto los dejo hasta que sea subido el nuevo capitulo de la segunda parte… **

**Ojala no se decepcionen de la segunda parte, hasta la próxima… los quiero :D**

**Elena Gómez alias: Ghost…**


	23. Chapter 23: recuerdos

Lunes 2 de Noviembre de 2009…. Ultima semana de clases en HA.

6:00 am casa de la familia West…. Habitación de Jade

Se veía tranquila, acostada en su cama dormida, soñando… por fin su cuerpo estaba tranquilo, relajado, descansando de todo lo que sufrió, pero su mente no se puede decir lo mismo, de un momento a otro se empezó a mover en la cama intranquila, sudando, decir cosas que para ella no tenían sentido, su mente, sus recuerdos estaban luchando por volver hasta que su hermano la despertó…

-jade despierta – dijo moviéndola con sus manos – estas teniendo un mal sueño

- Josh, todo es tan real en mis sueños – dijo abrasando a su hermano – pero es imposible, son demasiadas cosas que no pueden ser verdad, será imposible, son muchas cosas que no concuerdan en mis sueños con la vida real

- jade, ya me vas a contar por fin lo que sueñas para que te pongas así – la apunto – tu nunca sudas pero con estos sueños lo haces, eso no es normal – se sentó aun lado de ella

- veo una guerra, muertes, una habitación del tiempo donde entrenamos, mas chicas como yo pero de otros sitios del país, me veo a mi, pero mas grande, mas sabia, a tori vega besándome y diciéndome que me ama…

-espera, yo se que te gusta victoria, pero no sabia que ya soñabas con ella…

- si… lo raro es que parece que todo eso lo viví en carne propia… lo veo tan real…

-bueno, como tu grandioso y guapo hermano que soy, te ayudare con la pequeña de las vega – dijo levantándose de la cama – ahora báñate, que nos tenemos que ir, ya que Beck estará esperando a su novia

- espera como que Beck es mi novio – dijo dudosa

- si hermanita, es tu novio, acaso no te acuerdas – pregunto

- la verdad no, lo que me acuerdo es que termine con el

- creo que tendremos que consultar a un profesional pero eso será después, ahora – le beso la frente – báñate para desayunar e irnos a clases

- esta bien, pero que te quede claro que terminare con Beck y de paso averiguare lo que me pasa – le dijo segura de si misma y metiéndose a su baño

- asi se habla hermanita – dijo saliendo – preparare el desayuno – le grito ya bajando a la cocina

6:40 am… cocina de la casa West

-que buen amo de casa es mi hermanito – se burlo jade desde la puerta de la cocina

-si ya se – dijo resignado – deja tus burlas y siéntate a desayunar que se nos va a hacer tarde

- ya voy – dijo sentándose en la mesa – oye josh, donde esta Papá – pregunto

- se fue a trabajar muy temprano, al parecer hay problemas en la empresa, los esta arreglando

- solo espero que todo este bien, tanto en mi cabeza como en la empresa

- yo pienso lo mismo, hermanita

7:00 am entrada de la casa West

-oye hermanita, la que esta ahí no es tu querida Tori – dijo señalando a una chica que estaba parada enfrente de la acera

- si, es ella, que estará haciendo – se pregunto

- pues si no vas con ella no sabrás que quiere

- eso es cierto, pero que le digo no se que hacer

- yo me encargo – se retiro un poco y le guiño un ojo – hey tori! – grito y jade abrió mucho los ojos - ven – le hiso una señal con la mano

- que paso Josh – dijo acercándose

- jade no se atreve a hablarte, al parecer tiene las mismas pesadillas que tu pero no sabe si son verdad o no

- te pido un favor Josh

- claro el que quieras

- vete a la escuela, yo la llevo, solo discúlpanos con los maestros hoy llegamos a la hora del almuerzo – dijo sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Jade

- claro yo las cubro… - se fue para su auto – adiós - grito acelerando para irse a la escuela

- que haces aquí vega – pregunto acercándose a ella

- me entere que tu también has tenido pesadillas

- creo que matare a Josh

- pero lo que se me hace curioso es que sea el mismo

-como que el mismo – pregunto dudosa – eso es posible – volvió a preguntar

- al parecer si, pero lo que no se es por que sueño contigo y tus labios

- estas diciendo cosas sin sentido – se puso nerviosa

- de verdad crees que son sin sentido – se acercó a ella lentamente

- no, pero me acabo de enterar que sigo con Beck, cuando yo me acordaba que había terminado con el – dijo acariciándole la mejilla sin tener conciencia

- yo tenia claro también eso hasta que hable con tu hermano en la mañana y me biné para acá

- asi que tu y mi hermano son muy amigos, tendré que ponerle los puntos en claro

- jede West celosa de su propio hermano – se acercó mas poniendo sus manos en la cintura de jade

- no digas tonterías vega, es mi hermano, mas que eso mi mellizo, aparte sé que en un futuro tu serás mía, pero para eso necesito recordar todo

- lo se, primero debemos recordar, pero no puedo quedarme quieta, necesito tenerte cerca, abrasarte y si se puede besarte

- eso se puede arreglar, pero debemos llegar a la escuela

- no te preocupes ya arregle eso

- como lo arreglaste – dijo agarrándole la mano y llevándola adentro de la casa

- pues tu hermano es un ángel aparte de listo y nos cubrirá hasta la hora del almuerzo a las 12:00 pm así que tenemos como 4 horas 15 minutos para eso

- oye en tus sueños tenias un traje blanco – le pregunto arrastrándola a su habitación

- si por que

- tengo que enseñarte algo – entraron a su habitación

- que cosa me vas a enseñar – le pregunto viendo que jade se iba a su closet

- de esto – dijo saliendo con un traje blanco – es el mismo

- bueno en mis sueños tu llevas ese pero el mio en mis sueños…

- en vez de rallas negras son rallas azules – la interrumpió

- así es, desde que lo encontré no e dejado de tener los sueños

- igual me paso a mi, desde que encontré el mio no e dejado de soñar eso

- donde esta el tuyo bella señorita- dijo sin pensar

- el mio lo tengo escondido en un baúl en el jardín lejos de donde trina lo pueda encontrar

- eso esta muy bien trina es una entrometida

- lo se por eso me Salí sin decir nada

- nadie sabe que estas aquí – pregunto dejando el traje en su cama y acercándose lentamente a tori

- no nadie sabe que estoy aquí – termino de decir y observo como jade se acercaba a ella

- entonces tenemos tiempo, nadie sabe que estamos aquí juntas… - puso sus manos en la cintura de tori atrayéndola hacia ella

- y tenemos como mas de 3 horas antes de ir a la escuela – puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de jade

- así que pod… - fue interrumpida por un beso corto y dulce de tori

- así que puedes cerrar tu boca y besarme o seguir ha… - esta vez fue jade quien la interrumpió con un beso que después de unos minutos se fue volviendo mas pasional hasta que hizo falta el aire

- así esta mejor – dijo separándose un poco – después de que Elena nos enviara para acá extrañe tu sabor

- que acabas de decir – le pregunto sorprendida

- creo que acabo de recordar todo

- y que recordaste, por que esa cara que pusiste es de que te acordaste de algo muy importante

- si, recordé algo… - termino de decir quitándose la ropa

- que sexy te vez en ropa interior – dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza relamiéndose los labios

- lo se, vete acostumbrando – dijo poniéndose el traje – como me veo

- sexy… digo muy bien

- debes ponerte el tulló solo así terminaremos de recordar – se puso un pantalón y una playera para que el traje no se viera

- entonces vámonos, para mi casa – tomo su mano y la saco de su casa hasta llegar al auto

- tienes mucha prisa no – le pregunto ya dentro del auto

- es que mientras mas rápido lleguemos mas rápido podre cambiarme y besarte

- eso suena tan bien – respondió poniendo una cara pensativa

- malpensada

- hermosa

- agresiva

- sexy

- letal

- linda

- lo se

- me falto humilde

- pero así me quieres – dijo estacionando el auto enfrente de su casa

- eso ni lo dudes – se acercó a ella aun dentro del auto y le dejo un beso un tanto apasionado

- entramos o nos quedamos todo el rato aquí en el auto

- mejor entramos – le respondió saliendo del auto seguida de tori

- solo espero que trina no este

- yo digo lo mismo

- ben, sígueme y no agás ruido – la agarro de la mano guiándola por las escaleras – espero que no este trina

- donde tienes tu traje

- en la azotea

- y por que ahí

- por que es el único lugar donde no sube trina y ahí tengo mi jardín

- solo una cosa mas – dijo terminando de subir al segundo piso

- que cosa – no pudo continuar por que jade la puso contra la pared dándole un beso largo, dulce y haciendo que el traje le hiciera recordar todo

- eso – termino por cepararce de ella, ahora si vamos por tu traje

- esto no se queda asi west

- eso lo tengo claro

- mira esta aqui mi traje – señalo un baúl en la asotea y sacando su traje

- mejor vallamos a tu cuarto para que te lo pongas

- esta bien ballamos a mi cuarto para ponerme el traje

- aja.. solo a ponerte el traje … - dijo siguiéndola y en voz baja

- bien ya llegamos – abrió su abitacion – no agas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir – se empeso a desvestir con la atenta mirada de jade

- eso ya es tarde

- que, por que – respondió sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Jade, y siguió quitándose el pantalón

- por que asi te ves super Hot y me dan ganas de comerte – se puso detrás de ella abrasándola por la espalda y susurrándole eso al oído

- sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo verdad – susurro poniendo sus manos sobre las de jade

- ya lo se, pero no quiero hacer nada mas intimo con tigo hasta que termine con Beck – la soltó y le alludo a ponerse su traje – otra vez

- esto parece un mal sueño – le dijo con el traje ya puesto

- esto es lo que nos toco, y gracias a esto, podemos estar juntas

- lo se… bueno y como me veo con el traje puesto

- ….

- jade que te pasa – le pregunto acercándose

- ….

- me estas asus.. – no pudo terminar por que jade la beso intensamente, y en el transcurso de eso ella también recordó todo

- creo que es mejor que bajemos o si no, no podre quitarte las manos de enzima

- claro que si solo me pongo la ropa para que quites esa cara de lujuriosa que tienes

- mejor salgo de aquí por tu bien – salio y se fue a la sala mirando el reloj – dios ya es tarde se nos fue el tiempo muy rápido

- lo se, creo que deveriamos de irnos ya por lo menos para desallunar y estar juntas antes de que salgan a desallunar los demás – le dijo tori desde atrás regalándole un habraso

- si sera mejor que nos ballamos pero antes de irnos esto are… caminare a la puerta detrás de ti, saldremos, tu cerraras la casa, te tomare por la cintura y te estampare contra la puerta besandote apacionadmente hasta que falte el aire, luego nos iremos a la escuela y antes de salir de tu coche te besare otravez …

11:30 am estacionamiento de HA.

Las chicas ya iban caminando para combrar su comida cuando tori empeso a hablar

-lo cumpliste, todo lo que me dijiste que arias lo cumpliste

- para que veas que yo si cumplo – le respondio pícaramente

- mejor ballamos a centarnos aun nos quedan 27 minutos antes del timbre

- yo te sigo preciosa damisela en peligro – respondio ya sentándose

- en peligro de que jade – le pregunto

- en peligro de mi – la abraso y le robo un beso que desafortunadamente fue visto por una persona

- entonces quisiera estar siempre en peligro

- aahah que lindas, lastima que no llegue antes para escuchar todo lo que se decían

- Josh! – gritaron ambas

- que – dijo restándole importancia – además alégrense de que fuera yo y no otra persona, entonces – pregunto sentándose junto a ellas

- entonces que? – respondió jade

- que vas a hacer

- terminare con Beck

- sabes hoy vi algo que no me cuadro mucho que digamos

- que viste josh – le pregunto tori

- pues vi a tu hermana y a Beck hablando muy cerca y si no fuera por que llego cat juraría que se iban a besar

- pero como, se supone que nadie quiere a trina – dijo tori haciendo reír a los hermanos West

- eso es cierto – dijo sintiendo algo en su traje y sacándolo – oigan que es esto – les enseño un papel doblado

- donde lo encontraste – pregunto Josh

- yo encontré uno igual, pero no es el que escribimos en a habitación del tiempo este es otro ….


	24. Chapter 24: coronel Shay

Lunes 2 de Noviembre de 2009…. Ultima semana de clases en Ridgeway.

6:20 am habitación de Carly

Ella, como ya era costumbre, se quedaba a dormir con su mejor amiga, pero esta vez era muy diferente a otras en el pasado, y como le venia pasando últimamente no podía dormir por contemplar a su amiga recostada a su lado, algo estaba pasando dentro de ella desde que tubo esos sueños en donde carly caía a un barranco, pero no quería aceptar esos sueños, aunque tenia claro que algo le pasaba con carly…

-hay carly… - suspiro – que me estas haciendo, cada día me enamoro mas de ti

- no…- dijo carly entre sueños – sam no me dejes caer

- carly despierta – le dijo dándole un abraso

- no… - se movía incomoda – sam no me dejes – empezó a sollozar

- nunca lo are carls

- SAM! – grito despertándose exaltada y llorando

- tranquila carly aquí estoy – le dijo acariciando dulcemente su cabellera

- fue tan real … - sollozo

- tranquila… mírame carly… - le dijo dulcemente obteniendo la mirada de carly – nunca te dejare, lo único que me puede alejar de ti es que me lleven contra mi voluntad, y aunque eso pase yo regresare por ti… - le acaricio su rostro quitándole las lagrimas con sus pulgares dulcemente

- prométemelo sam, prométeme que no me dejaras – le dijo aferrándose a la cintura de sam pero sin perder el contacto visual

- te lo prometo

Se quedaron así mirándose a los ojos y abrasadas acercándose a cada segundo mas hasta que se escucho un ruido muy fuerte en la cocina

-que fue eso – dijo carly asustada y aferrándose mas a sam

- tranquila quédate aquí, yo bajare y veré que es – respondió quitándose el abraso de carly

- no sam no quiero perderte

- no lo aras preciosa, o ya olvidaste que soy sam – le guiño el ojo y bajo a la cocina agarrando un sable de esgrima en el camino…

Sam bajo poco a poco y con mucha precaución para ver que había sido ese ruido cuando vio a Freddie con otro sable de esgrima…

-que haces aquí fredo – le dijo entrando a la cocina

- tu que haces aquí, se supone que yo hice que se pelearan para separarlas – le apunto con el sable

- a pesar de todo lo que pase yo siempre estaré aquí para ella – se puso en guardia

- crees que me podrás vencer en una pelea, no seas tonta yo soy el mejor

- pero ella no esta sola, pelearas conmigo también – le dijo carly poniéndose a un lado de Sam en la sala

- ya veremos que pasa, no tendré piedad – les dijo quitándole la protección que evita que el sable corte de verdad

- así será – respondió sam también quitándole la protección seguida de carly

Así empezaron una batalla que nadie tenia contemplada, algo había pasado pero nadie sabia que, ahora Freddie atacaba a sam y ella lo bloqueaba al mismo tiempo que tenia a carly detrás de ella para protegerla, uno, dos, tres y cuatro ataques seguidos de parte de Freddie para carly la cual cubrió 2 de cuatro ataques y sam los otros dos

-cuando aprendiste a pelear tan bien carly – le pregunto Freddie volviendo a atacarla mientras ella se defendía

- te sorprenderías – le respondió atacándolo y dejándole una pequeña cortada en el brazo

- esto no se queda así – grito abalanzándose contra carly

- eso no lo permitiré – grito sam tacleando a Freddie y oyendo que la puerta se abría

- si eso quieres sam, tu serás la primera en despedirse de este mundo – se levanto rápido y le encajo el sable en una de sus piernas – pero primero te are sufrir

- Freddie Benson en nombre de la fuerza armada quedas bajo arresto por atacar a mi hija y a su amiga sam – los tres voltearon a ver quien decía eso y todos quedaron sorprendidos – chicos arréstenlo – les dijo a don militares

- que gusto verlo coronel Shay – le dijo sam que se estaba desangrando de la pierna

- carly ayúdame a llevar a sam al hospital

- si papá

Entre los dos lograron detener la hemorragia de la pierna de sam y llevarla hasta el hospital mas cercano para que la atendieran

-familiares de la señorita Puckett – dijo un doctor saliendo de la sala de urgencias

- somos nosotros doctor – respondió el coronel

- como esta sam

- la señorita recibió un daño mediamente severo en la arteria de la pierna, ya detuvimos la hemorragia ahora solo queda cerrar la herida y esperar lo mejor para que recupere el total movimiento de su pierna, ocupara cuidados y rehabilitación

- claro que si doctor yo me encargare de eso – dijo carly

- por cierto coronel, como paso esto, conozco a la familia de la señorita y se que ellos son muy agresivos pero nunca avían pisado un hospital

- eso no se lo puedo decir, solo que la milicia ya se esta haciendo cargo del asunto

- sabe coronel, ella tiene una tía, nunca la ve pero siempre habla con ella, la quiere mucho tal vez ella puede ayudarles

- no se preocupe doctor nosotros la contactaremos

- muy bien, mañana daremos de alta a la señorita por que se pone muy inquieta con los hospitales

- y como sabe usted eso doctor – pregunto carly

- mira 1. Por que yo soy su doctor de cabecera, 2 por que le tuvimos que dar un sedante por que ya se quería ir y 3 por que no deja de estar preocupada por ti señorita y no te quiere dejar sola

- eso es muy tierno, doctor cree que no la podamos llevar hoy a las 7:30 pm para que descanse en nuestra casa

- claro que si solo tendrán que ver que no se levante, apresurare todo – termino retirándose para preparar todo

- carly, mejor vallamos a la casa para preparar todo para que sam se instale

- me alegre mucho que hallas llegado

- a mi también

9:00 am casa de la familia Shay

-papá por que estas aquí – pregunto carly yendo a la cocina

- uno de mis superiores me dijo que me tomara unos días por que se vendrían tiempos difíciles

- por cuanto tiempo te quedaras

- hasta fin de año

- enserio – se emociono

- si así que podre protegerlas

- sam fue muy valiente – camino a la sala y vio un charco se sangre

- fue valiente para protegerte, y eso se lo agradeceré siempre

- sabes, yo la quiero mucho y no quiero que se valla de mi lado

- esa es decisión de las dos solamente

- lo se pero no se como decirlo, desde que encontré ese traje los recuerdos de una batalla me vienen a la mente

- esa es una batalla a la que ayudaste a terminar, cuida tu traje

- sam también encontró otro y lo tiene guardado junto al mio

- así debe ser – la abrasó – oye donde esta tu hermano

- debe estar con calceto

- a que fue

- a conseguir sus raros calcetines

- y por que te deja sola

- no me deja sola se supone que a esta hora deberíamos estar en la escuela

- muy bien, tu sube y arregla tu cuarto para la llegada de sam, y yo le llamo a su tía y a mis hombres

- esta bien al rato bajo – dijo y subió a arreglar su habitación dejando a su padre en la sala

- muy bien mejor me pongo a ver como los localizo – saco su celular marcando un numero – soy el coronel Shay necesito que me averigüen el numero de la tía de Sam Puckett y me la envíen al celular – cerro la llamada – ahora lo otro – marco un nuevo numero – soy el coronel ya hablo el detenido

- no señor no a hablado y tampoco se le a avisado a sus padres

- no lo hagan hasta después de las 1200 horas

- como usted ordene coronel – cerro la llamada

- ahora hay que limpiar esta sangre – agarro un trapeador y empezó a limpiarla, cuando termino sonó su celular, cuando lo abrió tenia un mensaje con el numero que pidió y no tardo mucho para marcarlo – hola, con la señora Su Puckett

- con ella habla

- mucho gusto, soy el coronel Shay de las fuerzas armadas

- en que le puedo servir

- quería informarle que a su sobrina sam la hirieron en una pierna y se quedara en el departamento de Carly su amiga, le extendemos una invitación para que venga por unos días y así arreglar que hacer con ellas

- muy bien coronel llegare el jueves y me quedare el fin de semana

- la esperamos – colgó la llamada

- ya esta el cuarto listo

- la tía de sam viene el jueves y se quedara todo el fin de semana

- muy bien, solo falta sam

- algo que sam quiera en especial para cenar

- jamón

- no enserio que le hacemos para cenar

- jamón

- no a cambiado verdad

- nop

- muy bien lo mandare a traer, ya mero son las 12 del día así que ya ni para que vallas a la escuela, solo báñate, arréglate y localiza a tu hermano…

- señor si señor – le dio un saludo militar y empezó a reír

- ya ve que tengo que ir con la señora Benson

- buena suerte, esta mas loca que nada

- lo se y por eso llevare a dos de mis hombres

- eso si es pensar

- eso es precaución

- también – desapareció escaleras arriba

- chicos – les dijo a dos soldados que estaban afuera del departamento

- si mi coronel

- síganme – les dijo y toco la puerta de los Benson, - señora Benson tengo que decirle algo muy importante

- coronel Shay que paso

- su hijo a sido arrestado por la milicia por atacar e intentar matar a Carly y a Sam, estos hombres la llevaran con el

- me temo que esto no se quedara así – le amenazo

- señora Benson, amenazar a un coronel de la milicia es un delito

- llévenme con mi hijo

- siga a los soldados – termino de decir y se fue a su departamento

- carly! Donde están los martillos – grito Spencer

- mas te vale que no agás nada que pueda arriesgar tu hermana – respondió cerrando la puerta

- cuando llegaste – pregunto abrazándolo

- hoy en la mañana

- y donde esta carly

- esta arriba

- ok creo que deberíamos comer – dijo yendo a la cocina – preparare tacos de espagueti

- ya quiero probarlos

1:00 pm

-carly – grito - ya esta la comida

- ya estoy aquí

- chicos prepárense a las 7:00 iremos por sam

- no puedo creer que freddie hubiera hecho eso, que no se supone que esta enamorado de ti carly – pregunto Spencer

- eso decía el, pero no lo perdonare

- hace rato me llamo uno de mis hombres, diciendo que lo tendrán en custodia militar por un buen tiempo

- como lo tomo su madre – pregunto carly

- raramente bien

- bueno descansemos un rato

- no Spencer tu arregla el cuarto de invitados, yo me quedare contigo, sam con carly y el cuarto se lo dejaremos a su tía que llega el jueves

- muy bien yo me encargo – le respondió Spencer yendo al cuarto de invitados

- esto se va a poner raro – le dijo carly a su padre

- tu la amas verdad hija

- si papá, pero no se que siente ella

- tranquila ella te quiere solo se tiene que aclarar

- yo la esperare, pero ahora solo quiero cuidarla

- eso aremos, no te preocupes…

7:00 pm hospital general de Seattle cuarto de Sam

-sam eres una atrabancada, pero gracias por todo – le dijo carly tomando la mano de sam

- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – soltó su mano del agarre de carly y le acaricio su mejilla – ya has hecho mucho por mi, tenia que corresponder de alguna manera

- sabes, te vas a venir a mi casa y ahí te quedaras

- pero… - intento negarse

- pero.. nada, tu te bienes a mi casa para que te cuide, aparte de que alguien llegara el jueves y tu necesitas estar ahí

- quien – pregunto tomando la mano de carly

- mi papá localizo a tu tía su y ella vendrá y se quedara todo el fin de semana con nosotros – le retiro un mechón rebelde

- enserio vendrá – pregunto dudosa y emocionada a la vez

- si – le aseguro

- que genial… hace muchos años que no la veo

- y como es físicamente tu tía – pregunto

- cuando la veas lo sabrás

- por que tan misteriosa

- es que de seguro te sorprenderás

- ok me esperare

- muy bien chicas ya esta todo listo para que sam salga de este lugar – dijo entrando el coronel

- pero no me puedo mover por la anestesia y los calmantes

- tranquila sam ya vendrán con una silla de ruedas para llevarte a la camioneta

- cual camioneta – pregunto

- a mi padre le dieron una camioneta para que se trasladara fácilmente

- que bien

- bueno vámonos a la casa – dijo el coronel viendo como sentaban a sam en la silla de ruedas

8:00 pm departamento Shay

-bueno, ya llegamos a casa – exclamo carly

- yo ya me quiero bajar de esta silla, no soy una inútil

- tu te quedas ahí o no cenas lo que preparamos – le dijo el coronel

- eso depende – dijo volteando a ver a carly – que hay de cenar

- jamón – dijo carly desde la cocina

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta la silla de ruedas estaba bacía y sam ya estaba sentada en la mesa

-que esperan que ya hace hambre…

- hay sam como te quiero – susurro carly con una gran sonrisa y las carcajadas de Spencer y su padre de fondo…


	25. Chapter 25: ya salgan de ahí

Lunes 2 de Noviembre de 2009…. Ultima semana de clases en HA.

12:00 pm cafetería de HA.

-tori que le viste a jade – pregunto josh que estaba sentado junto a ella

- josh, en el amor no se manda, pero aun así me encanta todo de ella

- creo que iré a hablar con Beck – les dijo parándose y acercándose al oído de tori – espérame a la salida que quiero hacer algo antes de irme

- cla… claro… - titubeo

- te pongo nerviosa vega – le pregunto jade pícaramente

- no me provoques West, por que luego no me pararas

- me encantaría que siguieran así pero ahí vienen sus amigos y no quiero que me vean aquí y que sepan que existo – les dijo y se retiro corriendo

- holis – les dijo cat

- hola cat, hola chicos – respondió tori

- Beck acompáñame – le dijo jade llevándoselo con el

- adonde van esos dos – pregunto cat

- a su futuro – dijo tori – rompimiento – susurro esto ultimo yéndose de ahí

12:15 pm salón de artes de HA.

-que hacemos aquí jade – pregunto

- tenemos que hablar – le respondió muy seria

- creo que ya se por donde va esta conversación

- eso espero, no quiero que te hagas como el ex de Lucy

- quien es Lucy

- larga historia…

- bueno a lo que vamos, jade, tu terminaras conmigo y yo también quería terminar contigo – le dijo sin anestesia

- así es, entonces estamos bien

- si… solo una cosa – dijo desde la puerta – dile a tori que no es necesario que escuche detrás de la otra puerta junto con ese chico – termino de irse y se fue

- ya salgan de ahí – les grito

- ya ves Josh te dije que no era buena idea espiarlos – le dijo entrando

- pero tu no te negaste

- y tu me arrastraste hasta aquí – se acercó hasta jade al igual que Josh

- ya basta – les dijo – parecen señoras de tianguis

- ok ya no diré nada – respondió Josh

- entonces lo tomo bien – le dijo tori

- si, aunque el me termino y de que seguro lo tendrás metido en tu casa – le respondió dándole un abraso

- por favor dime que eso no es así – puso su rostro en el cuello de jade haciendo un puchero

- que pasa con eso – le pregunto Josh

- suficiente tengo ya con trina, como para aguantar a una trina con novio

- te compadezco – le dijo Josh

- yo te compadezco a ti – le dijo jade a su hermano

- que, por que - respondió desconcertado

- por que hoy te toco clase con nosotras en este salón y ya vienen todos – jade le dio una de sus inexistentes sonrisas

- no! – grito cuando alguien hablo y jade y tori se soltaron

- holis, quien es el – pregunto cat

- yo… - dudo – yo soy un alumno de intercambio

- eres muy guapo – dijo cat

- am gracias… supongo – le respondió con las risas de tori y jade de fondo

- que paso Josh, te pone nerviosa cat – le dijo tori burlándose de el

- amm … - dudo – es..es.. linda – se sonrojo

- o por dios a ti te gus… - dijo jade, pero le tapo la boca tori con una mano

- déjalo – susurro – por ahora, yo me encargo de esto solo sígueme la corriente

- oigan, al parecer nadie va a llegar …

- pero aun falta 10 minutos para que lleguen – le susurro jade

- ya se – le contesto con un susurro – por que no mejor vamos a mi casa a ver una peli, pero vámonos ya para que no nos molesten

- yey – grito cat

- esta bien

- vámonos entonces – dijo jade

12:30pm estacionamiento de Ha.

-bueno súbanse para ya irnos – les dijo tori quitando la alarma y quitando los seguros del coche

- TORI! – grito trina

- hay no – dijo para si misma

- llévame a casa – le grito

- vio que ya todos estaban adentro del coche y se subió ella rápido y arranco – cambio de planes – salió del estacionamiento con trina persiguiéndolos – creo que iremos a tu casa jade

- con tal que no este trina ya estuvieras cambiando el rumbo

- jade si no te has dado cuenta nunca se dirigió a su casa – le respondió su hermano

- solo te estaba avisando jade – le dijo tori

- creo que lo de la mañana me afecto un poco

- oye tu eres muy guapo – dijo de repente cat, dirigiéndose a Josh

- cuanto falta – pregunto Josh

- lo que tu quieras desde hace como 2 minutos que llegamos – le respondió tori con una gran sonrisa

- ok.. cat quieres ir por un helado conmigo – le pregunto

- siii… - grito saliendo del auto seguida de josh – adiós chicas

- adiós tortolitas, las dejaremos como 1 hora administren su tiempo – les dijo josh con una sonrisa picara y se fue con cat

- como paso esto- pregunto jade

- que cosa, que a tu hermano le guste cat, o que tu hermano piense que a cada momento queremos besarnos o hacer algo mas

- amm la primera, por que la segunda no e del todo incorrecta – le respondió saliendo del auto seguida de tori

- creo que fue por que nunca se habían visto – se acercó a jade – eso le pasa por querer ocultar que es hermano de la terrible Jade West

- ese es un buen punto – tomo la mano de tori y se fueron a la sala de la casa west – aunque no se como a logrado pasar desapercibido si tenemos el mismo apellido, como te diré, habrá muchos Gómez en la escuela pero ninguno son parientes, pero como tu solo hay dos vega, y no pasan desapercibidas, por eso no se como lo hace si solo somos dos West en todo HA. – termino y se sentaron en el sillón

- ahí si tienes razón – pensó un momento – creo que tu hermano es un mago

- por que un mago – pregunto

- por que no se me ocurre otra cosa – le respondió con una sonrisa

- esta bien, que quieres ver – le pregunto acercándose a un estante donde tenia todas sus películas

- no se, tienes la de Freddy krueger vs Jasón – le pregunto

- si la uno y la dos – le respondió sacándolas – palomitas y refresco – pregunto

- si vamos a la cocina a preparar todo – le extendió la mano

- solo espero que a Josh no se le ocurra hacer una de sus típicas bromas – dijo entrando a la cocina

- por que lo dices

- lo conozco – se fue y saco unos bol's donde pondrían todo – puedes sacar los refrescos, están en la alacena

- claro – se fue a sacar los refrescos – que bromas te a hecho – pregunto inocente

- aparte de sacarme una foto mientras me baño – respondió

- creo que le pediré esa foto – dijo mas para ella que para jade – y que mas te a hecho

- pues una vez me lleno mi cuarto de harina

- creo que no me meteré con el – le dijo poniendo los refrescos en la barra

- solo espero que no agá nada contra ti – le dijo y puso dos bol donde estaban los refrescos – uno de palomitas y otro de frituras, llevo chile – le pregunto

- si por favor, a y un babero por favor – le dijo y automáticamente jade se volteo con cara de interrogación – es que estas buenísima con esa ropa – le aclaro acercándose a ella y aprisionándola con su cuerpo

- soy irresistible – le susurro al oído – pero no mas que tu – dijo y empezó a besar el cuello de tori

- como extrañaba tus besos – le dijo a pocos milímetros de los labios de Jade

- mejor ya no hables así te podre besar mas tiempo – termino y la empezó a besar apasionadamente

1:45 pm afuera de la casa de los West

-como te la pasaste cat – pregunto Josh

- muy bien, eres muy divertido – le respondió

- que crees que estén haciendo las chicas – le pregunto

- yo creo que se están besando – dijo como si nada

- por que crees eso – le pregunto ya en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa

- por que las e visto – dijo como si fuera obvio

- ya se que aremos… entraremos sin hacer ruido, si se están besando, solo besando, te invito al cine mañana, y si están haciendo otra cosa tu me ayudas a hacerles una broma trato – extendió su mano

-trato – le tomo su mano sellando su trato

Josh abrió la puerta lentamente adentrándose a la casa seguido por cat, unos pasos ya dentro de la casa cerraron la puerta con mucho cuidado, fueron caminando a la sala y vieron la tele prendida y dos películas fuera listas para verlas, siguieron su camino a la cocina y se detuvieron en la puerta cerrada, antes de abrirla escucharon un golpe, fue cuando Josh y cat cruzaron miradas, como si de telepatía se hablasen los dos abrieron la puerta de la cocina al mismo tiempo y no creían lo que veían, tori estaba enzima de la mesa sin camisa y Jade la besaba en el cuello mientras sus manos estaban en el trasero de tori…

-que demonios! – exclamo Jade

- JA! Te lo dije ahora tendrás que cumplir – le dijo Josh a cat

- salgan de aquí – les dijo tori

- esta bien te ayudare, ya que – le dijo resignada

- vamos cat, tenemos que planear algo – le dijo Josh y la agarro de la mano llevándosela a la sala y dejando a las chicas en la cocina un poco acaloradas

- mejor vamos con ellos – dijo tori

- si será lo mejor – respondió jade llevándose las frituras y palomitas mientras tori se llevaba las bebidas…

- que no se suponen que volvían en una hora – dijo tori viendo como Josh y Cat se miraban confundidos por la pregunta

- tori ya paso la hora que les dije – respondió josh

- mejor veamos las películas – respondió Jade

- que veremos – pregunto Cat

- Freddy krueger vs Jasó – respondió Jade sentándose en el sillón individual y sentando en sus piernas a tori

- josh pon la película… - le dijo tori – yo no me muevo de aquí

- ok solo lo hago por que las agarramos con las manos en el trasero – respondió riéndose

- mejor ya no digo nada – respondió tori ya prestando atención a la película…

6:15 pm sala de los west después de las películas

-josh será mejor que subas a Cat al cuarto para que descanse un rato – le sugirió tori

- si Josh, lleva a tu novia al cuarto – le dijo Jade

- ok yo la llevo – Josh agarro a cat entre sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto cuando callo en cuenta de las palabras de su hermana – Oye! – exclamo – ella no es mi novia – termino de decir subiendo las escaleras

- pero bien que te gustaría – le gritaron tori y Jade seguida de una carcajada

- y bien, que aremos – pregunto tori

- que haremos de que

- bueno, no se, yo no quiero ir a mi casa i ver a mi fastidiosa hermana, aparte que quiero continuar con lo de la cocina – le susurro esto ultimo en el oído

- espero que te quede mi ropa – le susurro muy cerca de sus labios

- mejor se separan y pedimos algo de comer antes de que hagan que me valla de aquí y queden a merced de que las descubra mi padre

- que quieren cenar – pregunto muy rápido tori

- tienes miedo vega – le dijo Josh

- ¿yo?, no como crees – saco su teléfono para marcar por la comida – la verdad su padre me da un poco… mucho miedo

- así es pero normalmente es muy bueno detrás de su coraza dura – le respondió Jade

- eso no le quita que me de miedo

- tranquila tu suegro no come – le dijo Josh, viendo las caras que pusieron ambas chicas de impresión y se hecho a reír….


	26. Chapter 26: cuando llegue a lima

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2009 lima Ohio

5:00 am cuarto de Quinn

Era muy temprano cuando entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación se empezó a oír un pequeño llanto y el cuerpo de una persona que se levantaba de la cama que la cobijaba del frio que se estaba haciendo presente en aquel pueblo de lima, y se iba a la cuna de la pequeña que estaba reclamando su atención para que la pequeña dejara de llorar antes de que la señora de la casa despertara…

-que paso pequeña – la tomo en sus brazos – quieres ir con mami – se volteo para ver un cuerpo dormido en la cama o eso parecía – vamos pequeña, vamos a acostarnos que aun es muy temprano – le dijo a la pequeña y se acostó con ella en el lugar donde había dormido esa noche poniéndose a la bebe en su pecho para que durmiera un rato mas

- sabes que te ves adorable con la pequeña recostada ahí – dijo una voz a su lado

- pensé que dormías – le respondió sin dejar de jugar con la bebe

- si pero es la hora en la que normalmente esta pequeña se despierta – dijo acariciando un cachetito de la bebe

- y eso que tiene que ver – le pregunto observando como la bebe se iba quedando dormida de nuevo en su pecho

- costumbre – le respondió mirando directamente a los ojos de su acompañante – eso y que aparte tengo que hacer una llamada

- a esta hora – pregunto recibiendo una afirmación al instante – a quien vas a llamar Quinn – pregunto

- a mi hermana – le respondió

- a franni – pregunto

- no a ella no, ni siquiera es mi hermana, no es hija de mi padre – le respondió amablemente – yo me refiero a mi verdadera hermana, la que se quedo en México – le respondió sacando el celular y marcando un numero – quieres escuchar – le pregunto

- si no te molesta, yo encantada de escuchar – le respondió con una sonrisa

- esta bien la pondré en alta voz para que podamos escuchar bien – le respondió poniendo el altavoz y acercándose mas a su acompañante

- quien llama – se oyó del otro lado – identifíquese – grito – y díganme por que carajos mi hermana me llama a las tres de la mañana de un lunes – les dijo

- por que sabes que no puedo a otra hora – le contesto Quinn sonriente

- ay si muy feliz por que tienes al amor de tu vida ayudándote con tu hija – se burlo de ella su hermana

- amor de tu vida – pregunto su acompañante levantando una ceja

- ya la regué verdad – se oyó del otro lado

- no te podías contener verdad – le pregunto Quinn a su hermana

- que esperabas cuando me llamas a las tres de la mañana de un lunes que debo remarcar es la primera vez que puedo dormir de noche – le respondió a su hermana

- creo que van bajando la voz – dijo la acompañante de Quinn

- por que Rachel – dijo la hermana de Quinn

- por que beth esta durmiendo en mi pecho y se esta despertando con el ruido – le contesto

- y tu donde estas – pregunto nuevamente la hermana de Quinn

- acostada en la cama de tu hermana – le contesto

- y quinn donde esta – volvió a preguntar

- a nuestro lado roja como tomate – le contesto Rachel

- y luego no quieren que diga nada – se oyó del otro lado del teléfono

- ese es un buen punto – le contesto Rachel

- bueno si es un buen punto – interrumpió Quinn – pero de eso no quería hablar

- ya se solo quería empezar con algo bueno – suspiro la hermana de Quinn – ya sabes que aras con la bebe – pregunto

- yo me la quiero quedar – Respondió Quinn – es mi hija, yo la amo – suspiro

- pero.. – dijo Rachel

- pero… Judy no la quiere aquí – respondió Quinn

- y papá que dice sobre eso – le pregunto su hermana

- el quiere mucho a la bebe, pero Judy ya intento deshacerse de ella – respondió tristemente

- y los dos están de acuerdo que lo mejor es proteger a la bebe – le pregunto su hermana

- y como lo van a hacer – pregunto Rachel – como la van a proteger

- creo que tengo un plan… - dijo no muy convencida – pero ocupo la ayuda de Rachel y la tuya y de papá Quinn

- yo encantada de ayudar – respondió Rachel – aparte de que beth es un ángel que ilumina todo a su paso

- me imagino… - contesto – Quinn donde esta papá ahorita

- en su cuarto con la bruja yo creo – respondió Quinn

- ve por el Quinn ocupo que este aquí – le dijo su hermana

- voy volando – dijo saliendo de la habitación

- Rachel…

- dime..

- te podrías quedar con beth unos días en tu casa – pregunto

- si por mi fuera la adoptaba – le respondió

- esa es una buena idea – dijo – pero lamentablemente la bebe debe salir del radar, si me entiendes – le pregunto

- si te entiendo y te ayudare en lo que sea necesario – le respondió

- ya estamos aquí – dijo Quinn

- hola hija – saludo Russel

- hola padre – contesto – pero dejemos esto para después

- cual es el plan – pregunto quinn mientras se arreglaba

- primero asegúrense que Judy no este escuchando

- eres muy paranoica Elena – dijo Russel – esta durmiendo, se tomo varias pastillas para dormir

- esta bien – se oyó que se paraba de donde quiera que estaba Elena – este es el plan, Russel, tu distraerás a Judy hasta el viernes, mientras tanto Rachel se llevara a la pequeña con ella, mientras tanto tu quinn, a escondidas reservaras unos cuartos en el hotel de lima para el viernes – les dijo Elena

- rachel no te importa llevarte a la bebe contigo – pregunto Russel cargando a la pequeña mientras Rachel se cambiaba

- por mi no hay problema señor – respondió ya cambiada y acercándose para jugar con una de las manitas de la pequeña

- rach… puedo irme con ustedes no me quiero separar de ella – pregunto Quinn

- no te preocupes, vente unos días, mientras mas estés con ella será mejor – le contesto segura de sus palabras

- y que pasara después – pregunto Russel

- beth tiene que desaparecer del radar, y para eso necesito que quinn me firme un permiso de salida para poder sacar a la pequeña del país – contesto Elena y suspiro – me traeré a beth conmigo para México, mi madre y yo la cuidaremos mientras todo se calma o hasta que transfieran a todo mi equipo para allá, lo que pase primero

- te van a transferir – pregunto Quinn

- si, eso es lo mas seguro – contesto

- cuando empezamos con todo – pregunto Rachel que volvía a tener a beth en sus brazos

- pues ustedes ya estuvieran haciendo todo, yo termino mi entrenamiento y pido el permiso para irme mañana, escúchenme bien, para Judy yo solo debo ser una prima me entendieron y para ella yo me iré el viernes, nos divertiremos un rato y el domingo en la noche me llevare a la pequeña – les dijo seriamente

- muy bien empecemos todo, suerte con el entrenamiento – dijo Russel – voy al cuarto antes de que despierte Judy, adiós hija nos vemos mañana – se despidió saliendo del cuarto

- adiós padre- respondió y oyó la puerta cerrarse

- entonces donde te recogemos – pregunto Rachel y en seguida se oyeron las risas de Quinn y Elena – por que la risa – pregunto

- mañana sabrás, Quinn dile a Sylvester que aparte el campo de futbol a y llévense a beth que quiero verla

- así será suerte con todo – respondió quinn

- igual ustedes y cuídense mucho – respondió Elena

- así será y espero conocerte – dijo rachel

- que quinn te lleve con ellas, yo le mandare un mensaje cuando llegue a lima

- yo la llevaría de igual modo, mi hija no se separa de ella ni dormida – dijo quinn recibiendo un golpe de parte de rachel y una risa por parte de su hermana

- bueno me voy que Gabriela ya se molesto – dijo Elena

- quien es Gabriela – pregunto Quinn

- una compañera de pelotón ya la conocerás – le respondió

- aja solo una com… - pero fue interrumpida por un grito

- quinn ya es hora de que te largues a la escuela y llévate a tu bastarda contigo – grito Judy

- quinn tranquilízate ya mañana estaré con ustedes y esa señora no podrá hacer nada te lo prometo, cuídense y cuiden a beth – les dijo Elena – adiós – termino de decir y corto la comunicación

- bueno rach ya vámonos a la escuela

- claro yo me llevo a la bebe – le contesto desde la puerta

- yo la pañalera acabo solo iremos por lo del club glee – le respondió

- lo bueno es que tu hermana nos ayudara con todo esto – dijo rachel y bajando para irse

- por fin ya se va a ir esa mocosa de mi casa – dijo Judy

- esta no es tu casa, esta es casa de mi padre, mi hermana y mía – le contesto enfurecida Quinn

- tu hermana Elena esta muerta, que no te lo habían dicho niñita tonta

- tu como sabes eso – pregunto Quinn

- dejaron un mensaje hace rato – dijo como si se hubiera sacado la lotería – tu hermana estúpida murió hace dos días en un accidente automovilístico

- pero si..ac.. – intento decir rachel pero fue callada por quinn

- no te creo y aunque así fuera, sabes que su principal heredera es mi hija beth- dijo y se acerco a Rachel para protegerla de Judy – vámonos de aquí – le susurro saliendo de la casa – rachel, mi hermana ya puso todo en marcha deberíamos avisarles a tus padres – le dijo abriendo el coche

- creo que tienes razón – contesto poniendo a la pequeña en su sillita y después ella irse de copiloto – pero mejor vámonos antes de que Judy nos alga algo

- vámonos entonces – respondió acelerando para el colegio después de un rato vio que Rachel llamaba a alguien –a quien llamas – pregunto

- a mis padres – contesto con el celular en una de sus orejas – papá… si… estoy bien… solo quería decirte que beth y quinn se quedaran con nosotros unos días – se oyó un grito del otro lado de la línea y quinn se estaciono – esta emocionado con tener a beth en casa – le aclaro a quinn para que siguiera conduciendo y así fue pero por inercia antes de arrancar le dejo un beso en la mejilla a Rachel – si padre iremos después de clase… si … adiós – corto la llamada – ya oíste sus gritos de felicidad esta encantado de recibirlas en casa – le respondió muy feliz por que su padre no era el único feliz si no también ella …

7:00 am estacionamiento de la escuela de McKinley

-rache prefieres llevarte a beth o sus cosas – dijo quinn saliendo del carro seguida por rachel

- primero te ayudo con sus cosas para llevárnosla en la carriola

- esta bien ayúdame y sirve que pasamos con la entrenadora su – le respondió sacando todo de la cajuela del coche con ayuda de Rachel

- oigan! – oyeron un grito – ustedes dos por que están juntas y bajando cosas de bebe – grito santana

- por que es mi auto, por que quiero que ella este aquí y ella quiere estar aquí – le respondió Quinn

- ya lo sabia solo quería oírlo de tu boca – le respondió ayudando con las cosas de beth

- santana me ayudas con la carriola – le dijo Rachel desde la puerta trasera del coche

- por que te ayudaría – respondió santana volteando a verla y viendo a una pequeña beth dormida en sus brazos – ya te la llevo – le respondió acercándole la carriola

- todo sea por tu sobrina no es cierto – le dijo Quinn con la pañalera en el hombro y cerrando la cajuela del coche y yendo donde estaban las otras dos y viendo a santana embobada con la pequeña – creo que ya encontramos la otra debilidad de santana – le susurro a Rachel

- solo hay que verla – le dijo de igual modo, en un susurro – será una gran madre

- santana te la quieres llevar contigo – pregunto Quinn

- no es obvio – respondió santana con una gran sonrisa

- te esperamos en la cancha de futbol – le dijo quinn cerrando el coche y agarrando la mano de rachel y empezando a ir dentro de la escuela – pero que nadie la vea excepto britt entendiste – le dijo quinn desde la entrada del colegio y recibiendo como respuesta ser ignorada totalmente

- esta bien nos vemos allá – le respondió santana llevándose a la bebe con ella

- a donde vamos – pregunto Rachel siendo dirigida por quinn

- con la entrenadora su – le respondió quinn tocando una de las puertas

- adelante – se oyó una voz muy familiar del otro lado de la puerta

- entrenadora – dijo quinn como saludo entrando a su oficina

- que se les ofrece – dijo sin rodeos la entrenadora

- mañana viene mi hermana desde México y viene para ayudarnos con beth – le informo quinn – y quería saber si podría apartar l cancha para su llegada

- otra vez vendrá como hace un año – pregunto

- si, pero esta vez es por causas mayores – suspiro – pidió un permiso especial

- esta bien la cancha es suya ahora váyanse y déjenme tranquila – dijo y las otras se retiraron

- ya me dio mas curiosidad por saber como llegara – le dijo rachel a quinn mientras se dirigían a las gradas

- ya lo veras – le respondió – no comas ansias, ahora vamos por mi hija – le dijo quinn y le sonrío

- espero que santana la ala cuidado bien – le dijo rachel con preocupación

7:30 am Gradas de la cancha de futbol del McKinley

-mira san se ríe cuando te pego con el oso de peluche – le dijo britt golpeándola con el oso y una risa salió de la pequeña beth

- esta niña salió a su madre – dijo santana con una sonrisa

- claro que salió a su madre – dijo quinn orgullosa de su pequeña – igual de hermosa

- que humilde Quinn – dijo Rachel llegando detrás de ella

- ya deberías a verme conocido – le respondió sonriente – aparte nos tendrás a las dos en tu cuarto el resto de la semana no te quejes – respondió agarrando a beth en sus brazos y dejándole un beso haciendo reír a beth

- no si no era queja era afirmación – dijo rachel quitándole de los brazos a beth y llevándosela con ella

- ey enana por que te la llevas – dijo santana agarrando la carriola y siguiéndola

- creo que ya nos vamos – dijo britt – además creo que san matara a Rachel por la bebe

- estoy de acuerdo contigo mejor vámonos – dijo quinn agarrando la pañalera de beth

- quinn crees que san allá matado a rach – pregunto britt ya en los pasillos de McKinley

- no creo mira – señalo a una santana siendo golpeada por beth y a rachel riendo

- como paso eso – se pregunto britt

- carácter Fabray – le respondió yendo con las otras chicas

- san como paso esto – le pregunto britt

- es que no se quería venir conmigo y cuando se la quite a Berry me empezó a golpear – respondió sintiendo otro golpe departe de beth

- rachel por que no le dijiste que beth no se va con otras personas que no sean tu, mi padre o yo – le dijo quinn

- amm… venganza supongo – contesto rachel como si nada

- no lo puedo creer, rachel la santita no rompo ni un plato Berry, hablando de venganza – le dijo quinn

- quinn ni quien la culpe aprendió de la mejor – le dijo britt- de ti – termino de decir y todas se echaron a reír

- bueno mejor vámonos al salón – dijo quinn tomando en brazos a su pequeña

- yo me llevo todo en la carriola – dijo santana adelantándose al salón junto con britt

- quinn trajiste la cobijita de beth – le pregunto rachel

- no, se me olvido, te quedarías con beth para yo ir por ella al coche – le pregunto

- no te preocupes aquí te esperamos – le respondió sonriendo y jugando con beth y observando como quinn salía corriendo al estacionamiento – sabes tu mami esta muy preocupada por tu bienestar y yo también, pero creo que debo terminar con Finn – le dijo – tu que piensas pequeña – le pregunto y recibió una risita como respuesta – yo también lo creo – le dijo sentándose en una banquita con la pequeña en brazos – pero no se como, pero lo are, pero tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho en mi casa junto con tu mami – le termino de decir y vio como caía en un profundo sueño en sus brazos siendo observada por ella y sonriéndole dulcemente

- se ben muy bien ahí, juntas – dijo quinn cobijando a una ya dormida beth – bueno vámonos – le dijo a Rachel ayudándola a levantarse – mis dos amores juntos – susurro para si misma

- dijiste algo – pregunto Rachel ya a unos metros del salón donde se escuchaba gritos saliendo de el – mejor te esperamos aquí para que no despierten a mi pequeña, diles que se callen - le dijo recibiendo una afirmación por parte de quinn y viendo como salía corriendo para el salón y ella esperaba donde estaba

- que diablos pasa aquí – grito quinn entrando al salón y obteniendo la atención de todos

- pasa que Finn quiere cantar una canción de rock pesado en cuanto llegue Rachel – le dijo Brittany preocupada

- y que tiene que quiera cantar eso – le dijo intentando encarar a britt que enseguida fue protegida por santana

-fin deja de hacerte el interesante y cerrar esa boca que dios te dio – le grito quinn – profesor Schuester puede asomarse al corredor y ver por que no puede cantar eso y ayudarme a que se callen – le dijo quinn

- esta bien me fijare – dijo el profesor asomándose y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Rachel con una bebe en brazos y se metió de nuevo al salón – quinn tiene razón chicos cállense y dejen 4 lugares solos adelante y todos los demás se van atrás

- pero por que – protesto Finn – ella no es nadie para dar ordenes, ella no es nadie – grito Finn dirigiéndose a quinn

- ya cállate Finn y siéntate – le grito kurt que ya estaba sentado con los demás en las sillas de atrás y santana y britt se sentaron en las de adelante, quinn estaba en la puerta y Finn se fue a sentar en una de las sillas de adelante – Finn tu no vas ahí – le volvió a gritar kurt

- eso es cierto Finn ese no es tu lugar, vete atrás con los demás – le dijo el profesor – quinn es tu turno

- gracias profesor, ahora si, vean lo que vean no griten, no hablen y si hacen algo les mandare a mi hermana – les dijo con mucha autoridad

- tu hermana es una fracasada igual que tu y tu bastarda - le dijo Finn ganándose las miradas desaprobatorias de todos

- tu no le dices eso a mi familia – le dijo – no se como tienes una novia como Rachel no te la mereces – le grito a Finn defendiendo a su familia, por que rachel era ya de su familia

- por que ella me ama, y nunca me dejara yo soy lo mejor que a llegado a su vida – dijo presumidamente sin percatarse de que rachel estaba escuchando todo sin ser vista

- ojala algún día puedas ver los errores que cometiste – dijo quinn saliendo del salón observando como Rachel lloraba silenciosamente y se dirigía hacia ella – que tanto escuchaste querida – le pregunto

- todo – susurro – escuche todo, no puedo creer que me tenga en ese concepto – le dijo a quinn con lagrimas en sus ojos

- tranquila, el no te merece – le respondió limpiándole las lagrimas con sus pulgares –vamos que te vea con la cabeza en alto – le sonrío

- esta bien pero tu entras primero – le dijo y quinn entro primero

- listo guarden silencio – les dijo a los demás – ya puedes entrar rachel – la nombro y vio las miradas de todos al pronunciar su nombre

- Quinn podrías quitarle la cobija ya me acalore yo – dijo rachel entrando al salón y quinn quitándole la cobijita de enzima dejando ver a una dormida beth – donde me sentare yo – le pregunto a quinn

- ahí – le señalo una de las sillas de adelante – te ayudo o quieres quedarte con ella – le pregunto

-yo me quedo con ella solo ayúdame a sentarme – le respondió y se sentó con ayuda de Quinn que se sentó a su lado

- wow se ven como una familia feliz después del nacimiento de su hija – dijo mercedes bajito para no despertar a beth

- verdad que si yo se los dije – le respondió britt

- no lo puedo creer, ahora eres su niñera – grito de repente Finn despertando a beth y haciéndola llorar por el susto

- bien hecho Finnocienta – le grito santana

- voy a calmar a beth afuera – dijo Rachel saliendo al pasillo seguida por Finn y a su vez el seguido por quinn, santana y puck...

**Continuara…**


	27. Chapter 27: ya cállate Finn

**En el capitulo anterior…**

- no lo puedo creer, ahora eres su niñera

- wow se ven como una familia feliz después del nacimiento de su hija

-yo me quedo con ella solo ayúdame a sentarme

- voy a calmar a beth afuera

- bien hecho Finnocienta…

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.0

- no lo puedo creer, ahora eres su niñera – grito de repente Finn despertando a beth y haciéndola llorar por el susto

- bien hecho Finnocienta – le grito santana

- voy a calmar a beth afuera – dijo Rachel saliendo al pasillo seguida por Finn y a su vez el seguido por quinn, santana y puck...

1001010101.01010101010101.1010101010101.10101010101.0101010101.010101010101.1010101010101.101010101010.1010101010101010101010101.1010101010101010101.0

- así que por esta niña bastarda es por la que no me puedes ver – grito Finn

- ya cállate Finn - dijo Rachel intentando calmar a beth

- Finn ya vete estas asustando a beth – le dijo quinn abrazando a Rachel y a beth a la vez

- Tu quítale las manos de encima – le grito a quinn avanzando contra ellas cuando sintió un golpe en la cara

- puck llévatelo de aquí – le dijo santana con el llanto de beth de fondo

- claro, nos vemos luego chicas – les dijo puck arrastrando a la salida a Finn

- ya tranquila pequeña – le dijo Rachel a la pequeña dirigiéndose al salón y entrando cuando se le ocurrió una idea – quinn tengo una idea para calmar a beth – le dijo obteniendo la atención de ella – puedes poner cuatro de las sillas en medio de forma que las cuatro queden enfrentándose para que beth quede en medio de las cuatro – le susurro

- por supuesto rach – le contesto haciendo lo que le pidió con la mirada de todos sobre ella y otras sobre la pequeña que no se podía calmar - listo ya están – le dijo quinn acercándose a Rachel y a su pequeña hija

- quinn, britt, santana siéntense – les dijo a las chicas viendo como se sentaban las tres dejando una silla para ella y beth – los demás podrían sentarse alrededor nuestro – pregunto teniendo como respuesta una afirmación general

- que tramas enana – le pregunto santana viendo como se sentaba en la silla faltante y los demás los rodeaban

- cantar – le respondió viendo como beth se calmaba un poco pero seguía llorando – empecemos…

Empezaron las primeras notas y Rachel empezó a cantar…

**Rayando el sol  
rayando por ti**

Rachel le canto dulcemente a beth para que se calmara y quinn empezó a sonreír…

**esta pena me duele, me quema sin tu amor**

-Quinn-

**no me has llamado estoy desesperado  
son muchas lunas las que te he llorado**

canto quinn sin quitarle la vista a Rachel…

-santana-**  
Rayando el sol,**

-todos-

**oeooo**

-santana-

**Desesperación…**

-todos-

**es más fácil llegar al sol**

**que a tu corazón**

Rachel solo podía ver como beth se calmaba y empezó a sonreír automáticamente, y no dudo en poner su silla mas cerca de quinn para que la pudiera ver, y ganándose una sonrisa de todos sus compañeros

-quinn-

**me muero…  
por ti…**

canto, y sin saber por que o como paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Rachel y con su otra mano empezó a acariciar la cabecita de beth

-todos-

**Oeooo**

-quinn & Rachel-

**viviendo sin ti y no aguanto, me  
duele tanto estar así rayando el sol**

-britt-**  
A tu casa yo fui**

Canto señalando a Quinn, Rachel y beth, y siguió con la canción

**y no te encontré en el  
parque, en la plaza, en el cine yo te busqué,**

-Quinn & Rachel-

**te tengo atrapada entre mi piel y mi alma**

-Rachel-**  
más ya no puedo tanto y quiero estar junto a ti**

-britt-**  
Rayando el sol,**

-todos-

**oeooo**

-britt-

**Desesperación…**

**es más fácil llegar al sol, que a tu corazón**

-Rachel-**  
me muero por ti**

-todos-

**oeooo**

-Rachel-

**viviendo sin ti**

-Quinn-

**y no aguanto, me  
duele tanto estar así**

-Rachel & Quinn-

**rayando el sol…**

-todos-**  
Rayando el sol**

-coro-

**oeooo**

-todos-

**desesperación es más  
llegar al sol que a tu corazón ,oh me  
muero por ti, viviendo sin ti y no aguanto,  
me duele tanto estar así rayando el sol  
**

Rachel solo observaba como quinn era feliz, como con uno de sus brazos la abrasaba a ella y con la otra y con la otra acariciaba la cabecita de una ya casi dormida beth, y sintiendo ese amor y con la mirada de todos puso su cabeza en el hombro de quinn que ante el contacto ella la acerco mas a ella…

-todos-

**Rayando el sol,**

-coro-

**oeooo**

-todos-

**desesperación es más  
fácil llegar al sol, que a tu corazón**

todos señalaron a una pequeña beth que ya dormía en los brazos de Rachel

-Rachel-

**me muero por ti…**

canto mas para Quinn que para Beth

-todos-

**oeooo**

-Quinn-

**viviendo sin ti y no aguanto, me  
duele tanto estar así**

canto con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas cayendo por lo que se avecinaba…

-todos-

**rayando el sol  
Rayando por ti  
rayando  
rayando, ¡uuuh rayando, rayando el sol!  
rayando ay ay ay ay rayando el sol  
**

-Rachel-

**rayando...**

termino con un susurro la canción para no despertar a una ya dormida Beth y con quinn llorando por lo que se avecinaba y sin darse cuenta a ella también se le escaparon unas lagrimas…

-chicos ya es hora de irnos – dijo el profesor

- no te preocupes quinn, todo estará bien – le dijo Rachel que aun tenia su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

- solo espero que no sea mucho tiempo – dijo quinn sollozando

- no te preocupes, no será mucho, yo estaré contigo y todos los que estamos aquí – le dijo tiernamente – verdad chicos – dijo en voz alta pero no tanto como para despertar a la pequeña beth y recibiendo un si general como respuesta

- yo solo espero que Finn no siga haciendo comentarios como los de hace rato – dijo santana

- tranquila yo me encargo de eso – le dijo Rachel – quinn agarra a tu hermosura de hija que voy a arreglar lo de Finn – le dijo dándole a la bebe con cuidado – san ocupare ayúdame acompañas – le dijo ya saliendo del salón

- claro que si, no te dejare sola otra vez- le respondió siguiéndola – se lo prometí a tus padres –le termino de decir yendo al estacionamiento donde estaban Finn y puck

- Finn, tenemos que hablar – le dijo Rachel apenas llegaron donde se encontraban los chicos

- que, por fin dejas de ser una niña a la que pueden manejar a su gusto – le contesto con rabia

- solo te quería decir que hasta aquí termino lo nuestro – le grito Rachel – piérdete Finn

- ahora me queda mas claro quien te esta influenciando – le grito a Rachel – es esta zorra que trajiste

- conmigo no te metas cara de bebe deforme – le grito santana – y por lo visto mi rach no te tubo la confianza suficiente para contarte nuestra relación – le dijo y abraso a Rachel por la cintura

- ustedes dos par de zorras me las pagaran – les grito a ambas chicas y se fue enfurecido

- enserio nunca se lo dijiste – le pregunto puck a Rachel

- nop – le respondió aun en los brazos de santana – nunca me dio la confianza suficiente – le conto – san no es que me queje pero me puedes soltar ya se fue

- si claro – le dijo soltándola – y ni te emociones Berry – le dijo yéndose para donde estaban las chicas

-si claro, como tu digas López – le respondieron al unísono puck y Rachel

- se imaginan cuando se enteren los demás – les dijo de repente santana – yo quiero ver sus caras – comento emocionada y caminando al salón de coro

- bueno… quinn ya lo sabe – dijo Rachel como si nada

- también britt y Noa lo sabe – dijo santana

- una gran familia feliz – dijo puck

- falta la hermana de quinn para eso – comento Rachel sin darse cuenta

- Franni – preguntaron santana y puck a la vez

- no, su otra hermana – les respondió – vive en México – les aclaro

- yo no sabia eso – dijo santana

- que no sabias san – pregunto quinn con una beth aun dormida en sus brazos y con britt al lado de ella con las cosas de la bebe

- que tuvieras otra hermana – respondió santana

- les dijiste – le dijo a Rachel

- en mi defensa pensé que ya sabían – le contesto Rachel

- esta bien… - suspiro – si tengo otra hermana y vendrá mañana

- yo la quiero conocer – dijeron santana y puck a la vez

- yo les aviso cuando llegue – les respondió ya tomando rumbo a la salida – acabo que llegara aquí a la escuela

- mas te vale, si no yo me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible y dejar a esa niña – señalo a beth – sin madre

- oye san por que nunca me dijiste que Rachel era tu prima – le pregunto quinn a santana – tubo que decírmelo ella después de salir de bañarse y eso por que me rompió algo del baño

- por que tu nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana en México – contrataco santana

- ya tranquilas – les dijo Rachel agarrando a beth y yéndose a donde habían dejado el coche seguida por los demás – quinn, nos vamos de una vez a mi casa para dejar las cosas de beth con mis padres

- espera – las interrumpió santana – beth se quedara contigo y mis tíos – pregunto – ya sabia que la loca de Judy haría algo para que pasara esto – comento como si nada – nosotros las ayudaremos chicas

- esta bien los vemos en casa de quinn a las 12:30pm no lleguen tarde – les dijo Rachel

- mi padre nos ayudara también aprovechando que Judy no esta – dijo quinn

- esta bien los veremos allá a la hora acordada – dijo santana llevándose a britt y a puck con ella para irse

- muy bien ahora que aremos con tus padres Rachel – pregunto quinn abriendo la puerta de atrás para que colocara Rachel a la bebe en su lugar –no es que me molesten o me caigan mal pero siento que es demasiado que mi hija y yo nos quedemos con ustedes es como muy invasivo a su privacidad – comento cerrando la puerta trasera y abriendo la del copiloto – adelante bella dama – le dijo y Rachel se subió con una gran sonrisa

- bella dama – pregunto cuando quinn ya se había sentado en su lugar

- que acaso no crees que eres bella – le pregunto quinn arrancando el coche

- yo se que son bella – suspiro – pero tu lo Heres mucho mas

- yo solo estoy esperando una cosa para que mi plan empiece a marchar – le dijo quinn

- que cosa estas esperando – pregunto Rachel inocentemente

- algo – le respondió haciéndose la misteriosa

- espero que no sea por Finn que acabo de terminar con el hace rato – dijo como si nada

- ok… creo que tendré que prepararme – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y estacionando el coche enfrente de la casa de los Berry

- ya no se si preocuparme por lo que acabas de decir o por que mis padres están corriendo como locos poseídos hacia nosotras – le dijo Rachel preocupada

- amm…. Por ambas – respondió dudosa quinn

- error, por mis padres – grito cuando vio que ya estaban el la puerta del copiloto – hazme un campo - le dijo sentándose en sus piernas y abrasándola por el cuello

- donde esta – dijo Leroy abriendo la puerta y viendo para todos lados

- por que están ustedes dos sentadas así – pregunto Hiram desde el lado del piloto

- por que su marido esta buscando algo y su hija se asusto – le respondió Quinn con una sonrisa

- yo me encargo – dijo Hiram – Leroy que buscas – le pregunto

- a la bebe no la encuentro – dijo subiéndose al coche y Rachel apretó mas a quinn que la abraso mas

- Leroy la bebe esta en su sillita – le dijo Hiram – aparte estas asustando a tu hija – le reprocho

- si papi, la bebe esta atrás en su sillita – le dijo con miedo Rachel viendo como en un serrar de ojos Leroy sacaba a la bebe y se la llevaba adentro de la casa seguidos de Hiram

- tus padres ya quieren ser abuelos – le dijo quinn muy cerca del oído

- eso se puede arreglar con beth – dijo sin pensar y observando para su casa

- que bueno por que no quiero otro hijo ahorita – respondió quinn con una sonrisa

- que dijiste – pregunto Rachel dándose cuenta de la conversación y volteando quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de la rubia

- que tus padres ya quieren ser abuelos – le dijo acariciando el rostro de Rachel con una mano

- no eso no lo otro – le corrigió

- que no quiero otro hijo ahorita – le sonrío – aunque como tu dijiste eso se puede arreglar con beth – le dijo con una sonrisa mas grande que la anterior

- creo que eso no se lo debes decir a mis padres – le dijo acercándose al rostro de la rubia

- tal vez me arriesgue – le dijo observándola – no creo poder resistir otro segundo mas – le dijo muy cerca de los labios de Rachel

- yo tampoco – le respondió cerrando el espacio y dándose un beso suave y lleno de amor

- me gustas mucho – susurro quinn muy cerca de los labios de Rachel y separándose de ella después de lanzar una mirada a la casa de ella – creo que ya es muy tarde para que tu padre no crea que ya tiene una nieta – le dijo

- por que lo dices – le pregunto

- por que tus padres están junto con beth parados a un metro del coche y acaban de vernos besándonos – le respondió

- creo que deberíamos bajarnos – le dijo Rachel

- pues tu estas sentada en mis piernas evitando que pueda salir aunque no me quejo – le dijo abrasándola aun mas - aparte ya tenemos que irnos a mi casa – le recordó

- eso es cierto aparte de que no me quiero quitar de aquí – le dijo acomodándose mejor

- creo que tus padres se desesperaron- le dijo quinn en el oído – ahí vienen

- yo me encargo – dijo Rachel robándole un beso en los labios y volviendo a su lugar

- por que no venían – Les pregunto Hiram

- tenemos que ir por las cosas de beth – respondió Rachel

- Ok las dejaremos para que vallan por las cosas de mi preciosa nieta – dijo Leroy llevándose a la bebe con el dentro de la casa seguidos por Hiram

- te lo dije, tus padres quieren nietos y tu y yo ya le dimos una razón y una nieta – le dijo quinn sin poder disimular su sonrisa

- eso parece – le contesto volteándose a verla – pero lo volvería a hacer si fueras tu – se acercó a ella

- tu quieres besarme – le dijo y se adelanto a besarla apasionadamente – yo también quería besarte – le susurro muy cerca de sus labios y dejándole uno pequeño

- mejor vámonos si no nunca terminaremos – dijo Rachel un poco colorada

12:00pm casa de la familia Fabray

-papá ya llegamos – grito quinn entrando a la casa

- en la cocina – grito el hombre

- hola padre- dijo quinn entrando en la cocina seguida por Rachel – como estas

- adolorido – respondió el hombre

- por que señor – pregunto Rachel

- es que a la loca de mi esposa se le ocurrió celebrar que l dieron un bono en su trabajo y tuve que cargar con una caja que no se que contenía y me termine lastimando la espalda – le contesto

- pero se encuentra bien señor – le pregunto muy preocupada sin haberse dado cuenta que quinn se había ido

- si tranquila, ya me tome unos des-inflamatorios – le contesto muy amablemente

- bueno ya esta todo listo – dijo quinn entrando a la cocina y viendo a su padre y a Rachel – que paso – pregunto

- nada hija… que un padre no puede hablar con la amiga de ojos enamorados de tu persona – le dijo poniendo roja a Rachel y riéndose

- hablaste con su padre verdad – pregunto quinn

- me hablo después de que se marcharon de su casa – le respondió sonriente

- matare a mis padres – susurro Rachel

- y yo al mio – respondió quinn mirando de forma inquisidora mente a Russel

- tranquilas ni que fuera tan malo que estuviera hablando con mi futura nuera – les termino de decir saliendo de la cocina corriendo

- creo que se nos vienen días muy largos – dijo quinn

- pero felices – contesto Rachel levantándose de donde se había sentado para dejarle un beso en los labios y después salió de la cocina dejando a quinn sola

- esta mujer me volverá loca – se dijo así misma

- no te engañes hija – le dijo su padre entrando de nuevo a la cocina – loca ya estas – se rio – ándale vamos a la sala – le dijo agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola donde ya estaba todo lo de beth y Rachel sentada en el sillón de una sola plaza

- cuanto falta para que lleguen los demás – pregunto quinn

- como cinco minutos – le respondió Rachel

- y que hacemos por mientras – dijo quinn

- callarse y no decir nada – dijo Russel desde la ventana – ahí viene Judy

- demonios – exclamaron ambas chicas

- Russel cariño – grito Judy entrando a la sala – que crees, Franni viene para quedarse con nosotros

- que – exclamaron Rachel & Quinn

- cuando viene – pregunto Russel

- el miércoles – le respondió Judy mirando a las chicas sentadas – que hacen ellas aquí – grito

- quinn vive aquí y Rachel siempre es bienvenida en esta casa – dijo Russel – dile a franni que se busque un hotel por que aquí ya no cabe

- como que no cabe – exclamo – si es necesario yo misma echare a la hija de esos impuros

- aun así no se quedara – miro a Rachel que estaba agachando su cabeza y quinn la abrasaba por los hombres – y aparte Rachel en una gran mujer mucho mejor que tu hija franni

- no me hables así Russel – grito Judy – yo soy tu esposa y también decido sobre esta casa y si quiero que franni se quede aquí se quedara

- ella no se quedara aquí – elevo un poco la voz imponentemente llamando la atención de las chicas – aparte esta casa no es tuya, ni mía, y vas a ir a agarrar tus cosas y tu te vas de aquí – le dijo sorprendiendo a todos

- esto es una broma verdad Russel – le siguió gritando – todo esto por defender a tu hija impura y a su amiga con padres impuros

- ya basta Judy – ahora si grito Russel – por esa actitud quiero el divorcio – dijo sorprendiendo a todas – te mandare el abogado con los papeles para que los firmes así que ya puedes ir por tus cosas para que te vallas de aquí

- tu no me vas a correr de esta casa – le grito – por derecho me corresponde esta casa

- no te equivoques Judy – le dijo Russel ya mas tranquilo – nos casamos por bienes separados, aparte de que esta casa esta a nombre de mis hijas Elena y quinn así que no tienes el derecho de nada – termino dándole una mirada a quinn y a Rachel mientras se oía el timbre de la casa y Rachel salía de la sala para abrir la puerta

- en nombre de todos los que estamos aquí presentes – dijo quinn viendo como entraba Rachel y se ponía a su lado y después entraban Britt, Santana y Puck – te exijo que te retires de mi casa – le grito esto ultimo

- tu no tienes el derecho de correrme – le grito – solo las dos propietarias pueden hacerlo, a si lo olvidaba, no pueden por que tu hermana esta muerta

- aun así siendo yo la dueña y la madre de la heredera de mi hermana puedo correrte – le dijo acercándose a ella

- primero tienes que demostrarlo – la reto Judy

-papá – dijo quinn mirando a Russel pidiéndole permiso

- hazlo yo te apoyo – le respondió Russel

- Britt, Santana, ayúdenme con las cosas de esta mujer que no quede nada por favor – les dijo y salieron corriendo por las cosas de Judy – Puck, Rachel, ayúdenme a sacar a esta mujer de mi casa – les dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora y feliz….

12:50 pm sala de la casa de los Fabray

Todos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa Fabray después de sacar literalmente a patadas a Judy de la casa, claro sin que ella en el proceso lanzara una que otra amenaza para todos cuando de repente el celular de Quinn rompió ese silencio que se había instalado en esa sala…

-hola – contesto Quinn – pues están aquí Puck, Britt, Santana, Rachel, Papá y yo – dijo llamando la atención de todos – si ahorita te pongo en el altavoz – dijo haciendo caso y con las miradas de todos atentamente – listo ya te puse en altavoz – termino de decir poniendo el celular en el centro de la mesa

- hola chicos – saludaron del otro lado

- hola hija – Saludo Russel y Santana, Britt y Puck no lo creían – que paso hija, por que llamas si hablamos hace varias horas – pregunto

- quería recordarles que van a ir conmigo varias personas y quería ver cuantas habitaciones hay disponibles – dijo

- cuantas personas vendrán – pregunto Rachel

- tranquila cuñis, solo vendrán, Gabriela, el co-piloto, otros dos de avanzada especial, un amigo, un especialista, mi madre y yo – respondió – somos ocho personas en total – termino y todos se le quedaron viendo a Russel

- creo que si cabrán… - dudo un poco – solo que creo que tendrán que dormir de a dos o tres personas por cuarto y Quinn tendrá que dormir conmigo o irse toda la semana con Rachel - dijo tranquilamente

- ni de loca duermo contigo Russel – dijo muy rápido Quinn

- si claro – interrumpió Elena – como si ese fuera una escusa lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones – se rio

- Creo que su razón tiene nombre y apellido – dijo santana burlándose

- creía que eso ya estaba claro – dijeron Russel y Elena a la vez y riéndose a carcajadas

- todos sabemos por que lo hace y el nombre de esa persona – menciono Britt

- y ese nombre es…. – pregunto puck con una sonrisa y levantándose de su lugar

- Rachel Berry – dijeron todos a la vez incluyendo la misma Rachel y Quinn mientras esta ultima terminaba la llamada con su hermana…

* * *

**les pido un minuto de silencio para todas aquellas personas que se nos adelantaron en el viaje de la vida, amigos, familires, madres, padres, etc...  
**

**un dia como hoy hace 13 años... un 16 de noviembre pero de 1999 una persona muy especial y querida para mi se nos adelanto, lucho hasta el final, lucho contra ese enemigo que habeces es silencioso y no sabes cuando atacara, llego a decir que estaba cansada de luchar... pero aun asi nunca se rindio, lucho hasta el ultimo momento de su vida... y por eso y por muchas cosas mas yo la admiro, la amo, la recuerdo, la llebo en mi corazon... mamá gracias por hacerme la persona que soy ahora... gacias por cuidarme, por que se que donde quiera que estes me cuidaras y estaras conmigo.**

**Maria Elena Gómez Gazcon **

**19 de noviembre de 1953 **

**A **

** 16 de noviembre de 1999  
**


	28. Chapter 28: a mi me gustas tu

Lunes 2 de noviembre de 2009 8:30pm cocina del departamento Shay… después de cenar

-Sam, como te sientes – le pregunto el coronel

- cansada.. eso cuenta – respondió con un suspiro - pero con un gran alivio de que no le pasara nada a Carly – termino de decir

- Gracias a ti – dijo carly con mucho cariño

- saben… - interrumpió Spencer - todavía no entiendo – termino de decir

- que cosa Spencer – pregunto Sam

- el por que Freddie se comporto así - pregunto y automáticamente Sam & Carly

- eso aun no lo sabemos – contesto Carly

- cuando comenzó a portarse así – pregunto el coronel sin quitarles la vista de enzima

- fue hace unos días… - suspiro – fue unos de los días cuando carly y yo encontramos los trajes que le contamos en el campamento que organizo la escuela, nosotras nos separamos del grupo para ir por ellos – contesto seria – ese mismo día tuve otro enfrentamiento con el después de que carly fue por algo para guardar los trajes…

**Flash Back…**

Martes 27 de octubre de 2009 west point lighthouse en discovery park

-que intentas ahora sam – dijo Freddie acercándose a ella – ahora la ínsitas a robar contigo

- de que estas hablando- contesto sam intentando que no viera los trajes

- hablo de que te estas tratando de robar esos trajes que deberían irse a un centro de investigación – dijo apuntando a los trajes

- tu no sabes nada y nunca lo sabrás – le dijo interponiéndose entre freddie y los trajes – si piensas que con esto – apunto a los trajes y a ella – harás que carly te agá caso y se enamore de ti – se acercó a freddie – lo que tu sientes por ella yo siempre lo e respetado, pero esto no funciona así – se fue acercando a el – pero si veo la mas mínima señal de que le puedes hacer daño yo misma te pateare el trasero

- las cosas ya no son como antes – le grito enfurecido – yo la alejare de ti

- eso tu ya no lo decides – le respondió con un grito viendo como carly se acercaba lentamente por la espalda de freddie escuchando toda la conversación – que quieres freddie, matarme acaso para alejarme de ella – le dijo

- si con eso… con tu muerte… puedo librar a carly de ti, lo aria con mis propias manos – le grito dándole al miso tiempo un puñetazo en el abdomen que sam no quiso esquivar – no que eras muy buena peleando, no que sabes defenderte – le volvió a gritar dándole un nuevo puñetazo en las costillas

- aléjate de ella – grito carly corriendo hasta donde estaba sam alejando a Freddie con un ligero empujón

- tu aléjate carly – grito freddie empujando a carly para quitarla

- eso fue lo ultimo que hiciste en tu patética vida – grito sam enfurecida dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Freddie dejándolo inconsciente – Ahh – se quejo sam

- que tienes sam - grito carly corriendo a su lado y la ayudó a sentarse antes de que callera

- me duelen las costillas – dijo sujetándose las costillas con una de sus manos

- crees que puedas manejar de regreso – pregunto una muy preocupada carly

- si… - dijo suspirando – solo podrías guardar los trajes para llevárnoslo – termino de decir parándose – mientras tu levantas los trajes yo lanzare la bengala para que vengan por tu amigo tarado – dijo yendo por la pistola de bengalas

- crees que vengan por el – pregunto carly – estamos como a 20 minutos del campamento y el se vino caminando

- insisto un tonto – suspiro y se dirigió a donde estaba carly – no te preocupes carly, si no vienen los del campamento, vendrán el guarda costa o el guardabosque

- por que tenia que portarse así – suspiro – no lo entiendo – dijo carly ya con los trajes guardados

- freddie siempre a estado enamorado de ti – le respondió apoyándose un poco en su hombro – y al parecer esta celoso de que tu y yo estemos juntas todo el tiempo – le respondió mirándola a los ojos

- eso es una escusa barata – dijo sosteniendo a sam – mejor vámonos

- si creo que será lo mejor – dijo sam lanzando la bengala, siendo sostenida por carly para que no callera – gracias por estar conmigo siempre carly…

**Fin Flash Back**

-eso no es un motivo – dijo el coronel

- lo se – respondió sam – pero fuera lo que fuera, yo le aconsejo coronel que intervenga los teléfonos de Freddie, por que algo trama

- claro que si – dijo parándose y ayudando a sam a levantarse – no se preocupen si es necesario me quedare hasta que estén 100% seguras

- gracias Papá – le contesto carly a su padre abrasándolo – por cierto me ayudas a subir a sam a mi cuarto – le pregunto

- claro que si hija – le respondió

- pero yo puedo sola carly – dijo sam

- no me importa tu no subirás sola – le contesto graciosamente

- ok… te are caso solo por que no te puedo decir que no – le contesto con una sonrisa

- Spencer ayúdame a subir a sam – dijo el coronel

- claro que si padre- respondió y entre los dos subieron a sam hasta la habitación de carly

- carly te encuentras bien – le pregunto sam ya acostada en la cama ya a solas – en que piensas

- si estoy bien – le contesto empezando a caminar por todo el cuarto – y pienso en todo lo que ha pasado con freddie y contigo

- y en que piensas exactamente mi carly – dijo sin pensar sam

- pienso en que freddie esta siendo manipulado de alguna manera y que no solo tu sino yo también corro peligro – dijo viendo como sam la escuchaba atentamente – aparte de que es un excelente esgrimista – suspiro – no se como saldremos de esta – termino de decir acostándose boca abajo pasando uno de sus brazos en la cintura de sam

- carly… - le dijo sam levantándole el rostro con una de sus manos para que la miara a los ojos – escúchame muy bien preciosa – a este punto ya la medicina le estaba afectando la el cerebro como para que controlara lo que decía como un gas de la verdad – yo nunca permitiría ni permitiré que te pase algo me entiendes – le dijo mirándola intensamente y con amor a sus ojos – y si para que no te pase nada tengo que quedarme aquí contigo lo hare con la única esperanza de que en las noches me abrases …

- sam estas consiente de lo que acabas de decir sonó como una declaración amorosa – le dijo en un susurro acercándose a cada segundo al rostro de sam – y no se pero a mi me gusta que me cuides así como lo haces, me protejas… que solo yo tenga el poder de calmarte, me gustan tus ojos – dijo acercándose mas al rostro de sam – me gusta tu forma de ser - se acerco mas – me gusta tu cabellera rubia y risada – le menciono acariciando su cabello – me gusta tu nariz – delineo la nariz de sam con su dedo índice – me gustan tus labios – dijo dejando un pequeño beso en ellos haciendo reaccionar a sam

- y a mi me gustas tu – le susurro acariciando su rostro tiernamente – sabes – suspiro – si estuviera bien ahorita te estaría cargando y dándote besos

- como los que me robaste en el campamento cuando pensabas que estaba dormida – le dijo con una sonrisa

- entonces estabas fingiendo para que te diera besos de buenas noches - le pregunto fingiendo molestia

- si pero no te enfades – le contesto acariciando su rostro

- si me enfado – le contesto con un puchero

- por que te enfadaste – le pregunto muy tiernamente – por que te dije que si estaba consiente cuando me robabas besos

- no – contesto secamente sam

- entonces por que te pones así sam – le pregunto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- por que no me respondiste ni uno de los besos – le dijo con un puchero adorable según carly

- no te preocupes por eso… - le dijo tiernamente – eso lo podemos arreglar – le dijo dándole otro pequeño beso en los labios – tenemos mucho tiempo

- pero ahorita tenemos que descansar linda – dijo acomodándose bien en la cama – ben carly acomódate bien ya para dormirnos

- te duele mucho – le pregunto tiernamente acomodándose en la cama

- si tu estas aquí conmigo, a mi lado, el dolor no importa – le contesto atrayéndola a ella para dormir abrasadas

-yo siempre estaré contigo … de eso no tengas dudas – le contesto acomodándose mejor en los brazos de sam

- solo una cosa mas carly – dijo sam

- dime sam, que pasa – le contesto con los ojos cerrados

- buenas noches preciosa – le dijo sam levantándole la cabeza y dándole un beso que fue correspondido por carly e intensificado por ambas

- buenas noches sam – le dijo separándose un poco de sam – descansa para que te recuperes mas rápido – le dijo y le dio otro beso para después volver a su lugar entre los brazos de sam

- un día de estos me vas a volver totalmente loca – susurro sam

- eso si es que ya no lo estas – le contesto carly con una sonrisa

- pero solo por ti Carly Shay – le dijo besándola en la cabeza

- eso espero – le respondió – ahora ya a dormir que mi padre se levanta temprano y nos despertara a las dos

- solo espero que toque antes de entrar – dijo sam

- eso espero – dijo y se hecho a reír

- ya descansa carly – dijo sam cerrando los ojos

- y tu igual…

**Martes 3 de noviembre de 2009 cuarto de Carly 6:30am**

-despiértense ya niñas – dijo el coronel ya entrando

- que hora es – pregunto sam con una carly aun dormida en sus brazos

- son las 6:30am y tienen que ir a la escuela

- pero ira freddie – pregunto sam

- lo mas seguro es que si pero no te preocupes yo mismo las recogeré y llevare para que no les pase nada

- dentro de la escuela como le aremos coronel por que no estoy segura de poder protegerla – dijo sam viendo como carly dormía plácidamente

- tranquila ya todos están avisados las ayudaran con todo lo que puedan – le aclaro el coronel

- esta bien coronel iremos la escuela pero no hoy solo páseme las muletas por favor – dijo sam

- deja te ayudó con carly que se ve que no podrá despertar por si sola

- no coronel déjela dormir, anoche tubo varias pesadillas y no pudo dormir muy bien, solo ayúdeme a acomodarla para yo bajar con usted – le dijo rápidamente sam y con la ayuda del coronel colocaron a carly del otro lado de la cama

- toma sam – le dijo el coronel dándole las muletas y ayudándola a pararse – estas segura que no quieres mejor la silla de ruedas – le pregunto

- gracias coronel pero con la silla me siento inútil – le respondió con una gran sonrisa – mejor ya bajemos que ya me dio hambre

- aparte de que ya te toca la medicina – le contesto el coronel

- creo que por la medicina no me controle anoche – pensó en voz alta

- que hiciste ahora sam – dijo el coronel abriendo la puerta del cuarto de carly para que pasara – espero que no lastimaras a nadie

- es que anoche le dije a carly que me gusta – le dijo esperando una mala reacción por parte del coronel

- y eso es todo – le pregunto – por que eso no es nuevo sam – le dijo ayudándola con los primeros escalones – eso ya lo sabia se te nota mucho

- bueno eso es lo que ahora yo puedo contarle – le dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras – gracias – le dijo al coronel por su ayuda

- cuando tu estés lista ya me contaras – le dijo con una sonrisa y yendo a la cocina – que quieres desayunar sam, hay cereales, guafles, o sándwich de jamón

- de verdad quiere que le responda – le contesto sam entrando a la cocina y sentándose con una sonrisa en su cara

- ya se esa fue una pregunta tonta – le dijo poniendo tres sándwich de Jamón en la mesa – como amaneciste hoy – le pregunto preocupado por su estado

- solo con un poco de dolor pero estaré bien gracias por preguntar – le respondió empezando a comerse uno de los sándwich de que le dio para desayunar

- sam – llamo la atención de la chica – crees que ese chico vuelva a intentar algo en contra tuya o de mi hija – le pregunto el coronel

- no lo de coronel – le respondió seria – pero por si acaso yo estaré pendiente y lista para todo lo que pueda pasar – le dijo muy segura de ella

- sam tu aguanta que en unos días nos vamos de vacaciones y tu te iras con nosotros – le dijo el coronel

- no es necesario coronel – lo miro a los ojos – con saber que carly esta bien yo soy feliz

- tu te bienes con nosotros y no acepto un no como respuesta – dijo el coronel

- pero…

- es una orden soldado – dijo con autoridad

- gracias señor – le dijo con una sonrisa

- cuando quieras ya eres parte de esta familia – le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa

- y lo que falta señor – le dijo riendo haciendo que el también riera


	29. Chapter 29: ni en sueños

Martes 3 de noviembre de 2009 HA. Habitación de Jade 5:30am

-toc! Toc! – se oyó la puerta de la habitación – Jade, Tori – dijo Josh desde el otro lado - ya son las 5:30 am

- adelántate a la escuela Josh – contesto Jade aun adormilada

- demonios – dijo por lo bajo Josh abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación – Jade mi papá no va a ir a trabajar

- que dijiste – dijo Jade levantándose rápidamente – repítelo

- que papá se quedara en casa y la verdad no se que diga cuando la vea en la casa – dijo apuntando a una dormida tori

- pues la verdad – contesto Jade

- y cual esa verdad Jade – le pregunto Josh

- que es mi amiga – contesto Jade – por ahora – agrego con una sonrisa

- es bueno saberlo – le dijo Josh – por cierto, llamaron de la escuela al parecer ya se acabaron las clases por lo tanto ya no tenemos que ir a ella, por ende pueden levantarse ms tarde, por ende yo ya me voy para no escuchar nada – le dijo yéndose a la puerta

- creo que lo de la parte de dormir ya me lo espantaron – dijo tori desde la cama

- perdón por despertarte – dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez

- son tan lindos cuando toman esa actitud – dijo levantándose de la cama

- y tu estas sin la parte de debajo de la pijama – dijo Josh tapándose rápido los ojos

- Jade donde quedaron los pantalones – pregunto tori

- creo que se quedaron bajo la cama – le respondió sonriente

- pero que rayos estaban haciendo ustedes dos anoche – pregunto Josh aun con los ojos cerrados

- tu no sabrás nada – le contesto Jade sonriendo

- los ayee – grito tori poniéndose los pantalones – listo ya te puedes quitar la mano de los ojos – le dijo a Josh

- mejor bajen a desayunar que de seguro papá quiere ir a algún lado – les dijo Josh saliendo de la habitación

- tu hermano siempre es así – pregunto tori

- así como – pregunto Jade

- así de intenso y bromista – le respondió

- si así es el - le contesto quitándose la pijama para ponerse ropa limpia

- sabes aun no me das mi beso de los buenos días – le dijo tori

- eso se puede arreglar – le dijo pícaramente

- solo oigo palabras y no acciones – le contesto tori acercándose a Jade

- sabes – dijo jade acercándose mas a tori y poniendo sus manos en su cintura - eres una de las personas que mas amo en este mundo – le dijo muy cerca de sus labios – no te quiero perder nunca - termino dándole un beso lento y lleno de amor

- yo no se que hubiera pasado si la maestra Rachel no hubiera intervenido – dijo tori

- hubiéramos tardado mas en confesarnos lo que sentimos – le contesto Jade abrasándola

- entonces debemos agradecerle si la volvemos a ver – le respondió tori dándole un beso rápido y empezando a cambiarse

- eso no lo dudes – le dijo Jade tiernamente como se empezaba a cambiar

- es mejor bajar antes de que te rapte – le dijo tori ya cambiada

- si ya hace hambre y calor – le dijo Jade abrasándola y mordiendo sutilmente el cuello de tori

- yo no pensé que te referías a este tipo de hambre – respondió con un suspiro

- yo si pero mejor ya bajemos a desayunar – dijo agarrando a tori de la mano para bajar

6:00am cocina de la casa de los West

-por que tardaron tanto – pregunto Josh acomodando la mesa

- por que Jade al final no quería bajar y me atrapo contra la pared en las escaleras – respondió tori sentándose en la mesa

- por que me culpas – dijo Jade – como si yo tuviera la culpa que te quede tan bien mi ropa – termino de decir tomando asiento

- y tu no puedes desaprovecharlo verdad – le pregunto Josh sonriendo

- no – respondió rápido – que desayunaremos – cambio rápido de tema

- muy bien señoritas el desayuno de hoy consiste en comida mexicana y no acepto una negativa por que lo anote hace dos semanas en la pizarra – les dijo Josh

- yo como familia de una persona latinoamericana seré quien te de el visto bueno con el desayuno – dijo tori sonriéndole a Josh

- por mi no hay problema – le contesto Josh poniendo dos platos enfrente de las chicas – el desayuno consiste en unos chilaquiles rojos con queso y crema, acompañado de unos frijoles refritos y unos bolillos ( virotes ), para beber les puedo ofrecer un jugo de naranja o café recién hecho… y como plato saludable fruta recién picada – termino sentándose el también

- solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte – dijo de repente tori

- cual – preguntaron ambos hermanos a la ves

- los chilaquiles son normales o picosos – pregunto

- picosos por que – pregunto Josh

- por que si no tenían chile te hubiera reprobado – dijo tori empezando a desayunar – wow están deliciosos Josh eres una estrella en la cocina – le dijo Tori

- gracias – le respondió viendo como las dos chicas empezaban a devorar su desayuno – por cierto ya veremos como nos la pasaremos en la tarde por que mi papá no tarda en bajar – dijo Josh

- pues yo me tengo que ir antes de las 6:00 pm ya que tengo cena familiar y no puedo esquivar mas a mi odiosa hermana aunque ganas no me faltan – dijo tori

- no te preocupes tori – la interrumpió Jade – si quieres me llamas y yo voy a tu casa y te saco de ahí con cualquier escusa – dijo Jade terminándose el desayuno – enserio Josh te quedaron deliciosos – lo elogio

- gracias – le contesto Josh – oye tori te puedo hacer una pregunta

- claro que si Josh pregunta lo que quieras – le respondió terminando de tomarse el jugo de naranja

- por que trina es tan… - pensó un momento – trina

- la verdad es que trina no era así, ella era muy diferente, humilde, buena, y sobre todo una muy buena hermana, pero… - suspiro – pero desde que entro a estudiar en HA. Cambio radicalmente, se convirtió en la trina creída, egocéntrica, en la que cree que es mejor que todos los demás, la mandona… pero cuando yo entre por que ella no pudo hacer su acto y yo la remplace por lo cual gracias a eso a mi me ofrecieron que entrara en la escuela al principio lo tomo muy bien pero después de que no la aceptaron en varias obras de teatro empezó a echarme la culpa de eso – dejo escapar un suspiro mas largo – me empezó a gritar que por mi culpa no la contratan ni ningún casa talentos la a descubierto – contesto con la cara un poco triste por lo que pensaba trina después de todo es su hermana

- yo vi tu actuación ese día – interrumpió Jade – mi hermano y yo estábamos en segunda fila observando la presentación y los dos notamos como le hacías una señal a André para que aumentara la velocidad (ritmo, compas ) de la canción ya que al principio inicia mas como una balada – le dijo relatándole todo lo que había visto ese día

- aparte de que comparando tu atuendo con el de tu hermana ese día – agrego Josh – el de ella no era del todo adecuado para esa presentación

- y también haciendo resaltar el hecho de que te acoplaste perfectamente con los bailarines al igual que la sincronización con ellos y la música – le dijo Jade

- y también tomando en cuenta de que trina esta desesperada por saltar a la fama – agrego Josh

- su mundo hacia el mundo del espectáculo esta mal enfocado – completo Jade

- entonces para donde se tiene que enfocar trina – les pregunto tori pensando en lo que estaban diciendo

- yo pienso que trina estaría muy bien y conseguiría todo lo que quisiera si fuera por la rama de la comedia – le respondió Josh

- totalmente de acuerdo – dijo jade levantando la mesa con ayuda de tori – con la actitud de trina no refleja esa seriedad que se ocupa

- trina esta loca – dijo tori de la nada

- loca y todo lo que quieras pero tiene futuro en la televisión como comediante – dijo Josh

- el problema es hacerle ver que su futuro esta en la comedia – les dijo Jade

- y no será fácil hacerlo - dijo tori yendo a la sala seguida de los hermanos West

- solo hay que saber manejar a trina para que no cause problemas – comento Josh

- como tu no vives con ella – le contesto sarcásticamente – miren – suspiro – trina es una bipolar, un día esta feliz y al siguiente esta de tal genio que si tu no te marchas de la casa por tu propio pie ella se encarga de echarte a como de lugar

- y tus padres que dicen – pregunto Josh – por que tengo entendido que tu madre trabaja en la escuela, en HA.

- tu madre trabaja en HA. – dijo sorprendida Jade – pues de que – Pregunto

- es la psicóloga de la escuela – le respondió tiernamente

- ya me pueden ir enterrando – dijo dramáticamente Jade

- por que lo dices – preguntaron tori y Josh a la vez

- por que ella es mi psicóloga, a ella le e contado todo, lo que siento por ti – dijo apuntando a tori que estaba sentada en sus piernas – le dije el por que a Josh no le gusta que lo relacionen conmigo, en lo que trabaja papá, absolutamente todo – termino de decir colocando su cabeza entre el cuello de tori

- con razón eso explica varias cosas – dijo tori

- que cosas – pregunto Josh

- pues que en primer lugar que mi mamá no me pusiera peros en quedarme con ustedes y segundo en que le grito a trina cuando grito que yo era una robadora de presentaciones de teatro y que tu – apunto a jade – me estabas influenciando para ponerme en su contra

- creo que trina si esta loca – dijo jade

- y apenas te das cuenta – le contesto sarcásticamente tori recibiendo un pellizco en sus glúteos maxi mus ( su trasero )

- yo lo estaba confirmando – dijo Jade

- entonces cual es su veredicto Juez Josh – dijo tori jugando

- el veredicto es que la señorita trina Vega es una persona desequilibrada, bipolar y con un rumbo equivocado con forme a su carrera de actriz – dijo Josh entrando en el papel de Juez – caso cerrado

- estas loco Josh – le dijo Jade riendo

- pero así soy y así me quieres – le respondió creídamente

- la humildad no es lo tuyo Josh – dijo riendo tori

- mía culpa – dejo Josh – lo acepto, pero aun así nadie me quita el hecho de que soy querido por la temible Jade West

si tan solo Josh se hubiera detenido y observando como con el comentario le cambio la actitud a Jade, como lo noto tori, tal vez no hubiera dicho nada, pero los hubiera no existen y la reacción de Jade no fue la mejor…

-y eso que tiene de malo, por lo menos lo acepto y tu te andas escondiendo para que no se enteren que soy tu hermana – le dijo jade quitando sutilmente a tori de sus piernas y parándose con la mirada de los otros dos – dime una cosa Josh – le dijo parándose al pie de las escaleras – te da tanta vergüenza que te vean conmigo y que se enteren que soy tu hermana como para que te tengas ocultar de todos – le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos y subiendo corriendo para su cuarto

- Josh por que te escondes – dijo tori – a que le tienes miedo – le pregunto

- tengo miedo de que por mi culpa le pase algo – empezó a confesar – que cuando se enteren que soy su hermano y la vean como de verdad es, sin esa mascara que siempre lleva, se burlen de ella – suspiro – eso yo no lo resistiría y ella tampoco – se le empezó a quebrar la voz – jade es como una paleta rocaleteta, tiene capas y capas que la protegen de todos y sobre todo a su corazón, tu eres una de las pocas personas que saben que somos hermanos por no decir la única, ni siquiera a Beck le conto, yo pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto al alejarme de ella en la escuela, pero por lo visto me equivoque – termino de decir agachando la mirada

- a mi no me lo digas – le dijo tori – sube y díselo a ella, háblenlo, discútanlo yo me quedo aquí terminando de arreglar lo del desayuno – termino de decirle regalándole una sonrisa

- esta bien iré a hablar con ella – dijo levantándose de donde estaba y yendo a las escaleras – gracias tori, ahora tengo mas seguridad de que jade te eligió bien y me da mucho gusto que sea correspondido – termino de decir subiendo al cuarto de jade

- a mi también me gusta que sea correspondido – dijo para si misma yéndose a la cocina

7:15 am habitación de Jade

-Jade puedo pasar – pregunto Josh asomándose por la puerta viendo que Jade se estaba desahogando con las tijeras

- pasa – le respondió Jade mas tranquila

- Jade te quiero responde tu pregunta – dijo pasando – y es un no, no me avergüenzo de ser tu hermano, tu eres mi orgullo y aunque tengamos la misma edad me siento con la obligación de cuidarte – se sentó en la cama con la atenta mirada de jade – cuando paso lo de tu secuestro por culpa de mis amigos, decidí alejarme por que pensé que de esa forma te estaba cuidando mas, por eso me alejo de todos en la escuela, de tus amigos, novios, maestros que te den clase – le dijo haciéndole una seña a jade para que se sentara a su lado – cuando me entere que fueron mis amigos los que te secuestraron me prometí que nunca mas te pasaría nada por mi culpa, por eso me escondo de todos en la escuela

- hubieras hablado conmigo Josh, yo te podría haber ayudado en lo que sea, pero habla no te sierres – le dijo Jade

- pero en ese momento yo tenia miedo – le respondió – pero cuando conocí a tori… a tu tori, después de que me confesaras que te gustaba y que no podías hacer nada, en ese momento la culpa me invadió por no estar a tu lado en esos momentos y fue cuando decidí acercarme a tori y darme la oportunidad de conocerla – abraso a jade por los hombros – y por esa misma razón lo are con las personas que tu quieras – le dijo con la mirada de sorpresa y alegría de Jade

- enserio arias eso por mi – pregunto Jade

- eso y mocho mas – le contesto – que de eso no te quepa duda

- Josh que aras con cat – pregunto Jade siendo abrasada por su hermano

- no entiendo, como que, que are con ella – pregunto

- si, que aras, te le declararas – pregunto

- sabes, mi padre me dijo que lo mas seguro es que nos vallamos de aquí – suspiro – así que no quiero enamorarme de alguien para después irme de aquí y tener que dejarla – le dijo Josh

- como que nos vamos – pregunto alterada – yo no quiero dejar a tori – le dijo

- y no lo aras, sea lo que sea en lo que papá este metido involucra a toda la familia de tori también – le aclaro para calmarla

- eso me tranquiliza un poco – dijo jade – por cierto que hora es – pregunto

- son las 7:40 por que – le respondió Josh

- quien esta abajo – pregunto un poco preocupada

- tori por que – pregunto – me dijo que se quedaría arreglando la cocina

- Josh papá esta en casa – dijo Jade un poco alterada

- y eso que tiene

- que ya son las 7:40am

- insisto eso que tiene – pregunto Josh

- que papá desayuna a las 7:30 am – dijo entrando en pánico, levantándose rápido y saliendo corriendo de la habitación seguida por Josh

7:35 am cocina de la casa West

-cuéntame Victoria – tomo un sorbo de su bebida – donde aprendiste a preparar un café tan delicioso – pregunto el señor west

- pues mi padre siempre me a dicho que la clave de un buen día comienza con un buen café – le contesto sentándose frente a el

- tendré que pedirle la receta – dijo bromeando

- dudo que se la de, dice que es secreto de familia y una tradición – le contesto en el mismo tono

- entonces te invitare diario para que prepares café – dijo riendo y contagiando a tori

- por mi encantad solo dígame cuando venir – le contesto con una gran sonrisa

- espera mi llamada – continuo con la broma – dime victoria, te gustaría quedarte a comer con nosotros – le pregunto de la nada

- por mi encantada, solo tengo que llegar a casa a las 6:00pm – le contesto un poco sorprendida

- no te preocupes llegaras a tiempo – le aclaro – será muy divertido ya lo veras

- claro que si señor – le contesto

- quita las formalidades y dime Tyler – le dijo sonriente

- con una condición – le dijo teniendo la atención de Tyler – usted dígame tori

- como tu digas tori – le dijo sonriendo

- así esta mejor Tyler – le respondió

- tori tu sabes por que mis hijos no están aquí con nosotros – pregunto Tyler

- creo que estaban arreglando unas cosas – le respondió dudosa

- esta bien – le respondió tomando el ultimo sorbo de café – y dime tori como esta tu padre – pregunto

- esta muy bien aunque con mucho trabajo – le respondió sonriente

- que bueno… y tu madre como sigue – volvió a preguntar

- esta bien… ya sabes lidiando con los adolecentes de HA – le respondió riendo

- espero que no le causen problemas – le dijo Tyler

- mas de los que mi hermana ya le a causado en la escuela y la casa no lo creo – le respondió riendo contagiando también al hombre

- que esta pasando aquí – dijo jade entrando a la cocina un poco agitada

- nada hija – le contesto Tyler – no te pongas así ni que estuviéramos planeando tu boda – soltó de repente y volteo a ver las caras de Jade y de tori soltándose a reír junto con Josh

- Tyler! No se vale yo le confesé mi secreto y lo del café confiando en tu discreción – le dijo seria

- lo siento tori pero no me pude aguantar – le respondió aun riendo

- Tyler, Tori – preguntaron ambos hermanos

- que tanto nos perdimos – pregunto Josh

- lo suficiente como para que tori me dijera por que se quedo a dormir aquí – contesto Tyler

- y lo suficiente como para que Tyler me contara por que a los 3 meses de haber cumplido 6 años ambos quemaron sus juguetes por que ya eran niños grandes – contesto tori riendo

- ok… no los volveremos a dejar solos – dijo Josh

- totalmente de acuerdo – contesto Jade

- se ven tan dulces haciendo planes que no funcionaran – le dijo en voz baja Tyler a tori

- ya se – respondió tori igual en voz baja y continuo en el mismo tono – ojala esto se repita también con mi familia para ser una gran familia solo tenemos que controlar a trina

- tu tranquila eso pasara algún día solo no te adelantes – le dijo Tyler en voz baja – deja que el destino y la vida te guíen

- así será téngalo por seguro

- bueno déjense de cuchicheos que aremos – interrumpió Jade

- todos se me arreglan que a las 9:30 nos vamos por ahí para comprar los regalos de navidad para que no nos agarren las prisas – les dijo Tyler saliendo de la cocina

- su padre es un buen tipo – dijo tori

- solo lo dices por que no te quedo de otra que conocerlo – le dijo Josh

- que tiene es muy bueno – contesto acercándose a jade para abrasarla – además me invito a su casa y me dio vía libre para venir cuando quiera

- genial ahora ya no tendrás escusas – le dijo jade emocionada y dándole un beso rápido

- tu lo que quieres es que no me valla nunca – le contesto tori

- me has descubierto – le dijo Jade dándole un beso mas intenso que el otro

- y yo no me iría ni en sueños….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. \(*o*)/ yey… -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NA. Que paso chicos como les esta pareciendo la historia, buena, mala, terrible.. lista para un funeral vikingo? :P la verdad espero que les este gustando… recuerden esto: todo tiene su por que… hasta por que Tyler conoce al padre de tori y a su mamá **

**Yo seguiré escribiendo o mas bien pasando los capítulos del cuaderno a la lap por que según mi cuaderno este es el 7 y en mi cuaderno ya tengo terminado ya empecé el 10 **

**Suerte con sus vidas y con las decisiones que tomen…**

**Y siéndola 1:44am de un 2 de dic. De 2012 les dejo este capitulo **

**Que la fuerza los acompañe **


	30. Chapter 30: sueño de navidad

Capitulo 30: recordando nuestras navidades parte 1

Lugar: nave artemiana en la que regresaban las chicas después de terminar la guerra en el planeta Artemis espacio exterior

tiempo: desconocido

era increíble como 10 chicas después de la terrible guerra que ganaron para salvar a la tierra como al planeta Artemis ahora estaban en un sueño inducido dentro de cámaras especiales, ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando y por pasarles de nuevo, solo una persona sabía que es lo que pasaba en la tierra y esa misma persona fue quien unió sus pensamientos para esta ten unidas en esta temporada o eso pensaba ella…

**quinn: **donde estoy… ya llegamos…

-no quinn aun no llegamos

**Quinn: **entonces que hacemos, por que nos despertaste Katia – pregunto

**Katia: **no estas despierta quinn uní tus sueños con todas las demás… todas están en un mismo sueño…

**Brittany: ** que fecha es en la tierra – pregunto

**Katia: **24 de diciembre de 2009 …

**Beth: **querías que celebráramos navidad – pregunto

**Katia: **pensé que ustedes quería celebrarlo a pesar de todo

**Quinn: **y todas estamos unidas – le pregunto

**Katia: **si todas así que las dejo – y sin mas se fue de sus pensamientos

**Quinn: **rach… amor estas ahí – pregunto en un lugar oscuro

**Rachel: **si amor aquí estoy – le respondió yendo hacia con quinn – donde esta beth – pregunto

**Beth: **aquí estoy – les respondió acercándose a ellas – donde están las tías Elena, Brittany y santana – pregunto

**Santana & Brittany: **aquí estamos – les respondieron las dos al unísono

**Santana: **donde están carly y sam – pregunto

**Sam: **aquí estamos – respondió acercándose tomada de la mano de carly

**Carly: **donde están jade y tori – pregunto

**Victoria: **estamos acá – respondió acercándose a ellas del brazo de jade

**Jade: **quien falta – pregunto

**-Elena – **respondieron todas las demás

**Rachel: **donde estamos – pregunto volteando a su alrededor – no conozco este lugar

**Santana: **cierto este lugar es distinto a como es Ohio – dijo caminando por una calle, y viendo todas las casa decoradas – es mas ni siquiera estamos en estados unidos – les dijo obteniendo la atención de todas – miren este diario, dice 24 de dic. De 2009 Jalisco México

**Quinn: **yo si se dónde estamos – les respondió con una gran sonrisa – vengan síganme – termino de decir y empezó a caminar

**Beth: **madre, estamos donde creo que estamos – le susurro muy feliz

**Quinn: **si hija, es exactamente donde estamos – le devolvió la sonrisa y la abraso por los hombros

**Rachel: **mis amores por que no me dicen que se están secreteando – les dijo acercándose a ellas

**Quinn: **tranquila, ya mero llegamos – le respondió dando vuelta en una calle angosta

**Santana: **donde estamos quinn – le pregunto parando frente a una casa de dos pisos con un perro que les ladraba sin parar – ya cayeté perro del demonio

**Beth: **oye! No le digas así a sami – le reclamo Beth – o es miky – le pregunto a su madre

**Quinn: **no hija es Miky, sami es de otra raza – le respondió acercándose a la casa y tocando el timbre

**Elena: **pensé que nunca llegarían – les dijo saliendo de casa seguida de miky – bienvenidas a mi sueño de navidad….

**Quinn: **sueño de navidad – pregunto

**Elena: **si esto es un sueño ya que no estamos despiertas… - les dijo guiándolas dentro de la casa – y ahorita estamos en mi sueño de navidad y mas vale que se preparen por que tenemos fiesta esta noche…

Todas entraron a la casa y me di cuenta que con esto mi hermana Quinn, la temible jade, el satán de Ohio santana y la mas ruda de todas Sam… tenían una cara muy triste así que decidí hacer algo, yo llevaba mas tiempo en este tipo de sueño así que aprendí a dominarlo, yo no quería que el tiempo en el que lleváramos en un coma inducido me la pasara como si solo hubieran sido minutos, yo no funciono así, y por ello decidí ayudarlas, la primera en mi lista fue la mas ruda de todas Sam…

**Sam: **esta muy linda tu casa Elena… y es de las pocas que veo con chimenea como la tuya – le dijo muy amable y un poco nostálgica

**Elena: **gracias – le contesto muy amable – pero creo que tu no estas muy bien – le dijo – ven vamos a caminar mientras ellas se arreglan ya que las dos sabemos que tardamos mucho menos en ello – le dijo con una sonrisa

**Sam: **jajajaja – se rio por el ultimo comentario – eso es muy cierto – le contesto y empezaron a caminar por la calle cuando de repente estaban caminando por un verde pasto, junto con unos arboles muy grandes y bonitos – donde estamos – pregunto

**Elena: **no se tu nos trajiste aquí – le respondió – por que te pusiste triste Sam – le pregunto

**Sam: **tu sabes que con esta guerra todas perdimos a muchos seres queridos pero yo perdí todo eso mucho antes de la guerra – le respondió y el cielo empezó a nublarse

**Elena: **tranquila sam, cuéntame que paso – le dijo muy tiernamente

**Sam: **antes de que todo esto empezara - empezó a relatar caminando lentamente – mi ultima navidad con mi familia no fue lo que esperaba, mi madre – suspiro – ese día decidió que nos presentaría a su nuevo novio, cuando llego el momento de ese momento mi hermana y yo no sabíamos que hacer, que decir… pero sobre todo no sabíamos como actuar, su novio no podía ser el peor de todos, era un ex – convicto de una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad de estados unidos, un tipo acusado por violación de jóvenes, asesino en serie y por haberse comido a sus victimas…

**Elena: **canibalismo – dijo interrumpiendo

**Sam: **si – dijo un poco triste – mi hermana y yo no queríamos a ese tipo en la casa, pero mi madre no quería echarlo, entonces un 23 de diciembre a las 11:30pm le dije a mi hermana que empacara sus cosas por que nos íbamos de la casa, no iba a permitir que algo nos pasara, no estábamos seguras en esa casa – se limpio una lagrima que se le escapaba – no tardamos mucho en empacar todo, tome con una mano a mi hermana y con la otra mi maleta y así bajamos las escaleras de la casa, nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban ellos, y recuerdo que solo le dije _mamá esto es lo que quieres, que tus hijas se vallan para que tu te quedes con un hombre que a matado, violado y aparte de todo cometió canibalismo, _eso fue lo ultimo amable que le dije a mi madre…

**Elena: **que te respondió ella –pregunto

**Sam: **me dijo que eso no era cierto y entonces se paro y me abofeteo, sabes lo duro que fue para mi ese momento, justo en ese instante supe que ella ya no era mi madre, me di vuelta agarre mis cosas y a mi hermana camine hasta la puerta y me gire para verla por ultima vez a ella y a su novio que a su vez se relamía los labios viéndonos a nosotras y no lo soporte mas le grite a mi madre… _espero que estés feliz, has destruido lo mejor que te a pasado en la vida, tener una familia, no nos busques, no llames, no agás nada y lo único que yo espero es que de mueras _y con eso ultimo saque a mi hermana de ahí y nos marchamos de ese lugar, al principio no sabia donde ir y entonces recordé a la tía Sue, ella me ayudaría con mi hermana, ya yo me las arreglaría y no lo dude la llame y me dijo que ya había reservado el vuelo para ella así que con los ahorros que tenia fuimos al aeropuerto y me asegure que subiera al avión con destino a la casa de mi tía y después yo me fui, ya era 24 de diciembre, se suponía que yo debería estar celebrando, pero mi madre me quito eso camine por horas… y entonces supe que ya no volvería a tener a mi familia…

**Elena: **pero eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes – le dijo siguiendo su paso

**Sam: **así es – le contesto con una lagrima cayendo y una sonrisa - estuve caminando cuando una llamada entro a mi celular, era ella, Carly, así que le conteste, la verdad no sabia donde estaba, le conté todo lo que paso, lo de mi madre, lo de mi hermana que se había ido por su bien, y ella no dudo, fue a buscarme o eso intento por que cuando iba saliendo el edificio yo estaba ahí afuera de el con una maleta en mano, y temblando de frio ya que estaba nevando, ella me abraso muy fuerte, y me llevo adentro, ese día aparte de que me separe de mi familia, supe que amaba a Carly con todo mi corazón pero que seria difícil decirlo

**Elena: **entonces dime en que lugar estamos sam – le pregunto hasta un hermoso árbol de navidad en medio de aquel lugar

**Sam: **este es el lugar a donde vine aquel 25 de diciembre junto con Carly, Spencer y su padre, aquí empecé con una nueva vida, aquí mismo puse mi deseo

**Elena: **que deseas sam – pregunto

**Sam: **esa navidad pedí como deseo que mi familia aumentara y que mi hermana, mi tía sue y mi madre estuvieran junto a mi

**Elena: **ese es un muy buen deseo – le dijo – ven regresemos – le dijo empezando a caminar seguida de sam – sabes que al final de todo – dijo caminando por ese verde pasto – se puede hacer realidad, la vida trae misterio y mas los sueños – y con esto ultimo regresaron a la calle de la casa – vamos sam tienes que arreglarte para los invitados – le dijo sonriendo y entrando a la casa

**Sam: **gracias por escucharme – le respondió subiendo para cambiarse

**Beth: **tía, que estas haciendo – le pregunto acercándose a Elena

**Elena: **de que estas hablando hija – le respondió y empezó a caminar escaleras arriba

**Beth: **bien sabes que hurgar en la mente de las demás esta mal – le reprocho

**Elena: **yo no hago eso beth, solo quiero ayudarlas a sanar esos momentos que les duelen

**Beth: **eso esta muy bien – le respondió – ahora con quien vas – pregunto

**Elena: **con tu mami y tu tía santana – le respondió entrando a la habitación – Quinn, Santana me acompañan por favor

**Quinn: **claro que si – respondió saliendo del cuarto junto con santana – que pasa – pregunto junto a la atenta mirada de Rachel y de britt

**Elena: **vamos a caminar un rato – les respondió – ahorita se las regreso – les dijo a las otras chicas – síganme – dijo saliendo de la casa – yo se que esta temporada no es nada fácil para ustedes dos, se que pasaron por muchas cosas y quiero que se desahoguen antes de que empiece todo, lo necesitan las dos… - termino de decir caminando por la misma calle que de repente se convirtió en una casa grande

**Quinn: **aquí fue donde todo empezó – dijo recorriendo el lugar – te acuerdas san

**Santana: **como olvidarlo – dijo yendo a la sala – aquí pasamos nuestra primera noche buena después de ese día tan horrible

**Elena: **que paso – pregunto haciendo que la chimenea de ese lugar se encendiera y aparecieran galletas y chocolate caliente

**Quinn: **pues desde hace tiempo, santana y yo acordamos que cuando pasara algo nos vendríamos a este lugar, y ese día nos encontramos aquí…

**Santana: **ese día le dije a mis padres que me gustaban las mujeres, ellos lo tomaron muy bien pero mis abuelos no, empezaron a insultarme, me abofetearon, me dijeron que se avergonzaban de mi y me echaron de casa – suspiro y tomo una de las tasas de chocolate caliente – llore durante horas, brittany no estaba, Quinn no me respondía, así que camine y camine hasta que recordé que tenia una copia de las llaves de esta casa y me vine para acá a pensar…

**Quinn: **yo ese día había ido con papá a comprar los regalos de navidad, había dejado a beth con Judy, habíamos comprado regalos para todos, para los abuelos, para mis amigas, para ti aunque no sabíamos si llegarías – le dijo esto ultimo a Elena y agarro la taza de chocolate caliente dándole un sorbo – cuando estábamos por entrar a la casa detuve a nuestro padre, le tome la mano y le dije _padre quiero decirte que me gustan las mujeres, y sobre todo que me gusta una compañera de la escuela y no, no es santana o brittany, me gusta Rachel Berry solo espero que me comprendas, _mi padre me comprendió muy bien, pero detrás de la puerta estaba Judy escuchando con mucha atención, cuando entramos judy bajaba las escaleras con las cosas de mi hija y las mías entonces oí llorar a mi pequeña – suspiro conteniendo las lagrimas – estaba en el piso de la sala sola, yo fui hasta ella y la habrase mucho, la bese y mire a mi padre, el estaba petrificado y no se dio cuenta de que Judy me insulto y después me hecho de casa, yo Salí hacia mi auto, coloque a mi pequeña en su sillita, subí nuestras cosas, arranque en un principio a la casa de Rachel, pero no tuve el valor de tocar el timbre así que solo le deje una nota que decía _se que en una época como esta es raro que yo te deje una nota como esta, pero solo quería decirte que no importa todo lo que te allá hecho Rachel, me arrepiento de todo eso y se que nunca me perdonaras, la verdad es que te amo muchísimo, no tuve el valor de tocar el timbre y decírtelo a la cara, pero es lo que siento, te amo y tal vez nunca te lo pueda decir frente a frente, no se por que tengo la necesidad de contarte que me echaron de mi casa junto con mi pequeña, bueno si, te lo digo para que no te preocupes, estaré bien iré a una casa que me regalo mi hermana a las afueras de Ohio, te amo Rachel, gracias por hacerme creer en el amor, feliz navidad mi gran estrella, _ después de eso me fui a la casa que me diste, al abrir la puerta encontré las luces prendidas, entre y ahí estaba santana…

**Santana: **cuando la vi entrar con beth en sus brazos, pensé lo peor y entonces fui hasta ella, la tome en mis brazos, y le dije _tu, yo y esta pequeña tendremos nuestra navidad _pero nadie sabía o mas bien contaba con la astucia de Berry

**Elena: **con Rachel – dijo sorprendida – que hizo – pregunto terminándose su chocolate caliente

**Santana: **pues que cuando llego quinn eran las 7pm así que decidimos cenar tranquilas, beth ya estaba durmiendo muy tranquila, cuando de repente oímos que un coche se estacionaba, la verdad ambas nos pusimos nerviosas, quinn me pidió que fuera a cuidar y proteger a la pequeña y así lo hice mientras ella iba a ver quien era con la barra de hierro en la mano, con la que mueves la leña para la chimenea – aclaro – por si pasaba algo y tenia que defenderse…

**Quinn: **cuando vi el coche en primera instancia no lo reconocí, cuando una morena bajita bajo del coche con un papel en la mano supe quien era – dijo con una sonrisa – Rachel, ella había averiguado donde estaba la casa y la verdad no era muy difícil es la única en este lugar, cuando iba a tocar la puerta yo la abrí y la mire fijamente y le pregunte _que haces aquí rachel, tu debes estar con tu familia celebrando _pero yo no contaba con su respuesta, se puso delante mío agarro mi rostro con sus manos y me dijo _en primera yo hago lo que quiero y lo que quiero es estar aquí, segundo, no puedes dejar una carta diciendo que me amas y que tal vez no me vuelvas a ver por que te echaron de casa junto con tu hija, y pensar que con eso me tranquilizarías…_

**Elena: **pues en eso tenia razón Rachel con eso no tranquilizas a nadie hermana – interrumpió

**Santana: **lo mismo le dije yo

**Quinn: **yo también lo pensé después de que me lo dijo así – dijo – pero ahí no paro rachel continuo hablando diciendo _ además es noche buena no puedes estar sola, no dejare que estés sola, mis padres vienen en una hora junto con el tulló y los de santana también, que al igual que tu, no se por que demonios no pidió ayuda a nosotros por algo somos su familia _ después de eso santana bajo con beth, y yo me quede viendo desde la puerta como Rachel entraba a la casa y se acercaba a beth y mi pequeña le estiraba los brazos cosa que nos sorprendió mucho, y lo que paso después no lo vimos venir…

**Elena: **que hizo – pregunto

**Quinn: **pues camino hasta donde se sentó santana, le reclamo por lo que había hecho y después le dio un sopapo ( un golpe en la cabeza ) tan fuerte que juro que resonó en toda la casa, como un eco infinito

**Santana: **después de eso me dio a la pequeña y fue a donde estaba quinn, la examino, le dijo que lo que hizo estaba mal, que debió pedirle ayuda, y tal como yo quinn no lo vio venir, Rachel le dio una cachetada y cuando quinn iba a hablar Rachel se le adelanto la tomo por el cuello y la beso profundamente, la verdad en ese momento nadie entendía hasta que se oyeron las bocinas de los autos y ellas se separaron pero no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que mis tíos, mis padres y el padre de quinn ya estaban en la sala mirándolas atentamente, y eso no les importo se siguieron comiendo con la mirada, se volvieron a besar con la atenta mirada de todos ahí presentes, no se dieron cuenta de que paso una hora de miradas, besos, caricias, te amos.. fue cuando todos escucharon una camioneta estacionarse, y con el sonido de la bocina que se separaron, todos fuimos a ver quién era…

**Quinn: **ese fue el día que tu llegaste con regalos para todos, nos divertimos, pasamos una navidad diferente… aunque no se como supiste que estábamos ahí

**Elena: **yo te tenia una sorpresa, yo ya estaba en lima pero estaba arreglando unos asuntos de mi ciudadanía estadounidense así que retrase la llegada a casa, cuando me entere de todo por que mi papá me dijo, agarre todo y fui a encontrarlos

**Santana: **gracias por todo

**Quinn: **si gracias hermana

**Elena: **no tienen por que agradecer pero ya es hora de regresar – termino de decir y ya estaban afuera de la casa – entren que tienen que terminar de arreglarse – dijo y fue a buscar a jade que se encontraba en la azotea pensando – Jade, que te molesta – pregunto

**Jade: **es que la ultima navidad fue muy bonita tenia a toda mi familia, incluso a mi querida tori…- suspiro

**Elena: **pero…

**Jade: **pero pienso en todas esas navidades cuando aun estábamos en guerra, esos días en que no podíamos estar juntos, ese día cuando me dijeron que mi familia fue asesinada – termino de decir y se transportaron a un cementerio

**Elena: **donde estamos jade – pregunto

**Jade: **aquí es donde esta enterrado mi hermano, aquí es donde mis ganas de que esta guerra nunca hubiera empezado crecieron cada día mas, y cada día lo extraño mas, aunque la verdad se que extrañarlo no es malo, pero aun así quisiera tenerlo junto a mi, para que me de consejos, y me diga de nuevo _tu eres como el helado napolitano, tienes capas que te cubren, pero cuando llega esa persona especial te derrites ante ella _– recordó sonriendo – mi hermano era muy lindo y genial – termino de decir y regresaron a la azotea – se lo que estas haciendo y lo agradezco pero yo estoy así por que lo extraño solamente

**Elena: **será mejor que bajemos ya todas deben estar listas y mírame todavía falto yo – le dijo sonriendo

**Rachel: **Elena a que hora te piensas cambiar – le pregunto

**Beth: **si tía, eres la ultima que falta

**Tori: **aparte de que no sabemos que te pondrás – dijo, todas se le quedaron viendo atentas a su respuesta

**Elena: **este es mi sueño así que miren bien – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenia puesto un pantalón de gala, con tacones altos, un suéter manga larga y escote en V color rojo, un maquillaje ligero, el pelo suelto con sus típicos chinos rebeldes y un gorrito típico de santa – satisfechas – pregunto y todas asintieron afirmativamente – ahora bajemos que nos esperan en la sala – les dijo con una gran sonrisa…

**Quinn: **que tramas – pregunto

**Elena: **yo … - le respondió – no e hecho nada solo que los invitados las esperan – termino de decir y la música empezó a sonar dejando oír a unas voces cantar…

**Russel Fabray:**  
It's Christmas time,  
there's no need to be afraid.  
At christmas time  
we let in light and banish shade

Todas bajaron corriendo par a ver quien estaba cantando, su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que ahí estaban sus padres, de todas

**Hiram & Leroy Berry:**  
And in our world of plenty  
we can spread a smile of Joy  
Throw your arms around the world  
at Christmas time.

Cuando vieron que no faltaba nadie, cada una corrió al lado de sus respectivos pares abrasándolos, besándolos y disfrutando la canción

**Sue Sylvester & Pam Puckett:**  
But say a prayer,  
Pray for the other ones.  
At Christmas time it's hard  
but when you're having fun...

**Susan Pearce & Steven Shay:**  
There's a world outside your window  
and it's a world of dread and fear

**David & Holly Vega:**  
Where the only water flowing is  
the bitter sting of tears

**Tyler West & Maria Elena:**  
Where the Christmas bells that are ringing  
are the clanging chimes of Doom

**Maribel & Carlos López:**  
Well, tonight thank God it's them istead of you.

**todos:**  
And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (Christmas time)  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life.  
Ohh...  
Where nothing ever grows  
No rain or rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

Here's to you...

cuando llegaron a esta parte, cuatro de las chicas no aguantaron la emoción y empezaron a cantar

**Santana & Quinn:**  
Raise a glass for everyone

**Todos:**  
Here's to them

**Jade & Sam:**  
Underneath that burning sun

**Todos:**  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?  
Feed the world...  
Feed the world...  
Feed the world,  
Let them know it's Christmas time again.  
Feed the world,  
Let them know it's Christmas time again.  
(Repeat several times and fade)

**-FELIZ NAVIDAD! – **gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

**Quinn: **esta es la sorpresa mas grande que me han dado en esta guerra – dijo muy sonriente

**Santana: **si, esto esta muy bonito pero faltan mas personas aunque sabemos que no están aquí – le dijo un poco triste

**Elena: **ten cuidado con lo que dices que se te puede hacer realidad – le dijo y se empezó a oír música de nuevo

**Aire de paz corre por las calles****  
****pasa envolviendo cada corazón****  
****y la ciudad se viste de luces****  
****celebrando la estación**

Todos salieron en busca de esa música, salieron a la cochera y ahí estaban frente a todas, esas personas que faltaban,

**por todas partes la gente la gente comparte****  
****un sentimiento de hermandad****  
****y las familias unidas festejan****  
****bajo el calor de cada hogar**

ahí estaban cantando todos, Melanie la hermana de sam, Vanessa la hija de Jade y tori, Jesse el súper amigo de un ego enorme, Gloria la hija de santana y Brittany, Emiliano y Dania los hijos de Carly y sam, Sergio el príncipe artemiano

**-CORO -****  
****es navidad la tierra celebra el rico y pobre compartirán****  
****la dicha y el gozo que en aquel día Cristo Jesús nos vino a dar******

**este es un tiempo anticipado que grandes y chicos anhelan vivir****  
****la alegría de todos los pueblos el jubilo eterno de compartir****  
**

Nadie lo podía creer todos estaban juntos, como la gran familia feliz que son, y unos a otros se decían esta es la mejor navidad de todas…

******- CORO**** -****  
****es navidad la tierra celebra el rico y pobre compartirán****  
****la dicha y el gozo que en aquel día Cristo Jesús nos vino a dar******

**-Elena-**

**en el tiempo de navidad recordamos un suceso histórico de mucha****  
****alegría por eso hacemos fiesta****  
**

**-las madrees -  
****nos une la paz la fe la esperanza.. nos une el amor la felicidad****  
****entra en tu vida con estas palabras son los colores de la navidad******

**- CORO -****  
****es navidad la tierra celebra el rico y pobre compartirán****  
****la dicha y el gozo que en aquel día Cristo Jesús nos vino a dar…**

**Jade: **esto puede ser mejor …. – pregunto abrasando a su hija

**Elena: **esto es lo que tu quieras que sea – le dijo y de repente apareció el hermano de jade, junto con los chicos del glee club, los de HA. Y a los amigos y hermano de carly y sam, llenos de regalos

**Oh Blanca Navidad,****  
****sueño y con la nieve alrededor,****  
****blanca es mi primera****  
****y es mensajera de paz y de puro amor******

**Oh Blanca Navidad, nieve****  
****un blanco sueño y un cantar****  
****Recordar tu infancia podrás****  
****al llegar la blanca navidad.******

**Oh Blanca Navidad, sueño****  
****y con la nieve alrededor,****  
****blanca es mi primera****  
****y es mensajera de paz y de puro amor.******

**Oh Blanca Navidad, nieve****  
****un blanco sueño y un cantar,****  
****recordar tu infancia podrás****  
****al llegar la blanca navidad.**

Ese dia todos cenaron, cantaron, se abrasaron, convivieron, contaron historias, todos estaban en familia y amigos, hasta que llego la hora…

**Elena: **chicos ya llego la hora de dormir, maña ya es navidad, despídanse y suban a acostarse que este día esta por terminar…

Todos hicieron caso y se fueron a dormir pues mañana ya es navidad… todos se despedían con abrazos y besos, los pequeños se fueron a dormir con sus madres

**Elena: **sueñen tranquilos, disfruten de estos días por que los que vienen no serán muy bonitos, disfruten estos días chicas…

los grandes aprovecharon para irse a dormir a la otra casa dejando una chimenea encendida, un árbol con montones de regalos debajo de el y a una persona sola en la sala..

**Elena: **la navidad no se trata de regalos ostentosos, la navidad se trata de pasarlo junto a tus seres queridos, la navidad pasa solo una vez al año, es un tiempo de convivencia con todos los que quieres, cuando te pasa algo difícil en esta temporada sabes que todo podrá ser mejor

**Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.******

**Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.******

**I wanna wish you a merry christmas.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas****  
****from the bottom of my heart.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas****  
****from the bottom of my heart.******

**Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.******

**I wanna wish you a merry christmas.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas****  
****from the bottom of my heart.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas.****  
****I wanna wish you a merry christmas****  
****from the bottom of my heart.******

**Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad.****  
****Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.**

Que pasen una feliz navidad, y un muy buen año nuevo…

Con amor… Elena Gómez


	31. Chapter 31: cosas inesperadas

Martes 3 de noviembre de 2009 6:50 am cocina del departamento Shay

-coronel como va la base – pregunto sam

- pues gracias a que implementamos tu ultima idea en todas las bases para ver la capacidad y competencia de los soldados muy bien – le respondió sonriente

- para mi es un gusto ayudar coronel – le respondió

- sam con esta ayuda que hiciste aparte de tu paga habitual + un bono por que se implemento en todo el país me autorizaron para que si tu quieres entrar antes de cumplir tu mayoría de edad a las fuerzas armadas te ágamos la prueba sin ningún problema – le dijo muy contento

- eso es muy grande – le dijo pensando – aun no se la verdad por que…

- no quieres dejar a Carly – la interrumpió el coronel

- así es…y con lo del pago le comprare algo por que se lo merece – termino de decir y oyó un grito de la planta alta

- ya despertó – dijo el coronel

- y parece que asustada – agrego sam parándose y yendo al pie de las escaleras seguida por el coronel

- Papá sam ya no está – grito carly desesperada

- si se asusto –le dijo el coronel a sam – cariño sam esta acá abajo conmigo – le grito a carly y se oyeron los pasos rápidos de carly bajando las escaleras

- sam – le grito carly – por que te bajaste sola y sin ayuda – le dijo asustada

- pero cariño – la interrumpió el coronel para ayudar a sam – yo la ayude a bajar, porque cuando fui a despertarlas ella me pidió que te dejáramos dormir un rato mas

- no me vuelvan a asustar así otra vez – les dijo carly a sam y a su padre

- prometido – dieron al unísono el coronel y sam

- porque no vamos a que desayunes carly – le dijo el coronel

- claro ya me dio hambre – contesto Carly

- y dime sam – le dijo el coronel entrando a la cocina – como está tu mamá – pregunto sirviéndole el desayuno a carly

- pues como siempre coronel – le respondió Sam como si nada

- lo siento – dijo el coronel sacando las risas de sam y de carly

- ya estoy acostumbrada – le respondió con una sonrisa – aparte de que se está probando un nuevo perfume – dijo esto último con asco

- bueno que aremos hoy – pregunto carly

- pues yo tengo que ir a transferir el dinero que gano sam a su cuenta bancaria de ahí en mas no tengo nada que hacer – dijo el coronel

- porque no mientras estamos por aquellos lugares, compramos ropa y comemos todos – propuso sam – que dice coronel acepta mi propuesta – le pregunto

- por mí no hay problema – contesto muy sonriente – con tal de que no me desfalquen todo está muy bien – les dijo riendo

- no se preocupe coronel – le respondió riendo aun – solo tengo una pregunta – le dijo sam – tengo una gran duda, la vez pasada me pagaron dos mil dólares, cuanto me pagaran esta vez – pregunto

- si papá cuanto le pagaran – dijo carly emocionada – no es que sea interesada es que la última vez me regalo un vestido hermoso

- sam cuanto te costó ese vestido – le pregunto el coronel

- nada fue en placer regalárselo – respondió un poco temerosa por la mirada que le estaba dando el coronel

- sam sabes que puedo pedir el registro de tu tarjeta, dime cuanto te costó – le dijo imponentemente

- está bien me costó 1200 dólares – respondió poniendo sus manos en la cara y dejando la boca abierta de padre e hija

- sam me dijiste que te costó 200 dólares – dijo carly

- sam, no es necesario que gastes tanto en mi hija – le dijo el coronel

- pero yo lo hago con gusto – le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

- solo espero que esta vez no le compres algo tan caro – dijo el coronel

- cuanto me pagaran – le pregunto sam

- puesto que tu idea esta vez será implementada a nivel continental – suspiro – te pagaran 25 000 dólares, y como se pondrá en práctica en la fuerza aérea y naval te agregaron otros 25 000 dólares a tu paga – termino sonriendo

- creo que ocupo sentarme – respondió sam y con ayuda de carly se sentaron en el sofá

- tus ideas son muy buenas sam, por tal deben ser recompensadas, espérenme mientras me cambio y despierto a Spencer – les dijo el coronel yendo hacia el cuarto – nos vamos a las 9:00am – les grito

- y que quieres que te regale para navidad carly – pregunto sam de la nada

- sam, no tienes que regalarme nada, con que me des un abraso y me regales una de esas espectaculares sonrisas me doy por bien servida – le contesto mirándola a los ojos

- eso ya lo veremos – le contesto acariciando su mejilla sin ser consiente – y que hacemos por mientras – pregunto

- y si vemos una película – propuso carly

- cual quieres ver – le pregunto sam

- mmm… - pensó un momento – so se, que tal avatar o la de S.w.a.t.

- prefiero la de S.w.a.t. – le respondió sam con una sonrisa

- está bien la pondré por séptima vez en el mes – le respondió poniendo la película y dándole play

- no me canso de esta película – dijo sam poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de carly

- se nota – le respondió con una sonrisa

8:55 am sala del departamento Shay

-a qué hora nos iremos – pregunto sam

- solo falta que baje mi papá con Spencer – le respondió cariñosamente carly

- sabes tengo ganas de comprarme unos nuevos tenis estos que traigo ya están muy gastados

- entonces pasamos por la zapatería para que te los compres – le respondió con una sonrisa

- y si quiero un beso tulló – susurro para que carly no la ollera

- chicas ya estamos listos vámonos – dijo el coronel saliendo de ahí junto con Spencer

- te lo daría – le respondió carly cerca de sus labios – pero pídemelo primero, ahora anda, vámonos – le dijo alejándose de ella

- no me tortures carly – se dijo a si misma saliendo tras ellos

Centro comercial 9:45 am

-era necesario ir a tantas tiendas – pregunto Spencer

- ya déjalas Spencer andan disfrutando – le respondió el coronel – mejor nosotros vámonos a comprar las cosas que ocupamos para el viaje que aremos a México

- claro vamos – le dijo ya tomando rumbo a una de las tantas tiendas que ahí había

- oye carly, vamos a esa tienda de tenis – le dijo sam señalando la tienda – quiero unos 2 pares de tenis

- vamos pero no corras que traes muletas y estas lastimada – le dijo siguiéndola

- pero es que yo quiero mis tenis estos ya me están incomodando – le dijo con un mini puchero

- está bien entra ya – le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara

- sabes que me encanta que estés junto a mí – le dijo en el oído

- algo he notado – le respondió acariciándole la mejilla

- buenas días en que les puedo ayudar

- yo quiero un par de tenis deportivos de color negro y unos convers's color rojo del 26 – le respondió sam mirando como carly observaba unos tenis deportivos azules – también tráigale a esa chica esos tenis que está observando

- de que numero se los traigo – pregunto la empleada que la atendía

- del 25

- enseguida vuelvo

- carly ven siéntate con migo así esperamos a que nos traigan los tenis – le dijo sam

- allá voy – le dijo dejando el tenis que estaba observando – a ver por qué me quieres aquí junto a ti

- porque te quiero abrasar – le dijo poniendo uno de sus brazos en sus hombros – eso tiene algo de malo

- para nada me encanta – le respondió muy cerca de su cara

- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – se oyó una voz muy familiar para las dos – si son sam y carly cuanto tiempo sin verlas chicas

- wow, nebel sí que cambiaste – dijo carly

- a eso se le llama crecer – contesto sam haciendo que nebel riera

- sí, creo que ya crecí – contesto riendo – y díganme chicas como fue eso de que freddie te ataco sam – pregunto

- no sabemos en realidad – contesto carly

- bueno si ocupan algo me pueden llamar – les dijo muy amablemente

- gracias – contestaron las dos

- cuando quieran, yo me voy tengo que ir a un mundo donde si les digo se burlarían de mi – dijo sonriente

- vas a ir a la nueva tienda de computación del centro comercial – le dijo sam

- si – le contesto nebel saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa

- sam no te burles que a ti también te gusta esa tienda y solo no vas porque nos vamos en unos días – le dijo carly en el oído viendo como venía la chica que las atendió con tres cajas de tenis

- aquí están quieren probárselos – les pregunto

- no es necesario empáquelos de una vez – contesto sam

- por supuesto

- sam porque tres pares de tenis – le pregunto

- porque un par es tuyo – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego pararse para pagarlos

- sabes mi padre tiene razón me consientes demasiado

- acostúmbrate

- serán 450 dólares

- está bien, acepta tarjeta de crédito – pregunto sam

- claro que si - le respondió la cajera agarrando la tarjeta

- vamos carly déjame consentirte – le dijo sam dándole un beso en la frente

- me vas a enloquecer – dijo en vos baja

- esa es la idea preciosa – le respondió sam sacándole una sonrisa a carly

- aquí tiene señorita gracias por su compra

- gracias – dijo sam agarrando la tarjeta y la bolsa con los tenis

- y ahora que hacemos – pregunto carly

- disfrutar, disfrutar estos días aquí – le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Después del centro comercial todos se fueron a la casa de los shay, los días pasaron y el jueves llego recibiendo así la visita de la tía de sam que a primera impresión asusto a todos por el parecido con pam la madre de sam.

-entonces usted es la hermana de pam la madre de sam – pregunto el coronel

- si así es soy Sue – se presento

- mucho gusto – dijo el coronel

- oye tía como van tus animadoras, si le vas a devolver el liderato o como se llame eso a esa chica que tuvo a su bebe hace poco – le pregunto

- pues se lo voy a proponer pero eso ya es su decisión – le respondió Sue cuando sonó el celular del coronel

- disculpen – dijo el coronel yendo a la cocina para contestar

- y como se llama esa porrista – pregunto Spencer

- se llama Quinn Fabray – contesto Sue dejando a Sam y a Carly calladas y sorprendidas

- NO, LOS QUIERO A TODOS LISTOS ME ENTENDIERON – grito el coronel – lo ciento pero surgió algo

- que paso coronel – le pregunto Sue

- nos tenemos que ir del país por la seguridad de Carly y de Sam

- cuando se van – pregunto Sue

- nos vamos por que te expusieron y usted también está expuesta – le dijo el coronel

- y cuando nos vamos – pregunto Sam

- nos vamos hoy a las 3 de la mañana – respondió el coronel

- tenemos que juntar todo lo esencial, tenemos 10 horas para juntar todo lo posible así que andando – dijo sue

- vamos Sam yo te ayudo – dijo carly

- claro vamos por todo – le respondió Sam adentrándose en el elevador

- Spencer e por tus cosas – le dijo el coronel

- si señor – le contesto yendo a empacar sus cosas

- ahora si usted y yo tenemos que hablar – le dijo Sue al coronel

- tu dirás

- que está pasando en realidad – le pregunto Sue

- alguien está buscándolas – hizo una pausa – a ellas y a otras 7 chicas, al parecer ellas saben algo que puede cambiar el destino de la tierra, pero esa información callo en manos de unos científicos que desertaron y ahora con buscados por la C.I.A. el FBI, el Ejercito Mexicano, entre muchas otras instituciones

- que pasara con Melanie – pregunto Sue

- a ella ya la evacuaron y la llevaron a donde nosotros tendremos que ir – le dijo caminando a la cocina seguido de ella – cuando la agencia se enteró de esto y supieron que Sam tenía una gemela se preocuparon y pensaron en ella en primer lugar, Sam como quiera se sabe defender pero Melanie es más blanda así que ella fue evacuada ya desde hace unos días por decisión de consejo militar

- entonces ya todo está listo – le dijo Sue

- todo – le dijo cantándose – después de las 3 am todo tomara otro giro, y me temo que no todo será bueno

- usted ya sabe por qué me citaron a mí a una reunión militar en México – pregunto Sue entregándole el papel

- no puede ser – dijo ya leyendo – es usted – le dijo sorprendido – usted va a tener que cuidar en secreto a las 9 chicas ya que todas se tendrán que ir a terminar sus estudios en la escuela donde tu trabajas, pero … - dudo un poco – pero creo que les crearan identidades diferentes, aparte todavía falta Melanie

- esto será complicado si se da cuenta – le pregunto

- tendremos que esperar a que nos informen

- eso parece coronel

- Sue… puedo contar con su discreción – le pregunto

- por supuesto coronel Shay

- tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con el piloto del helicóptero que vendrá por nosotros – dijo llamando por el celular

- yo de una vez hago todos los tramites de las chicas tengo que estar un paso delante de todos para que no se lo tomen desapercibida

Mientras el coronel Shay se ponía de acuerdo con su equipo para que todo estuviera bien, Sue así lo mismo para tener todo preparado para 10 jóvenes nuevas, no fue fácil convencer al director, tuvo que cobrar unos favores y hacer unos cuantos más pero al final todo estaba listo.

Viernes 6 de noviembre de 2009 02:55am sala del departamento Shay

-ya tenemos todo listo ahora que prosigue coronel – pregunto Sam

- ahora agarren todos sus cosas – les dijo agarrando sus cosas – nos esperan en la azotea

- porque en la azotea – pregunto Spencer

- el helicóptero nos recogerá, no es seguro ir en coche – le dijo subiendo por las escaleras de servicio

- volverá a empezar todo verdad coronel – le dijo Sam un poco triste

- eso es lo que queremos evitar…

**- pensamientos de Carly – **

_Y pensar que todo parecía tranquilo, que equivocadas estábamos, pero esto terminara aquí, yo solo quería estar tranquila para solo tenerte a mi lado – pensó mirando como ayudaban a Sam a subir y que ella acto después se sentara a su lado – yo solo quiero que estés junto a mí, tengo tantas ganas de poder besarte sin que nadie se interponga, pero cuando lleguemos a donde sea que vallamos no esperare solo lo are – miro a Sam y se quedó dormida en su hombro…_

**- pensamientos de Sam – **

_A pesar de todo lo que pasamos, la guerra en la que participamos para que la tierra fuera salvada y no volviera a pasar por lo mismo, ahora estamos aquí, viajando a un lugar desconocido por nuestra propia seguridad, al parecer no todo quedo bien, y esta época sufrirá, ya que es inevitable que otra guerra se desate, maldición!, esto no puede estar pasando, yo jure proteger a Carly con mi vida y así lo hare, aunque no creo que sean las mejores circunstancias, estoy segura de lo que siento por ti mi amor – miro a carly que se durmió apoyada en su hombro – no sé qué tan difícil sea esto, pero cuando tenga la oportunidad y la certeza de que estamos mediamente a salvo de todo mal daré el siguiente paso, este amor infinito que siento por ti no desaparecerá nunca…._


	32. Chapter 32: yo soy una buena actriz

Lima Ohio lunes 2 de noviembre de 2009 1:15 pm. Afuera de la casa Berry

-donde están – pregunto leroy

- tranquilo ya llegaran – le contesto su marido oyendo que un coche se estacionaba

- creo que ya llegaron – le dijo saliendo a ver quién era

- y yo iré por la pequeña Beth

- britt es aquí la casa – le pregunto Russel

- si señor es aquí – le contesto Britt

- qué bueno que ya llegaron – les dijo leroy desde la puerta

- bueno todavía falta que lleguen los otros – dijo Russel

- y donde están los demás – pregunto Hiram saliendo de la casa con Beth en los brazos

- pues se supone que venían detrás de nosotros – le contesto britt

- se supone – preguntaron ambos Berry

- si se supone aunque no sé por qué se retrasan tanto – les dijo Russel mientras sonaba el celular de britt

- que paso san – contesto – como que los está siguiendo – se alteró y vio como los demás le hacían señales para que pusiera el altavoz y así lo hizo – repite lo último san

- Finn se enteró que Quinn se quedaría en la casa de los Berry y nos viene siguiendo, las chicas se adelantaron vamos a ir al estacionamiento de del centro comercial y cambiaremos de autos para despistarlo – le dijo con el sonido de unas llantas rechinando

- que fue eso santana – le pregunto Hiram

- Finn nos quiere arre vasar para alcanzar el auto de Quinn – le contesto

- Rachel está llamando – dijo Hiram contestando y puso el altavoz – que pasa cariño

- ya estamos llegando al estacionamiento del centro comercial, tal vez nos retrasaremos un poco – le contesto y de su lado se oyeron que frenaban de golpe – ya llegamos

- Rachel, soy santana, en qué lado están – le pregunto

- en el subterráneo, sección D

- ya las vimos bájense y dejen el motor encendido Finn no viene muy atrás – termino de decir y se sintió el movimiento en ambos celulares

- ya vamos para allá – dijo Quinn y colgaron

- tíos nosotros nos iremos al motel para confundir a Finn.. y no britt no aremos nada solo llegaremos estacionamos y esperamos que fin se desespere y regresaremos – le dijo

- los esperamos entonces, san cuídate – termino de decir britt y corto la llamada

- el centro comercial está a 10 minutos de aquí, descarguemos la camioneta y ocultémosla – dijo Russel

- leroy llévate a beth – le dijo Hiram dándole a la pequeña – yo los ayudare así terminamos más rápido – dijo yendo con Russel y Britt

- nada más son dos cajas y la carriola de la bebe – Dijo Russel

- yo me llevo la caja señor Fabray usted sigue lastimado de la espalda – le contesto britt

- entonces yo me llevare la otra caja – le contesto

- entonces yo bajare la carriola – dijo Russel bajándola y yendo a dentro de la casa para dejarlos

- señores Berry voy a dejar la camioneta en mi casa acabo está a una cuadra – les dijo britt saliendo para luego llevarse el carro a su casa y regresar

- ahora señor Fabray dígame que le paso a su espalda – le pregunto Hiram

- cargue algo pesado y en un mal movimiento algo me trono – le respondió

- vamos a mi consultorio en la parte de abajo ahí lo revisare – le dijo Hiram muy amable – leroy te quedas al pendiente – le pregunto a su marido recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza ya que estaba jugando con la pequeña

- pequeña quien es tu abuelo más guapo – le pregunto sonriendo

- NOSOTROS – gritaron Russel y Hiram empezando a reírse después

- y también son gruñones –le dijo a la pequeña y esta empezó a reír – creo que tu mami ya llego – dijo cuándo oyó que alguien se estacionaba y el salía a ver quién era

- ya llegamos – dijo Rachel bajando – rápido quinn bajemos las cosas

- en eso ando Rachel – dijo un poco apurada

- hija que pasa – pregunto leroy con la pequeña en brazos

- no logramos perder del todo a Finn, santana y puck nos están dando más tiempo – contesto Rachel bajando una maleta

- no se cuánto tiempo tenemos debemos apurarnos – dijo quinn bajando las otras dos maletas y cerrando la camioneta

- miren ahí viene britt – dijo leroy señalando por la calle

- denme las llaves de la camioneta la dejare en mi casa – les dijo britt mientras corría hacia la camioneta y Rachel se las aventaba y ella las agarraba para luego subirse, arrancar e irse

- démonos prisa Rach – le dijo Quinn entrando a la casa detrás de padre e hija

- no sé qué le pasa a Finn – dijo Rachel

- pues terminaste con el – dijo quinn acomodando todo

- que aremos si viene – pregunto leroy

- pues creo que sería mejor que no nos viera a Beth y a mí – dijo quinn abrasando a la pequeña y le daba pequeños besos que la hacían reír

- donde esta papá – pregunto Rachel junto a Quinn que le hacía caras a beth

- está en el consultorio con Russel – respondió leroy abriendo la puerta ya que al parecer santana ya había llegado con el coche de Rachel

- ya está, puck se quedó con britt en su casa, tío tenemos que ocultar a quinn, a beth y a Russel, al parecer Finn viene para acá, - dijo santana entrando apurada y llevando todo lo que podía al cuarto de invitados – quinn mueve tu trasero ve al consultorio de mi tío Finn no debe de tardar

- que está pasando san – pregunto Quinn yendo al consultorio de Hiram

- Finn nos alcanzó a ver en el coche de Berry – dijo entrando al consultorio de Hiram – entra quinn, Rachel, leroy suban – dijo y ambos subieron

- que está pasando – pregunto Hiram que revisaba la espalda de Russel

- Finn viene para acá – dijo santana – no salgan de aquí, ninguno ahorita regreso - dijo oyendo que tocaban la puerta

Sala dela casa Berry 2:30pm

-buenas tardes Leroy se encuentra Rachel en casa – Pregunto Finn

- por favor Finn te conozco hace tiempo, llámame señor Berry – le contesto forzando una sonrisa y dejándolo pasar – esta en la sala con una compañera de escuela

- miren quien está aquí – se levantó santana tomando la mano de Rachel – Finn el que casi nos mata hace rato

- tu qué haces aquí – dijo Finn apuntando a santana – señor ella está siendo una mala influencia para su hija estoy seguro que por su culpa Rachel termino conmigo

- no te equivoques Finn – contesto Rachel – yo te termine por que ya no te amo, amo a otra persona que me hace muy feliz, con esa persona estoy completa – le contesto

- pero tú me amas – dijo Finn acercándose a ella

- no te gastes yo ya no te amo así que vete y no vuelvas aquí – le contesto Rachel

- no me voy a ir – contesto Finn un poco alterado

- Finn retírate de aquí – le dijo Leroy

- te dijeron que te fueras – le dijo santana y Finn se fue enfurecido

- que aremos - pregunto Leroy

- cuidarnos – dijo Quinn saliendo con Beth en brazos – y más mañana… amenos hasta que llegue mi hermana ella nos ayudara

- y como lo aremos – pregunto Rachel

- no lo sé – respondió quinn

- yo tengo una idea – dijo britt entrando junto con puck

- y cual es – pregunto Leroy

- mañana san, puck y yo pasaremos por las chicas así seremos más por si pasa algo, estoy segura que mientras no estén solas será mejor, mientras hacemos tiempo para la llegada que esperamos – dijo muy seria

- entonces es un plan – dijo Quinn

- creo que iré a preparar algo de comer – Dijo Leroy yendo a la cocina

- nosotras te ayudamos tío – dijo santana junto con britt y puck yendo tras el hombre

- esta pequeña ocupa comer, puedo subir a tu aviación Rach – le pregunto Quinn

- vamos las dos – le contesto al pie de la escalera – sirve que arreglo nuestra habitación

- me gusta esa palabra – dijo quinn subiendo al cuarto

- que palabra – pregunto

- nuestra… esa palabra me gusta – le respondió entrando a la habitación

- a mí también – le respondió entrando al cuarto y empezando a arreglar todo lo que estaba tirado

- veo que tú también lo estás buscando – le dijo Quinn seria y ya alimentando a la pequeña

- no sé a qué te refieres quinn – disimulo

- yo sé que también estas buscando el traje – le dijo acostando a la pequeña – no soy tonta Rach, piensas que aun el mundo está dividido en varios universos, pero no es así – le dijo tomándola de las manos

- como sabes eso Quinn – pregunto

- porque a mí nunca me borraron la memoria, Elena nunca me la borro y en cambio me dijo donde estarían todos los trajes por si hacían falta antes de que ellas llegaran – le contesto muy seria

- eso significa que la guerra no termino – dijo Rachel encontrando el traje con rayas rosas

- digamos que entramos en un receso, pero la única que no sabe que paso es mi hermana, la que vendrá mañana, así que ni una sola palabra por favor – le pidió dándole un pequeño beso

- no te preocupes, no lo are – le dijo abrasándola

- tendremos que descansar hoy por que mañana no sabemos lo que pasara….

Martes 3 de noviembre de 2009 6:00 am cuarto de Rachel

-quien es la bebe más hermosa de todo el planeta – le susurro a la bebe – sí, es la pequeña beth

- me gusta verte ese lado tan maternal – le dijo Rachel que salía del baño recién bañada y cambiada

- es mi pequeña – dijo levantando a la pequeña y besando su nariz – tengo que disfrutarla antes de que se la lleven

- tranquila amor – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso – es por poco tiempo

- lo sé - suspiro - además se va con su tía – dijo con una sonrisa

- y aparte ya están las vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina y podemos irnos un buen tiempo a donde sea que se la lleven – le dijo agarrando a la pequeña para que quinn se terminara de poner los tenis a sugerencia de su hermana

- a qué hora llegan las chicas – pregunto agarrando la pañalera

- pues la verdad es que ya llegaron – le dijo saliendo del cuarto

- y por qué no me avisaste antes – le pregunto

- porque ni ella sabía – le respondió Britt

- explíquense – dijo Quinn

- nos venimos a las 3 de la mañana para que nadie nos viera y así estar más seguras – respondió santana saliendo de la cocina

- y les sirvió de algo eso – pregunto Rachel

- sí y de mucho – dijo Britt desde la ventana

- que pasa Britt – pregunto santana

- Finn está afuera en su camioneta esperando necesito globos con pintura, una máscara, un bate, ropa limpia y que vean lo que are será, divertido – dijo Britt

- me das miedo – dijo quinn

- solo me falta los globos con pintura – dijo Rachel ya con el bate, la máscara, un cambio de ropa y unos globos

- y si los llenas de lodo – pregunto Quinn

- eso estaría bien – dijo Britt

- yo lo hago – dijo santana

- Rachel no tienes otra mascara – le pregunto Britt

- si deja te traigo la de joke – respondió con las miradas sobre ella – que, a mi padre le gusta disfrazarse personajes de películas de terror

- eso explica esta mascara – dijo Britt recibiendo la otra mascara y poniéndosela

- ya están los globos – dijo santana entrando – por que sobra una máscara – pregunto

- necesito que te la pongas y tires los globos con lodo al parabrisas de su coche – dijo britt

- no sé qué estas tramando amor – le dijo santana poniéndose la máscara – pero creo que me gusta - dijo saliendo por la parte trasera de la casa mientras Rachel y Quinn observaban desde la ventana

- san, vas a ir hasta la camioneta de Finn y tienes que tirarle uno de esos globos al parabrisas y hacer que se baje del auto y te siga tu corre por la cuadra, en el parque de aquí atrás justo donde está el sauce en la cerca hay tres tablones sueltos que te dan el acceso a la casa de Rachel así mientras él te sigue yo pondré el cuchillo y el bate en su camioneta – le dijo susurrando – entendiste lo que dije – le pregunto

- creo que no entiendo el porqué de esto, pero si entendí las indicaciones – contesto con una molifica sonrisa por lo que le iba a hacer a Finn – cuando lo veas correr tú haces lo tulló – le dijo corriendo con un globo y estrellándolo contra el parabrisas del coche de Finn

- pero que te pasa idiota – grito Finn saliendo de la camioneta y recibiendo otro globo que se estampo en su pecho – estas muerto – grito y empezó a correr tras del tipo que le lanzo el globo

- bien hecho san – se dijo a si misma Britt que en cuanto santana y Finn desaparecieron ella corrió y puso debajo del asiento del conductor el cuchillo y en el asiento de atrás el bate y después salió corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa de Rachel donde santana ya había aparecido muy agitada – bien hecho san – le dijo quitándole la máscara y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – ven vamos adentro todavía falta para que esto termine

- para que fue todo eso – pregunto Quinn con la risa de Beth de fondo

- porque se ríe la bebe – pregunto santana

- cuando vio que lanzaste los globos con lodo se empezó a reír – dijo Rachel

- todavía falta quinn – le respondió Britt – Rachel esta alguno de tus papas – pregunto

- no, tuvieron guardia los dos – respondió sin saber por qué la pregunta

- entonces me tocara hacerlo a mí – suspiro – pásenme el teléfono de la casa – dijo y santana se lo paso – no hablen y Rachel, hazme un favor

- qué favor Britt – le pregunto

- llora y que se note que estas aterrorizada – le respondió Britt

- a la orden – le respondió empezando a llorar falsamente

- mantente así hasta que yo corte la llamada – le dijo y Rachel solo asintió – ustedes dos no digan nada – les dijo marcando un número y poniendo el altavoz

- 911 cuál es su emergencia – se oyó del celular

- aquí se puede reportar a la policía – contesto britt con su voz de niña inocente

- asi es, que ocurre – pregunto

- es que estamos solas en casa y hay una camioneta afuera de casa y estamos asustadas, una de mis amigas alcanzo a ver a un chico con un bate esperando – le dijo empezando a sollozar falsamente – tenemos miedo porque ya lleva más de 2 horas ahí y tenemos una recién nacida

- no se preocupe señorita, cuantas personas están en la casa – pregunto

- somos cuatro adolescentes y una bebe – respondió britt sollozando

- muy bien puede confirmarme si su dirección es calle libertad número 2345 – pregunto la operadora

- si esa es, por favor ayúdenos – dijo britt y puso más cerca el teléfono de Rachel para que se oyeran su falso llanto

- no se preocupen chicas enseguida mandamos a las patrullas – termino de decir y cortaron la llamada

- me sorprenden las dos – dijo quinn con beth en sus brazos

- yo soy una buena actriz – contesto Rachel

- y yo soy una buena agente doble – contesto Britt

- ya lo notamos – contesto santana

- y ahora que hacemos – pregunto Rachel

- ahora vamos a esperar – dijo quinn oyendo las sirenas de las patrullas

- vamos a ver – dijo santana poniéndose en la ventana seguida de las demás

- pobre Finn – dijo de repente Britt y todas las demás la voltearon a ver – no sabe con quien se metió – termino de decir y la risa de beth las volvió a ver por la ventana donde se podía oir todo

- señor baje del vehículo – decía uno de los policías

- yo no hice nada – grito Finn bajando de la camioneta mientras otro oficial la inspeccionaba

- trae en bate - dijo sacando dicho objeto un oficial

- trae un cuchillo debajo del asiento del conductor – grito otro oficial sacando el cuchillo

- de rodillas y las manos a la cabeza – grito el primer oficial apuntándole con el arma a Finn

- eso no es mío – dijo Finn

- eso lo tendrás que aclarar en la estación – dijo el policía – chicos espósenlo y llévenselo – dijo y subieron a Finn a la patrulla y se lo llevaron mientras el policía se acercaba a tocar la puerta de la casa de las chicas

- mierda – dijo britt – Rachel empieza a llorar – dijo mientras escondía las máscaras – ustedes también – le dijo a las otras dos mientras se oía el timbre de la casa y ella fue a abrir con unas lágrimas falsas ya saliendo

- disculpe señorita ustedes reportaron al chico que estaba vigilando – pregunto muy amable el oficial

- así es oficial – respondió

- en su reporte dijeron que eran 4 chicas y una bebe – dijo revisando una hoja – puedo pasar a verificar que todo esté bien – pregunto

- claro pase oficial –le respondió Britt

- buenos días chicas – dijo el oficial viendo que en efecto eran 4 chicas y una bebe – no se preocupen y todo está bien, solo tengo unas preguntas de rutina que hacerles – dijo y las chicas aceptaron – muy bien, conocen al joven que nos llevamos – pregunto

- no – contesto Britt – bueno al menos no bien, creo que va en nuestra escuela y siempre que pasamos las cuatro se nos queda viendo raro – dijo britt con su voz más inocente

- muy bien – respondió el oficial anotando – la bebe de quien es – pregunto

- es mía oficial – respondió Quinn – es la luz de mis ojos y estaba demasiado preocupada, a mí me pueden hacer cualquier cosa pero no quiero que a mi hija le pase nada – dijo soltando una que otra lagrima

- no se preocupe señorita ya todo está bien – le dijo el oficial – donde están los adultos que viven en esta casa

- están de guardia en el hospital oficial, por eso se quedaron a dormir mis amigas – respondió Rachel

- muy bien – termino de apuntar y se dirigió a las chicas – no se preocupen una patrulla estará vigilando el vecindario ahora creo que deben ir a la escuela una patrulla las escoltara hay alguien que se pueda hacer cargo de ustedes después de la escuela – pregunto el oficial

- mi hermana mayor vendrá hoy de fuera y nos recogerá en la escuela – le dijo quinn

- muy bien ahora súbanse al coche que yo las escoltare a la escuela – le dijo saliendo el oficial y subiéndose a la patrulla

- vamos tenemos que irnos – dijo Britt agarrando sus cosas y subiendo al coche de Rachel mientras las seguían las demás

- _dios que fue todo esto _– pensó Rachel subiendo al coche ya con todas arriba de el – vámonos – dijo con rumbo a la escuela y una patrulla custodiándolas

- como se te ocurrió todo esto Britt – pregunto santana aun asombrada de lo que paso

- Finn me cae mal, es un doble cara no me agrada – suspiro – no le darán mucho tiempo lo tendremos de vuelta en la escuela como en 3 horas – dijo viendo su reloj – eso quiere decir que como a las 11 am lo tendremos fuera de la cárcel y a las 11:15am en la escuela

- como sabes todo eso – volvió a preguntar santana

- mi madre un día me dijo de broma que estudiara los delitos y cuánto tiempo te arrestan por ellos – dijo como si nada

- y por qué te dijo eso – Pregunto Quinn

- un día estábamos jugando a los policías y ladrones – dijo riendo – ella era la ladrona y yo la policía, cuando la atrape le hice de policía y juez y la sentencie a 20 años por haber escondido a Rob el unicornio

- ya llegamos - dijo Rachel estacionando el vehículo y saliendo de el – gracias oficial

- no se preocupen chicas para eso estamos – le respondió el oficial y se fue

- y que hacemos – pregunto santana

- pues vamos al auditorio debe estar solo – dijo Rachel

- claro vamos – dijo Britt cargando la pañalera de Beth

- la pequeña se duerme cuando menos te das cuenta – dijo Quinn cuando de repente se oye la pista de la canción de un largo viaje de marcela gandara – Rache, puedes sacar mi celular y ver que paso

- claro – dijo sacándolo y viendo que tenía un mensaje – es un mensaje lo leo – pregunto

- si por favor – respondió Quinn que se sentó en una de las sillas del auditorio puesto que ya habían llegado

- haber – abrió el mensaje – es de tu hermana – dijo y las demás se sorprendieron – dice… ya estamos listos, estamos a 2 minutos de partir, llegamos en 4 horas, pase lo que pase no se vallan, hable con Sue, váyanse con ella una hora antes de que yo llegue, te quiero, ya nos veremos. – termino de leer Rachel

- entonces tenemos 3 horas libres que hacemos – pregunto Britt

- pues no se – dijo Quinn subiendo al escenario – ya le avisaron a Puck

- no, no me avisaron pero estoy aquí – dijo Puck entrando al auditorio – vi a la policía arrestar a Finn y mejor me fui de ahí – les dijo

- perdón por no esperarte - dijo Rachel

- tranquila, yo estaba siguiendo a Finn y que bueno que llamaron a la policía – les dijo acercándose a la pequeña para ver como dormía – está loco, lo vi ir a una tienda de armas pero al parecer se arrepintió – dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

- bueno tenemos tres horas antes que el show empiece – dijo quinn – yo me acostare aquí – se acostó en el escenario – y descansare un rato que la pequeña no me dejo dormir en toda la noche – termino de decir cerrando los ojos

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Rachel poniendo una alarma para que sonara tres horas después – estoy cansada deberíamos descansar un rato – se acostó al lado de quinn y vio como santana y Britt se acostaron juntas un poco más lejos de ellas – puck podrías ponerle llave a las puertas del auditorio – le dijo mientras que el muchacho cargaba a beth con el que iba asegurando todas las puertas – gracias

- pequeña dejaste a tus mamis y tías agotadas – le susurro a la pequeña que había despertado – bien hecho

- no la incites – se oyó la voz de ultra tumba de Quinn – no quiero que aprenda esas cosas suficiente con que tenga tus genes

- pensé que estabas dormida – dijo puck

- dije descansar no dormir, no es lo mismo – le respondió

- gruñona – le dijo Puck

- mujeriego – contrataco Quinn

- diosa del olimpo – dijo Puck

- pervertido – contesto Rachel

- judía sexy – dijo esta vez

- lame botas – dijo esta vez santana

- no se vale son tres contra mí – dijo puck

- les falto idiota – dijo britt – idiota – se lo dijo a puck

- corrijo, son cuatro contra uno – dijo y se soltó a reír

- como los 4 fantásticos – dijo britt entre sueños, ya estaba más dormida que despierta

- ya descansen un rato – les dijo puck

Pasaron 2 horas y al parecer las chicas si habían descansado un buen rato, puck se había conseguido un colchón y se acostó ahí con la pequeña que también se había dormido como todos los demás, cuando de repente Britt, santana y puck empezaron a oír una canción en bajito

**Definitivamente nada que cambiar**

**Te as convertido en toda mi felicidad**

**Definitivamente vasta respirar**

**Para sentir completa tu totalidad…**

Los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver quién estaba cantando y vieron como Quinn le estaba cantando a Rachel mientras esta cargaba a una beth que no dejaba de ver a su madre mientras cantaba, así que no molestaron solo se quedaron como espectadores sin darse cuenta que alguien más los observaba.

**-Quinn-**

**Hay un ángel**

**En tus ojos vida mía**

**Hay un ángel que respira**

**Tan solo quiero estar…**

Canto Quinn acariciando una de las mejillas de Racel para transmitirle todo lo que sentía

**Junto a ti…**

**Perderme..**

No pudo resistirse y dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de su amor.

**Gritarle al universo que estoy hecha para ti no hay más…**

Se paró de donde estaba y ayudo a Rachel para ponerse de pie mientras Puck agarraba a la pequeña Beth

**Junto a ti….**

**Fundirme…**

No supo como pero tomo a Rachel de la cintura y empezaron a bailar mientras cantaba

**Y en un instante huir de todo lo demás..**

Britt y santana no pudieron contenerse y empezaron a bailar también…

**La vida..**

**Quiero pasarla junto a ti…**

Canto esta última palabra haciendo girar a Rachel para luego volverla a traer contra su cuerpo para dejarle un dulce beso en los labios

**-Quinn & Rachel-**

**Definitivamente nada que cambiar**

**Te has convertido en toda mi felicidad**

**Definitivamente vasta respirar**

**Para sentir completa tu totalidad…**

Rachel no aguanto y empezó a cantar junto con Quinn mientras de reojo veía como Britt y San bailaban muy juntas

**Hay un ángel**

**En tus ojos vida mía**

**Hay un ángel que respira**

**En cada vida**

**Tan solo quiero estar…**

Quien iba a decir que las dos estarían ahí, en el centro del escenario bailando y cantándose junto con Britt y San

**Junto a ti…**

**Perderme..**

Tal vez esto es lo que deba pasar, ahora saben cómo defenderse, y también de lo que es capaz la ambición.

**Gritarle al universo que estoy hecha para ti no hay más…**

Tenemos que disfrutar… eso es lo que estaba en la mente de Britt ella sabía que esto no duraría mucho tiempo

**Junto a ti….**

**Fundirme…**

las cuatro chicas tenían la frente pegada junto a la de su pareja, estaban en una hermosa burbuja de amor que nadie podía romper

**Y en un instante huir de todo lo demás..**

**La vida..**

**Quiero pasarla junto a ti…**

La canción termino con las voces de las cuatro en el último párrafo, seguido de un beso y unos aplausos desde los asientos que hicieron que se separaran para ver quién era.

-qué bonito les salió – dijo la voz – quien iba a decir que las tres porristas más perras de la escuela tenían un lado tierno – camino al escenario – creen que con mandarme a la policía me iba a detener

- que haces aquí Finn – dijo Quinn protegiendo a Rachel que traía a Beth en brazos ya que puck se la dio por si tenía que actuar rápido – como entraste

- sabes que si le dices al profesor Shue que quieres ensayar te da la llave del auditorio sin ningún problema – les contesto burlonamente y acercándose lentamente a Rachel

- no des un paso más Finn – grito Britt poniéndose delante de Rachel para protegerla – no quiero lastimarte – le dijo muy seria para después santana ponerse a su lado apoyándola mientras puck y Quinn estaban a cada lado de Rachel

- no me agás reír – dijo sarcásticamente – la niña estúpida quiere golpearme – dijo empujando a un lado a santana

- te dije no te movieras – grito Britt y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Finn que hizo que se tambaleara – esto es por intentar acercarte – dijo golpeándolo con su rodilla en la cara ya que se avía agachado por el anterior golpe – este es por atreverte a tocar a santana – le grito y junto sus manos formando un gran puño y lo golpeo en la nariz – este es por decirme estúpida – le dijo y lo golpeo en la entre pierna – a ver si así te queda claro que Rachel no está sola y que debes obedecer lo que te dicen – britt estaba irreconocible

- basta britt te vas a lastimar – le dijo santana sosteniéndola

- mejor vámonos tenemos que llegar a ese lugar antes de la hora acordada – dijo Rachel aun impresionada con lo que hizo Britt

- ya se van a ver por qué la estúpida de la hermana de Quinn no llega – dijo sarcásticamente Finn

- tu que sabes de Ella – dijo Quinn enojándose al momento

- pues la investigue – dijo poniéndose de pie – y resulta que tu hermana es una fracasada – dijo acercándose de apoco a los chicos – la arrestaron 2 veces, no termino la escuela y hace unos días murió en un accidente automovilístico – dijo riendo – así que aras, me mandaras al ejercito – dijo sarcásticamente

- basta ya me hartaste – grito puck dándole un puñetazo en la cara

- eres despreciable – le dijo santana golpeándolo con el pie la cara y dejándolo inconsciente al momento – corran salgamos de aquí

- no sé qué está pasando – dijo Rachel un poco asustada

- tranquila ya nos dirán – la calmo Quinn

- tu hija es un pequeño demonio – dijo santana al ver que la pequeña se estaba riendo – véanla – la apunto con el dedo – se ríe de la desgracia de los demás

- es que ella sienta la estupidez de Finn por eso se ríe – dijo Puck abriéndoles la puerta para ir a la oficina de Sue

- esa es mi hija – dijeron a la vez Quinn y Puck

- me debes un refresco – dijo Quinn

- ya se – respondió puck – vamos ahí está la entrenadora – les señalo la oficina y toco

- adelante – respondió Sue

- entrenadora ya estamos aquí – dijo santana – que pasa – pregunto

- vamos a evacuar la escuela para que nadie vea lo que traerán – dijo cerrando su oficina – estuve hablando con Elena en la mañana y al parecer traerán muchas cosas, no sé bien para que – suspiro – pero esto va a hacer muy grande – dijo y acciono la alarma contra incendios

- pero no entiendo – dijo Puck un poco pensativo

- que no entiendes – le pregunto Sue

- no entiendo por qué Finn dijo que estaba muerta – les dijo

- por que así quiere ella – dijo Sue – si la dan por muerta no sabrán que está aquí en Ohio y podrá moverse sin tener que levantar sospechas – les dijo mirando por una pantalla como la escuela era evacuada

- al parecer pensó en todo – dijo Puck

- eso parece – dijo para sí misma Quinn – ahora solo hay que esperar – le dijo a todos mientras sonaba su celular y el de Sue

- que paso – contestaron a la vez Quinn y Sue

- estamos a 5 minutos de la escuela – dijo una voz – al parecer el clima nos dejó llegar más rápido

- y que hacemos – pregunto Puck

- si quieren ver salgan a las canchas ahí los veo a todos – termino de decir y colgó

- ya la oyeron – dijo Sue – vámonos a las canchas – les dijo yendo para las canchas

- que es ese ruido – pregunto santana saliendo a las canchas

- por dios – grito Quinn asombrada por lo que veía

- qué demonios está pasando – dijo britt viendo como varios helicópteros dejaban unas cajas enormes en el campo

- creo que por esto fue la evacuación – dijo Rachel viendo como de uno de los helicópteros dejaban caer dos cuerdas hasta el piso y de ahí bajaban varias personas

- esto es asombroso – dijeron todos mientras los que bajaron del helicóptero se acercaban a ellos

- y que les pareció – les pregunto una de las personas con un casco puesto

- asombroso – dijeron al unísono

- déjenme hacer algo – dijo quitándose el casco – bien chicos ya saben que hacer, Gabriela tu bienes con migo, los demás ya tienen sus órdenes, Ramírez lleve a mi madre al punto de reunión - les grito y todos partieron a cumplir sus ordenes

- quienes son ellos – pregunto Puck

- mi equipo de tácticas especiales – respondió Elena

- Elena tenemos que entrar antes que nos vean – dijo Gabriela

- claro – contesto – traes el cambio de ropa – le pregunto y esta le asintió afirmativamente – entonces vamos adentro rápido – les dijo a todos

- quien es ella – pregunto Quinn a su hermana ya dentro de la escuela mientras se cambiaban de ropa para no llamar la atención

- y quien es ella – pregunto señalando a Rachel aunque eso ella ya lo sabia

- eso no se vale yo pregunte primero – dijo Quinn

- jajajajaja – se rio un poco mientras todos los demás estaban afuera esperando – es Gabriela, una amiga y un excelente piloto

- y.. nada más.. – pregunto pícaramente

- si nada más – le dijo riendo

- ya estoy lista – dijo Gabriela

- ya te vi - dijo Elena sonriendo – mira – dijo tomando la mano de Gabriela – ella es mi hermana Quinn, Quinn Gabriela – presento mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar

- mucho gusto – dijo amablemente Gaby

- igualmente – contesto Quinn

- demonios no me puedo quitar el traje – grito Elena

- pero no te la debes quitar ese es el trato todavía te faltan 2 días para que te acostumbres bien – dijo Gabriela evitando que se quitara el traje – ponte la ropa por encima

- pero sabes que este traje pesa – le dijo lentamente y en voz baja

- pero es por tu bien – le susurro para que quinn no ollera – si recibes otro disparo tu cuerpo no aguantara más – le dijo preocupada

- está bien no me lo quitare – le respondió poniéndose la ropa – gracias – le dijo en bajito

- no agás tonterías quieres – le dijo Gaby a Elena y dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza…


	33. Chapter 33: una base solida

Martes 3 de noviembre de 2009 12:30 pm vestidores de las porristas

-ya todos están volviendo a la escuela y ya despejaron las canchas – les dijo Sue

- es hora de mezclarnos – le dijo Elena a Gabriela con una sonrisa

- volveremos a los años de escuela – le contesto Gabriela riendo

- dejen de reírse – les grito Santana – vámonos que nos toca glee club y ustedes nos acompañaran

- está bien – respondió Elena saliendo – dame a mi sobrina hermana – dijo agarrando a la pequeña que en seguida la volteo a ver y sonreírle

- y que es eso de andar viniendo a clases todavía – pregunto Gabriela

- pues es que tenemos el glee club y pues andamos ensayando para la competencia que se llevara a cabo en febrero próximo – contesto Rachel

- y nosotras a que vamos – les pregunto Elena con la bebe que intentaba golpearla – no es que me moleste pero no creo que sus compañeros nos quieran ahí, además que no se deben enterar quienes somos

- tranquilas no les dirán nada – les aseguro Britt – además – aparto a las dos comandantes y espero a que las otras se alejaran un poco – hoy tuvimos un encuentro desagradable con el ex de Rachel y creo que tiene pensado hacer algo en el glee ya que no lo encontramos hace rato en el auditorio – les termino de decir entrando al salón donde estaban ya todos

- britt quienes son ellas – pregunto Kurt viendo a las chicas de arriba abajo ( como decimos aquí en México las barrio con la mirada )

- ellas son… - empezó a decir Quinn pero Gabriela la interrumpió

- somos las nuevas maestras de rapel de la escuela, nos informamos y a todos ustedes o a la gran mayoría serán nuestros alumnos – les dijo y todos quedaron con la boca abierta y asustados mientras Elena y las otras 4 chicas aguantaban la risa – bueno casi todos un tal Finn no fue aceptado

- que por que no fui aceptado si soy el mejor atleta de la escuela – reclamo Finn

- muy bien usted tendrá una segunda oportunidad – dijo muy seria Gabriela con la atenta mirada de las otras 5 chicas – tu – señalo a Puck que por poco suelta la carcajada – pónganse frente a frente – les indico – este es una prueba física – cuando dijo esto Elena le dio a la niña a su madre y agarro 4 enciclopedias y se las ponía en los brazos – van a sostener esas enciclopedias mientras que mi ayudante les da indicaciones quien tire las enciclopedias pierde, y el ganador se queda con el lugar en la clase – se acercó a todos los demás mientras Elena les extendía los brazos a los lados – están listos – pregunto y los chicos gritaron que si – muy bien, listos, ahora

- muy bien – dijo Elena – quiero que se paren en una sola pierna – les dijo a los muchachos y ellos lo hicieron – muy bien ya pasaron 5 minutos, ahora quiero que hagan un 4 con las piernas – les dijo viendo como Finn casi se caía y sonrió – muy bien chicos terminamos con el calentamiento – al momento de terminar de decir esto Finn puso cara de aterrado y Puck solo sonrió – agréguenles mas peso en cada mano y uno en la cabeza – les dijo a los que hacían de espectadores y fueron quinn quien se los agrego a Finn y Santana a Puck que no dejaba de sonreír a los 2 minutos Finn perdió, se le cayeron todos los libros – creo que tenemos un ganador y dejamos en claro por qué no aceptaron al señor Finn

- pero solo tengo 16 años no soy señor – reclamo Finn

- entonces eres señora – pregunto Elena parándose enfrente de el

- tu no eres nada – grito Finn asustando a varios que estaban en el salón – dudo que puedas hacer lo mismo que nosotros – le dijo con aires de superioridad

- tienes razón – le dijo viendo como sonreía – pero no por que no pueda, si no por que nosotras lo hacemos a un nivel mas alto, esto que acabas de hacer es como el tutorial de un videojuego

- enséñenos entonces – dijeron las 4 chicas sonriendo pues en lo personal Quinn nunca vio a su hermana hacer nada de entrenamiento

- pásenme una silla – les dijo a los demás y fue Kurt quien se la paso – quinn las enciclopedias – le pidió mientras se subía a la silla y agarraba a las enciclopedias con una sola mano – bien ya estoy lista para empezar – le dijo a Gabriela quien entendió y se sentó en la silla

- eso no es lo que hicieron los chicos – dijo Mercedes mientras veían que Elena se estaba sujetando con su mano libre el respaldo de la silla y con la otra se acomodaba los libros

- pero que va a hacer – pregunto Mike

- no lo se – respondió tina

- no hagan ruido y sobre todo no lancen nada, cualquier cosa podría hacerla caer - les dijo Gabriela dejando mas intrigados a los demás

- esto se ve interesante – dijo britt mientras veía que Elena se apoyaba con la mano en el respaldo de la silla e iba levantando poco a poco las piernas y sin tirar los libros – eso si no me lo esperaba – dijo sonriendo por lo que veía

- pon más peso en mi brazo – le dijo Elena a Quinn y ella lo hizo

- cuanto tiempo va – dijo susurrando Rachel

- 5 minutos – respondió Santana

- ahora respetaras a las mujeres – le dijo Puck a Finn

- eso no es nada, ella no es nada – le respondió lanzando una libreta de apuntes contra Elena golpeándola en la espalda

- demonios – dijo bajito Elena cuando sintió el golpe y tiro los libros

- que hiciste – le grito Quinn cuando vio que Gabriela la alcanzo a sostener y santana llegaba para ayudarla y en un movimiento ágil la bajaron con cuidado

- ocupo ir al baño – les dijo Elena a las dos chicas solo para que ellas las escucharan

- que paso – pregunto Santana

- necesito que me acomoden la espalda – susurro

- pero si no te paso nada – susurro Gabriela

- creo que ya entendí tu plan – dijo santana con una sonrisa malvada – chicos aquí la amiga – dijo señalando a Elena – se lastimo por lo que hizo el tarado de Finn – la vamos a llevar a la enfermería – les termino de decir saliendo del salón con las otras dos chicas

- donde esta el auditorio – pregunto Elena ya como si nada

- por allá – le indico santana – segundo pasillo a la derecha, última puerta

- ok – se quedo pensando – y el cuarto de intendencia – pregunto Elena

- primer pasillo a la izquierda tercera puerta de la derecha – se quedo extrañada santana podía notar que algo tramaba pero en realidad no quería saber – yo me regreso a la clase si ocupan algo me mandan un mensaje a mi o a Quinn – les dijo ya volviendo a entrar al salón

- como esta la chica – pregunto Kurt

- no muy bien, la tuvieron que llevar al hospital – respondió exagerando las cosas

- que idiota eres Finn – le dijo Puck que al ver la cara de santana supo que todo estaba bien

- bien chicos, - les dijo el profesor al entrar – hoy solo los reuní por que hay un plan para vacaciones – les dijo a todos – por que traen esa cara chicos – les pregunto

- el tonto de Finn golpeo a una chica que venia de invitada – le respondió Puck

- y ella esta bien – volvió a preguntar el profesor

- al parecer no – respondió santana – la llevamos a la enfermería para que después se la llevaran a otro sitio

- bueno – suspiro el profesor – eso ya es asunto de Finn, bueno ahora lo que les tenia que decir es que en estas vacaciones tendrán que venir 1 vez por semana por lo menos a ensayar para la competencia que nos espera

- profesor – interrumpió Quinn – no se lo que digan los demás y la verdad ni me importa lo que digan pero por lo menos a mi ni me espere a los ensayos

- si no vienes entonces estas fuera del Glee Club – dijo Finn

- a nosotras tampoco nos espere profesor – le dijo Britt junto con santana

- que pasa chicas por que no van a venir – pregunto el profesor

- no estaremos en lima – respondió Santana

- Que bueno que no les veremos por aquí – dijo Finn con una gran Sonrisa – asi por fin Rachel se libra de ustedes y de paso todos los demás también

- que te pasa idiota – le grito Puck – tienes atole en las venas o que

- no te preocupes Finn no las veremos por aquí – dijo Rachel parándose de su silla y yendo al frente del grupo

- eso es lo que mas deseo Rachel así podemos estar los dos y retomas nuestra relación por que estoy seguro que no me has olvidado – dijo muy seguro

- digo que no las veremos y tampoco a mi por que yo también me iré de aquí – dijo y todos quedaron asombrados

- disculpen hay unos reclutadores buscando a un Finn H. – interrumpió Gabriela

- see, por fin vinieron y me podre largar de aquí y dejar este lugar de porquería – grito Finn saliendo

- bueno eso era todo chicos nos vemos luego – se despidió el profesor saliendo

- antes de que se vallan chicos – los detuvo Gabriela – les tenemos una sorpresa en el auditorio vallan en 5 minutos la disfrutaran – termino de decirles yendo al auditorio

- ya les avisaste

- si en 5 minutos llegaran

- que aremos con este

- lo que tenia planeado….

PARA El CORONEL DE LAS FUERSAS NAVALES DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS AMERICANOS STEVEN SHAY…

ASUNTO: Avance de la operación El regreso de las estrellas.

BITACORA DE ELENA Martes 3 de noviembre de 2009 2130hrs

Todo esta yendo como se tenia planeado, Judy cree que soy la prima lejana que vino en busca de un mejor futuro, todo lo que trajimos fue llevado a un lugar a las afueras del pueblo donde se tiene planeado hacer la nueva casa de seguridad, nos tuvimos que dividir en este dia, Gabriela, mi madre y yo nos quedaremos en la casa de los Berry, mientras que el resto se quedara en la casa de mi padre, acordamos esta distribución por dos cosas, la primera es para no levantar sospechas, la segunda… para proteger a Beth y a los Berry.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Berry, Mi madre María Elena acordó con los señores Berry que mientras ella estuviera en esa casa ella se ocuparía de las comidas ya que sabia que los señores no tenían un horario fijo.

Tanto en la casa de los Berry como en la de los Fabray se pusieron detectores de movimiento, cámaras, alarmas, pero sobre todo se creo una ruta de escape por si fuera necesario.

Las dos casas están comunicadas en su totalidad.

Hasta ahorita el único riesgo visible de la escuela es ese tal Finn H. que por ciertas circunstancias tuvimos que vernos en la necesidad de amarrarlo y dejarlo colgado en el auditorio.

Las chicas parecen no saber que es lo que se aproxima, desde hace tiempo estoy dudando si de verdad no se acuerdan, pero mientras eso no suceda o mientras las descubrimos estaremos al pendiente.

Al principio supuse que tendríamos que enseñarles a defenderse pero parece ser que tienen unas buenas bases de defensa personal:

Santana López: mejor conocida como Satan..

E descubierto que posee una gran habilidad para los explosivos, este mismo dia a las 1600 hrs le puse un juego que es para los que son especialistas en bombas y lo descifro correctamente y sin titubeos en 12 segundos.

Brittany S. Pirce:

De ella no se sabe mucho, es inteligente aunque no lo aparenta en nada… a ella todavía la tenemos que seguir vigilando.

Rachel B. Berry:

A eta joven con una voz increíble y mucho conocimiento de actuación se ve encaminada para ser una agente doble, su talento es impresionante, su juicio y perseverancia…. Son admirables.

L. Quinn Fabray: mejor conocida como la cobra

Arrogante, impredecible, un conocimiento bastante grande en vehículos de asalto y armas, mas uno de sus mejores papeles es el de ser madre, para ella la confianza es la base de todo, no se rinde tan fácilmente, una de sus mejores habilidades es el de observar, por lo cual se puede decir que será una gran espía.

Cabe mencionar que dejando de lado todo esto, las cuatro chicas tienen una base de enseñanza en las artes marciales y mixtas….

Hasta aquí llega mi reporte del día de hoy, mañana seguiré informando, esperare sus órdenes.

Estado: Bandera Blanca, conforme al plan.

Atte: Ghost-0

Elena: aquí está todo tranquilo…..

Por ahora….


	34. Chapter 34: Dos horas

PARA El CORONEL DE LAS FUERSAS NAVALES DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS AMERICANOS STEVEN SHAY…

ASUNTO: Avance de la operación El regreso de las estrellas.

BITACORA DE ELENA viernes 6 de noviembre de 2009 0500 hrs

Resumen de lo que paso en estos últimos días….

Estos últimos días en los que hemos estado aquí, no fueron los que esperábamos, el tal Finn intento hacer algo contra la casa de mi padre y la de los Berry, afortunadamente lo logramos detener, las chicas ya me hablaron de lo que saben y podemos estar tranquilos, saben todo, hemos estado muy al pendiente de la construcción de la nueva casa de seguridad, hemos encontrado el bunker justo donde se nos había indicado mas no podemos abrirla, tiene una llave de identificador de huellas dactilares, no queremos arriesgarnos hasta estar seguros.

Me e enterado que por una amenaza de ataque contra las chicas tuvo que irse a la zona donde nos reuniremos todos, por acciones sospechosas yo también ejecutare la cláusula de escape.

Nos veremos en el punto de reunión.

Atte: Ghost-0

-que estás haciendo a esta hora Elena

- tenemos un problema – le respondió

- que tan grande – pregunto un poco dormida Gabriela

- ejecutaremos la cláusula de escape – le respondió mirándola a los ojos

- esto no es un juego – le dijo levantándose – no estés bromeando – le dijo con los ojos abiertos

- no es broma Gaby, tendremos que ejecutarla lo más pronto posible – suspiro

- por que la decisión de ejecutarlo – pregunto cambiándose

- el coronel Shay ya se fue al punto de reunión, tuvo serios problemas – respondió cambiándose y poniéndose en frente de Gaby

- esto ya va a empezar – dijo un poco preocupada

- teniente Gabriela inicie el procedimiento y la activación de la cláusula de escape – dijo seria Elena

- señor si señor – respondió saliendo de ahí sin ser vista mientras Elena se iba al cuarto donde dormía su madre

- estas despierta – pregunto abriendo la puerta

- si hija que paso – le pregunto

- te tienes que levantar e irte con Gaby

- que paso – pregunto levantándose y arreglándose

- tenemos problemas

- que tan serios – volvió a preguntar cuando vio que su hija empacaba sus pocas cosas – ya entendí muy serios

- lo lamento sabes que no quiero que te pase nada

- lo se tu tranquila nos vemos al rato – le respondió saliendo y yendo con Gaby para después irse de ahí

- ahora a despertar a los señores Berry – se dijo así misma tocando la puerta de su habitación y abriéndole Hiram que ya estaba arreglado

- pasa algo Elena – pregunto

- sí, podríamos hablar los tres en la cocina en unos 5 minutos

- por supuesto que sí, ahorita bajamos

- los espero abajo –les respondió bajando a la cocina y preparando café, sería un largo día

- ya estamos aquí que paso – pregunto Hiram sentándose

- tenemos un problema – dijo suspirando

- que tipo de problema – pregunto Leroy

- tendremos que sacarlos a todos de aquí – les dijo muy seria

- cuando – pregunto Hiram… desde que se enteró de lo del otro día, de lo que paso con Finn estaba temiendo esto

- en el transcurso de este día

- tan pronto – le dijo Leroy

- empaquen todas las cosas, ropa, documentos importantes, fotos, computadoras, sus equipos médicos, todo, lo de ustedes, lo de Rachel, quinn y Beth – les dijo levantándose – dos de mis hombres vendrán por ustedes

- que pasara con las chicas – pregunto Leroy

- de ellas yo me encargo, en este momento ya se les aviso a los señores López y a los Pearce para que estén preparados

- esto es inevitable verdad – dijo Hiram

- lo ciento….

7:00 am cuarto de Rachel

-tu casa está muy silenciosa no crees

- si un poco, que estará pasando

- no tengo idea pero Elena vino hace rato y se llevó a Beth

- si me di cuenta

- bueno vamos bajando que hoy es el último día del glee club y aparte tenemos que ver calificaciones – le dijo Quinn

- eso es cierto – respondió Rachel – vámonos a la escuela de una vez

7:30 am escuela McKinley

-y que aran hoy – pregunto Britt

- pues yo quiero ver una peli – dijo santana

- yo apoyo tu idea san – le respondió Rachel

- yo quiero ir con Elena a pasear junto con ustedes también y mi pequeña Beth – dijo quinn

- cambiando de tema ya vieron sus calificaciones – pregunto santana

- si ya las vimos yo saque de promedio 92 – respondió quinn

- yo saque de promedio 94 – respondió Rachel – y tu britt cuanto sacaste

- no quiero decir

- tan mal te fue – pregunto santana

- no es eso

- entonces que es – pregunto Rachel

- es que no me gusta que sepan mis calificaciones

- dame esa boleta Britt igual yo ya me imagino cuál es tu promedio – respondió Quinn y britt se la dio – lo sabia

- tan mal le fue – pregunto Rachel

- no mal… le fue excelente tiene 100 de promedio general – respondió Quinn con una sonrisa

- ya no me extraña nada – dijo santana

- chicas – grito Puck acercándose – tenemos que ir a la cancha de básquet el director y todos están ahí – termino de decir y todos se fueron para allá

- que querrá el director – dijo Quinn entrando a la cancha

- quien sabe – dijeron los demás

Dr.: atención alumnos de la escuela McKinley, hoy es su ultimo día de clases, así que si ya vieron sus calificaciones pueden ir a su ultima clase de taller y retirarse..

-no tan rápido – grito una persona encapuchada – quiero que me entreguen a Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana López, Brittany Pearce y a Noa Puckerman si no cada 5 minutos mataremos a un estudiante – termino de decir cuando entraron mas personas encapuchadas o con cascos

- somos nosotros – dijo Quinn yendo al centro de la cancha seguida de los demás – ahora que – les encaro

- ahora vienen con nosotros, agárrenlos y llévenselos – les dijo a sus colegas – al que vea que nos sigue le disparo – termino de decir y le disparo a las lámparas y se fue – súbanlas a las camionetas

- que esta pasando – pregunto Rachel asustada

- no te preocupes cuñada era una distracción

- para que – pregunto Quinn

- para que no sospechen – dijo viendo como llegaba un vehículo – santana, Britt ustedes se irán en ese vehículo nosotras esperaremos el otro

- alguien de ustedes vio a Finn en la asamblea – pregunto Puck

- no, yo no lo vi – respondió Rachel

- yo no me fije la verdad

- Ahí viene el otro vehículo – les dijo y abrió la puerta y el primero que se subió fue Puck, luego Rachel pero cuando se iba a subir Quinn algo paso

- Quinn – Grito Finn a unos metros de ella - si no fue por las buenas ahora desaparecerás – termino de decir sacando un revolver y disparándolo

- metete – dijo Elena antes de que Finn disparara – tu te tienes que salvar – dijo cuándo se atravesó entre la trayectoria de la bala y ella

- no… - grito Quinn

- súbete quinn – le dijo Elena sosteniéndose la mano en el vientre para intentar parar la hemorragia y yendo al lado del co-piloto – arranca debemos llegar – fue lo último que dijo pues se desmayo

- demonios – grito el conductor – alguien haga presión en la herida

- yo me encargo – dijo Puck haciendo lo que le decían

- central aquí vehículo 2 me reciben

- fuerte y claro

- preparen a los médicos tenemos código negro llegamos en 10 minutos

- que paso Gaby

- le dispararon a Quinn pero Elena se puso en medio y recibió el impacto

- prepararemos el traslado y el quirófano central fuera

- tranquila Quinn todo saldrá bien ha soportado peores cosas

- trato de matarme – dijo en un susurro con la mandíbula apretada del coraje

- quien fue – pregunto Rachel

- Finn….

10 minutos después a las afueras de lima lugar donde se construye la nueva casa de seguridad

-esto está mal, está perdiendo mucha sangre – dijo Puck cambiándose de lugar para poner más presión en la herida – cuanto falta

- ya llegamos ahí están todos – dijo frenando de golpe

- que paso – pregunto Hiram que estaba con una camilla

- disparo en el estomago

- pónganla en la camilla ya está preparado el lugar para operarla

- vamos rápido – dijo Puck ayudando a los demás a bajarla y se la llevaron a donde la iban a operar

- en que momento Finn se convirtió en un asesino – dijo Rachel

- siempre fue así de impulsivo pero nunca creí que llegara a esos extremos – respondió Quinn siguiendo a Gaby hasta una pista de despegue – que hacemos aquí

- nos vamos en cuanto terminen de operar a Elena

- a donde nos vamos – pregunto Rachel

- nos vamos a México

- por que

- tenemos que reunirnos ahí para hacer un plan pero con esto que esta pasando cambio todo

- donde están santana y Britt – pregunto Rachel

- están en una de las tiendas

- vamos a buscarlas – dijo Quinn yendo a las carpas

- Quinn nos enteramos lo que paso – dijo santana en cuanto las vio – ustedes están bien

- si no te preocupes

- como está tu hermana – pregunto Britt

- no lo se

- esto no puede estar pasando… al menos no ahora

Dos horas….

Dos horas fueron las que pasaron en suspenso… dos horas en las que estuvieron operando a Elena, dos horas de pura angustia y odio…

En ese tiempo, todos los militares que estaban ahí empezaron a preparar a los que iban a volar ese día hacia el país donde se tenía previsto ir, los señores López y Pearce junto con sus cosas e hijas ya estaban aborde de una avioneta que sería el modo de transporte…

A Rachel le costó trabajo convencer a los Fabray de que subieran, sus padres eran los que estaban operando al otro miembro de su familia, les pidió que tuvieran fe.

Cuando termino la operación los Berry se cambiaron y subieron junto con su hija, la operación fue todo un éxito pero las siguientes 24 horas eran cruciales.

Ya que todos estaban abordo 4 soldados subieron con cuidado a Elena mientras Gabriela ya se preparaba para despegar.

Cuando Beth vio a tu tía acostada luchando para vivir, la pequeña abraso más a su madre y empezó a llorar.

Brittany fue quien se levanto y se fue a la cabina del piloto para ayudarle a Gabriela a manejar la avioneta aunque la verdad no era nada pequeña solo la llamaban así porque era la mas pequeña que tenían.

Después de despegar los señores Berry se turnaban para ver el estado de la paciente, mientras que todos los demás intentaban distraer a los Fabray hasta que la mayoría se quedo dormido, seria un vuelo muy largo.

Un vuelo largo y sin escalas…

Un vuelo de 7 horas en las que tenían que asegurar llegar sanas y salvas…

-tranquila, mientras tu estés en esta cama nosotros las protegeremos – le dijo Hiram

Pasaron varias horas después ya estaban a 20 minutos de aterrizar cuando brittany salió de la cabina y les informo a los demás que ya mero aterrizaban

-control aquí el avión fantasma me reciben

- aquí control de vuelo, te recibimos fuerte y claro fantasma

- ocupo un equipo medico en la pista de aterrizaje llevamos a un herido

- entendido

Ya todo estaba listo, ya era la hora de llegar y saber que es lo que iba a pasar…


End file.
